IF WE ARE MEANT TO BE, WE WILL BE
by capshawfan1981
Summary: Callie & Arizona are both freshmen in college. They both meet on the school social site for med students. Unsure of anything other than the fact that they both attend John's Hopkins they slowly become closer. What will they do when they finally figure out just how closely they are connected? Will they become more than 'online' buddies? What about when deeper feelings come out?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new one…. I don't know how it will come off to my usual "we are just the same" followers, because this one will have some drama. But I'm not about to write a story that ends with Calzona not having a happy ever after… so, here goes.. Hope you guys enjoy it.

CHAPTER 1 - JOHNS HOPKINS UNIVERSITY

CALLIE'S POV -

Walking into the building, I stop and look around. I originally thought about getting an apartment off campus, but my friend Addison insisted that I needed to get the 'full college experience' and obviously that meant I had to live here. We had tried to get the same room, but didn't end up being that lucky.

Walking down the hall, pushing past countless people pulling suitcases or carrying boxes I find the room I am assigned to. 2C. Pushing the door open, I take a long look around the room. It was a small space, with a twin size bed on either side. One window in the center of the room, between two desks. To the left there was a closet, and next to that was a restroom. Letting out a deep breath, I throw my duffle bag onto one of the empty beds. Plopping myself down onto my back, I lay my arm across my eyes. Soon I hear another set of footsteps enter the room. Lifting my head I notice a smaller Asian woman studying the room the same way I just had.

"Hey." I say in a dry tone.

"Hey." She says back simply. Then proceeds to drop her bags onto the floor and the bed.

Sitting up, figuring I might as well introduce myself to the person that I'm obviously going to be sharing a room with for the next school year I say, "I'm Callie. Callie Torres, pre med."

At first she doesn't say anything. Standing with her back to me, and just as I start to turn back to my bed I hear her say, "Look. I don't do mushy. I don't talk about relationships. I don't care who you screw, just hang something on the door so I don't have to walk in and witness it."

"Oookay. This is going to be great." I say sarcastically.

"Christina." She says quietly. I almost didn't hear her since she said it so muffled. "I'm Christina Yang. Pre-med. So I'm sure I'll be seeing you even outside of this place."

"Ok. Well, it's nice to meet you. I think."

The rest of the afternoon neither of us said much to each other. We were both busy unpacking and getting things situated. It was Friday, and class started on Monday, so I wanted to get my things unpacked as soon as possible so I could enjoy my weekend before really getting busy. While I was setting up my desk I heard my cell phone play its text tone. Picking it up I notice it is a text from Addison.

**So, how is your room? Addy**

**Oh it's better than any condo I had originally wanted. How do you think it is Addison? Cal **

**That bad huh? Well my roommate is ok I guess. If you consider having to share a room with the one and only offspring of **_**THE**_ **Ellis Gray.** – **Addy**

**You are fucking shitting me! I'll trade you. Mine is some pissed at the world psychopath – Cal**

**Want to go find a place to get trashed? Addy **

**I thought you would never ask. Meet you in the quad in 20 – Cal**

**I'll be there! Addy**

I thought about telling my new roommate that I was leaving, but she had headphones in her ears and seemed to be just fine on her own, so I grabbed my jacket and shut the door behind me. I needed to find Addison and get some alcohol in my system as quickly as possible.

Walking up to Addison, I see her busy texting away.

"Hey. Who are you so busy texting? I still do not know how you can text that fast. It's scary almost." I say to my best friend causing her to finally look up and notice my presence.

"Oh it's just Mark. He says that him and Derek are already heading out to find a big screen TV." Addison says with a laugh.

"It still pisses me off that they ended up being roommates and we get stuck with the two nut jobs we got." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well they are guys. So it's not like who their roommate is even matters to them."

"True. But this still sucks. And if my roommate turns out to be as horrible and I know she will, then I make no promises about next semester. I just might look for that apartment with or without you Montgomery."

"Whatever Callie. You will be fine. Now… I heard my roommate talking about some bar down the street called Joe's. It's the local hangout apparently. Let's go check it out." Addison says taking ahold of my arm with hers.

ARIZONA'S POV

"Hi! I'm Arizona Robbins. And you are?" I say to the dirty blonde woman that is standing in the room that I will be calling home for the next several months.

"Hey. I'm Teddy Altman. Nice to meet you, Arizona." She says with a smile.

"So, this is our new palace huh?" I say jokingly.

"Yeah, it's better than the Ritz Carlton right?" Teddy jokes back. Knowing that I like her sense of humor already I feel comfortable with the living situations.

"So, I am just going to unpack, I don't want to have to spend the weekend in my room." I say to Teddy after noticing that she is already set up.

"Sure, there is still plenty of room in the closet. I got here early this morning so I am finished up. I was just on my way down to get something to eat. Do you want me to bring you something back?" Teddy asks me.

"That would be great, let me get you some money. Wait. You know what? I will go with you, I am pretty hungry. It's not like my stuff won't be here waiting for me when I get back." I say with a smile.

"Cool. I'm just going to this burger joint down the street. Is that cool with you?"

"I'm fine with that. Let me grab my jacket and I'll be ready."

A few minutes later, we are headed down the sidewalk towards the restaurant and we notice a huge group of people standing around a patio of what seemed to be a bar. The music was loud and you could hear it from the street. Lots of people were standing around wearing the customary blue and white school colors so I assumed this must be where the upper classmen come to hang out.

"Looks like we found the party." Teddy says, gesturing towards the group of people holding various drinks in their hands.

"Yeah, looks like it. At least me know where to go when we need to be drunk and obnoxious." I say with a laugh.

"Well, I don't feel much up for a drink right now, but if you want to go in.." Teddy starts.

"Oh, no. I am good. Besides I'm starving. I'm sure we will have plenty of time to get sloshed during the school year."

After we made our way inside the restaurant, we ordered some burgers and spent the next couple of hours making small talk. Getting to know Teddy was nice. She seemed like a really great person, and I could easily see her and I becoming close friends.

"So, Arizona. Do you have a boyfriend here? Or are you starting the year out waiting to play the field? Teddy asks me. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to come right out and tell her that I was gay, but I figured that the sooner I let the cat out of the bag the better. Besides, if we were going to be roommates, and potential friends, she should know.

"Ha. Well, no. I do not have a boyfriend. Nor have I ever had one." I start.

"Ohhh, come on. You're like super hot. How have you never had a boyfriend? Teddy asks with total disbelief.

"Well, I'm just going to put it out there. Since I am sure you will find out eventually. I'm a lesbian. And I am single. Came here single, and plan on staying that way. College is a big deal and I don't want to mess that up with relationship drama."

"So you're into chicks? Well, that's cool. I mean, I'm not, well… you know. I'm straight and stuff, but I'm fine with it. That stuff doesn't matter to me." Teddy says.

Laughing I say, "Well I'm glad it doesn't bother you. And it's not like you could catch it or anything."

The rest of our dinner was fun. We laughed about random things, and talked a little about our families. Teddy had a huge sense of humor, and I loved that. She told me that she has been in a relationship with her boyfriend Henry for over a year, but he was at another college about 2 hours away. Which meant that I would have my dorm room to myself every other weekend as she has plans to take turns going to visit him.

Once we made our way back into the dorms, I got busy unpacking. Teddy helped me quite a bit, and I appreciated it immensely. Sitting down and booting up my ipad, I checked to see if any of my friends were online, but to my disappointment they weren't. Teddy was lying on her stomach across her bed, with her laptop out.

"Hey Arizona. Have you logged onto the school chat room yet?" She asks.

"No, I have my login information, but I haven't done it yet. What about you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just got on right now. There is like 1200 people on this thing. Students are in blue and staff is in red. The rules seem simple enough. You can post to anyone, and private message each other, but posting photos is prohibited. I guess they don't want us to know who it is that we are speaking to." Teddy says with a laugh.

"Well that is pretty stupid considering we are a bunch of future doctors. Do they think we don't know how to exchange names, cell phone numbers or email addresses?" I laugh back.

"Obviously if you are caught giving any of that information, you can be removed from the site. And I don't think I would chance that. This year is going to be hard enough, and if we can get some help or feedback thru this, then that's a blessing. Right?" Teddy asks.

"Sure. I'm fixing to log in and set my stuff up now." I tell her.

**Across Campus**

CALLIE'S POV

After saying goodnight to Addison, I make my way towards my new home away from home, and fall onto my bed. The tequila shots and beer Addison and I consumed all too quickly has given me a buzz from hell. Plopping down onto my stomach, I look around the room and notice that my 'cheerful' roommate is not here. Closing my eyes, and taking advantage of the time alone, I end up falling asleep quickly. Only to be jerked awake by the sound of my cell phone almost 2 hours later. Blinking my eyes to adjust to the light, I grab the annoying object and look at the screen. Addison's name flashing across the screen and my phone blaring her ringtone.

"Whaaaat Addy. I was sleeping." I growl into the phone.

"Cal, you have to log into the campus share site. It's crazy. There are more people that go here than I even imagined. Set up your profile already!" Addy says on the other end of the phone.

"God, Addison. Can't I do that like, tomorrow? I need sleep." I try to shut my friend up, but realize I will not be successful.

"Noooooo. Just do it. And add me. I will text you my username."

"Ugh, Fine. But I'm only going to add you and then I am going back to bed as well as turning off my phone." I say annoyed.

"Fine with me. Bye." Addison says before hanging up.

Grabbing my laptop I hear my phone go off before I can even start it up. Looking at the text from Addison I open the text with her username info on it, and log into the campus share site. Quickly setting my up profile and reading the ridiculous rules, I search for Addison.

*request has been sent to red4ob* pops up on my screen and before I can log out I get a request to be added as well. Accepting it I try to log out, but quickly an IM pops up from Addison.

Red4ob – s figured it out :p

Bonecrusher- yea yea I did. Y cant u text me like a normal friend?

Red4ob – bonecrusher Callie? Seriously? That's a guys name!

Bonecrusher – what? I'm going into ortho, so it fits. And it is NOT a guys name! Who cares anyway? Not to mention the little 'f' next to my screen name will notify people that I am a female!

Red4ob – ok well good luck making friends on here. Ur going 2 scare people away

Bonecrusher – who says I am looking 4 friends? U r more than enough work to hold a friendship with

Red4ob – whatever. U love me.

Bonecrusher – goodbye Addy! I'm going to sleep now.

Closing the IM box with Addison, my curiosity gets the best of me and I slowly start browsing the screen names in the freshman column. Wouldn't hurt to look I tell myself. All of the names seemed pretty much the same. 'doctor4u', 'cardiogoddess' 'scalpeljunkie' and the list goes on. And just as I'm fixing to log out, one name sticks out and I can't help myself. 'blueeyedmd" shows to be online, and I figure, what the hell. I think about it for a couple of minutes, and let the mouse hover over 'add friend'.

"Fuck it" I think to myself, and I hit the green plus sign.

**request has been sent to blueeyedmd**

After a few minutes, I figure that they are not going to accept my request, so I log out. Deciding that after some much needed sleep I would feel much better and maybe I could get my 'to do' list completed. I'd check this site out tomorrow. It can't be that interesting. Right?

Shutting off my laptop, I don't even bother changing into pajamas. I kick off my shoes and pull the blanket up over myself. Tomorrow I have to get myself into some sort of routine if I plan to survive med school.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – FIRST DAY OF CLASS

ARIZONA'S POV

The weekend went by too quickly in my opinion. After Teddy and I got everything set up in our dorm, we spent the rest of the weekend out exploring the campus. We met a few people from our dorm, and even took in a movie. Saturday night we were going to head out to Joe's and see what that place was all about, but Henry's ended up coming to surprise Teddy and I spent the night being the 3rd wheel while watching movies in our room. And Sunday I spent the day at the quad, enjoying the sunshine and watching different people playing Frisbee and tag football.

Last night after Henry left, Teddy and I sat down to compare our schedules and I was disappointed to see that even though we are taking all the same courses, we only had 3 out of the 8 classes at the same time.

"I can't believe that my first class is at 7:30 in the morning. Isn't that unheard of? What kind of professor has their students in a classroom before 8:00am. Seriously." I say to my less than amused roommate.

Teddy just looks at me, while I run a brush through my hair. Trying to wake myself up to make it to class on time this morning was horrible. And I wish I would have went to bed even an hour earlier last night because then I wouldn't feel this horrible.

"The kind of professors that are teaching future doctors." Teddy says with a laugh.

"Well, it still sucks. But shit, I have to go." I say after glancing at my alarm clock. "I only have 15 minutes to get to the other side of campus." I say while grabbing my back pack and heading towards the door.

"Have a good first day! See ya tonight." Teddy yells and I wave before shutting the door behind me.

Looking down at my watch, I pick up my pace and start in the direction of my Anatomy and Physiology class.

**Other side of Campus**

CALLIE'S POV

It took everything I had not to throw my alarm clock out the window this morning. I am not, nor have I ever been, a morning person. But the idiot that made my schedule decided that sticking me in A&P at the crack of dawn would be a SUPER idea. So here I am, sitting in this auditorium waiting for this professor to come in and start his lecture. The fact that I am here on time is a huge accomplishment in itself. I have never been the type to skip class, but I had a mental debate with myself over that this morning. My bed looked awfully comfy when I was leaving. And to make matters worse, my roommate was still snoring when I was leaving. So of course, the thought of pouring cold water on her face crossed my mind as well. If I was a little more sure that she wasn't a real psycho, I might have done just that.

Pulling out my phone, I send a text to Addison. I figure if I have to be awake, then she does too.

**Wake up. I am awake, therefor you are too! – Cal**

It took a few minutes, but finally I feel my phone vibrate and see that she texted back.

**You are a real jerk Callie. What class are you in and why so damn early? – Addy**

**THAT is what I want to know. I'm in A&P and I am not thrilled about the time either. – Cal**

**I'm sorry. I have Biochem in an hour. Meet for coffee after? – Addy**

**Alright. See you later. It's fixing to start now – Cal**

**Goodluck! – Addy**

The room has now filled with several students, everyone looking just as tired as the next. Taking out my laptop, I open up Microsoft Word and get ready for the lecture to begin.

After 30 minutes of listening to the professor repeat all of his expectations for the year, I decide to log into the school chat site to see if Addison is on. But quickly my attention is directed to the new notification I had. Clicking on the box I see that 'blueeyedmd' has not only accepted my request, but has added me as well. Accepting the request, I shrink the box, and type a few notes for our assignment. The bottom of my screen that has the 'JHchat' words across it begins to blink. So I open it up to see a new IM from the 'blueeyedmd'.

Blueeyedmd – hi. Thanks for the add. Good luck on our first day

I start to second guess my new 'buddy' because that is just way too perky for my taste, but decide what the hell. I'm bored and might as well chat through the rest of this class.

Bonecrusher – you too. My day sucks already. Class at 730 is not the highlight of my day by far.

Blueeyedmd – OMG same here. What class are you suffering through?

Seriously? Did this chick just use the 'OMG' phrase in a sentence. I'm definitely deleting her after this class is over.

Bonecrusher – Um, I'm in A&P with Professor Martin.

Blueeyedmd – No freakin' way. Me too. What are the odds?

Sitting up a little straighter in my chair, I glance around the auditorium to see if anyone else is doing the same. Out of all the people in this school, and of all the people I could have possibly friended on this site, this perky chick is in the same class as me right this second. Not catching a glimpse of anyone that looked to be the 'blueeyedmd' I type my response.

Bonecrusher – Obviously the odds are pretty damn good considering the situation. Are you as bored as I am? Because this man has to be 99 years old and could use some help on his teaching strategies.

Blueeyedmd – lol yeah I am pretty bored. Which is why I am logged into chat.

Before I am able to respond, the professor starts passing out our first assignment, and everyone stands. I do not get a chance to say bye before I notice my IM buddy has logged off. Shrugging and putting away my laptop I make my way towards my next class. I feel my phone vibrate and see a text from Mark.

**Word to the wise.. do not drink tequila before the first day of class. Dying here. – Mark**

**No shit Sherlock. What were you guys thinking? – Cal**

**I think it's pretty safe to say we weren't thinking obviously – Mark**

**Just be glad you didn't have class at the crack of dawn like I did. So wah wah wah, save it – Cal**

**Ouch. That sucks. I am just now waking up. Have a good one Cal. We are all meeting up for dinner so see you then – Mark**

**We'll see. – Cal**

Looking down at my phone, I do not see the woman coming towards me, looking down at her phone as well. I pick up my head a second too late, just in time to see a blonde woman crash into me.

"Ouch!" I say, annoyed. Looking up I am prepared to tell this person what I klutz I think they are, but I see the two bluest eyes I have ever seen, and I lose all train of thought.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry. That was totally my fault. I was looking at my schedule on my phone and didn't see you there. I hope you are ok." She says.

"I, uh. I'm . I'm good." I stutter out. Smooth Torres, REAL smooth.

"Well I am glad you are alright. I better hurry, I'm going to be late for my next class. Enjoy your day." She says, and then she flashes the most breathtaking smile. And as if the eyes and the smile weren't enough, she has dimples. DIMPLES. Jesus.

"Yeah. You, Uh, yeah. You too." I say before watching the blonde disappear into the crowd.

What the hell just happened? I think to myself. That was by far the hottest woman I have ever laid eyes on. And that body? Dammit. Shaking it off, I head towards my next class. Looking at my schedule I see that I have to now go suffer through Cell Biology. Yippee.

My next class was just as horrible as the first, and of all the people I could be partnered with, it's my roommate Christina Yang. How I got paired with her, I will never know. But I assume that I will be the one pulling the weight as far as assignments go because she doesn't seem like the type who cares.

Finally lunch time rolls around, and I am in desperate need of caffeine. Addison and I didn't get to meet up for coffee this morning once we saw how very different our schedules were so I decided to head to the quad to grab a pick me up on my own. Spotting Derek and Mark at a table, I head over and join them.

"Hey guys. How is your first day going? Mine sucks, in a major way!" I tell my two best guy friends.

"Hey Cal. It's not too bad. I am just now feeling human after last nights tequila adventures." Derek says, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, so I heard. You two are hopeless. We are future doctors. Don't you think you should save the drunken nights for the weekends?" I say to the both of them.

"You're just jealous that we didn't invite you Torres." Mark says.

"Touche." I say, knowing he is right.

"So have you made any new friends yet? Or are you going to stick with Addison only for the next 4 years." Mark asks.

"Nope. No new friends. I have been to 2 classes, and I wasn't in the best mood for either of them."

Mark and Derek's don't even hear my response, as they are both staring past me with matching dropped jaws. I swear I see drool fall from Derek's mouth and turn to see what was so interesting. Looking over my shoulder, I see a group of upper classmen cheerleaders walking by in uniform and roll my eyes. Leaning across the table, I smack Mark in the back of his head causing him to yell.

"OWW! What the hell Torres." Mark says while rubbing his head with the palm of his hand.

"You two act like you have never seen attractive women before." I say to them both.

"Well, it has been a while since I have seen an attractive woman look THAT damn hot. And don't pretend that YOU didn't notice Callie." Mark says with a smirk.

Mark, Derek and Addison have been my best friends since our Junior year in high school, and they are the only people that know I am gay. They caught on pretty quickly when I went to prom both years with my 'friend' Amber. Not to mention any time a guy would ask me out, I always had other 'plans'. One night when we were drinking, Mark just came right out and asked me if I was a 'lady lover', and I came clean. Luckily, the 3 of them didn't seem to care either way, and we just kept on like normal. Addison has always been my best friend out of the group, but Mark was there for me when Amber and I broke up the summer before school started. He helped me pull myself together and focus on starting college. So I am pretty close with him now as well.

"Yeah, I noticed. But they have NOTHING on the blonde I saw leaving my A&P class this morning. You guys would have went crazy over that one." I say causing them both to look at me with questioning glares.

"What? She was hot!" I say to them.

"And did you make a move on that Cal?" Derek asks.

"Jesus. You two are something else. She is not even gay. Girls that hot are never gay." I say to them.

"I disagree. You're pretty smokin' and you're a member of the other team. So how can you be so sure she isn't a member as well?" Mark asks.

"I am a rare breed Marcus… A rare breed." I say with a laugh as I stand, grabbing my bag. "Well, I hate to leave such intelligent conversation, but I have to get to class. See you guys tonight." I tell them.

"Ok. But Cal, if you see that chick again, you better get her number. Don't let me down!" Mark says causing Derek and I to both laugh.

"Ok, if SHE approaches me to talk, then I'll get her number. Not unless that happens tho. Bye guys."

Heading towards my class, I read over a few texts I had from Addison and my sister. Quickly replying to them, I take my seat and try my best to focus on the professor that wasted no time beginning class while people were still filing into the room.

I just want to get through this first day, meet my friends and relax. I can already tell this is going to be a LONG year….


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – CAMPUS LIFE

ARIZONA'S POV

Pushing open the door to my room, I see Teddy is talking away on her cell phone. After a few 'I miss you more and I love you too's' I find it safe to assume she is talking to Henry. An entire week of class has kicked my ever lovin' ass, and I am beyond thrilled that today is Friday. The week is over, and we survived. Barely… but still… we survived.

After Teddy hangs up the phone, she notices me face down on my bed and laughs.

"That bad huh?" She asks.

"Yes. It's THAT bad. I do not remember being this tired in my entire life." I whine.

"Just wait until we become interns. We think this is bad? Ha." Teddy says.

"I can't imagine my life in 2 weeks, much less 4 years from now Teddy."

"Well, take a nap or something, because tonight we are hitting Joes. Henry had to go to his parents this weekend, so I won't be going to visit him and we are going out." She said seriously.

"Teddy, all I want to do is take a shower, and lay down. Maybe watch some tv, but I am not in the mood to go drinking." I say, hoping that she will let it go.

"Arizona… come onnnnn. We will just go for a couple of drinks, and I promise to have you back early so you can go to sleep. And besides, we both know that if you stay in you will be on that damn campus chat site talking to Mrs. Bonecrusher like you have every night for the past week!"

I wanted to argue with the reasoning Teddy used, but I knew she was probably right. After the first day of classes when I spoke to my online buddy, I have found myself watching the site more and more frequently hoping to chat with her. We haven't talked about anything personal, mainly focusing on school related topics and griping about our professors. But I do catch myself looking forward to chatting with her.

"Teddy that is ridiculous. I don't even know who this person is. She could be a real lunatic for all I know. And for your information, I wasn't even planning to turn my laptop on tonight." I attempt to make an excuse but I know it's getting me nowhere.

"Whatever. I'll just pretend that you're telling the truth. But I am still dragging you with me. So either take a quick nap, or get in the shower and get dressed." She tells me.

Finally giving in, I tell her to wake me up in an hour so I can get ready to head out. Of course she is proud of herself, so she laughs and walks towards the restroom to shower herself. Pulling my pillow over my head it takes me no time to fall asleep.

CALLIE'S POV

"Are you wearing a dress, or jeans?" I ask Addison through my phone while standing in front of my closet.

"Last time everyone was wearing jeans and sweaters, so I think I'm sticking with that." She tells me.

"Alright, well I'm going to get ready and I'll meet you at the quad by 8." I tell her before we hang up.

Grabbing my clothes, I walk towards the restroom. Taking my time in the shower, I end up staying in until the water turned cold and forced me out. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walk into my room expecting to be alone but I am startled when I notice Christina is here, and not alone.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry I didn't know anybody was here." I say to the two women.

"It's fine. Whatever." Christina says while looking through a pile of cd's on her desk.

"Ok. Well, I'll just go back in there and get ready." I say, feeling how out of place I really am.

"Callie, this is Meredith Grey. She's my friend I guess, so.. well.. anyway, Callie, Meredith. Meredith, Callie."

"Nice to meet you. Meredith Grey? As in Ellis Grey's daughter?" I say feeling like I am in the room with a celebrity's child.

"Yeah, that's the one. Nice to meet you Callie." She says.

"So you are my friend Addison's roommate. She told me about you." I say with a smile.

"Oh yeah. You know Addison? That's cool. She seems pretty cool."

"I've known her since I was in high school. She's pretty much my best friend." I say to her.

In just the few minutes I spent talking to Meredith I found her to be pretty decent. Which seriously has me confused as to why she would be hanging out with Christina. They do not seem like they have anything in common. But I don't over analyze it and go back to getting ready.

"Callie, we are going out to this place called Joe's tonight. If you don't have plans you could join us." I hear Meredith ask me from the bedroom.

Pulling my shirt over my head, I walk back into the room. Christina is just standing there looking at me.

"Thanks for the invite, but some friends and I are fixing to go there together actually. Maybe I'll see you guys there and we can get a drink."

"Ok, well whatever. We are going. Let's go Mer. I need tequila like 20 minutes ago." Christina says before they disappear from the room.

Walking about to Addison in the quad I see some guy, who is obviously older than us considering he is wearing a lettered jacket, talking away to the red head. Noticing the blush and batting of her eyes, I hang back for a couple minutes. I know what she looks like when she is flirting, and I don't want to interrupt. Addison hasn't had a serious boyfriend in over a year, and I am hoping that she will meet some guy soon because I get tired of hearing about her and Mark's drunken hook ups. Every time the two of them get drunk, one of them initiates a make out session, and then Derek and I are left to stare at each other. Addison would never have a serious relationship with Mark because we all know that he is only good for one thing, and commitment isn't that one thing.

Finally the guy pulls out his phone, and I watch as he enters what I am sure is Addison's phone number and then walks away. Approaching my friend I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asks me.

"Oh nothing. Just you. Drooling over McHottie over there. He's pretty cute though." I say with a smile.

"Whatever. Just because you aren't getting any, does not mean I don't plan on it." She says with a little attitude.

"I don't have time to look for it, so that makes it almost impossible to HAVE it. But changing the subject, what time did Mark and Derek say they would be there?" I ask.

"They said they would be there before us, and grab a table. I swear they better have because I do not want to stand around like an idiot all night." Addison says.

"Ok, well let's go. I need a drink, and I need a strong one."

"Well, we are going to the right place."

Walking down the sidewalk, we manage to fight our way through the crowed bar and find our friends. Mark orders a round for the 4 of us and we jump right into our drinks. This week has been hell, and I plan to drink away every last memory of it.

A couple of hours later, and about 5 shots of tequila the 4 of us are dancing around like fools on the dance floor. I notice Christina and Meredith in the group next to us, and I wave them over.

"HEY GUYS! ARE YOU HAVING FUN?" I yell over the music to the pair.

"YEAH, THIS PLACE IS GREAT!" Meredith says.

We all dance to a couple more songs, and then head back to our table. This time Christina and Meredith join us. I introduce them to my friends, and it doesn't take long before Meredith and Derek strike up their own conversation. Mark and Addison are giving each other the 'sexy eyes' which leaves Christina and I to entertain ourselves.

"So do you do shots? Because I need a shot." I ask her and she looks at me with shock.

"Yeah. I do shots. But I'm surprised to hear that you do." She tells me.

"Oh, you are in for a lot of surprises then." I laugh as I order a round of tequila shots for the table.

"Maybe you and I will be friends after all." Christina says causing us both to laugh and throw back our shots before reaching for yet another.

The night was going so well, and I was amazed at how much fun I was truly having. That was until my eyes caught the blonde bombshell I literally ran into on my first day. Swallowing hard, I look away and try to accept the fact that I would never have a shot at a girl like her.

ARIZONA'S POV

"Teddy, I am soooo glad you drug my ass here tonight. This place is great!" I yell to my friend. Teddy and I have been here for a few hours, and the mixed drinks have been nothing less than amazing. The bartender is very generous with the liquor that's for sure.

"Yeah it is. Not to mention there are a ton of hot guys here!"

"Teddy! You have a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend. Does Henry ring a bell?" I say laughing at her while her eyes are popping out of her head.

"I may have a boyfriend, but I am not blind nor am I dead. I'm just observant." She says in defense.

"Let's go dance again Teddy!" I say to my friend, but she just shakes her head.

"No way, we have danced to a ton of songs already. And my feet are killing me. I just want to sit right here and finish my drink."

I am fixing to beg my friend once again to go dance when my eyes land on a woman across the bar. Not just some woman, but THE woman that I have not been able to get out of my mind since the day we ran into each other. Literally. I do not realize that I am staring until Teddy starts waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Uh, Earth to Arizona… Hello!" she says trying to get my attention.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Teddy. I was, just, I was—" I try to explain but she stops me.

"You were just staring at the hot latina in the leather jacket? Yeah. I noticed." She says.

"Do you know who that is?" I say after glancing back towards the dark haired woman.

"No, I can't say that I do. But I'm guessing you do?"

"Remember on Monday when I told you that I ran into this beautiful woman. The one that I said was hotter than any girl I have EVER seen?"

"Yeah, you didn't shut up about her for 2 days. The only thing that shut you up about her was when you went from gushing about her to gushing about 'bonecrusher'." Teddy laughs.

"Oh shut up! I did not go on and on about EITHER of them. Besides, I have a better chance with 'bonecrusher' than I would ever have with that woman. There is no way the Lesbian Gods would be that kind, to let a woman as hot as her, be gay."

"You never know, unless you talk to her Arizona. You might be surprised. She's hot… you're hot… so hey, you could get lucky."

"Teddy, did you just call me hot? How sweet of you." I joke.

"You know what I mean. Don't flatter yourself. Even if I were gay, you're not my type. Too perky!" she jokes back.

After a few more minutes of stealing glances at the beautiful brunette, I tell Teddy that I'm going to head to the restroom. Pushing my way through the crowd, I stand in the unbelievably long line before I get my turn. Once I use the restroom, and fight my way back to our table, Teddy looks as if she could fall asleep sitting up.

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long. The line was insane." I apologize.

"It's ok. I was just resting my eyes." Teddy lies.

Looking towards the direction I knew the brunette was in before I left the table, I sigh once I realize that she isn't there any longer. Teddy catches my line of vision and offers some information.

"They left about 10 minutes ago. I watched them all stagger out together."

"I wasn't even looking for her. But anyway. Are you ready to head back? I'm pretty beat." I say, attempting to hide my disappointment.

"Sure. Let's go so you can go check if 'bonecrusher' is online." Teddy says with smirk.

"Very funny Altman. But I do not care if she is online or not." I say rolling my eyes at her.

"Sure you don't."

Ignoring my friend, mainly because I knew she was right, I take her by the arm and we head back to our dorm. Pulling my key out of my purse, I am busy trying to open the door when Teddy pushes me harder than anyone should push a drunk person.

"Arizona. Don't be too obvious, but look towards your left. Casually!" she whispers.

Looking slowly towards my left, I see the redhead woman from the bar, and the one and only latina that I can't help but drool over. 'holy shit' I whisper mainly to myself.

"Do you think they are both on this floor? No way right? I mean we would have met them before. I think I have seen the red headed one a few times in the hall, but I know that I have never seen the other one." Teddy says back.

We both stood there like a couple of losers, until the two women disappeared behind the door. Walking into our dorm I walk to the mini fridge and pull out two bottles of water. Thinking to myself of any possible excuse I could use to meet this woman officially. But my drunk brain was failing me.

"Maybe she is gay." Teddy says breaking the silence.

"Why would you assume that?" I ask confused.

"Well, if she isn't from this floor, which we are pretty positive she isn't, then why would she be going into the room with red? This late at night… AND after they both had so much to drink? Think about it." She says.

"Shit! I am crushing on a girl I thought was straight. And now it's a girl that has a super hot girlfriend already! My luck SUCKS!" I say before throwing myself face first onto my bed.

"Yep. It pretty much does."

"Thanks a lot Teddy!" I say before throwing one of my pillows at her.

"You're welcome. Good night Arizona!" Teddy says with a giggle before turning off the light.

_I just need to focus on school and forget all about hot, hot, HOT latina women and their super sexy red headed girlfriends. I need to stay focused and then the rest of it won't matter. Right? God, I hope so.. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – WE SHOULD MEET…MAYBE?

CALLIE'S POV

Waking up to the sun shining, I stretch my body and slowly crack my eyes open. Glancing at the time on my phone, I smile once I notice that I managed to sleep late without anyone bothering me.

After a quick shower, I steal one of Addison's big tshirts and slipped my jeans on from last night. Before I showered, I had notice a note from Addy saying that she went to breakfast with Eric. Who I assumed would be the hottie she met before the bar yesterday.

Looking into the mirror, I shudder at my appearance. No make-up and frizzy hair makes me look like complete shit. I grab my purse and slip on my sunglasses hoping that I can make it out of here, and to my dorm unnoticed. Locking the door to Addison's room, I start towards the stairs assuming it is my best chance at avoiding others. But just as I reach the bottom I hear my phone going off in my purse. Pulling it out, I notice it is a number I do not recognize.

After an internal argument, I swipe my finger across the screen and answer.

"Hello?"

"Callie its me, Christina. Some guy came by looking for you but I told him that you didn't come home last night. He said his name was Mark or something so I'm assuming he's one of your guys from last night." Christina says.

"Oh ok. Thanks. I will call him."

After we hang up I try to remember when I gave my roommate my phone number, but I realize that I must have done it while I was becoming best tequila buddies with her at the bar last night. After throwing my phone back into my purse, I manage to make my way into the hallway of my dorm. Walking inside of my room I am instantly blown away by the smell of tequila in the room. Seeing two empty bottles, and a couple of empty shot glasses I walk over to open the window.

Christina is in the shower, and I quickly notice Meredith passed out across my bed. Rolling my eyes I take a seat at my desk and wait for my shower to become available. A few minutes pass and I become impatient so I decide to log into the campus chat.

**2 offline messages**

Opening the message box up, I see that both of my messages are from the 'blueeyedmd' and I can't help but smile. Over that past week I have spent close to every night talking to her and a small part of me is curious as to what it would be like to meet her.

First offline message:  
_Hey there Bonecrusher. I hope your week ended on a good note. I went out to the campus hangout, Joe's, last night with a friend and it was fun. What did you do for your first Friday night of being a med student? _

Dammit! She was at JOE'S last night! I was there. Of course I wouldn't have recognized her regardless, but a part of me wishes that I had seen her. I look at the time next to the message and see that it was sent about 2 hours ago. 9:11am. I think to myself, 'wow..she went to joe's last night and still woke up before 10 am. Must not be much of a drinker then. Haha'

Second offline message:  
_Well I am getting ready to go study, we have that A&P quiz monday. Hope we can talk tonight. 'blueeyedmd' ;) _

Did she just put a 'wink' face at the end of her message? YES! Looking at the time stamp from the second message I notice it was sent only 4 minutes ago, so I close the box and quickly check to see if she is online. Luck being on my side for once, I see her name lit up and click on it.

Bonecrusher – Hey, good morning…

Blueeyedmd – Well hello there. I didn't expect to see you online until tonight. How was your Friday night? Do anything interesting?

Bonecrusher – I was at Joe's actually. With a group of my friends.

Blueeyedmd – Is it weird that we have talked all week AND we were at the same place, same time and have no clue who the other person is?

Bonecrusher – Maybe a little. Did you have fun at least?

Blueeyedmd – If you consider drooling over someone that doesn't even know I exist, then coming home to have my roommate laugh at my expense, then oh yeah. I had a blast. Lol

Sitting there for a minute I can't help but feel, what… jealous? No. I can't be jealous of a person that I do not even know. Hell, this chick could be disgustingly ugly for all I know. No, I'm definitely not jealous.

Bonecrusher – Why didn't you just talk to him? You do not seem like the shy type.

Of course a part of me had hoped that this girl I have spent a week chatting with was gay, but I knew the odds were low. So I was not prepared for the next message that popped up on my screen.

Blueeyedmd – why would you assume this person would be a 'he'. This is the 21'st century after all ;) lol

Yep. My eyes could have popped out of my head on that one. I was NOT prepared what so ever. Sitting there for a little too long, trying to figure out what to say, she sends another message.

Blueeyedmd – Alright well I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Going to head out to study now. Have a great weekend.

Shit! She thinks she offended me. Think Torres, Think!

Bonecrusher – Wait. You didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm sorry I assumed it was a guy. I just didn't even think to say 'woman'. Are you still there?

Blueeyedmd – Yes I'm here. And good, I'm glad I didn't scare you off. So tell me, Bonecrusher, what do you have going on today? Any big plans?

Bonecrusher – lol, no. I'm supposed to meet up with my friend Addy later to work on our Genetics assignment. But that is about it. Why?

Blueeyedmd – Just wondering….

I think about this question I want to ask, over and over in my head. Deciding to just do it before I chicken out and spend the rest of my weekend kicking myself in the ass, I say.

Bonecrusher – We should meet… maybe?

A few seconds go by, and I feel like my heart is going to come pumping out of my throat. How can I be this anxious to meet this person? Shaking my head I look away from the computer and notice Christina coming out of the restroom. She simply looks at me, mumbles a 'morning' and lays back down on her bed.

Blueeyedmd – We should.. I'll be at Lincoln Hall from noon to 3 with a study group. Look for a blue and white striped shirt, long sleeves, and I have a pink backpack.

Of course she has a pink backpack. Figures.

Bonecrusher – Ok. I will go by there. I'll have on a, um Red v neck and black jeans. I'll wait until 2:45 so you'll be finishing up with your group.

Blueeyedmd – sounds great. Looking forward to meeting you. See you soon ;)

Bonecrusher – see you soon. Bye :)

After letting it sink in, that I am actually going to go meet this woman, I stand and walk quickly into the restroom. Taking my time, and trying to wash all of the bar smell out of my hair, I step out of the shower and take a long look at myself in the mirror. I have a plenty of time before meeting my 'online friend', but I decide to get ready and call Addison to see if she is ready to study. Honestly needing something to occupy my mind from now and 2:45.

ARIZONA'S POV

"Teddy. I might have just done something incredibly stupid". I say without taking my eyes off the screen of my laptop.

Teddy is sitting up against the headboard of her bed, with her portable dvd player in her lap. She looks over at me with a confused look at her face.

"What did you do Arizona?" She asks.

"I might have… no, I did agree to meet 'bonecrusher' later today…" I say finally tearing my gaze away from the screen.

"Are you serious? When? Where?" she says after closing the dvd player.

"Yeah. I mean she said that we should meet, and I didn't think it was a big deal, but now I'm nervous. Like really nervous. I told her that I'd be a Lincoln Hall later, and she is going to meet me there."

"That's good though, right? You guys have been talking for a week. Like, A LOT." She says with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess. I just feel so ridiculous for being nervous. What if we meet and she is a total weirdo?"

"Does she seem like a 'weirdo' when you talk to her for hours at a time?"

"Well… no. Of course not. But anybody can be whoever they want to be online Teddy."

"You're right. But so what. You go, you meet her, and if she's a loon, you leave. And then you don't have to talk to her anymore. No muss, no fuss."

"Alright. You do have a point. Let's get ready and go meet the study group. I need to get my mind focused on something else before I go crazy."

Walking over to my closet, I pull out the shirt and jeans I told 'bonecrusher' I would be wearing and head into the restroom to get ready. Half an hour later, Teddy and I walk into Lincoln Hall and find a few other's that are meeting us to study. It doesn't take long before we are all deep in our studying and I don't realize how quickly the time has flown by.

Reading a paragraph from the book, I look over at David, a guy from my Neuroscience class and ask him a question about the reading material. Teddy is sitting across from me at the table, and I look towards her to ask her something and I see her face turn to shock.

"Teddy? What is wrong with you?" I ask her.

"Arizona… do not turn around. I'm serious. . . but that girl from the bar just walked in." she says quietly.

"You're kidding me right? Of course she is here. I guess her girlfriend will be meeting her here as well." I say while rolling my eyes. Secretly I wanted to turn around and catch a glimpse of her, but Teddy insisted that I not look.

"Damn. And yep, she is here with the redhead." Teddy says.

"Of course she is. But I don't care Teddy. I am meeting my friend today, and that is fine. I don't have time to worry about hot girls or their girlfriends."

"Sure you don't. But uh, you might want to turn around now." Teddy says with her eyes growing wider by the second.

"Why would I turn around Teddy? You just told me not t—"I start to say, but Teddy just clears her throat and looks up. Not able to handle it any longer, I turn around and swallow hard. Not only is the hottest woman I have ever seen standing right next to my chair, she is standing next to my chair wearing a red v neck shirt and black jeans. The same outfit that 'bonecrusher' said she would be wearing. I swallow hard, trying to let my brain wrap around what was happening.

"So, I'm going to assume that you are the 'blueeyedmd'." Callie says with a smile. God her smile is breathtaking. I just remain sitting with my mouth open, in total shock. This cannot be really happening. No freaking way.

"Uh, um. Yes. That would be me." I say while I stand to face her. Every set of eyes at my table are focused on the two of us now. Looking back and forth between us. "But I have to say, your online name doesn't fit you. You don't look like a 'bonecrusher'." I play.

"I'm going into Ortho, so I thought it was fitting actually." She says with another smile. WOW. That smile is something else.

We both stand there just smiling at each other like a couple of giddy teenagers. Finally she speaks.

"I'm Callie Torres. And you are?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Arizona Robbins. It's nice to meet you." I manage to say.

"Again."

Confused at her comment I say, "What do you mean, again?"

"Technically, this is the second time we have met. You plowed into me on our first day of classes." She explains.

"You're right. I did. And I am sorry about that, really." I say with a small smile.

"So, um, would you like go get a coffee or something?" Callie asks me while looking at our audience seated at the table.

"Y-yeah, that sounds great. Let me grab my bag."

I quickly turn around, and start putting my books into my backpack and I shoot Teddy a 'HOLY SHIT' look and she just smiles. Slipping my bag onto my shoulder, we walk out of the Hall together. My heart is racing, and I am still floored about this whole thing. How is it even possible that the one girl I have been crushing on all week, turns out to be the one person I can't get enough of talking to? But I do not want to get ahead of myself. I mean, Callie does have a hot girlfriend already.

"So, do you want to just go to the quad for coffee, or did you have some other place in mind?" She asks.

"Oh, the quad is fine. I wouldn't want to leave campus and start any trouble for you I say."

Callie jerks her head towards me and has a very strange look on her face.

"What kind of trouble would you be starting? I don't understand." She asks.

"Well, I mean. With your, with your girlfriend. I don't want her to kick my ass for hanging out with her girl. And I am in the same hall as her so that would be awkward." I explain.

"Addison? Is that the redhead you are talking about? From 6B?"

"Yes. I see her all the time. My friend Teddy and I are in 9B, and I just don't want to start any trouble or make things awkward." I defend my reasons.

"Addy is my best friend. We have been friends since high school. We are SO not together. She is straight." She laughs.

"So your not? That's not your? Oh." I say feeling completely embarrassed.

"No, I am gay. But she is not my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend, so we are 'safe' to have coffee wherever you would like." Callie says sweetly.

"Super!" I say flashing my dimples proudly.

We make our way towards the quad, and find a table. I stay sitting while Callie heads off to buy our coffee. I can feel my heart racing, and my palms sweating. I take the opportunity to look her up and down while she stands in line. The woman has one hell of a body. Dammit.

_So much for staying focused on classes and not wasting my time pining over women this year. Great. Just great. I'm so screwed….._


	5. Chapter 5

FRIENDLY GET TOGETHER – CHAPTER 5

CALLIE'S POV

Sitting in my last class on the day, I have caught myself staring at the close at least 30 times. Wanting this class to end so I can start my weekend. Typically I wouldn't care what day of the week it was, as I have been known to hit Joe's any day of the week. But tonight is important. Arizona and I have been talking for a while now, and about 3 weeks ago we had coffee at the quad for our first meeting. Since then, we have pretty much ate lunch together every day, and make excuses to meet on the weekend to 'study'. The only part that I have to complain about, is every single time we get close to kissing, one of our friends decide to show up and the whole thing is ruined. Also, we the two times we planned to go to dinner alone were ruined as well. The first time Arizona got stuck with her study group late and the second time, her parents showed up to visit her. We decided that it was far too soon to meet anyone's parents. We aren't even sure 'what' we are so far anyway.

Looking at the clock yet again, I see there is less than 10 minutes to go. Deciding to kill the time by texting Arizona, I pull out my iphone and make sure it is on vibrate. I'm glad we finally exchanged numbers, because it makes things so much easier than logging in and out of that school chat site.

Is it just me, or does time LITERALLY slow down when we sit down in our last class? – C

LOL, I must agree. It does. I'm guessing you are as bored as I am? – A

If you mean am I thinking about all the different ways I can lace and re-lace my shoes.. then yes. – C

Ok, you win. I'm not THAT bored. But I have had someone on my mind, and that is helping the time pass pretty quickly ;) – A

Do I know her? Or maybe, him? Lol – C

Comedian…. Funny. Are we still on for tonight? – A

There is no way my friends would let me out of it, so yep! – C

Ok great. Teddy and I will head over to your dorm by, 8? – A

Perfect. I will be looking forward to it. See you soon beautiful – C

See you soon Callie ;) – A

With a huge smile plastered across my face, I stand just as the professor excuses us. Rushing to my dorm to get ready, I feel the excitement building. Tonight Addison, Derek, Mark, Christina, Meredith, Teddy, Arizona and I are all meeting up to have a night out at Joe's. It will be the first time we have ALL hung out intentionally. We have all hung out in different combinations at different times, but this is the first real group night out. And I am excited to say the least. As long as Arizona will be there, I'm up for it.

Entering my room, I find Christina and Meredith. These two have the strangest friendship, but it works for them. And where you find one, you find the other. I spent more nights at Addison's dorm room than I do my own. As Meredith is always here with Christina. We literally use the rooms for storage. We tried to get our rooms transferred but the person in charge of room assignments is a hugely annoying red head named April Kepner. She insisted that we have to wait until the end of the semester before we can request the reassignment.

"Hey Cal. Are we still meeting everyone tonight?" Christina asks.

"Yep. I am just going to get ready and then we can head out. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Not only are we ready to go, we started with warm up, pre-game tequila shots. Want one?" My roommate says and causing me to laugh.

"Actually, yes. My nerves are making me crazy." I say while accepting the shot she had originally poured for herself.

"What's the matter? Haven't been able to conquer Mt. Blondie yet?"

"Christina! Shut up! We have only been seeing each other for a few weeks." I yell back at her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. That's what, like 2 years in lesbian years?" Christina asks before slamming back her own shot.

"Very funny. I'm going to shower now. Don't get plastered before we even leave, ok?" I say to my two friends before disappearing into the restroom to get ready.

About 2 hours later, and a few more shots of tequila, the 3 of us meet up with Addison, Derek, and Mark in the quad.

"Hey Cal! Wow! You ladies look hot!" Mark says, and we all smile, except Christina who offers him her middle finger.

"Thanks, you guys look great too. Ready to go?" I ask. Eager to get to the bar to meet Arizona and Teddy.

"As ready as we will ever be. Is your girlfriend meeting us there still?" Mark says, referring to Arizona.

"I do not have a girlfriend, Mark. So cut your shit out."

"Oh ok. Whatever you say Cal."

"Suck it Mark." I tell him before pulling Addison by her arm to walk ahead of the group.

Entering Joe's my eyes instantly scan the room for the blonde I can't stop thinking about. Finally they land on her, seeing that her and Teddy have a table already for us. She looks up to notice us enter and smiles before waving us over. My friends follow me towards the table, and once we are there, it seems like everyone else disappears. All I see, all I hear, and I can think about is Arizona. She is wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a beige colored sweater, that hugged her body perfectly, and knee high brown leather high heeled boots. While all of our friends were exchanging hello's and getting drink orders, I place my hand on the small of Arizona's back and lean over to whisper into her ear.

"You look… amazing." I pulled away slowly and let my lips brush against her earlobe slightly. I hear her take a quick breath, and hold it until I moved away. Our eyes meet for a second, and I offer her a wink. She smiles her beautiful dimpled smile, and it makes my legs weak.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" I ask Arizona.

"I'll just have a white whine.. Thank you." She says before giving me a wink of my own.

"Coming right up." I tell her, before I turn to head towards the bar. Adding a little extra sway to my hips, knowing she is watching. Glancing over my shoulder, I prove myself right when I see that she is, in fact watching me. With a smile to the blonde, I turn to face the bartender and order our drinks. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket while I wait, and I pull it out. Seeing a text message from Arizona I smile because she is not even 20 feet away. Opening the text I smile when I read it.

**You look amazingly hot. I wanted to kiss you right there here in front of everyone. – A**

**Well I'm glad that we are on the same page.. hopefully that kiss will happen soon – C**

After paying for our drinks, I walk over to the table and hand Arizona her wine. She is sitting on one of the few barstools around the table, and I stand as close to her as possible. Everyone is talking and laughing and the night has begun.

After an hour or so, we all have a good buzz going and Mark decides that we all need to play a game. At first we all try to blow him off, but after he continues to insist we all groan before agreeing to play.

"Ok, so that game is I've Never". Mark says and everyone starts laughing.

"No way. This will not end well, and you know it." Derek says trying to avoid the game. But of course Mark doesn't take no for an answer and before I know it, the game is starting.

"Ok, let's get this party started!" Mark yells. "I'll even go first. If you have never played, someone says, "I've never… and then add something. If you have done it, you drink. If you haven't, then you don't drink. It's that simple."

While Mark is explaining the game to everyone, I feel a hand grab my own and pulling me towards her. I look over at Arizona and she has pulled me in between her legs, with my back to her. Her hand is wrapped around my waist and I place my hand over hers. Smiling at our new position, I look towards Mark, and we all nod in understanding.

"Alright. Never have I smoked marijuana." Mark says.

Everyone at the table takes a sip of their drink except for Teddy. Pointing towards her, she just shrugs her shoulders and says, "What? It was never intriguing to me. Whatever" she says. The person next to Mark was Derek, so he was motioned to go next.

"Never have I been in handcuffs." Derek says.

Derek, Mark, Christina, Meredith and myself all take a drink. Looking over my shoulder I notice Arizona not drinking, and neither is her roommate.

"Seriously?" I ask her with a laugh. She just lifts her hands, and says, "What? I was a good girl."

I laugh at her innocence, and turn back to realize it is now my turn.

"Never have I ever experienced love at first sight." Looking around the table, I see nobody is taking a drink. But just as I lift my drink to my lips, everyone at the table starts going crazy. Pointing at Arizona behind me, and at me. I turn back to notice her looking at me, and swallowing some of her wine.

"Would you two PLEASE just kiss already! Get it over with!" Christina says. Everyone agrees with him, urging us to kiss.

I start to say something to shut her up, when I feel Arizona grab my arm, and pull me towards her. Our lips crashing together. It only takes a second for my brain to catch up with my lips and I pour myself into the kiss. Our tongues touch for the first time, and I feel like I might seriously pass out. Fireworks, angels singing, bright white lights.. everything happens all at once. I do not care who is sitting around watching us, all I can think about are the lips that are against mine. My entire body is reacting to the feeling of her against me, her tongue inside of my mouth is electric. A few minutes pass, and I hear Addison.

"Alright, get a room! We get the point!" Addison says, while sticking her hand between us to pull me back.

When I pull away from Arizona, I just stay staring into her eyes. I didn't plan on our first kiss being shared in front of all our friends, but I don't even care at this point. I had been dreaming about kissing her for weeks now. And I was not disappointed. It was beyond anything I had imagined.

The game continues for a few more rounds, and then everyone starts to go their own ways. Mark met some girl named Lexie at the bar, and was currently dancing. Addison and Derek shocked us all when we saw them making out in a booth. Christina, Meredith and Teddy were in the middle of playing quarters and not paying a bit of attention to Arizona and I.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I whisper into her ear, so only she could hear me.

"I never thought you would ask." She says, before standing and taking me by my hand.

Waving towards Mark on the dance floor while Arizona tells the 3 shot queens that we are taking off, we make our way out of the bar.

"So, do you want to go hang out at my dorm? It doesn't look like Teddy will be back anytime soon. They look pretty consumed in their game." Arizona says. Instantly my stomach starts doing summersaults. The thought of being all alone with Arizona, within 10 feet of a bed is enough to make me lose my mind. But still, I do not want to pass up the opportunity of some time alone with her so I nod a 'yes' and she keeps our fingers laced together and we begin our walk to the dorms.

I had been inside of her room a couple of times. Staying down the hall with Addison has made it a regular occurrence to run into the blonde, but each time Teddy was in the room. But standing in here right now, with nobody around makes things extremely awkward. The silence in the room is so strong, that I can hear the fan from Teddy's laptop spinning.

Arizona take off her boots, and sits on the side of her twin bed. Patting the space next to her for me to sit, I do as she directs and take a seat next to her.

"I had a great time tonight." She says.

"So did I. I'm glad we all got to hang out."

"Callie… I.. I don't know what to say. I want to tell you something though." Arizona says. And of course I prepare to hear something terrible. Because that is my luck. Every time I manage to climb two steps of a ladder, somebody comes along and knocks me down 4.

"Ok… What is it?" I ask. Trying my best to not sound like I'm panicking even though I totally am.

"I really like you. Like.. really like you." She says while looking down at her hands.

"Arizona…" I say, and then she looks up at me with those baby blue eyes… "I really like you too. So much." I tell her.

We stare at each other for a few moments, and I see her start to lean in towards me. I begin leaning towards her as well, and when our lips meet for the second time, I feel the surge of desire shoot across my entire body…

_I could definitely get used to the way this feels. It's like I was born to kiss Arizona Robbins….. _


	6. Chapter 6

ALL GROWN UP – CHAPTER 6

ARIZONA'S POV

"Ugh, I hate Sundays. I just want to sleep all day, but that never happens." I complain to my roommate while she just laughs at me. I'm still in my pajama pants, and a tank top gathering laundry. Sundays have become our day to 'prepare' for the week ahead of us, and it seems like we spend the entire day working, and I hate it.

"Quit your whining. We have to do it, or do you want to wear sweat pants, and a raincoat to class tomorrow, because that is all you have left to wear!" Teddy says while laughing at me.

"I almost miss being home. My mom was awesome and always did our laundry!" I say while sticking my tongue out at her.

"I didn't realize I was rooming with a 9 year old. Get the basket, and lets go big baby." Teddy says while picking up her own laundry basket.

The campus has a Laundromat for students, but if you do not get there at like the crack of dawn on the weekend, then you have to wait forever to get an open washing machine. Which is why I have been complaining since the moment I woke up at 630am…on..a..Sunday! When we make it inside, I quickly notice a familiar redhead sitting on top of a washer, with a guy standing between her legs in the middle of a make out session. Addison and Derek have been joined at the hip since we all went out Friday night. I passed them in the hallway yesterday at least a dozen times.

"Hey guys." Derek says to Teddy and myself after breaking up their public display of affection.

"Morning Derek. Hi Addison." I say to the couple. Addison gives me a big smile and hops down off the washing machine to walk over to us.

"Hey Arizona. You're up early." Addison says standing next to me. Teddy moving ahead and starting on her laundry.

"Yeah, well have you tried getting in here in the afternoon? It's impossible."

"True. Derek insisted on us coming early too."

"Oh, you two seem…. Cozy." I say with a smirk.

"I have known Derek for years. It's kinda crazy that we are dating now, but it's ok. I am just enjoying myself." She says with a big smile.

"Yeah, I can tell you are 'enjoying' lots of things."

"Hey, hey.. no judging. I remember witnessing you and Cal playing tonsil hockey in front of everyone at the bar. Speaking of Callie, I'm surprised she isn't here with you."

"I haven't talked to her yet this morning actually. We stayed up pretty late last night on the phone, and I am almost positive that she is still sleeping. Exactly what I wish I was doing."

"You two have been spending a lot of your time together or on the phone. You really like her don't you?" Addison asks me.

"Honestly Addison, I do. She's great. And every minute I spend away from her, I'm thinking about her. It's crazy." Blushing as I respond.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I made her sleep at her own dorm the other night because she wouldn't shut up about you. Everything was 'Arizona this, or Arizona that'. It was too much." She says with a laugh.

"Really? Awe, she's so sweet."

"Ok, don't you start too. So, what are you and Teddy doing after this?"

"Nothing planned actually. I was hoping to see Callie later, but that's about it."

"Well, Derek and I were going to rent some movies, and Mark is bringing that Lexie girl he met at Joe's over. We were going to order in some pizza and just veg out today. You and Callie should come. I invited her, but she said she had to talk to you first, of course."

"That sounds awesome. Would you mind if I invited Teddy? I don't want to leave her alone all day. She's been pretty bummed since her boyfriend Henry cancelled plans for the second weekend in a row."

"That's totally fine. She is welcome. I'll tell Callie to invite the twisted sisters and we can all just make a day out of it."

"Sounds awesome." I say before we both get back to the laundry.

Luckily I brought my ipad along so I had something to do while we wait on our clothes, and I start looking over my emails. A couple from my brother, and parents. The one I was not expecting to see though made me swallow a huge lump in my throat.

My long time girlfriend, now ex sent me an email and I was not expecting that in the least. My stomach turning to knots instantly. We didn't exactly part of the best of terms. Best of terms meaning she cheated, and I caught her. The end.

"Joanne Hughes". Subject: How are you?

Against my better judgment I press the link and open it. Letting my eyes scan over the email before reading it closely.

_**Dear Zona,  
I know that you probably do not wish to even hear from me, but I couldn't stop myself. I ran into your parents the other day and they told me that you were doing great with Med School. John's Hopkins huh? Wow. That is impressive. I always knew that you would do well. You're insanely smart, and I know that you are going to make an amazing doctor. I hope you do not mind me writing to you. I know that we left things pretty cold, and I do not blame you for hating me. I wish I could find a way to explain to you how much I regret my actions, but unfortunately I can't change it. I miss you so much it hurts. And not a day goes by that I don't think about you. Zona, I wish you would give me a chance. Even if we don't have a shot at a relationship ever again, I miss your friendship. We were best friends for so long, and it hurts even more losing your friendship than it does losing you as my girlfriend. I mean, I completely miss you being my girlfriend… but you were the person I went to when I needed to talk. We were there for each other through so much. Just think about it. Please? I hope school life is treating you well, and if you ever want to talk, you know my number. It's still the same. Have a great week. Take care Zona. I'll always love you.  
Love,  
Jo**_

"What is wrong with you?" Teddy asks me, taking a seat next to me by the window.

"Huh? What?" I stutter.

"You look like you have seen a ghost Arizona. Are you feeling ok?" Teddy asks me.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just a little shocked is all."

"Why are you shocked?"

"Because Joanne sent me an email. Out of the blue. And I do not know why." I explain.

"Joanne, as in your cheater of an ex?" Teddy says.

One of our many nights in, Teddy and I ended up spilling stories about our relationships and past relationships. I told her the entire story about what Joanne did, and how much it crushed me. Teddy had some very colorful words to use in response to the situation, and insisted that I was better off.

"Yep. That's the one."

"What did she-bitch have to say?"

"That she hopes school is going well, and that she misses me."

"Arizona, tell me you are NOT considering speaking to that devil. You would be crazy. You and Callie have the potential to go places, and this would only mess all of that up."

"I know. You are totally right Ted. I'm not going to write her back. I don't even know why it bothers me like this. I should not even care what she has to say." I try to act tough, but I know it's not working and Teddy reads me like a book.

"Arizona… it's normal for it to bother you. You loved that evil witch, and she broke your heart. That isn't something that just goes away easily. Your first love is very hard to forget. But you have friends that really care about you, and Callie seems to _reall_y care about you too. Just look at the positives in your life, and let go of her..the major _NEGATIVE._"

"Your right Teddy. Thank you." I say.

Deleting the email, I put my ipad away and we finish up our laundry. After saying that we would see them later, we waved goodbye to Derek and Addison. My phone makes a sound letting me know that the one and only beautiful, Callie Torres is awake and has sent me a text. I smile wide before pulling my phone out to read her message.

Good morning beautiful ;) – C

Smiling at her text, I feel the butterflies in my stomach. She makes me smile no matter what she does.

Good morning to you too. At the Laundromat with Teddy. Saw Addison and Derek. You just wake up? -A

The love birds. Lol and yes I did just wake up. Was hoping to c you today – C

Well you are in luck, because Addison invited you and I to Derek's apartment for movies – A

That's good news. I'll be looking forward to it. Going to shower. Ttyl ;) – C

Mmm, nice mental pic, thanks! See you after while – A

After I put my phone away, I hurry to finish my laundry. Teddy and I spend the next hour or so finishing up before heading back to the dorm.

When we get to our hall, we both freak out when we see Henry, Teddy's boyfriend, sitting on the floor next to our door. Walking over, I open the door and head inside, but with the door open I can still hear them.

"What brings you here? I thought you had to go to your parents house this weekend." Teddy says.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? I need to explain something to you." Henry says.

I make myself busy putting away the laundry and act like I didn't hear anything when I see Teddy come inside.

"Hey Arizona.. Henry and I are going to take a walk. We'll be back in a bit. Just wanted to let you know." Teddy says while setting her laundry basket on the bed.

"Ok Teds. If I'm not here, then just text me. I'm not sure what time Callie wants to meet up." I tell her and she just nods before leaving the room.

I have a bad feeling about his surprise visit, because Henry didn't look happy to be here, and she sure didn't look happy to see him either. Regardless of whatever happens, I will be there for her if she needs me. But right now, I want to get as far away from this room in case they come back here to "make up". So I grab my purse, and throw on my hoodie and head over to see Callie. I would use any excuse to see the hot, hot, hot future Ortho Surgeon.

CALLIE'S POV

"Ok, we are going to pick up the snacks and we will meet you over at Derek and Mark's." Christina says before she heads out to meet up with Meredith. Everyone is going over to Mark and Derek's apartment to watch movies, and just relax before starting another week of classes.

"Alright, see you there. Don't forget my chips!" I yell to the woman as she leaves.

As soon as the door closes, I almost immediately hear someone knock on the door. Assuming it's Christina, without her key once again, I walk over to open it.

"What did you forg—" I say, but quickly lose my train of thought when I see the blonde on the other side of the door. The smile I cannot avoid.

"Hey you." I say before leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. "Come in."

"Hey yourself." Arizona says, offering her own smile.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I would get to see you before we went over to the guys' room."

"Well, Teddy and her boyfriend were having a talk, and I decided to disappear. And I wanted to come see you. I hope that is ok." Arizona says, while sitting down on the foot of my bed.

"Of course it's ok. I'm glad you're here. Is everything okay with Teddy?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. It looked very uncomfortable, but I know Teddy will fill me in on the details later."

"Oh ok." I say. Arizona reaches for my hand, laces our fingers together, and places it on her lap.

"I have a great time the other night. And the part back at my room was… very nice." She says. Knowing that she is referring to our extremely heated make out session on her bed. I'm almost positive we would have went much, much further had Teddy not barged in, drunk off her ass and broke up our private party.

"I did too. I have been thinking about that kiss non stop." I say, squeezing her hand.

"Maybe we can re-create it…." Arizona says while winking at me.

"Well we have a little less than an hour before we have to go meet our friends, but I'm sure we can come up with something…." I say before leaning over and capturing her lips.

_They can just deal with the fact that we are going to be a little late…. _


	7. Chapter 7

AN1 – Sorry it has taken me a while to post on this story. I have had a crazy schedule lately, but I'm off for a few days, so hopefully I can put a dent in this as well as 'We Are Just The Same'. I am loving all the comments and feedback from you guys. You're awesome. I hope you continue to read the chapters and enjoy it. A little warning, this story is not going to stay all 'fluff' like the other one pretty much does. Which is why I started writing this one. To mix it up a little. I am as big of a CALZONA fan as the next person, so I don't see this story ending with them in any way other than happily ever after. But, in saying that…. Sometimes you have to work for what you want. So sit back, and enjoy the ride. Have a great one!

Capshawfan1981

Twitter - texansgohard

MOVIES, PIZZA, STEAM & COMMITMENT – CHAPTER 7

CALLIE'S POV

"God.. Arizona, that feels so good." I say as Arizona is laying on top of me, pressing her body against mine. Her lips and tongue exploring every inch of my neck.

"Callie, you are so hot. I cannot get over how turned on you make me." Arizona moans into my ear.

"I-I think we sh-should stop. I re-really don't want tooooo, OH that feels.. dammit.. so good. I don't want to stop, b-but we have to go meet our friends." I somehow form the words, but it required a lot of effort.

Arizona lifts her head, looking me in the eyes. Placing a soft kiss on my lips, before lifting herself off of me.

"You're right. We should take our time. And go slow. Right?" Arizona says. Her face is blood red, and she is fighting to catch her breath just as hard as I am.

"Right. Even though all I can think about is ripping your clot—" I start to get distracted at the thought of having Arizona naked, screaming my name while my face is buried between her legs. But Arizona places the palm of her hand over my mouth to stop me.

"No! Stop, right there Callie. Because I do not have the strength to stop myself once you start talking like that. This is already taking every ounce of good I have to back away." She says.

I just nod, knowing that it is just as hard for her to put the brakes on as it is for me. But I cannot help the thoughts that are blasting through my mind. I know that I cannot go much longer before I have all of her. I have never craved anything as badly as I crave this blonde.

After Arizona removed her hand, she pulled me up to stand next to her. Letting out a long breath, we gather our phones and I slip on my shoes. Walking out of my room, hand in hand I smile. Knowing that even if we haven't slept together, I get to hold her hand. I get to kiss her. I get to be the one that she hugs while we wait for our coffee in the mornings. Even if we aren't officially 'together', I can't imagine being with someone else. She is perfect in every way.

"Did you want to stop for anything before we get there?" Arizona asks me.

"Nope. I made sure to tell Christina to get the chips we like… so we are set." I say, before releasing her hand, to wrap my arm around her shoulder when we walk out into the cooler night air.

We make the walk towards the guys dorm building, but right before we open the door, Arizona stops and pulls on my jacket to stop me as well.

"What's wrong Arizona?" I ask, confused as to why she would want to stay outside when it is freezing.

"Callie.. what are we, exactly?" She asks. And to say that I was not prepared for this question, is seriously an understatement.

"What do you mean? I ask, not sure how to answer. "I know that I like you, a lot. And I would love for us to be more than… whatever it is that we are or aren't."

"Do you want to see other people? Or… or are we exclusive?" Arizona pushes for more answers.

"No. God no, I am really into you Arizona. And if you are up for it, I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend." I say. Wanting to put any questions to rest in that brain of hers.

"Ok…. Yeah.. Ok." She says this, while I am able to see the wheels turning upstairs. But she has a huge smile on her face so I know she is on the same page I am.

"So we are girlfriends? Because I really like the idea of you being my girlfriend… and all the things that come with having a 'girlfriend'." I say before winking and pulling her in for a kiss.

"We are most definitely girlfriends. So you better not let any other women touch what is rightfully mine." Arizona pulls away before I kiss her to make sure to get her point across.

"Yes ma'am. And that goes for you too."

She grabs the collar of my jacket, and pulls me down to meet her lips. Instantly I feel her warm tongue against my lips, and I eagerly allow her entrance to my mouth. My center still throbbing from our alone time before coming here, and all I want to do is turn around and take her right back to my bed.

A few minutes later, after several more kisses we make our way inside and climb the stairs to our friends dorm. While approaching the door, we can hear the sound of laughter from 5 doors down.

"Sounds like they are having a good time in there already." Arizona says.

"Yeah. Are you sure it's a good idea to go in there?" I joke.

After knocking several time, it's obvious that they cannot hear us, so I open the door and Arizona and I enter, hand in hand.

"Hey, there's our favorite couple of Lesbos!" Christina yells. She is laying across the small couch, with her legs draped across Meredith's lap. Addison and Derek are sitting in the recliner, she looks very comfortable on his lap, and Mark has his new fling, Lexie, sitting with him on the longer couch.

"Hey guys. Sorry we are late. We were um, talking. About some stuff." I say, avoiding their stares.

"I'm sure whatever you were doing involved the use of your mouths, but I doubt it was 'talking'. Moaning maybe." Mark says, and I smack him on the back of his head.

"Where's Teddy?" Meredith asks.

"Oh, her boyfriend showed up, so she is with him. She might come later, I think." Arizona says.

"Alright well, let's get this move marathon started. We just ordered enough pizza to feed an army, and it should be here soon." Derek says. "You guys make yourselves at home." He adds and I lead Arizona over to the opposite end of the couch by Mark and Lexie.

"So what are we watching first?" I ask.

"Ohhhh, we are watching the classic horror films. Since it's October 1st, we thought we would jump right into Halloween season." Christina says while jumping up to put the first DVD in.

"Cal, I hate, hate, hate scary movies. This is going to be horrible." Arizona says, leaning her body against mine.

"Don't worry, if you get scared, I'll protect you." I say with a wink. Any excuse I can use to hold her closer is fine by me.

We give each other a small peck on the lips and a round of 'awwww's' come from our friends. Snuggling into my girlfriend, we all get consumed by the first of several movies for the day. Stopping the movie only to pay for the pizza, we all spend a majority of the time silent. Every now and then you hear Arizona, Lexie or Meredith let out a scream. We have all gotten quite a bit of laughs at their expense.

Just after the 3rd movie is about 45 minutes in, I whisper to Arizona to see if she would like something to drink. She lets me know that she does, and I make my way into the kitchen to grab us both something. I am bent over with my head in the refrigerator, looking at the selections that these guys have when I feel someone come up behind me and fully palm my ass. Jerking my head up I turn around and find Arizona with a sexy smirk on her face.

"You scared the shit out of me." I tell her. She just laughs at me before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Would you expect someone else from this group to touch you like that?" She asks with her head cocked to the side.

"Mark has been known to be a little grabby… but he never gets far." I joke.

"Well, he better keep his hands to himself." Arizona says before her hands find the back of my head, and she pulls me down to kiss her.

I'm not sure who started to advance the kiss further, but before I know it I have Arizona's ass in my hands, and I am lifting her to sit on the counter. She quickly spreads her legs to allow me room to stand directly in front of her. My hands staying at her hips, and her hands pulling my hair tightly in her fists. One of my hands moves to her upper thigh, and the other reaches towards her center. I can feel the heat coming from her and it makes me want to take her right here and now. Pressing firmly against her core, she bites down on my lip, and it just rev's me up even more. When I feel Arizona's hands leave my head, and move down to cup both of my breasts and squeeze, I decide enough is enough. I either need to stop this right now, or we need to get the hell out of here so I can get this woman naked!

"Babe…" I say.

"Hmmm. What?" she says in between sucking on my neck.

"Lets.." Is all I get out before she wraps her legs around me, pulling me against her, and reaching under my shirt and slips her hand into the cup of my bra. My fingers reach for the button on her jeans, and just as I get it unfastened Derek comes walking around the corner, into the kitchen.

"OH SHIT! I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything! I swear!" Derek says, instantly covering his eyes and causing Arizona and I to jump apart like teenagers caught making out by their dad. Arizona climbs down from the counter, and fixes her pants while I do the same with my shirt.

"That was embarrassing…" I say, my entire face is flushed and I'm out of breath.

"I'm sure it was the highlight of his week. I can guarantee Addison gets lucky tonight." Arizona says with a laugh causing us both to start laughing.

"I think we need to get out of here.. and finish what we started…" I say looking up and down her body.

"I agree with you 100%. Let's get out of here." Arizona says pulling my by the hand.

Making our way through the living room, everyone is completely consumed by the movie. The only two that make it obvious that they know where we are going and EXACTLY what we are going to do is Derek and Addison. I am almost positive that he wasted no time coming back in here and telling Addison what he witnessed.

Instead of telling everyone bye, we wave to the nosy couple, and sneak out of the dorm. The walk back to my room is painfully slow. Our hands, shoulders, and hips touch countless times. It's as if we are both trying to keep some sort of contact at all time.

Reaching Arizona's door, she has her back to me and I have my entire front pressed firmly against her. Kissing the back of her exposed neck, and my hands sneaking around her waist. The moment her door is open, we are inside and all over each other. The last thing I noticed was Arizona kicking the door shut with her foot, and we start working towards putting out the fire we started hours ago…

AN2 – OK… some of you have asked me when this story is going to turn 'M'. And let me tell you… the next chapter will be all about the Sexy Time!


	8. Chapter 8

TURNIN' UP THE HEAT – CHAPTER 8

ARIZONA'S POV

_**flashback**_

I could not tell who's hands were where. It felt like Callie and I were touching every inch of each other in a frenzy. We have wanted this for so long and now that the time is finally here, I admit that I am a bit nervous. When Callie's mouth found my neck, I leaned my head back, allowing her more access. The feeling of her warm tongue against my skin lit a fire deep inside of me. Within seconds, our clothes were hitting the floor piece by piece. Callie was in front of me, pushing me towards my bed and once my legs made contact I fell onto my back. Callie climbed up the bed, hovering over me. Her eyes looking up and down my entire body made me feel so nervous. I could see the desire in her eyes. The street lamp outside of my window creating enough light to see Callie's beautifully naked body.

I felt her leg press against my core, and she could feel my wetness against her thigh.

"You're so wet baby. God I want you…" Callie moaned into my ear before sucking on my earlobe.

"I want you too.. so so bad." I say back.

The way Callie's breasts pressed against mine created an electricity I had never experienced before, not with anyone. I tangled my hands in her dark hair, lifting her face to meet my own. Looking from her eyes to her lips, I watch her bite her bottom lip with her teeth, rocking against my center in a steady rhythm. Lifting my head I connect our lips. Callie's tongue almost instantly pressing its way inside of my mouth. Moving my hands from her hair, I reach between us and coat my fingers with her wetness.

"Oh Arizona… that feels.. so good baby.. so good."

My breathing grew more rapid as soon as I felt Callie's hand meet my core as well. She quickly pushed two fingers deep inside of me. My hips bucked forward on instinct. I knew that this wouldn't take long because I was incredibly turned on. I had spent several nights imagining this moment and now that it is here, I am desperate to feel the release.

"Callie, God, please don't stop baby. I want, I w-ant to come. Please baby.. Make me come." I moan out.

Taking my request to heart, Callie started kissing down my body. Circling my nipples with her tongue, sucking on them before releasing them to continue her decent. Before I knew it, I felt her breath above my center, and my hands instantly went to her hair, almost pressing her where I needed her the most. Her tongue taking a long swipe between my folds, causing my entire body to jerk.

"You taste so good…" Callie said before lowering her mouth once again and pushing her tongue as deep inside of me as possible.

"Yessssss Calllllie, Ohhhhhh."

"Come for me Arizona…" were the last words I heard before her fingers entered me, her tongue pressing firmly against my clit. Moments later I was tumbling into my release. Screaming her name out, and my body convulsing from the pleasure.

"Wow.. that sounded amazing." Callie says while moving up to lay next to me.

"Because it WAS amazing.. Wow. You are very good at that." I say, smiling into her neck, as I wrap my arms around her body.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Callie said before kissing the top of my head and holding me tight.

"Give me just a second to catch my breath, and I will show you the Robbins method." I say and Callie laughs, shaking us both.

"The Robbins method huh? Pretty sure of yourself huh?"

Lifting my head to look her in the eyes, I wink and smile.

"Oh Callie, I am very sure of myself. Let me show you." I say kissing her slowly and releasing her lips before I begin running my tongue slowly down her body.

"Dammit you drive me c-crazy Arizona. You set me on fire.." Those were the last words that were even recognizable before I had her screaming out my name..

_Yes… the Robbins Method works every time…. _

_**end of flashback**_

CALLIE'S POV

Oh I am so sore… I haven't been this sore in I do not know how long. Slowly opening my eyes, I notice I am in Arizona's room, and look down to see her arm over my stomach, and blonde hair on my chest. I smile to myself, remembering everything that happened last night. Arizona made me feel things that I have never felt before. And we spent hours just worshiping each other. Every time being even better than the time before. I don't really remember falling asleep. I'm almost positive we passed out from sheer exhaustion.

The sound of the restroom door closing causes me to jerk my head in that direction. Arizona is laying next to me, well almost on top of me, so that means it cannot be her.

"Babe…wake up." She doesn't move… So I try again. Shaking her a little this time. "Arizona.. wake up. I am pretty positive Teddy is in the restroom, and we are very much naked." I say and finally she moves to show me she is awake.

"Oh shit, when did she get back? Where is my shirt?" she says, half asleep.

"I don't know babe, but I need a shirt too." I say before pulling the blanket off the bed and around my body. Leaving the sheet for Arizona to cover herself with. Moving around the room, I find my underwear and toss Arizona a shirt. Trying to hold the blanket up and slipping on my panties, I almost fall over just as Teddy opens the restroom door.

"Well good morning to you guys too! Looks like somebody had a great time last night." Teddy says with a wink, and both Arizona and I turn red.

"Uh, we umm." I try to find words to explain but nothing is coming to me. Arizona and Teddy both bust out laughing and I just roll my eyes at them both before going into the restroom and shutting the door behind myself.

After I was able to cover all of the important parts of my body, I joined Arizona and Teddy once again. Arizona took her turn quickly in the restroom and wasted no time climbing back into bed to cuddle.

"So, how did things go with Henry? " Arizona asks Teddy while absentmindedly running her fingers through my hair. My head laying on her lap looking at Teddy.

"Well, we are going to take a break. It's a long story, but this is what is best for us both right now." Teddy says. I can tell that she is holding back, and most likely it's because I'm here. So I quickly think of an excuse to head out and give them some privacy.

"Hey babe, I forgot that I promised my dad I would call him. So I'm going to go shower and stuff at my room. I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Ok?" I say sitting up on the bed. I'm sure Arizona knows I'm making an excuse for Teddy's benefit, but she just winks at me before I kiss her goodbye.

"Ok babe. We can meet up and get lunch if you want." Arizona says.

"It's a date. And Teddy, you're more than welcome to join us." I say to my girlfriend before looking at her roommate as well.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Teddy says with a smile. One last kiss on my blonde's lips and I slip on my shoes and head out.

When I walk into my room, I am very surprised to find it empty. I'm guessing that Christina crashed with Meredith last night, which really sucks because if I had known that, Arizona and I would not be awake, nor dressed right now had we come back here instead. But, such is my luck. Deciding to take a shower while Arizona talks to Teddy, I go about doing my own thing for a while.

ARIZONA'S POV

"So… what happened?" I ask my roommate who is trying to seem as though she is perfectly fine.

"It's a long story." She says, and now I can see the obvious hurt on her face. The expression she has now was not there when Callie was here.

"Well, I'm all ears. Talk to me Teds." I say, sitting up to face her.

"He met someone else. He… she's pregnant." Teddy says, and I see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Teddy. I am so sorry." I say while I stand and walk over to sit next to her on her bed.

"I just didn't expect him to drop something like that on me. It's hard to even process. But then a part of me feels relieved. I don't know how to explain it."

"I don't know what to say Teddy. Stuff like this is hard to deal with. I know when Joanne did this to me, it was the worst feeling in the world, but after a little while it got better. And once I looked back at it, it was like a blessing in disguise."

"You're probably right. I am going to be a doctor. And my journey from now until then is more important. Thanks Arizona. I really appreciate everything. You're a great friend." Teddy says with a smile, and bumping her shoulder against mine.

"No Theodora… I am an AWESOME friend. Let's clarify." I say causing her to laugh. "I'm going to take a shower, and then we are getting out of this room. We'll make Callie buy us lunch." I joke.

"Yeah, you definitely need to shower… because you as well as our room… smells like sex.. So THANKS for that one." Teddy says, pinching her nose with her fingers.

"OMG shut up! I didn't know you were even coming back. You weren't here when we got here, so I assumed you were staying the night with Henry. I'm sorry." I say, slapping her arm and heading towards my closet to grab clothes to shower.

"Yeah, well next time… hang SOMETHING on the door and I won't walk in. By the way, if I were gay.. I would totally go after Callie. She has some great boobs!" Teddy says with wide eyes.

"That's it! You cannot talk to me about my GIRLFRIEND'S boobs!" I yell before slamming the restroom door shut behind me.

"Well, next time tell her to put a shirt on. People move in their sleep Arizona… and she was not exactly covered when I came home!" Teddy yells back. I ignore her and turn the shower on. I am somewhat embarrassed, and then the other part of me can't help but agree with Teddy. Callie does have some pretty amazing boobs.

_Oh boy… my roommate is a riot….. _


	9. Chapter 9

DOMINOE EFFECT – CHAPTER 9

ARIZONA'S POV

"Shit! Teddy wake up! We are late for class! The alarm didn't go off!" I yell to my roommate. The alarm clock is blinking and it's obvious that with the storm we had last night at some point the power went out. Which now means we are over 30 minutes late for our first class.

"Dammit. My professor is going to kill me!" Teddy yells as we both begin scrambling around the room in an attempt to find clothes and collecting our books before literally running out the door.

Sneaking in the back of my class, I hear my professor clear his throat, making sure I know he realized my tardiness. Sliding into an empty chair, I look down and see Callie taking notes. She and I have two classes together, and I'm really hoping that I can borrow her notes for the stuff I missed this morning.

Roughly 20 minutes later, our professor excuses himself to step outside to speak to another faculty member and instructs us to spend the remainder 15 minutes reading the required chapter that will be on the next test. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out.

Wow 12 missed text messages and 3 missed calls. I forgot to take my phone off silent last night so I slept through the alerts this morning. And the 3 missed calls were all from Callie so I know she tried to wake me in time for class.

The part I didn't expect was seeing who my texts were from. The most recent was from Callie so I open it first.

**I tried to wake you babe. You must have really been out. I took good notes for you though ;) – Cal**

**Our alarm got knocked out with the storm. And I forgot to take my phone off silent. You're a lifesaver – Ari**

**Anything for you. Coffee after class? – Cal**

**Most definitely *kiss* - Ari**

When class was over, I slide my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the doors to find Callie standing there waiting for me.

"Hey you." She says before leaning over and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey yourself." I say with a wink.

Since Callie and I started seeing each other, we have not hidden our relationship from anyone. We are both firm believers that if you have a problem with us, you can turn your head. We refuse to hide our feelings for each other and small displays of affection between us is no different than the displays that a straight couple share. Lacing our fingers together, Callie leads us towards the quad to get some coffee.

"How did you sleep?" I ask my girlfriend.

"I slept ok, would have slept better if you were in my bed with me though." Callie says.

"I doubt we would have gotten much sleep last night had I been in your bed Callie." I laugh.

"You're probably right. She says before we both sit down, now holding a hot cup of coffee in our hands.

We enjoy our coffee, and steal a few kisses. Agreeing to meet up after our last class so we can study together I stand and grab my phone off the table before saying goodbye to my girlfriend. Looking back over at Callie I smile. She picks up her phone and bag, blowing me a kiss before heading into the opposite direction. I hope that this day goes by fast, because I cannot wait to "study" with girlfriend.

My second class is one I share with Teddy, so when I enter the class she has already found a seat and saved me one next to her.

"Hey Teds. Did you get in trouble for being late?" I ask as I take my seat.

"Nah, that old fart didn't even realize I walked in late. I could have probably skipped and he would have never known." She says while staring down at her phone.

"Have you heard from him?" I ask. Referring to Henry.

"No. His mom emailed me to see how I was holding up, and that's what I was just doing. Replying to her." She says before setting her blackberry down on the desk.

"Oh crap. Speaking of emails, my mom sent me some pictures of my cousins baby. You gotta see her Teddy. She's super cute." I say while reaching into my purse to pull out my phone.

Hitting the home button the screen lights up and I see a photo of Callie and myself. This picture was taken one day when Callie and I were on a walk at the park, and she stood behind me, arms wrapped around my waist while I snapped a pic of us with her phone. HER phone… "Shit" I say a little too loudly.

"Um, Arizona… what is wrong?" Teddy asks looking at me confused.

"Dammit, this is Callie's phone. We must have gotten them mixed up when we had coffee a few minutes ago." I explain.

"How did you manage to pick up Callie's phone instead of yours?" She asks.

"We both have this phone. (The White iphone 4s) and neither of us have a cover so I didn't even realize it when I picked it up." I explain.

"Sooooo. What's the big deal? You meet up with her after class and you guys can switch back. Simple as that." Teddy says shrugging it off.

"No Teddy! You do NOT understand…. This is bad. Really bad." I say, with all the color in my face drained out. Almost positive that I resemble a zombie at this point.

"What is there to understand? What is so bad?"

"This morning, in class Callie and I were texting, and I didn't clear my messages. There were several texts from Joanne that came in at some point in the night when my phone was on silent." I begin.

"Ok… keep going." Teddy says gesturing me with her hand to continue.

"I do not know what the texts say Teddy, I never opened them. I was going to delete them, but then class ended and I walked out with Callie. The messages are STILL on that phone…. As in the phone that Callie has in her possession." I finish explaining and the urge to vomit has become strong inside my stomach. Nerves setting in.

"OH." Is all Teddy says. Realizing that this can end in a not so great way.

"Like I said before Teddy… SHIT".

"So send her a text and let her know that you have her phone and to meet up with you." Teddy suggests.

"Are you mentally challenged Theodora? You want me to draw her attention to the INBOX of text messages by TEXTING her?" I say while looking at her like she is completely retarded.

"Oh, yea. That's a good point."

There is no way I'm going to be able to focus on this class because I am not sure how to explain whatever texts that my ex could have sent.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. _

CALLIE'S POV

"I think I'm going to talk Christina into leaving the room tonight. I want to have a candlelit dinner for Arizona tonight. Do something romantic for her. What do you think?" I say to my best friend.

"That is sweet. I think she would love that. It's impossible for Derek and I to have a night in alone. Mark always has Lexie at their room, and your roommate is at my apartment with Meredith than she is at yours!" Addison says.

"Speaking of my roommate, I need to text her to see if she can disappear tonight." I say before pulling out my phone to text her.

When the screen lit up, I saw a photo of myself as the wallpaper. Laughing quietly I lean over to show Addison.

"Looks like I have Arizona's phone. Because even though I know I'm hot, I'm not conceded enough to put my own picture as the wallpaper of my phone." I say with a smile.

"And why do you have your girlfriends phone?" Addison asks.

"We had coffee. She just picked up the wrong phone. No big deal. I'll text her and see if she has noticed." I say simply.

Looking up my own name in Arizona's phone I start to send a text message, but just as I begin typing, the phone vibrates in my hand to show me there is a new text. The name on the screen says "Joanne" and I feel my stomach jump into my throat. Why in the hell would Arizona's ex be texting her?

"What the fu—" I begin and Addison leans over to see what I am looking so intently at.

"Who's Joanne?" She asks me curiously.

"Joanne would be Arizona's ex girlfriend. Ex SERIOUS girlfriend. Keyword being EX." I say, feeling a little jealousy or anger building up. I'm not sure which one is stronger at this point. "This phone is full of texts from her Addison! Oh my God!" I say once I notice the inbox.

"Are you serious? Read them Callie!" she says.

"I don't know if I should Addy. I mean, I am scared to see what they say." I admit.

"Callie, you have to read them! Do it!" she tells me.

After thinking it over for a minute, I cannot keep myself from clicking on the first message.

Message 1 -Your mom said you did great on your first set of tests. Proud of you Zona! – Jo

Message 2 – I will be in town this next weekend. Would love to get together and talk – Jo

Message 3 – I miss you Zona. And my heart still belongs to you - Jo

Message 4 – I got the receipt letting me know you read my email. Looking forward to your reply. Let me know about this weekend hun. - Jo

"I can't read anymore. This is too much to process" I say to Addison. Closing the phone I throw it back in my purse.

"Cal… what are you thinking over there?"

"That I want to know why the fuck this woman is texting Arizona. And why Arizona hasn't told me that she has even heard from her!"

"I don't know. But maybe you should talk to Arizona before you start plotting her murder."

The longer I sat in class, the more my anger built up inside of me. By the time the professor excused us, I was up and out of my chair with great speed. I know that Arizona will be at the quad for lunch with Teddy, and I am headed there right this second. I want some damn answers, and I'm in no mood for the short and sweet sugar coated version of this.

Addison is hot on my trail when we reach the quad I stop too suddenly and she runs into my back.

"Shit, sorry Cal." She says, but I ignore her while my eyes scan the quad in search of Arizona. Once I find her, she locks eyes with me and I can see clearly that she already expects my current mood. I start to make my way over to her table and she stands, but doesn't walk towards me. Only waiting for me to approach her table.

ARIZONA'S POV

"Do you think she read the messages?" Teddy asks me while we sit at the table during lunch.

"I don't know. But I know that if she did, I have a lot of explaining to do." I say, looking down at my salad and poking it with my fork. My appetite is pretty much non existant right now. My nerves won't be settled until I talk to Callie.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she read them." Teddy says, and I don't look up to face her. Instead I just ask her "Why do you think that."

"Because the look she has on her face says, "I read your text messages, and I'm pretty pissed off." Teddy says causing me to jerk my head up. I see Teddy staring right past me, so I turn to see what she is looking at and I find a very angry looking Callie.

"Oh crap." I say quietly to nobody in particular. "Teddy.. I screwed up. Don't judge me ok?" I say in a quick admission.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"You'll see in a minute." I say before standing as Callie approaches our table.

Callie speaks first, and I feel my entire body shaking.

"So, funny thing happened to me. I was in class, and I was going to text Christina to make sure I had the dorm to myself tonight so I could make this romantic dinner for my girlfriend. But then I discover that I have your phone instead of mine. But the real kicker is, when I went to text you to let you know about the mix up… I find a phone FULL of text messages from your ex girlfriend." Callie starts to say.

I can see that she is beyond angry. Searching my brain for the right response, I come up empty. Only an "Ummm" makes its way out of my lips.

"So tell me Arizona. Have you been talking to Joanne? And do not even think about lying." She demands an answer from me.

"Callie, it's not like that. Really." I begin.

"NO! Answer the question. Yes or no. Yes you have spoken to her, or no she is just blowing up your phone because she's one of those kinds of ex's." Callie says. Anger and jealousy lacing her voice.

"We spoke a couple of times. But it wasn't anything personal. I would nev—" I try to explain but I notice Teddy's head jerk up and a "What!?" come from her mouth. Now she knows what I meant when I said she would find out how I fucked up.

"That is all I needed to hear Arizona. Can I have my phone please." Callie says refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Callie, listen to me pl—" She doesn't let me finish again, and holds her hand up to stop me.

"Give…me…my…phone…" She says stressing each word.

I pull her phone out of my bag, and hand it to her before she pushes my phone into my chest. Holding her hand there over the phone, she looks me right in the eyes. Hurt, anger, and pain in her eyes.

"Do not try to call me. Do not text me. Do not stop by my dorm. Stay.. away.. from .. me. We are over." Callie says and then turns to walk away.

Lunging forward, and yelling "Callie Please! Listen to me!" I beg, but Addison is quickly in front of me. Looking just as angry as her best friend.

"She said to leave her alone Arizona. So I suggest you do just that." Addison says before whipping her hair around and walking off in the same direction as Callie disappeared into.

"Arizona. What the FUCK just happened. What did you DO!?" Teddy says.

"I told you… I fucked up…" I say before grabbing my bag and heading out of the quad. I felt the tears begin to fall and I did not feel like having a complete melt down in the middle of the student body.

_What have I done…. _


	10. Chapter 10

AN1 – Hey guys, this story is different than my other. There is a little more "Callie/Arizona" drama in this one. I get a little brain numb writing the happy stuff chapter after chapter. Lol Don't worry, you know I love me some CALZONA and there has to be light at the end of the tunnel. Hopefully….. So don't hit me with the Hate comments.

AWKWARDNESS – CHAPTER 10

ARIZONA'S POV

"I honestly do not know what the hell you were thinking." Teddy says to me.

It has been 5 days since Callie said she wanted nothing more to do with me. The first two days, I didn't try to contact her. I thought that if I gave her a little time to cool off that maybe she would want to talk to me. But after 3 days of calling and texting her, begging her to speak to me, I have zero results. She is seriously pissed off at me. And I can't blame her honestly. I know I screwed up badly.

"I wasn't thinking. That much is obvious Teddy. I'm clearly an idiot. And now I lost her." I say while pulling a shirt from my dresser before slamming the drawer shut.

"Yeah, well I agree with you there. Why would you even talk to her?" Teddy says. I can tell that she too is angry with me.

"Teddy, she called a couple of times. She was just seeing how I was doing. We didn't get into anything personal. It was stupid. I can't even explain why I talked to her." I try to justify my actions.

"How many times?" Teddy asks, without even looking up from her laptop.

"What do you mean?"

"How many times did you talk to her?" She rephrases her question.

"Teddy.."

"No, seriously. How many times did you talk to her?" She repeats.

"Too many. And I know, I know what I did was stupid. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. And now I don't know what to do." I say, trying to hold back the tears. Lately every time I turn around I find myself crying.

"Well there has to be more to that story, for Callie to be THAT pissed off. So one of those text messages must have had something in it to set her off." Teddy says, pushing me for more information. She's a quick one, that's for sure.

"I might have agreed to see her if she came to town. I mean, she said she would let me know when she could come and we could meet up. Just to talk. That's all. I swear. That is ALL." I try to justify, but know that I'm failing horribly.

"Well then you are the dumbest future doctor I have ever met." Teddy says rolling her eyes and heading into the restroom to get dressed for the day.

Joanne has tried calling me several times this week, and every time I press ignore and send it to voicemail. I can't even hear her voice. It makes me feel sick. Knowing that I hurt Callie the way I did makes me feel like total shit.

The beginning of the day moved by slowly. Callie and I had our first class together, but she sat as far away from me as possible. And when class was released she was out before I even could think twice about speaking to her. I hoped that I could catch her at lunch, but when Teddy and I sat down to eat, I could see Callie sitting at a crowded table with her friends. Addison, Derek, Mark, Lexie, Callie, Christina and Meredith were all laughing and talking as if nothing happened. Callie looks like she could care less about what happened between us. Or she is really good at making it seem that way.

"Stop staring at her Arizona. It's pathetic really." Teddy tells me. I look back at my roommate and nod.

"I know. I just wish she would talk to me. But I know there is no way any of them will let me within 5 feet of her. They are like her own personal guard dogs. And I am the enemy."

"I don't really blame them." Teddy says, and I jerk my head up.

"Geez Teddy. Thanks a lot." I say.

"Look, you're still my friend Arizona. And we are roommates. I mean, what happened was between you and Callie. Not you and me. But that doesn't mean that I don't totally agree with Callie. But I will still be here for you, okay?" Teddy says.

"I know. I just feel hopeless. I think tonight we need to go out and have drinks. Yeah. I need strong, memory erasing drinks." I say to my friend.

"Oh, umm… I uh…" Teddy starts, but quickly she is cut off and I don't have time to question her before Christina and Meredith are standing at the table next to us.

"Hey Teddy! Don't forget! Tonight… Joes! You don't stand a chance this time!" Christina says.

"Yeah, uh. I'll see you guys tonight." Teddy says nervously.

"What was that all about?" I ask her.

"Oh uhhh. Last time we all went out, you and Callie took off. So Meredith, Christina and me all started this tequila shot game. And, well they ran into me earlier after one of my classes with Meredith and invited me to Joe's tonight. They want a second shot at whipping my ass on the game. It's pretty much their entire group going…I would tell you to go Arizona.. but I know Callie will be there."

"oh" Is all I manage to say.

"I can totally skip it. I mean, it's not a big deal. We can find somewhere else to go, or get stuff and drink at our room." Teddy offers.

"No. Teddy, you need to go have fun. This is my mess. I made my bed, now I have to lie in it. Lie in the bed alone… minus a very hot girlfriend."

"If I go, I will be back early. Seriously. But I don't want to leave you alone Arizona. I'm YOUR friend first." Teddy says, and it does make me feel a little better knowing that she would pass up hanging with what was 'our' friends, to stay in and watch me drink my sorrows away.

"That's cool. I'm going to skype with my parents tonight anyway. So by the time you get back, I'll be ready to drink." I try to joke.

"Crap, I better go. I have to get to my A&P class in like 10 minutes. But I'll see you after class back at the room?" Teddy says while standing and throwing her trash away.

"Sure. See you then Teddy."

Teddy grabs her back and heads off in the direction of her next class, and I notice Addison and Lexie fall into step with her. They have their next class together, but still. Seeing them walk off all happy and laughing makes me want to punch a wall. I glance towards Callie's table and I see her, Mark and Derek walking off. Mark has his arm around Callie's shoulder, whispering something in her ear and then they laugh.

"Ugh. Today fucking sucks!" I say before tossing my cup in the trash and going to class. Ripping my phone out of my bag, I send a text to Joanne. I need to see her….. Fuck all this drama.

CALLIE'S POV

It's hard to see Arizona. She thinks I don't notice her, but I do. It's like I can feel her eyes burning into my skin when she is anywhere near me. I want to talk to her, I want to tell her how much it is killing me not being able to touch her, or hold her. I miss her like crazy, but after I read all of those text messages, I just lost it. Arizona agreed to meet her ex. They had several text messages between the two of them. One even mentioned me. And I couldn't even finish reading it. It made me sick. I thought I could trust her, but for an entire week she had been talking back and forth to her ex girlfriend, the first love of her life and never even came close to mentioning it to me. I get that it could have been completely innocent. I do. But when you aren't guilty of something, you don't hide it. Hiding it makes it look suspicious and I doubt that if I hadn't found the texts, Arizona would have ever mentioned it to me. So breaking up with her was the right decision. Even if it hurts more than words can explain.

"Torres! Tonight, we are going to Joes. Do not forget! We all need to drink, dance and repeat." Mark says right before we go our separate way from lunch.

"I'll be there Mark. Bye Derek!" I say to my two best guy friends.

Hoping that the rest of my day can just pass by smoothly I walk into my last class of the day. I may hate my schedule every other day, but Fridays are perfect because I get out earlier than all of my friends. It gives me a little time to myself before we do whatever it is we want on Friday nights. The past few weeks I have spent each Friday with Arizona, and this is our first weekend of not being together. I had originally planned to rent movies and hide in my room, but my friends insisted that I go out with them. They really are so good to me, and they only want what is best. They want to see me happy. Even if I put a happy face on to make them feel better, I am heartbroken on the inside. I have really fallen for Arizona, and I was starting to even think I was in love with her. But then everything blew up in my face. Which is Classic Callie Style Luck.

Sitting in class next to Christina we see our professor passing out papers.

"Great. A fucking Quiz on a Friday!" Christina says sarcastically.

"Listen up. It's Friday, and we all have things we would rather be doing. So after this quiz, turn it in at the front of the class and you can quietly exit the classroom." Our professor announces.

Several people make their 'yessss' 'hell yeah's' etc and I look over at Christina with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, well then the quiz is totally worth it." She says, changing her attitude.

Christina made her way out of the class long before I did. I had a little more trouble staying focused on the quiz. My mind kept drifting off to Arizona. Shaking it off, I finish my test, turn it in and head out towards the dorms. Hoping to grab a quick nap before everyone met up to go out tonight, I walk inside our room and happy to see that Christina had found somewhere else to spend her free time before her last class of the day. I curl up into my bed, pull the blanket up over my face and let sleep take over.

ADDISON & TEDDY –

"So how are things on the 'Arizona end' of the breakup? Addison asks.

"Not so great. She feels horrible for what happened. But I can't explain it honestly. Because I am just as shocked by it all." I say.

"So you had no idea she was talking to her ex girlfriend?"

"No. I mean I knew that she had contacted Arizona. But I had no clue that she had responded. Much less shared phone calls with her." I explain.

"Callie is really torn up over this. She is trying to act tough, but we can see right through it. She really cares for Arizona, and I hate seeing her hurt like this."

"I don't think Arizona did it with intentions of hurting her. Believe me when I tell you that Arizona is insanely crazy about Callie. She is. She just made a horrible mistake, and now she is paying the price." I say, making sure that Callie's best friend knows that MY best friend regrets her actions.

"Do you think they will find a way to work things out?" Addison asks me seriously.

"I don't know. I sure hope so. Because it is depressing to watch."

"We should come up with a plan. To get them to talk. You know? We could all set something up so they are forced to talk." Addison says with an evil grin causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, we should. But if one of them end up dead… I had no part in this Montgomery!" I tell her.

"So are you coming to Joe's tonight with everybody?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I mean I feel bad for leaving Arizona alone, so I can't stay that long. But I plan on stopping by for a couple of drinks. I'll meet you guys there, ok?" I say as we leave class.

"Ok cool. I'll see you tonight. And try to come up with some ideas for getting this two to talk. Got it?" she says before we go our separate ways.

"Ok, got it! See you later Addison."

"Bye Teddy."

Walking back to my room, I try to think of something to do so I can get my best friend her girlfriend back. So far, I have come up with absolutely nothing…


	11. Chapter 11

For burningtheoils… I wasn't going to post another chapter for this story today, but since you are in pain… lol… here ya go. Hope you feel better!

Capshawfan1981

Twitter texansgohard

KA-BOOM! – CHAPTER 11

CALLIE'S POV

"Let's go Cal! We were supposed to be there 30 minutes ago!" Addison yells from inside my room towards my restroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I give myself a once over and deem myself presentable and walk out.

"Holy shit! You look fabulous!" Addison says.

I just laugh and say "Thanks Addy. I'm ready, lets go."

I am wearing a very form fitting black dress. The skirt is semi short, maybe a couple of inches above my knees, and sleeveless. I have to admit, it does wonders for my cleavage and I love that. Even if I have no intentions of picking anyone up at the bar, it doesn't hurt my ego to have people hit on me. And after the week I had, tonight I'm totally up for some innocent and empty flirting.

When we get to Joe's we see that the line is clear outside and almost around the corner. But my friend being very proud of her looks.. as well as her very exposed breasts, she convinces the guy at the front to let us in since our friends were inside already having secured a table. The music is blasting and the songs are amazing. The vibe in the room is perfect. People dancing, drinking and laughing. Exactly what I need. On our way towards the table, we both get several whistle's and winks. A few "hey baby's" too. We both smile and keep walking. Addison already has her eyes locked on her boyfriend and doesn't pay any attention to the men.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Lexie says happily. Even though I haven't spent a whole lot of time around Marks new girlfriend, the time I have spent with her I have grown to like her. She is good for him. She's sweet and doesn't put up with his crap. Which is exactly what he needs.

"Yeah, we are here and I need a drink." I tell her. Mark wastes no time handing me a shot and I down it. "Damn that's good." I say before I smile at my friend.

"Torres, lets dance." Mark says before grabbing my arm and pulling me out onto the dance floor.

Letting loose, I dance a few songs with Mark, then a few more with the girls. Finally taking a break we all go back to the table and have a few more drinks. By this point I am nice and buzzed, so liquid courage takes over.

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO HER ANYTIME SOON?" Chrisina yells over the music.

"I DON'T KNOW. CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT HER RIGHT NOW PLEASE!" I yell back.

"SHE IS ALL ALONE IN THAT ROOM, TEDDY HERE LEFT HER TO WALLOW IN HER MISERY!" Christina adds and Teddy smacks her on the arm.

"I DID NOT!" Teddy says defending herself.

I ignore both of my friends, and walk off towards the restroom. I needed to get away and clear my head for a minute. Because yes, I do miss her like crazy. And I want to talk to her, but I am hurt. And I don't know if I can just get over it like everyone thinks I can. Standing at the sink, I just stare at myself in the mirror when I hear the door open behind me. Looking up I see Teddy and Addison. _Great. I'm never going to get away from this._

"Ok Cal. It's time for an intervention." Addison says.

I turn around and cross my arms. Looking at my two friends waiting to hear their spill.

"I know that Arizona screwed up. In a major way. But people mess up Callie. You love that girl. And it's a known fact that she loves you too. So you need to talk to her." Addison says. Teddy nodding right along next to her.

Arizona and I have not said the 'L' word yet, but I know that Addison is right. I do love her. And maybe she is right.

"I don't know what to say to her Addison. I am not the one that should be going to find her." I say.

"She has tried to talk to you Callie. You have refused to speak to her. She is at her dorm, probably crying her eyes out. Go talk to her. Give her a chance to explain. Nobody is telling you to just forgive her right away. Just go listen to what she has to say. Let her give her reasons for what she did." Addison says.

"Maybe your right. I do miss her." I finally admit.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Teddy adds.

"Alright fine. I'll go talk to her. You sure she is at your room Teddy?" I ask.

"Yep. She said she was going to Skype with her parents and then wait for me to come back and drink with her. She should be done talking to them by now." Teddy says.

"Go get your girl Cal." Addy says.

I smile at my friends, letting myself get excited at the thought of seeing Arizona.

"I'll see you guys later. And thanks. Really." I say to them both and pull the restroom door open and walk straight out of the bar.

ARIZONA'S POV

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Joanne. Please just understand."

"Then why did you ask me to come here? I hoped that maybe you—" Joanne says.

"No, I brought you here because we needed to talk. We had something, a very long time ago. You messed that all up. It took me a while to move on from it, but I did that. I moved on. I met someone, and she is very special to me. I..I think I love her Jo." I say.

"You love her? Arizona, come on. We can fix this. We can. Just give me a chance. I have changed." Joanne says, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Joanne, I have changed too. And I'm not the person I was when you and I were together. I am stronger. And I deserve more than you gave me. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could change your mind. I really do." She adds.

Before I could respond, I heard a knock on my door. Assuming it was Teddy, probably drunk, I walk over towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Joanne asks.

"Probably my roommate. She went out to drinks with friends, and she always forgets her keys." I say.

Opening the door I stand completely shocked. I was not prepared to see Callie standing on the other side. My first reaction was to smile. She looked so beautiful. She had her hair straightened, and her makeup looked flawless. The tight black dress showed off her sexy curves.

"Hi. I'm sorry to just show up like this. I wanted to ta—" Callie says but Joanne appears from inside the room to stand next to me.

"Zona, who is it?" She asks and then Callie locks eyes on my ex girlfriend. Who is standing in my room, next to me_… shit… _

"Callie wait!" I yell out as she turns to walk away. Hurt written all over her face and tears in her eyes break my heart. "Callie, this is NOT what you think it is. I promise. Please! Just STOP!" I yell louder.

"WHAT? STOP WHAT ARIZONA!" Callie yells back, getting closer to me. "What could you possibly have to say to me that will make THIS situation any better? That IS your ex girlfriend is it not? Or oh I'm sorry… is she your CURRENT girlfriend now? Tell me. PLEASE tell me why I should even be standing here right this second….listening to the bullshit that is coming out of your mouth!"

She is furious. And her face is inches from my own.

"Callie, she was here to talk. That is all. I told her that I wanted to be with you. That I am happy with YOU." I try to explain.

"Did you tell her that before or after you fucked her? Why else would she be here, alone with you in your room having a conversation that you could have had over the phone. Because it's a known fact that you two are very familiar with phone calls and text messaging!"

"Cal—"

"No. I am a fucking IDIOT for even coming here. I thought that just MAYBE you were as miserable as I am. That maybe you were missing me as badly as I was missing you. But I see that you found a great way to help yourself feel better. To think that I came here to try and work whatever the fuck this was, out. Fuck you Arizona. Just… fuck you." Callie says before turning and before I can say anything else, she is gone.

I don't know how long I stay standing in the hallway. Frozen in the same spot. But soon Joanne comes walking over to me. When I feel her hand touch my shoulder, I jerk away. Facing her I say, "Get out of here. Go back home, and stay there. You cheated on me. YOU ended us. I was wrong for inviting you here. I was wrong for accepting your calls, or responding to you damn text messages. But let me be clear right this second. Face to face. I am not your girlfriend…I won't ever be. I am not your friend.. and I won't ever be. So go. Now." I say. Joanne can tell I am serious, because she walks back into my room, grabs her purse and looks down at her feet the entire time she walks past me and out of the dorms.

Changing out of my sweats I throw on some jeans, slip on my shoes and head towards Joe's. Knowing Callie as well as I do, I know that she went back to her friends and is in search of strong liquor. Reaching the door I have to beg and plead with the door man to let me in, but finally he allows my entrance and I look for Callie. She is standing at the table with our friends… correction… 'her' friends. Teddy notices me right away and tries to run interference.

"Arizona.. don't. She's beyond pissed off. Come on, let me walk you home." Teddy pleads but I shake my head.

"No Teddy. She has the wrong idea and I need to talk to her." I push past Teddy and walk right up to Callie.

"Callie, we need to talk. Please." I beg.

She just looks at me, then turns her back to me.

"Callie, dammit.. Talk to me!" I say loudly. All eyes at the table looking back and forth from Callie to me and back.

Callie turns around facing me, getting incredibly close.

"You want to talk? You really want to hear me?" she asks.

"Yes. Please. Let's talk." I nod and beg.

"Ok Arizona. Listen closely. My lack of interest in seeing you is not a strategy. I'm not playing hard to get. I do not want to see you. You're untrustworthy so I don't want to see you. You're self-centered so I don't want to see you. I am 100% certain that if I let you back into my life that you will hurt me again, so I do not want to see you. This isn't a ploy, I'm not pouting. I don't want you in my life!" Callie says before backing away, slamming a shot and storming out of the bar.

I watch her disappear for the second time tonight, and I look back at the table. Everyone sharing the same "shocked and horrified" looks on their faces. Then I hear Addison's voice.

"Don't just stand there blondie. You better go after her if you want ANY chance. Because once she calms down, you're done for. So I suggest you go and you beg. On your knees if you have to." Addison says.

I look at her, nod and take off at a full sprint after Callie.

I see her a good distance away, down the sidewalk. She is at a pretty quick paced walking speed, so I continue to run until I am only a matter of feet away from her.

"CALLIE TORRES you said your part, and now you're going to let me say my part dammit. So stop FUCKING WALKING and look at me!" I yell. Trying to catch my breath, I am shocked when I see her stop. Her back is still to me, and I do not try to approach her. Partly because I think she might deck my ass if I get too close.

"Callie… I am sorry. I messed up, and I know that. But I didn't sleep with her. I didn't touch her. I know I made a gigantic mistake and you have the right to be upset. But this isn't a reason to HATE me. This isn't a reason to throw away what we have together. Because what we have is 100% stronger than anything I ever had with Joanne. And I don't want anyone else. Please look at me, Callie." I say.

Shockingly, she turns around. Huge tears falling down her cheeks. I take a couple of steps closer to her, but still giving her a little space.

"Callie… listen to me.. You are amazing. I will apologize every day if I have to, but I promise I will make this up to you. I will never hurt you again. I won't. I love you Callie. I do… and this isn't how I wanted to tell you, but I do. I am so, so in love with y—"

Shocked. Relieved. Happy. Speechless. That is how I feel right this second. Because Callie's lips are on mine. Kissing me so strongly. I do not know what this means, but all I am going to do is enjoy this moment and hope that it means something good….


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 – WHAT HAPPENS NOW?

ARIZONA'S POV

"So you guys kissed? And then what happened?" Teddy asks me.

Last night after Callie showed up at my room to find Joanne here, she was furious. Storming off and returning to the bar with our friends. I wasted no time getting rid of my ex-girlfriend before following Callie to the bar. After a heated argument, or more like Callie telling me exactly where I could go, I chased her down the sidewalk. Declaring my love for her in the middle of a street wasn't the romantic moment I had hoped for, but when I least expected it… she kissed me. But now I am more confused then I was before the kiss.

"She said, I love you too.. but I don't know if I can trust you. And left me standing in the street." I say to my roommate.

"Oh wow, that is confusing." She agrees.

"Tell me about it. At least when she was yelling at me I knew what she was feeling. This… this is confusing and driving me insane. I told her I loved her, she kissed me and said it back.. then just took off." I say, throwing my arms over my face while laying on my back.

"Have you tried talking to her today? I'm sure she has had a chance to calm down and sleep off the tequila."

"No, not yet. I'm kind of scared to see what she will say. Do I call her? Or text? Or do I just show up at her room and try to talk to her that way? Tell me what to do Teds." I beg.

"You need to think of something Arizona. You are the one that messed up. And then you go and make things even words by having Joanne here. I still do not know what the fuck you were thinking there." Teddy tells me.

"You're right. Look, I'm going to run a couple of errands. I'll be back later sometime. I'll text you." I say to Teddy before getting up and heading out of the dorm.

After stopping to get coffee and bagels from Callie's favorite little spot off campus, I make my way towards her dorm. Hoping that Addison stayed at Dereks or will at least let me see her. Addison has pretty much moved into Callie's dorm room since Christina and Meredith were always at hers. The last thing I need is someone being Callie's personal watch dog and not letting me talk to her. But enough is enough. I need to see her, I need to fix this, and I need to get my girlfriend back.

All of the courage and guts I had on the way here has managed to desert myself the second I find myself standing at her door. Bag of bagels in one hand, coffee in the other I try to find the nerve to knock. Before I built myself up, the door swings open to reveal a red headed Addison wearing work out clothes.

"Oh. Hi. She is in the restroom… pretty sick from last night. I'm going to Derek's so we can go to the gym… uhh, good luck." Addison says before walking past me, leaving the door to their room open so I can go inside.

Looking around the room I see that Callie must have stripped right here in the middle of the floor when she got home from the bar. Her dress and her heels in a pile. I set the breakfast down, and I swallow my nerves. On the desk next to the bag I brought I see a picture frame lying face down. Lifting it up, I see that it is a photo of Callie and myself at a party. A huge smile on my face, while Callie is placing a big kiss on my cheek. It makes me sad to see that she has it lying this way, but I try to convince myself that it just fell down. I stand it up just as I hear Callie sounding extremely sick in the restroom. Ignoring my own nerves I whip open the door and immediately am at her side. Pulling her hair back, she must have assumed that I was Addison because when her eyes looked up to notice it was me her eyes quickly closed.

"It's ok babe. I'm here. I got you." I say trying to soothe her. Running my hand up and down her back while she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"W-when did you get here?" She finally asks as she pushes away from the toilet and leans her back against the bath tub.

"I, uh got here a few minutes ago. Addison was leaving and let me in. I hope that's ok." I say looking down at my hands. Suddenly very unsure if my presence here was a good idea.

"I'm glad you are here." She said almost too quietly for me to hear.

"You are?" I ask, hoping that I heard her correctly.

"Yes. I am." She says and I smile.

I honestly want to wrap my arms around her and not let her go, but I know that right now she feels like total shit, so I decide to wait. Helping her to her feet, she goes over to the sink to brush her teeth and I give her a moment in the restroom alone to clean up. I am standing in her room, looking out the window when I hear the door open and Callie appears looking a little better.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Yeah. Except for this wicked headache, I feel a lot better. I just needed to get that liquor out obviously. Would you mind looking in that drawer on my desk and see if I have an asprin?" She asks and I quickly nod before opening the drawer.

When I open the drawer, I move a few papers around looking for the asprin, and I notice a white envelope with my name written across it in Callie's handwriting. I grab the asprin and close the drawer. Walking over to Callie I had her the pills and she grabs a bottle of water from her night stand. Quickly swallowing the medicine and laying back on her bed.

"I brought you coffee and bagels. I didn't know how you were feeling, or if you would be hungry, but I know you love that little shop." I say searching for something, or anything to say.

"Coffee sounds amazing right now. I'll wait on the bagels though if that's alright." Callie says.

Handing her the coffee, I watch her take a long sip before setting it down and returning to her lying position.

"Well, I uh, I'll let you rest. I should go so you can sleep." I say turning towards the door. But I feel Callie's hand grab my wrist, stopping me.

"Stay." She says, and for the first time our eyes lock on one another's. "Lay with me Arizona." She pulls me towards her, and I climb behind her, wrapping my arms around her. My face nuzzling into her neck.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to Callie." I whisper into her ear.

"Then you won't ever be leaving." She says while shutting her eyes and pulling my arm tightly against her chest. No more words are said as I feel Callie's breathing become steady and her light snores fill the air. Closing my eyes, I let myself fall asleep as well. Completely content with her in my arms.

CALLIE'S POV

The sound of a ringing phone filling the air wakes me from my sleep. Letting my eyes flutter open, I feel Arizona's arm around me pulling me closer to her. I smile to myself. Remembering the way it felt to fall asleep with Arizona next to me. I had missed her like crazy.

"Uhhh, make it stop." Arizona mumbles from behind me.

"Arizona, babe, we need to wake up. It's 7:30 at night. We literally slept all day. And that is YOUR phone ringing, not mine." I say while sitting up.

Arizona pulls the phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Hi mom. Yea, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, Callie and I were taking a nap. Yes, well… I think so.. I don't know mom. Let me call you back tomorrow ok? I will, I promise. Love you and daddy too. Bye."

"That was a quick conversation. Everything alright?" I ask Arizona.

"Yeah, it was my mom. When she heard me say that you and I were taking a nap she started asking me 101 questions about us." She says and we both laugh.

"I think we need to get something to eat. I am starving, and feeling seriously dehydrated." I say to the blonde.

"Like, go get something together?" she asks, and I can tell she is still confused.

Walking over to the bed, I take a seat next to her, and grab both of her hand placing them in my lap.

"Arizona. Look, I know that things have been horrible. And I believe you when you tell me that nothing happened with her. Even though I am still pretty hurt, I can't help how I feel about you. I know I was pretty drunk last night, but I'm pretty sure you said you loved me, and I said it back. Because I do. We haven't been together that long, but I know this is right. What we have is real. And I want to try to work things out. Because calling you my ex-girlfriend feels so, so wrong." I say, and I see the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. Reaching up and wiping them with my finger, she grabs my hand and holds it against her cheek.

"I do love you Callie. And I am so, so sorry. I swear, I will never hurt you intentionally ever again. And I think that what we have is very real as well. And if you will give me one more chance, I will spend every day earning your trust back." She says and I can see nothing but truth in her eyes.

Leaning over I kiss her lips softly. Opening my eyes as we pull away, our foreheads resting together.

"So you are my girlfriend, again?" I ask.

"Yes. A thousand times yes." Arizona says with a huge smile, wrapping her arms around my neck.

We share one more kiss before breaking away and standing.

"Let's go get some food, ok?" Arizona says.

We both walk out of the door, feeling much happier than I have in the past week. A long, long, painful week without Arizona I have to admit.

We make it to a little burger joint right off of campus, and order our food. We catch up on gossip about our friends, laughing and stealing kisses. Luckily we are in a booth, closer to the back of the restaurant and Arizona places her hand on the back of my head and pulls me into a much more passionate kiss than we had yet to share today.

Pulling apart only because the need for air in my lungs, I look at my girlfriend and smile.

"Do you want to get out of here? Addison is staying with Derek tonight since Lexie and Mark went out of town… so I was thinking we could have a night alone." I suggest.

"That is an AWESOME idea. Let's go…" She says before we share one more hot kiss.

Dropping a tip on the table, Arizona grabs my hand and leads me out of the restaurant and towards my dorm. During our walk, we went from simply holding hands, to my arm around Arizona's shoulders and her arm around my waist. Holding each other as closely as possible. Deciding to cut through the quad to save time we notice our group of friends standing around talking and laughing.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Addison says loudly.

"So you two love birds made up obviously." Christina adds.

"Yeah, well can you blame me? I mean she is incredibly hot." I say back while winking at Arizona. A smile quickly spreading across her face.

"It is about damn time. We were getting seriously sick of listening to the lesbian heartbreak saga. Seriously, it took everything I had not to write a country love song about you two. You provided us with ample ammunition for it. Those songs are all about losing you wife or your dog or whatever." Christina says causing everyone in the group to bust our laughing.

"Well, we would just love to stay and hang out with you comedians, but we are going to the room to watch a movie." I say before beginning to pull Arizona away.

"You mean 'make a movie'. Just don't use my video camera… OR MY BED!" Addison says and once again they all die laughing.

"Just for that, we will use your bed first" Arizona yells back towards them as we walk away.

_Oh I plan on using every free space of that room tonight…. We have an entire week to make up for… _


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 – CAN'T GET ENOUGH

ARIZONA'S POV

"Oh god yes… oh please don't stop…" I beg Callie.

"Shh, Arizona you have to be quiet if you want me to keep going. You're going to get us caught." Callie says, looking up at me from her position between my legs.

Pulling my fist up to my mouth, I bite down on it to try to hold back my cries of pleasure. A few more swipes of her talented tongue against my clit, and her fingers pressing deep inside of me and I feel my release take over. My legs shaking as Callie places her hands on my hips to help hold me up.

"Fuck…th-that was amazing!" I say to my girlfriend once I am able to breathe.

"I'm glad you like it.. You taste so good by the way." Callie whispers against my ear. Her breath warm against my skin.

When she pulls away, I grab her cheeks and kiss her soft and slow. The taste of myself on her lips makes me want her even more, but knowing that we both have class in a few minutes I fight back the urge to take her a second time.

"Check to see if the coast is clear, so we can make it out of here to get to class on time." I say while pulling up my pants and slipping my arms back into the sleeves of my shirt.

"Ok, it's clear. Let's go." Callie says before we both slip out of the storage closet in the Chem Lab.

A week ago Callie and I got back together. I was lucky enough for her to give me a second chance, and I do not plan to screw it up. Since our reconciliation we have been having sex multiple times a day, in any and every place we find available. This morning I woke her up with my face between her legs. Then we took a shower together and Callie assaulted every inch of my body in a way that I cannot even begin to describe before I had my turn and she was screaming my name over and over. On our walk to our Chem class, Callie pulled me inside of the supply closet and reminded me once again how talented she is with that tongue. My legs still feel like jello while walking to class, but I am not complaining.

Walking into class, we take a seat next to each other in the back row and pull out our laptops to prepare to take notes on the lecture. I am trying my best to focus on what the man is saying, but I feel a hand on my thigh and look over at Callie. She is staring straight ahead at the professor, never breaking her concentration on him while her hand moves higher and higher towards my center. Swallowing hard I reach down and stop her hand from moving any further with my own hand. Once I think that she has taken the hint to stop, I return my hands to the keys of my computer and begin typing notes once more. Callie's hand stayed still for several minutes and I began listening intently to the information that would be on our next test when far too quickly I feel Callie's hand touch right on top of my core and press down firmly.

"Ugh!" I say, much, MUCH louder than I meant to causing several people in the class to turn around. The professor stopping his words and looking up at me also. Callie's hand was off me in a flash, and she continued to look innocently at her computer screen.

"Yes… Ms. Robbins.. Do you have something you would like to add?" The professor asks causing me to turn 10 different shades of red.

"No, no sir. I apologize. Please.. Continue." I say beyond humiliated. I hear a small giggle slip from Callie's lips and I give her one hell of a look. If looks could kill, I would be single right now because my girlfriend would be dead.

Seconds later I feel Callie's hand attempt to touch my leg YET again and I smack it hard and she jerks it away. I don't even turn to face her, only smiling instead. Finally, the professor excuses the class and I put my laptop inside of my bag and stand. Leaving Callie behind me as I walk towards the exit. Walking down the hall, I can hear Callie calling my name from behind me, mixed in the crowd of students. I just continue walking towards the dorm. Knowing I have an entire hour for lunch before my next class, I walk down the breezeway and once again hear Callie's voice. I pick up my pace and make it to my room before Callie comes barging in.

"Arizona, what the hell I have been calling your—" She starts, but once she is inside the room, I shut the door, slamming her back against it and my lips assault hers.

I pull her shirt off with quickness. And before she can say a word, I spin her around to face the door, unbutton her jeans and slide my hand inside of her panties.

"Fuuck, god Arizona… that—" she says once my fingers slide inside of her. Moving in and out of her as deep as I can go.

"You like to play games Callie? You like getting me all hot and horny and letting me sit there like that?" I say against her neck before my lips latch on and suck hard enough to leave a bright red mark.

"I'm , I'm .. ahhh." She says when my fingers begin making firm circles on her clit.

"I want you to come for me. Right here against my hand. Because this is how hot you made me in there. All I could think about was fucking you. I couldn't hear a word he said once your hands were on me. Come for me." I say and it is only a matter of seconds before Callie is shaking against the door, letting her orgasm hit hard.

After a few minutes of letting her gather herself, I back away and pull her from the door. When she turns around to face me, I lift my own shirt and let it fall. Her eyes are locked on me, watching me closely. Her eyes drift down my body to watch my hands unbutton my own jeans, and push them down my legs. Left standing in a matching black lacy bra and pantie set.

"Don't just stand there and stare Callie…. I have a job for you!" I say to her while using grabbing her hand and pulling her flush against my body. Her hands moving from my back, down my body until she has both hands on my ass. I start walking backwards toward the bed, while I lean forward and kiss her, my tongue entering her mouth instantly and massaging her tongue with mine. Reaching my bed, I lay down on my back and Callie is standing there looking down at me.

"I need your mouth on me Callie… right…here…" I say while sliding my hand down inside of my panties. Callie's eyes growing wide at the sight of me touching myself. She is standing there like she is in some kind of trance, and I have to say her name again to get her attention from staring at my center.

"Callie… if you don't get your mouth down here RIGHT now, I'm going to handle this myself…." I say. That is all it takes and she is pulling my panties down and diving right into my core.

The minute I feel her tongue move through my folds, my hips buck up towards her. The tingling between my thighs signals me that this will not take long. Being as turned on as I am will make this job extremely easy on my girlfriend.

"Callie…. Fingers…. Inside me… now." I moan while grabbing two hands full of dark black hair. She does just as I ask and two fingers press deep into me and curl against my inner walls. My chest lifts off the bed as I arch my back, my head thrown back. "OH yesssss. Harder Callie. Don't stop baby. God yessss." I yell into the air. I feel her hand move under my leg, wrapping around my thighs to hold me firmly against her mouth and her fingers begin moving in and out of me at a quicker pace. When I feel her lips suck on my clit I let it go. My release so strong that I can't even yell out. My mouth is wide open and my whole body shakes under her touch. Starting at my core and moving down both legs to my toes, wave after wave of pleasure fills my entire body.

"That was a whole new level of hotness baby. I will have to do that to you in class more often, if this is how you will react." Callie says causing us both to laugh.

"That was incredible. I am dizzy." I say while pulling my girlfriend down next to me on the bed. "How long do we have before we need to leave?" I ask, wishing we could stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"We have about 20 minutes babe. But we should go so we can get something to eat super quick." She says before standing and pulling me up with her.

"I don't wanna… " I whine. "I just want to stay in bed with you. Doing _that_… all day."

"Babe, believe me when I say that I wish the same thing. But we have midterms coming up and you know that if we skip class, we will be paying for it this weekend. And then we won't be able to go out of town. We will end up spending our 3 day weekend off studying in the library. But the decision is yours… what is it going to be?" She asks me while pulling her shirt up over her head. Stopping to wait for an answer from me.

"Fine, fine, fine. You're right. Let's go." I finally give in and stand up to get re-dressed for my next class. "But for the record… I'm only agreeing to this because you promised me some hot, _hot_ sex in Miami this weekend….. and I plan to hold you to that Callie Torres!" I say before I pinch her butt and begin sliding my jeans back on my body.

"Oh, I promised and I am a woman of my word. You will get all the _hot _sex you can handle baby." Callie says with a wink.

"Don't make a promise like that, because all of the sex I want will make it impossible for you to visit your parents, because we would never leave the hotel room. So be sure to clarify on your promises next time."

"Come on nympho. We need to get moving." Callie says pulling me out of the room and back towards the quad.

CALLIE'S POV

Arizona and I found our friends in the quad and tried to blend in without any of them catching on to what we could have possibly been up to, but of course we were not successful. Addison was the first one to notice the huge hickey that Arizona left on my neck. I had forgotten all about it until the second Addison made it the topic of the conversation.

"Oh, your parents are going to love that one Cal. You better hope that thing fades before you guys fly out this weekend." Mark says and everybody starts laughing.

Arizona just has an evil, 'oh well' look on her face. Knowing that I am the one that started the little sexcapade in class, I deserved the brand. And honestly, I don't care what my parents think about it. I'm grown, in college to become a freakin' doctor. And if I want to have hot sex in the middle of the day, resulting in a hickey… then so be it. And for the record, I plan to repeat today's activities as often as possible.

"I do not care what they think Mark. Do you think my parents believe I'm a virgin or something?" I say and Arizona laughs.

"Well you kinda are. I mean you have never had any pen—" Mark starts to say before I cut him off, and Arizona throws a handful of French fries at him.

"Suck it Sloan." I say.

"What? It's true!" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. I have to get to class. You guys enjoy yourselves." I say before leaning over and kissing my girlfriend before leaving the group to make it to my class on time.

"I'll see you later. I love you." I say.

"I love you too babe. Can't wait." Arizona tells me earning a round of "Awwwww's" From our friends.

We both just roll our eyes and I am on my way.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 – MIAMI BOUND – PT 1

CALLIE'S POV

"Are you sure me going with you is a good idea? I do not want your parents to be all pissed off because you brought me along. They do know you're bringing me right?" Arizona asks me for what seems like the 100th time this morning.

"Yes, you going is very important to me babe. I want you to meet them. And of course they know you are coming. I haven't been able to shut up about you since we started dating. It's like they already know you. Besides, they are going to love you." I say, reassuring her yet again.

"I don't know Cal. What if they don't like me? I mean, what if I completely flake out and end up making them hate me?"

"There is no way they could hate you. You are the most loveable person I have ever met. You had no trouble making me fall in love with you. And you will bat those beautiful blue eyes, and shoot off those explosive dimples and they will fall just as quickly as I did. I'm sure of it." I say before pulling her by her belt loop towards me seated on the bed.

Spreading my legs, she stands right between them and her hands are on my shoulders. "I love you so much Arizona. And taking you home to meet my family is a huge deal for me. I don't take girls home to meet them. So just trust me, ok?" I say looking up at her seriously.

"Why do you want to take me home to meet them if you don't do that type of thing?" She says, while brushing my hair back with her fingers.

"Because you are different. Because you are special. And I want them to meet the person that I plan on spending a very, very long time with." I say with a smile.

"You are something else Callie. I plan to spend a very long time with you as well. I love you." She says before leaning down and kissing me slowly.

Pulling back, I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her against me for a tight hug.

"We better get going. Our flight leaves in an hour and we still need to go meet Addison so she can drop us off." I say while standing. "You got everything?" I ask her before we start to leave.

"Yep, I think so. I'm sure I'll find something I forgot once we land in Miami though. That's how it always goes when I travel anywhere." She says with a laugh.

"Ok, well lets go."

Opening the door, I let Arizona pass me and we head down the hall.

30 minutes later, we are pulling up to the airport in Addison's little red sports car. "Thanks again for the lift Addy. We really appreciate it." I say to my best friend.

"No problem guys. You two kids have a great time in Miami. And call me when you land so I know you made it safely." Addison says.

"We will. See you Sunday night." I say before Arizona and I head inside.

Making our way through security, checking our bags we see that we have less than 10 minutes to make it to the other side of the airport to our terminal. Our walk turns into a fast one, ending in nothing short of a full sprint. Making it to the gate just as the last of the passengers were boarding, we hand our tickets to the lady at the counter and disappear down the walkway of the terminal.

"That…was…so…close…" Arizona says out of breath.

"I…know….we…barely…made…it…" I say matching her.

I pull out my ipod before placing my carry on bag and Arizona's into the overhead compartment and taking our seats. My dad had wanted to send his jet to pick us up, but I didn't want to scare Arizona off with flashy jets when I already had to figure out a way to explain my family's money before we get there. But I did agree to him purchasing us both a first class ticket. The seats are so much more comfortable, and plenty of room for us to cuddle.

"Did I ever mention how much I seriously hate to fly?" Arizona says nervously. For the first time today, I notice her nerves. She looks pale white and her seatbelt is tightened seriously tight.

"Babe.. look at me." I say and she slowly looks towards me. "We are going to be fine. I promise you. I'll be right here next to you and you can squeeze my hand the entire time. Ok?" I say and she just keeps her straight face and nods.

"I just need to focus on something else. Once we are in the air, I'll be alright.. I think." Arizona says.

Reaching into the front pocket of my hoodie, I pull out a white envelope and hand it to her.

"What is this?" Arizona asks me.

"I know you saw this in the drawer the morning you were looking for some asprin for me. Don't play so surprised babe. You're not very good at it." I joke.

"Ok, yeah I did see it. And even though I have been going insane wondering what it is, I didn't want to bring it up. I figured if you wanted me to have it, you would have given it to me." She explains.

"This is a letter I wrote to you when we were broken up. I have wanted to give it to you for a while, but now seems like a good time. Maybe it will help occupy your mind a bit." I say before she accepts the envelope from my hands. I give her a quick kiss, and put my ear buds in and hitting play on my playlist allowing her some time to read it without me looking over her shoulder. I notice her run her fingertips over her name on the front, looking a little nervous about opening it. But soon she flips the envelope over and pulls the flap up to pull the letter out.

_Arizona,_

_Writing this letter right now is probably the only thing keeping me sane. It makes me feel a little closer to you, almost as if I am getting to speak to you. I am not very good at discussing my true feelings, and sometimes it is just easier to put my thoughts on paper to make sure I get my point across clearly. I'm not even sure if there is a point for writing this letter, because the way things are between us right now, I'm not sure this letter will ever find its way into your hands. But I'm hoping that it does eventually. _

_Arizona, you came into my life when I least expected it. I came to school with my head focused on nothing but learning anything and everything there was to learn about medicine. Becoming a doctor has always been a dream of mine. The only dream that ever mattered to me. It was all I ate, drank and dreamt about. But after only a few short weeks with you, everything that used to be so important to me quickly took a back seat as you became my highest priority. Of course I still want to be a doctor,but it is no longer the only dream I have. My dream now includes you. _

_When I found out that you were talking to Joanne, I panicked. The sheer thought of you leaving me to go back to her terrified me. So I did the only thing I thought was right to protect myself, and I left you before you had a chance to leave me. Reading those text messages made my heart literally hurt inside of my chest. And when the words came out of your mouth confirming that you had been talking to her, I felt like my whole world had been flipped upside down. A part of me always knew that you were too good for me. _

_I am hurt and I am scared. I am angry and I am disappointed. But most of all I am lonely. Because in these few weeks together, you have made me feel more complete than I ever have in my life. I didn't even know that something was missing from my life before you came into it. Because now that you aren't here, there is such a huge void within me. You have no idea how badly I want to just grab you and tell you that everything will work out for us. How I want to hold you and kiss you. How badly I want to make love to you and feel the comfort of your arms wrapped around me. I am terrified that I will never feel that again. _

_You are one of a kind, and I know that I'm never going to find someone who can make me feel this incredible. Nobody ever has before, so why should I think that anyone ever could? I don't know what the future holds for us, but I am praying that we find our way back to each other. Because I am absolutely, undeniably 100% certain that I am in love with you. The can't eat, can't sleep, can't function without you kind of love. You hold my heart in your hands, and I hope that you realize that before we don't have a chance left. _

_I love you with all I have, _

_Callie_

I notice from the corner of my eye that Arizona has finished reading the letter. As she folds it up and places it back in the envelope I feel a huge lump in my throat. Suddenly nervous about what she might think about the letter. I wrote it when I was missing her something fierce but I wanted her to read it. That was why I had originally written it anyway. I see Arizona reach over and take me by my hand. Squeezing my hand inside of hers, I don't say anything. Instead I lean over and place a kiss on her cheek, holding it there for a moment. The grip she had on my hand tightened as the plane started to barrel down the runway and lifting up into the air. I just kept rubbing the top of her hand with my thumb until the plane finally leveled off and she loosened her death grip.

Soon the 'fasten seatbelt' light turned off and I removed my earphones wrapping them around my ipod. Unhooking my seatbelt, I start to stand and Arizona just looks up watching me.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Count to 20, and then follow me." I say and Arizona's mouth drops open.

"No way Callie. We could get in big trouble." She tries to argue.

"Ok. That's fine. But I'll be a few minutes, because I know how to fly solo." I say before giving her a kiss and heading towards the back of the plane.

As soon as I'm inside the small lavatory, I cross my arms and begin counting. "1….2…..3….4….5….6….7….8…..9…..10….11" and then my counting is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. With a huge smile on my face, knowing that Arizona couldn't resist my offer I open the door and she rushes in shutting the door.

"I thought you were against breaking rules Arizona." I say while grabbing a handful of her shirt and pulling her towards me. I kiss her hard and fast. Trying to maneuver us around inside of this tiny stall.

Releasing her lips, I move down to kiss her neck. My tongue pressing firmly and sucking gently. Reaching down between us, I unbutton her jeans and pull them along with her panties down just to her knees and the second my hand touches her core it is soaked with wetness.

"Mmmm, somebody was ready for this." I moan into her mouth as we begin to kiss once again.

"I am always like this as soon as you touch me, you drive me crazy." Arizona says before he lips being assaulting my neck. Her hands squeezing my breasts over my shirt.

I slide two fingers inside of her, and she presses her hips down against my hand, causing them to go in as deeply as possible with her knees slightly bent. She starts raising herself up and back down against my fingers, and they slide in and out of her with ease. Her hands have moved up to my shoulders, and she squeezes harder and harder as her release begins building up inside of her. I use my free hand to slide up under her shirt, and between her bra and breast. Massaging the soft flesh with my hand before teasing her nipple.

"Fuck, Callie. More baby. Harder, god pleaseeeeee." She moans quietly. Doing as she asks, I pick up my pace and use my thumb to massage her clit, while my fingers curl each time I pull them towards her opening before pressing them back in.

Her eyes are shut tight, and her bottom lip is between her teeth, as she fights back her urge to scream out. Moments later, she leans over and I feel her teeth against the skin on my shoulder. It stings a little, but not enough to cause me to stop. I milk out every last drop of her orgasm and she convulses in my arms. When she has had enough, and her clit is super sensitive, she lifts her head while one hand grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Oh oh oh, sensitive baby. I can't handle anymore." She says.

Lifting my hand, I take the two fingers that were just inside of her, and stick them all the way inside of my mouth. Wrapping my lips around my fingers and pulling them out painfully slow. Arizona's eyes wide and her mouth open just staring at me.

"That..is..so..god damn hot." She says slowly. I offer a wink, and reach down to pull her jeans up around her waist once more. I zip them up, and re-button them before I lean over giving her one last kiss.

"You go first… and then I'll come out in a minute." I say with a wink.

Nodding towards me to let me know she understands, she glances at herself in the mirror to make sure she doesn't look like she just got fucked in the restroom, she adjusts a few loose strands and exits the small restroom. Waiting long enough that I think the coast would be clear, I exit the restroom and start walking towards my seat. A couple of people give me a glare letting me know that our little adventure wasn't unnoticed, but I could care less. My girlfriend is blazing hot and if I want to indulge in a little Arizona lovin mid-flight, then I will. And I just did. Offering them a smile and receiving an eye roll, I climb over my very flushed looking girlfriend and re-fasten my seatbelt. A huge grin on my face.

"Stop smiling like you just screwed your girlfriend in an airplane restroom Callie." Arizona says, smacking my thigh.

"Why? I DID just screw my girlfriend in an airplane restroom. And it was FABULOUS!" I say before pulling my ipod back out. "Want to listen with me?" I ask, offering one of my ear buds to her.

She just laughs before placing it in here ear and reaches for my hand. Hitting play on the playlist, I start bobbing my head to the music while Arizona leans over to rest hers on my shoulder.

_This is a great start to our weekend indeed…. _


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 – MIAMI BOUND PT 2

ARIZONA'S POV

I feel the plane's tires touch the ground and it shakes me awake. Somewhat in a panic I open my eyes and lift my head. Callie's hand quickly resting on my lap and I grab it.

"Oh thank God. We made it." I say to my girlfriend who just laughs.

"We are here babe. You did great." She says as she smiles at me.

Once the plane has come to a stop at the terminal, the first class passengers (us) are able to exit first, and I couldn't be happier to get off of this metal bird. Pulling my carry-on bag down, I hand Callie her's as well and head towards the exit. The women thank us for flying with them but I don't say a word. Just eager to get the hell out of here.

Once my feet were back on the ground, I felt my entire body relax. Waiting for Callie to lead the way, I let her pull me by my hand towards the luggage area. Standing there waiting on our luggage to come around, I notice Callie looking around the airport as if she were waiting for someone.

"Hey, who are you looking for? I thought we were getting a car of our own for the weekend. Are you parents picking us up instead? I ask.

"Oh, no. No we are going to get a car. But my dad sent a car to pick us up and take us to the hotel. They will um, deliver the rental to us there…" She says awkwardly. I can tell that there is something else going on, but I just let it go for now. Knowing I'll get it out of her eventually.

"There's our bags." I say, before reaching for my suitcase as Callie mirrors my actions. Once we have our bags we walk towards a big wall lined with different men and women dressed in suits and wearing some type of hats. They are each holding signs with random people's last names on the front, and just as my eyes land on "C. Torres", Callie speaks to the man.

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres. This is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins." She says to the man. He nods his head and smiles.

"Good afternoon Ms. Torres, Ms. Robbins. Welcome home Ms. Torres." The man says. I'm a little confused. How does he know that this is 'home'? Shaking my head confused, I just follow Callie and the man out of the airport. He opens the back door and Callie lets me slide in first before the man grabs our bags and loads them into the trunk. Once they are loaded, he slips into the front seat and looks into the rear view mirror towards Callie.

"The Palms Hotel and Spa as usual?" He asks her. My jaw dropping.

"Callie, what does he mean 'as usual'? I ask her, making air quotes around the 'as usual'. "And isn't that place insanely expensive?" Now I am seriously confused how we are going to afford this limo ride much less to stay at the freakin Palms Hotel & Spa.

"Ok, I have to tell you something, but I do not want you to judge me. Ok? Please don't judge me." She says, looking down at her hands nervously.

"Oookkkk. What is it?" I ask, completely lost at what this is even about.

"Ok, look. My parents have… they are kinda.. let's just say that my parents aren't hurting for money ok? My dad is a hotel chain owner and he has made a great living out of it. But I do not care about money. I only stay at the Palms when I visit because my father insists on me staying there if I won't stay at the house. I don't use my money for crazy thinks except for once in a great blue moon." She says.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean you don't use 'your' money for anything crazy? What money are you talking about?" I ask, slowly catching on to what she is skating around.

"My trust fund money became available to me as soon as I graduated high school. I haven't even touched it. I like to work for what I get, and that money is mainly there as a safety net. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to judge me. I have been hurt so many times by people that knew I had money. It's never brought anything but trouble and heartache to my life. So I just find it easier not to mention it. Considering the fact that I have never brought another girl home, I never had to tell my girlfriends about the money my family has. But since you are so different, and I wanted to bring you here… I figured I had to think of a way to tell you. I hope you aren't upset, or think differently about me now." She spits out. The entire time she had been talking 95mph.

"Callie. Ok. Ok. Babe, it's ok really." I start to say and she looks over at me quickly.

"It is? You're not mad at me for keeping it from you?" She asks.

"No. Of course I'm not mad at you. This wasn't something that would have just come up in a casual conversation. And I totally understand why you wouldn't want to start out dating someone by letting them know how loaded your family is. That would make it almost impossible to know who was in your life because they care for you, and who was in your life for what you can buy them. I fell in love with you for you Callie. Not for whatever ungodly amount of money you and your parents have. Ok?" I say receiving a smile and a nod from my girlfriend.

The car comes to a stop and quickly the doors to the car are opened as I climb out, quickly followed by Callie. I look up for what seems like miles. The hotel in front of us is huge. More stories than I can count.

"Welcome to The Palms Hotel and Spa. Let me take your luggage." A man dressed in a burgundy jacket and black slacks says while taking the bags from the driver and placing them on a large luggage cart.

"Thank you." I say.

Right as we enter the magnificent lobby, the receptionist locks eyes on Callie and quickly fixes her jacket. Running her hands down the front to try to straighten out any wrinkles she may have.

"Good afternoon Ms. Torres. Your room is ready and your usual requests are already inside. Edward will see you both to your rooms. Here are your keys." She says politely.

"Thank you Maria." Callie says. She must really stay here every time she comes to visit if she knows the receptionist's name by heart. I didn't notice a name tag on her chest, so Callie is obviously going off of memory.

"Right this way ladies. The Club Oceanfront Presidential Suite is on the top floor." He says causing me to choke on my own saliva.

"The w-what?" I stutter out.

"You ladies are set up in the Presidential Suite. Mr. Torres called ahead to make sure we had everything set up to your likings." The man says.

"Wow." Is all I manage to say.

Once the door to our room is open, the man goes inside first to set our luggage in the bedroom, and Callie pulls me in behind her by my hand. Words seem to have left my brain, because I cannot for a single one for the life of me. This room looks like something I saw in a movie. The huge, plush bed. Windows taking up the entire wall, giving us a to-die-for view of the beach. A bottle of champagne is sitting in the middle of the coffee table, already on ice with two long stemmed champagne glasses on either side.

"Everything to your liking Ms. Torres?" The man asks. Callie opens her wallet and tips him, and I'm assuming it was a very generous one judging by the smile on the guys face.

"Everything is wonderful. Thank you." Callie says before he turns to leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

"This is beautiful Callie." I say after moving over by the window and taking in the beautiful view.

"I'm glad you like it. I just thought we would be more comfortable in a hotel instead of with my parents. Giving us a little privacy." She says before I feel her lips on my neck, kissing it gently.

"Privacy is definitely good. Because I don't think your parents want to hear their daughter screaming profanities in the middle of the night. Because then your father would really know what I do to his little girl." I say and Callie laughs.

Her cell phone begins ringing and she walks over to her purse to pull it out.

"It's Addison. Shit, I forgot to call and tell her that we made it. I better answer this babe." She says looking at the phone.

"Yeah, of course. Let her know." I say with a smile before I hear Callie answer.

"Hello? Yes, I know I'm so sorry Addy. We got here just fine. Yeah, she knows now. No, she isn't mad. No. I know. Alright Addy, I will call you later. We are just going to unpack. Shut up. Bye Addison." Callie says from her side of the conversation. Once she hangs up the phone, she plops down on the bed.

"So did you want to go visit your parents soon, or what is the plan exactly?" I ask while laying down next to my girlfriend. _This bed is heaven._

"I told my parents that we would meet up with them tomorrow morning. They want to have brunch, and then maybe do a little shopping with my mom. Nothing is set in stone yet, other than meeting them for the brunch. The rest of today is all ours." Callie says and I smile before rolling on top of her.

"All ours huh? Do you have any idea of what we could possibly do with all of this free time" I ask while pinning her hands above her head causing my breasts to hover right over Callie's mouth.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could play a game of dominoes or find somewhere to eat an early bird speci—" Callie says before I interrupt her. Taking my hands and tickling under her arms she starts flopping around on the bed like a fish out of its bowl.

"Ari-Ariz- Arizona st-stop it. I sw-sweat I'm g-going to h-hurt you!" Callie yells out between laughing and trying to wrestle me off of her. Soon we are in the middle of an all-out wrestling match. Somehow Callie manages to get free and flips me onto my back.

"Oh you want to fight dirty huh Robbins? Well pay back is a bitch" Callie says before she puts all her weight on my legs to keep them in one place and with her hands on my wrists she pins them above her head this time. Leaning over she takes her chin and starts tickling under my neck because she knows how extremely sensitive I am in that spot. Far too quickly I realize how incredibly strong Callie is because I am nowhere near being able to break free of her death grip.

After several minutes of screaming like a child, tears forming in my eyes from laughing so hard I cave and start begging for her to let me go.

"Are you going to behave? Because don't start dishing out shit when you can't handle it being dished right back." She says with a wink.

"Yes. I'll behave. I swear. Just stop tickling me." I beg.

"Ok, come on. Let's get changed. We have somewhere to be." Callie says and I am confused. Only minutes ago she said that we had the entire day free, and now she says we have somewhere to be.

"Where exactly are we going? Considering you said that we had no plans." I ask. I am perfectly content on staying in this room and ripping my girlfriends clothes off.

"We are going to a couples massage. Followed by a romantic dinner by the water, and ending the first night in Miami with you (points at me) screaming my name out repeatedly in that (pointing at bed).

"I like the sound of that itinerary just fine. Give me 10 minutes to change and freshen up and we are out of here baby." I say with a smile before grabbing some comfortable clothes to wear. This is going to be my first massage, other than the ones I have received from Callie. Only this one will be done by a professional that isn't trying to cop a feel, or get in my pants when all is said and done. _At least I hope they don't try. _

I have a feeling we are going to have a great 3 day weekend. I could definitely get used to having Callie all to myself like this. Not having to share her with our friends 24/7. And what I mean by that is every single time we try to be alone, someone almost always interrupts us in one way or another. But tonight is just my girlfriend and I. Nobody to walk in on us. No roommates to keep quite from. No knowing looks from our friends when they recognize our 'I just scored' faces. Tonight will be total and complete, down and dirty sex. The kind that leaves you sore the next day and craving even more.

_Yes, tonight I'm going to set a new record….. Hope my girlfriend can keep up._


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 – SUN, SAND AND SEX

CALLIE'S POV

"Babe, the rental is here. You about ready?" I say to my girlfriend who has been in the restroom all morning.

"Almost Callie. 10 minutes." Arizona yells back.

"You said that an hour ago! Arizona you look beautiful, come on."

As she walks out of the restroom, wearing a beautiful baby blue sun dress with her hair pulled up in a perfect French braid I smile.

"Wow… you really do look amazing babe." I say while I look her up and down. Arizona spins around, giving me the full view of her in the dress we bought yesterday while out shopping.

"Are you sure I look ok? I don't want to be underdressed when we meet your parents."

"You look perfect. So good that I almost want to stay here so I can rip that little number right off your body." I say with a wink.

"Oh no way Callie. I spent all morning just trying to do my hair and my make-up. So we are leaving this room. But, if you play your cards right, you will definitely get lucky later." She says with a wink before grabbing her purse and walking towards me.

"I will be on my BEST behavior then."

My parents wanted us to meet them at the country club for brunch, so we jump into our rental car and head that way.

"It is so beautiful here. I don't think I have ever seen this many palm trees" Arizona says. "I cannot wait until we go to the beach."

"I was going to suggest us doing just that after brunch. We can go back to the hotel and change into our suits and spend the rest of the day lounging if you want." I suggest.

"Sounds awesome. I just hope I survive this brunch. Then we can talk about you in a bikini."

I reach across the console and take Arizona's hand in my own. Lifting it to my lips I place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. We spent the rest of the short drive in silence, while Arizona looked out her window taking in the sights of Miami beach.

When we pulled up to the country club, two men approached the car, opening our doors for us and helping us out. Handing him the keys to the car before walking around to join my girlfriend. I could tell that she was incredibly nervous and I placed my hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside.

"Good morning Ms. Torres. Your family is expecting you out on the patio. Right this way." The man at the podium says.

"Thank you."

"Is there anywhere that we are going to go, that they don't know you by name Callie?" Arizona asks. I just laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"My father is well known in this town, and besides. My parents have been members of this club since I was a small girl. I spent more time hanging out with the staff while my parents entertained clients, then I did WITH my parents. So in a way, this was like a giant day care for me and my sister." I explain.

"Oh." Is all she says.

When we walk through the huge double doors onto the patio outside, the man leads us towards my parents table. My father stands and holds his arms out, waiting to hug me.

"Calliope… it's so good to see you my dear." My father says, and I just cringe at the fact that he just called me by my full name, and I know without a doubt that Arizona heard him.

"Hello Papi. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins. Babe, this is my father Carlos Torres." I say, introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Torres. Callie has told me so much about you." Arizona says sweetly. Shaking my father's hand.

"Please. Call me Carlos. This is my wife Rosia, Calliope's mother. _Ugh there's that name again! _And my oldest daughter, Aria. The gentlemen next to her is her husband David." My father introduces Arizona to everyone, and each person shares their hello's. "Girls, have a seat. What can we get you to drink?" My father asks while gesturing for us to take the two empty seats at the table.

I pull out the chair for Arizona, and she sits before I scoot my chair a little closer to her and sit down as well.

"I'll have some grapefruit juice, what about you babe?" I ask my girlfriend.

"I'll have the same."

"So, how are you girls liking your time in Miami? Done anything interesting yet?" My mother asks, looking more towards Arizona for an answer. _The mind blowing sex we had last night after our couples massage was pretty 'interesting' if I do say so myself._ That is what flashed through my mind when the question was asked. But keeping my mouth shut, I take Arizona's hand in mine on top of the table while she answers.

"Yes ma'am. We are have a wonderful time. Callie took me to this great couples massage that the hotel spa offered, and then I had my first mud bath. Was a new experience for me." She says with a bright smile, flashing her signature dimples.

"Oh I love the mud bath at the Palms. It's delightful isn't it?" My mother asks Arizona.

"Yes. It was great."

"Have you had a chance to go to the beach yet?" My mother continues but I cut in.

"Mom, we only got here yesterday. We unpacked, ate, then went to the spa. We were planning on going to the beach after brunch actually." I say.

"Oh oh, I want to go with you. David, we should go with Callie and Arizona to the beach. It will be fun." My sister says, inviting herself. _Shit, there goes any possible sexy time at the beach._

"Yeah, you guys should totally come. It would be great to hang out and get to know you both better." Arizona says. _Dammit, now they are definitely going to come._

"Cool. We will get changed after brunch and then call Callie to see where exactly you two are at before we join you." Aria says excitedly.

I just look over at my girlfriend and offer a tight smile. She just winks at me before squeezing my hand. Knowing that I'm not super thrilled about our company for the beach.

"So I would like for you girls to come over for dinner tomorrow night. We want to actually spend some time with you both before you fly back to school Monday." My mother says to us both.

"We will mami. We planned on coming over to the house tomorrow anyway. So that will work. I want to take Arizona to a few places tomorrow, show her around and then we can go over." I say to my mother.

"Perfect."

"How is school going for the two of you?" My father cuts into the conversation to ask.

"It's going good Papi. We are both in the top 20% of our class. We are focused." I say, trying to assure my father that I haven't just pushed my studies aside because I have a girlfriend. Even if he doesn't come right out and ask that, I know it is something that is going through his mind.

"Good, good. Happy to hear that. I know that my Calliope is going into Orthopedic Surgery Arizona. What are you leaning towards?" My father asks Arizona.

"Oh, I am going into Pediatric Surgery. It's fascinating to me, and I love the idea of helping save babies." She says proudly, with a huge smile that seems to make everyone at the table smile right along with her.

The rest of the brunch went smoothly, and my family loved Arizona. Just like I knew they would. After saying goodbye to my parents, and promising to see them the next day for dinner Arizona and I were back in the car and headed towards our hotel to get ready for some fun in the sun.

"So was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" I ask my girlfriend in the car.

"No, it was nice actually. Your family is great Callie.. Oh I'm sorry… Callllliopppppe" she says.

"Oh hell. I knew you were going to break that out eventually. Nobody calls me Calliope except my dad. But honestly, I kind of like the way it sounds when you say it." I say with a wink.

Arizona leans over the console and presses her lips softly against my ear before whispering into it.

"I bet it will sound even better when I am screaming it while your tongue is on my—" She says but I swallow too hard and end up in a coughing fit.

"Do you want to cause me to wreck? Because talking to me like _that,_ while I'm driving is a recipe for disaster." I say and my girlfriend busts out laughing.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll stop." She says. But her actions say otherwise. Her hand was resting on my thigh, and has now moved up under the edge of my loose fitting skirt. Fingertips grazing my center on top of my panties. "Just tell me to stop, and I will." She says in a soft tone.

"I, uh, I…" I can't form words to save my life at this point. Her fingers moving my panties to the side, and her fingers slide between my folds. "Dammit." I say. Arizona's hand continues to add pressure to my quickly heating core. Her lips now on the side of my neck, nibbling gently, but enough to light that fire deep inside of me. "Arizona.. babe… That feels really good. Really, Really good, but there is no way I can drive and manage to keep us both alive with you doing that." I say before glancing down to see her hand buried under my skirt.

With a small laugh, she removes her hand and pulls my skirt back down over my thigh. Returning her hand to its original position on my leg.

"Ok. I will behave. For now." She winks, and then reaches for the radio and turns it up. Singing along with the radio like she didn't just feel me up in the car.

When the car finally came to a stop at the hotel, we headed towards the elevator. Once the doors shut, I turned to face Arizona, and she stepped back until her body was against the wall. I pressed my body up against her, and our breasts touching. My hands go from resting on her hips, towards the front of her sun dress and lift it up enough to press my hand against her firmly through her panties.

"Call-" she begins, but I cut her off quickly by kissing her and pressing my tongue into her warm mouth. Swallowing her moans with my mouth as they grew louder with each swipe across her clit from my finger. Her hips press down, searching for as much contact as possible and I happily comply by pressing harder. One finger slides inside of her, but too quickly I hear the 'ding' of the elevator notifying us that we have stopped, and I remove my hand and straighten her skirt. Leaving a very hot and horny blonde staring at me as if she had no idea what the fuck just happened. Stepping back from my girlfriend just as an older couple joins us inside the elevator.

I glance over at Arizona and her face is flushed. Her breathing is still uneven and she looks at me sideways with her eyes. I offer her a wink and then the doors open once again at our floor. Taking her by the hand, we walk towards our room.

Closing the door behind us, I casually walk inside and start stripping my clothes. One piece at a time, leaving a trail towards the restroom. Arizona is standing at the entrance of the room, her mouth wide open, just watching me shed my clothes.

Breaking her stare, I say, "Are you going to stand there and watch, or do you plan on joining me in the shower? Because if I have to spend the rest of the day with my sister around, I cannot even think about going while all I can see in my mind is you… naked…."

A few seconds pass, and Arizona finally snaps back to reality, shaking her head quickly to clear her brain and within a few seconds, she is stripping right behind me. Once we step inside the shower, things heat up quickly. The steam from the water filling the shower stall and our bodies dripping wet.

_I love Miami!_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 – BEACH & BIKINI'S

ARIZONA'S POV

Listening to Callie talk to her sister on the phone is fluent Spanish is HOT. I mean HOT on a whole new level. If we weren't sitting at the beach, in the middle of people that have small children I would rip her clothes off and have my way with her right now. I need to make a point to have her talk to me in Spanish tonight when we are alone.

After she hung up the phone, she turned to face me. "Aria and David will be here in about 20 minutes. They weren't far." Callie says.

"Ok babe. And I have to say, the way you sounded just now..talking in spanish like that… _way_ hot." I say before leaning towards her, my lips only an inch or so away from hers.

"You think so, huh? Well I will remember that." Callie says before closing the gap and kissing me so deeply that it literally takes my breath away. _God, I cannot get enough of this woman. _

"Do you want something to drink?" Callie asks me when we part.

"Sure babe. That sounds good. Anything is fine." I tell her.

When Callie starts to walk away, I can't tear my eyes off of her gorgeous body. She is wearing a black two piece bikini. The bottoms tie on each hip and the top is tied into a bow around the back of her neck. When she put it on in the room, we ended up back in bed for round two after the shower. After a second attempt of putting her suit on, we finally made our way to the beach. She looks _THAT_ good. Her skin is a perfect caramel color that it makes the black stand out and I _love_ it. The sound of my phone ringing is what finally pulled my eyes away from my girlfriend and I look down to see Teddy calling me.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey, how are things in Sunny Miami?" Teddy asks.

"They are amazing Teddy. We are at the beach right now actually. The weather is beautiful here."

"Well must be nice. So how did it go with the parents? Did they love you or throw you out on your ass?" She asks playfully.

"Funny Teds. It went great. Her family is very nice and welcoming. We had brunch with them this morning actually."

"Brunch? I thought that only rich people had 'brunch'. Us normal people have breakfast, lunch and snacks." Teddy says and we both start laughing.

"Yeah, well.. Let's just say that Callie's family lives VERY comfortably and leave it at that." I say. Not wanting to go too deep into it, especially when it isn't my business to tell.

"Oh, ok got ya. So are you guys coming back Monday morning still?"

"Yes, Addison is supposed to pick us up from the airport."

"Oh ok. Well the reason I was calling actually was your psychotic bitch of an ex came by here this morning. She left a package for you. I'm not sure what it is." Teddy says, and I feel my stomach drop. The last thing I need is for us to return home and have more drama start.

"Teddy, get that box and throw it in the dumpster. Do not even open it. Just, UGH, just get rid of it please. Before we get home." I say.

"Good answer! You're learning." She says.

"Shut up Teddy. I gotta go, Callie is headed back this way. Just make that box disappear. Thanks Teds." I say.

"Ok, no problem. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Bye Arizona."

"Bye".

Hanging up my phone just as Callie hands me a ice cold sangria and sits down next to me she asks, "Everything ok?" while lifting her head towards the phone next to me.

"Oh yeah. That was Teddy. She was just calling to see how the parental meeting went." I say and Callie laughs.

"Did you tell her that they adore you, and probably want to adopt you since you're some future 'baby saver'?" She says.

"Hey, nobody can resist the tiny humans Calliope. Nobody." I say with a wink.

Right before I could kiss her once again, I hear "Callie! Hey!" from behind us. When we turn our heads, I see Callie's sister Aria and her husband David walking towards us. She has a beach bag and he is carrying a cooler.

"Sorry it took us so long, we just had to stop to get beer. My husband seems to think that you can't spend the day at the beach without beer." Aria says rolling her eyes and pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards David.

"Ok Aria, when that little bar over there closes in an hour, and you can't have access to the sangrias and margaritas… don't even think about asking for any of this." He says. Callie and I both laugh while her sister just shakes her head and rolls her eyes at her husbands comment.

After an hour of soaking up the sun and making small talk I am really enjoying myself. Callie and her sister are nothing alike, in so many ways, but her sister is seriously funny. We have laughed our asses off the entire time. David breaks up the giggle-fest and says, "Who wants to play some beach volleyball? The court just opened up." He points towards the sand volleyball court.

"Oh yeah. I'm soooo in." I say excitedly. Also the fact that I have a pretty good buzz going is helping me and my confidence too. David was right, because once the bar closed the beer he had started to look exceptionally good and before I knew it, we were drinking them right along with him.

"Have you ever played before?" Callie asks me with a raised eyebrow. "Because I was all state varsity in high school." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh don't judge a book by its cover Calliopeeee. I too, was somewhat of a volleyball guru. So let's do this." I say with a wink.

"Wait a minute. If both of you are volleyball superstars, there is no way that we are going to play against the two of you." Aria says pointing towards herself and David.

"Alright, what do you suggest then?" Callie says to her sister.

"You and David against me and Arizona. Swapping better halves" Aria says.

"No way. Siblings against spouses" David interjects.

"Spouses?" I say quietly. _I'm not Callie's spouse, but it sounds nice… _

"You're on." Callie says confidently. "Let's do this." She adds before we walk to opposite sides of the court.

"You two can serve first." David tells his wife and my girlfriend. "Wait!" he yells suddenly, holding his hands up in the air and we all turn to look at him.

"What?" Aria yells to her husband.

"We need music for this!" he said. Making it extremely obvious that he is feeling the alcohol as well. He runs over to the towel and pulls out a portable bose speaker and sets his iphone on it. Pressing a few buttons on the screen before the music starts blaring out of it.

**My heart is paralyzed**

**My head was oversized**

**I'll take the high road like I should**

**You said it's meant to be**

**That it's not you, it's me**

**You're leaving now for my own good**

Clapping my hands together and yelling "Let's go!" before I see Callie toss the ball up into the air and spike it hard. David moves in front to set it and in a perfectly fluid motion I jump up and hit it with full force. Sending it sailing into the far corner of the court without being touched by Callie nor Aria.

"YEAH BABY!" I yell while David holds his hand up for a high 5.

**She went down in an airplane**

**Fried getting suntanned**

**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**

**She met a shark under water**

**Fell and no one caught her**

**I returned everything I ever bought her**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say you died**

The chorus of the song blasts through and David and I both sing along, while doing a dance.

"Alright! You two need to focus before we REALLY beat the pants off you both." Aria yells to bust up our celebration.

"You serve it up Arizona." He says to me and I gladly step behind the serving line. With one toss, the ball goes up and comes down connecting perfectly with my hand. Speeding over the net, I see Aria jump with her arms reached out in front of her in an attempt to intercept the ball, but with no luck she ends up face first into the sand and the ball once again hits the sand!

"POINT! POINT!" David yells.

**My pride still feels the sting**

**You were my everything**

**Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)**

**She'll think I'm Superman**

**Not super minivan**

**How could you leave on Yom Kippur?**

**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**

**She was caught in a mudslide**

**Eaten by a lion**

**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion**

**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**

**She dried up in the desert**

**Drowned in a hot tub**

**Danced to death at an east side night club**

**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**

**And ways to say you died**

"Dammit Aria! What the fuck was that?" Callie yells at her sister while David and I return to singing at the top of our lungs and jumping around on our side.

"Come on, we are waiting for some kind of challenge!" I yell to my girlfriend. Callie rolls her eyes while Aria flips David and I the bird.

"RUDE MUCH!" I yell to them both, and we all share a laugh.

"Ok, focus Aria!" Callie says to her sister while we wait for her to serve.

Aria takes a long breath and lets it out and before I know it, the ball is over the net. David intercepts it, knocking it back over to our women's side. Callie is quick and doesn't miss her chance for a perfect set. Aria comes up next to her and is up in the air to spike it our way. David and I both mis-judge the path of the ball and dive at the same time, resulting in bumping into each other and the ball falls to the dirt.

"Shit!" he yells, while throwing a hand full of sand into the air.

"Yesssssssssssssssss!" Aria and Callie both yell at the same time. This time they are doing their own celebratory dance.

"You got lucky!" I say to the two women.

"Show us what you're really made of Aria!" David yells to his wife.

Our serve results in another point and we cheer ourselves on once more. Then Callie pulls off her white tshirt she had slipped on earlier to shield herself from the sun. Once I saw her peel that shirt off her body, giving me full view of her bikini I swallowed hard. The sweat was shining off her body like diamonds. My haw dropped and I felt my mouth go dry. My eyes staying locked on my girlfriend's magnificent body as she prepares to serve. I didn't even notice David walk right up next to me. Waving his hand up and down in front of my face.

"Helllooooooo. Arizona!" he yells right next to my ear.

I look over at him, my mouth still open and my eyes wide and say, "I'm so sorry David." And he cocks his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean you're sorry? Sorry for what?" he asks.

"Because we are definitely going to lose this game." I say in complete seriousness.

"Why would we lose? We are damn good!" He tells me.

I return my eyes to Callie and point. "That's why" I say. And just as the words leave my mouth, Callie's serve comes flying over the net and right into my shoulder. I obviously didn't even attempt to hit it and Aria screams with excitement.

"Oh COME ON! You have got to be fucking kidding me! That's it! We forfeit! David yells to our enemies.

"What?! Why?" Aria asks.

"Because my partner is a dud. A horny dud. She can't focus with your sister having all of her 'goods' out on display. Her entire brain just turned to mush!" He explains, walking over to the towel and wiping his face off before reaching into the cooler and grabbing a beer.

Callie and Aria laugh. Soon Callie comes walking towards me, with a huge evil grin on her face.

"So I found a way to shut the famous Arizona Robbins, volleyball superstar down huh?" Callie says, her lips centimeters from my ear. Her hot breath cascading down my neck. I shake with chills running down my body.

I don't even bother responding to her, instead I pull her sweating, sand covered body against mine and kiss her with all I have.

_Everything's hotter in Miami. Especially my girlfriend… _


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 – MEMORY LANE & TORRES FAMILY DINNER

CALLIE'S POV

Yesterday was a great day. Arizona and I had a very hot morning, being able to enjoy each other in ways that are almost impossible back at school, before meeting my family for brunch. Just as I had predicted, my family loved her. Arizona is almost impossible to love. I didn't have any doubts about my family accepting her, but she had been nervous. She is actually excited about going to dinner with my family today though, so that makes me happy.

The afternoon was spent with my sister and brother-in-law at the beach and we all had a blast. Before we left, my sister pulled me to the side and told me how much she really liked Arizona. And that is saying a lot. My sister hated my ex girlfriend with a passion. Even though I would never stop seeing Arizona, no matter if my family liked her or not, it is really great that they like her. It makes my life so much easier.

Arizona and I went out to dinner at one of my favorite spots for dinner, and then shared a walk on the beach before ending the night in our bed. All of our sexual frustration that had built up during the day finally getting the better of us both. So we took our time putting that fire out before falling asleep in each other's arms.

After a shower together, and some room service breakfast Arizona and I headed out to enjoy our last day in Miami. I wanted to take Arizona to a few of my favorite places that I spent my time at before heading off to John's Hopkins. Addison, Derek, Mark and I spent a lot of our time at a skate park by the beach during the summer before college. Not so much of our time was spent skating though, because we basically came here to drink whatever kind of alcohol we could get our hands on. But it's a cool place none the less.

"You hung out here? I just do not see it." Arizona says as we walk over and have a seat on an empty bench, watching some skaters hit the ramps. I just laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"What can I say. This is a place we knew our parents wouldn't look and so we came here way too much."

"So you skate?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, actually I do. Derek, Mark and I all used to skate for hours at a time. Addison never got into it. She just came to have all the 'skater boys' hit on her." I say and we both laugh.

"I had my first kiss right over there actually. Right behind that ramp." I say and Arizona raises her eyebrow.

"Oh really? Hmm. Come on." She says before standing and pulling me by my hand towards the spot I had just pointed out.

"What are we doing?" I ask once we come to a stop in the same exactly spot I told her about seconds ago.

"I am going to kiss you. Right here, and right now. That way when you think of this spot, you will think of me. Not some skanky girl with her tongue down your throat." She says.

"Who said she was skanky?" I play back.

"Shut up Calliope." Arizona says before pulling me into a breathtaking kiss. Her hands in my hair, pulling me into the kiss.

When Arizona finally pulled away, I stayed standing with my eyes closed and my lips parted for a few seconds waiting for my body to catch up with my brain.

"Wow" I say once I can find my voice.

"So, did I replace the memory? Or do we need to try that again?" Arizona says.

"If I say no, does that mean you are going to kiss me like that again? Because if so, then nope.. the memory is still fresh." I play. Arizona smiles and pulls me in for another kiss. This one making my entire body feel weak.

When we pull apart I smile and Arizona knows she has accomplished what she wanted.

"Come on Callie, let's go before we draw a bigger crowd. Those guys over there quit skating the minute I kissed you the first time." Arizona says, leading me out of the park by the hand. "Where are we headed next?" She asks.

"You my love, are about to experience the best shaved ice of your lifetime." I say before opening the passenger door for my girlfriend to get in.

"Mmmmm. God that is good!" Arizona says after taking the first bite from her snowcone.

"Told ya. I think Mark and I kept this place in business from sophomore year on. We came here daily." I say.

"I really love being here Callie. Seeing all of the places you spent your time, getting to know your family. It makes me feel so much closer to you. Thank you for bringing me here." Arizona says seriously.

"I love you being here too babe. And believe me when I say that I have had more fun with you at these places then I ever did with my friends." I say with a wink.

"I love you" my blonde says, her eyes full of emotion.

"I love you too." And lean over to seal it with a sweet kiss. Literally because Arizona's lips had strawberry syrup on them.

After we finished up at the snowcone shop, I took Arizona driving around Miami. Showing her Mark, Derek and Addison's family homes and even passing by our old high school. Getting caught up on my trip down memory lane I finally snap to the fact that we are supposed to meet my family for dinner. Looking over to Arizona in the passenger seat I ask, "Babe, what time is it?"

"It's a little after 5. What time are we going to your parents house?" She asks.

"They said 7. So we better head back to the hotel so we can shower and get ready." I say before hitting the expressway heading back towards our hotel.

ARIZONA'S POV

Callie insisted that her parents wanted everybody to dress casually, but I still feel like I am way under dressed. Callie assured me that I looked fine, and she was wearing jeans and a tshirt as well, so that did kind of make me feel better.

After driving for a few minutes, Callie comes to a stop in front of a HUGE gate. She presses a button on an intercom and a mans voice comes through the speakers.

"Torres Residence." He says.

"Diego, can you open the gate please." Callie says into the speaker.

"Oh, Si Ms. Callie. One second." He says and then the gate begins swinging open. Driving up a long, curvy and paved road we come to a stop in front of a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE house. It resembles a freakin castle in my book. A man comes towards the car and opens my door, offering me his hand. After I am out Callie walks around the front of the car to take me by my hand. Her father opens the front door and immediately comes to greet us.

"It's so wonderful that you two are joining us for dinner tonight. It's nice to see you again Arizona." Callie's dad says.

"It's nice to see you again as well, sir. Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight." I say.

"Oh, the pleasure is ours. And I told you, call me Carlos." He says before turning to walk inside. Callie and I following right behind him.

"Rosia. Calliope and Arizona are here my dear." He calls out towards Callie's mom.

A few moments later, Callie's mom comes from a room down the hall and hugs each of us.

"Hello girls. I hope you two are hungry. Maria has prepared a delicious meal for us. I hope you like flounder Arizona." The older Torres woman says.

"Yes ma'am. I'm a huge fan of seafood."

"Great. Well let's head in there, and we can have a glass of wine while we wait for dinner to be served." She adds.

Callie squeezes my hand, and offers a smile before we are all soon seated around a large formal dining table. This table reminds me of something I imagine would belong in the white house. Very long, with chairs up and down each side.

Callie pulls my chair out for me, and once I'm seated she sits right next to me. The same man that helped me out of the car comes around, pouring wine into our glasses just as Aria and David join the mix. Sharing a round of hugs and hello's, they take their seats as well.

Conversation begins flowing and the mood is comfortable.

"So Calliope. Are you still planning to get an apartment off campus at the end of semester? Your mother and I could have the realtor start looking for you and Addison something that I'm sure will be to your liking." My father asks.

"Uh, well. I'm not sure yet dad. We haven't really discussed it much lately." Callie says. I can tell there is something on her mind, but I just wait it out.

"Well, if you want to move, you can't wait until the last minute. Not if you're expecting to find anything half way decent." He continues.

"I will think about it dad. And I will let you know soon. I promise." Callie says, ending that conversation.

Once dinner was served to us, yes literally served, we enjoyed one more glass of wine before Callie stood from the table excusing us both.

"Would you like a tour?" she asks me.

Smiling at my girlfriend, I accept the offered hand and say, "I would love one."

Walking down a long hallway, Callie points towards various photos of her family members. Some of her when she was younger, and some of her with Aria and their parents. I stopped walking when I noticed a picture of Callie and another woman. Holding each other in a tight embrace. More comfortably than one would take with a random friend.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the picture.

"Oh. Yeah that. That is my ex-girlfriend Amber. I do not know why my mother hasn't taken that picture down. She knows how I feel about it." Callie says, quickly looking away from the photo.

"What happened between the two of you?" I ask.

"It's a long story." She says.

Before I could pry her on the subject any further, Aria and David come walking towards us.

"Hey guys. What are the two of you doing tonight, considering it is your last night home." Aria asks.

"Not much. Our flight leaves kinda early tomorrow." Callie says.

"Oh no way. You are still too young to worry about staying up late, and getting up early. We are going out tonight. And that's final. Who knows when you will come back to visit, so tonight…. We are going to party like we used to." Aria says with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Do I even have a chance at winning this argument?" Callie asks, mirroring her sisters stance. The resemblance between the two women is crazy. They could easily be passed off as twins.

"Nope. So just agree, so we can all get on with the night." Aria tells her sister.

"Fine. We will go out. Where are you wanting to drag us?" She says, giving in to her sisters glare.

"Lava". Is all Aria says and Callie smiles. I'm guessing she likes the idea.

"Oh, you're on." Callie says before grabbing me by my hand. "But if we are going there, then we are leaving now. Because we are going to look hotter than hot when we walk in that place. I suggest you go home and try to do the same." Callie says to her sister before passing her and pulling me right behind her.

Once we are inside the car, I ask Callie.. "Um, babe. What is 'Lava'?"

"Lava is one of the hottest clubs in Miami. It's also a very gay friendly club. So it's a happy medium when it comes down to club selections between my sister and I. You will love it there babe. They have the best hurricanes in Miami."

"Callie Torres, are you planning to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" I joke with a wink.

"Of course not. I don't need to get you wasted to have my way with you." She says winking right back.

I smack her on the leg, and she grabs my hand. Holding it tight.

Getting to our room, Callie walks over to the bags of things we had purchased at some major designer's store on our first shopping trip and pulls out the dress she bought for me.

"Here. You need to most definitely wear this tonight." She says while holding the dress up against my body, creating a mental image of how it might look on my body.

"Okay. How should I do my hair? Up or down?" I ask.

"Up. Because I love it when I can kiss your sexy neck with easy access." Callie says. I simply smile and walk towards the restroom.

"Callie, would you like to join me in the shower? Would save some time you know….." I play.

She takes my hint almost instantly, dropping the bag from her hand and follows me into the restroom.

_A nice.. HOT shower will do the trick before we have to be on our best behavior in front of Callie's sister… _


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 – HOT AS LAVA

CALLIE'S POV

Do not get into a fight over your girlfriend….do not get in a fight over your girlfriend… DO NOT get in a fight over your girlfriend. I am in the middle of mentally coaching myself as the taxi pulls up in front of club Lava. I open the door, and help Arizona step out. The reason for my intellectual rant is standing right in front of me. Arizona is in a black dress. The skirt is loose fitting and barely reached her mid-thigh. It's strapless and shows off her beautiful shoulders and gives a sexy preview of her cleavage. Enough to make my mouth water. Her toned legs on full display, ending with some silver strapped high heels. Her hair is pulled up in the front, but hanging down in the back and somewhat on her shoulders. She spent over 45 minutes in the restroom with the straightener alone. But the end result… smoking hot!

"Callie, we are never getting in this place. Look at the line. It goes down like two blocks" Arizona says while pointing down the street towards the end of the line.

"Oh, Arizona. Watch and learn." I say with a wink before walking up to the doorman.

"Hey Troy." I say to the man.

"Hey Callie. Just the two of you tonight?" He asks.

"Aria and David will be here soon." I say as he unhooks the chain, letting us pass through. Several people in the line shouting their opinion about us going in so easily, but I just smile and pull Arizona behind me.

"Wow. I could definitely get used to this kind of treatment. It's like your royalty in this place!" Arizona says as we enter the club.

"At least my father's name comes in handy when I need it to." I say with a laugh.

Walking down the hallway of the entrance, the music can be heard pumping away. Two men open a set of double doors and when we step inside we see the club is in full swing. Laser lights flashing everywhere, the music is loud and they are playing some of my favorites.

"DO YOU WANT A DRINK?" I yell to my girlfriend over the music.

"SURE". She says. I nod and lead us towards the bar. Once I'm there, I order us both a hurricane and hand Arizona hers. "Aren't you going to pay for these?" she asks. I just wink and take a sip of my drink. Avoiding her question. "Oh nevermind. Of course." She says, ending the silent conversation of me not having to pay for them.

We walk over to the VIP section, easily gaining access once again and taking a seat on one of the red couches against the wall.

"I cannot even imagine what it was like growing up with perks like this. If I were home, I'd be one of those people outside still waiting in line." Arizona says.

"Trust me, just because there are some perks, doesn't mean I had the most loving and awesome upbringing. My parents were pretty much non-existent most of the time." I say wanting to just drop the family conversation. Luckily I noticed my sister and David walking towards us and pointed them out to Arizona.

"Man this place is on fire tonight! And so is your girlfriend!" Aria says looking around and then laying her eyes on Arizona.

"This much I know, Aria." I tell her causing Arizona to blush.

"Ok well, I'm ready to dance!" My sister says with her arms up above her head, starting to get her groove on right here in front of us.

"Let's go then!" Arizona says before we all head towards the dance floor.

The music is bumpin' and David grabs Aria by the waist and they get busy. Arizona turns her back to me, and I press my front up against her back. My hands on her hips as we both move to the music.

**You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my**

**You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my**

**You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are**

**Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)**

**All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo)**

**You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha!**

**Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy**

**Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)**

**Kiss on my, all over my**

**Kiss on my, all over my**

Our hips grind together perfectly with the beat, and Arizona rubs her ass harder into my center. Making the temperature in the club increase quickly. My hands moving from her hips, up her sides allowing my fingertips to graze the sides of her breasts.

**Feel eyes on me everywhere I go**

**Like a little boy up in the candy store**

**Quit your craving and get your hands on**

**Give it up before momma says no**

**Imma let you get a little closer**

**Even though I ain't suppose to**

**I like it strong when it's long 'cause**

**I'm a little tipsy, play along with me**

Arizona turns her head to the side, peeking over her shoulder at me, her bottom lip between her teeth and she wiggles her body down low and back up with her hands running down my thighs as she goes down and back up.

**You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my**

**You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my**

**You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are**

**Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)**

**All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo)**

**You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha!**

**Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy**

**Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo)**

**Kiss on my, all over my**

**Kiss on my, all over my**

When she is standing back up straight, my hands reach around the front of her body, wrapping around her stomach pulling her into me closer. Her arm comes up and reaches around the back of my neck. Her head looking to the side once more, and our lips millimeters apart.

**Kick ya socks off, your zipping kinda slow**

**Wanna see just how you take it down low**

**Hurry up I wanna see a bit more**

**Take it off before momma gets dull**

**I know that you love me long time Yeah**

**You wanna take it for a ride yea**

**I'm feeling bad and I like it**

**I'm a little tipsy play along with me**

**Hey!**

Arizona was singing the song word, for word. And every word that fell from her lips made my center ache. I couldn't fight back the urge to kiss her any longer and luckily she was thinking the same thing. Turning her body to face me, her arms wrapping around my neck, and she presses her lips against mine, parting my lips with her tonge, before entering my mouth. My entire head was spinning. Her kiss was like electricity moving throughout my body. I could feel the wetness between my legs building as our kiss became deeper. Everything around us seemed to disappear when her lips hit my own. I didn't hear the thumping of the bass. It was like we were in the middle of this huge room all alone.

When our kiss ended, I wanted to grab Arizona and pull her out the door to the club and go straight to our hotel room, but before I could even put my plan into action, my sister pulled my arm. Another song started playing and my sister and I started dancing along with it. I look over and see Arizona and David dancing and smile. It's not often that you see Arizona engaging in a 'booty dance' with a man.

**Now let me see that booty work, booty work, booty boo boo booty work**

**Booty work, booty work, boo boo boo boo booty work**

**Go ahead, (left cheek, right side, double cheek, do it)**

**Go ahead**

**Now let me see the booty work, booty work, booty boo boo booty work**

**Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek**

After the first half of the song, I was dripping sweat. I haven't danced like this in a very long time.

"I'm going to get us another drink!" I yell to Aria who just nods and continues dancing over towards Arizona and David. The three of them continuing the dance. Shaking my head with a laugh, I head towards the bar.

"I need 3 hurricanes and a draft beer please!" I say to the bartender. I lean against the bar and watch my girlfriend dancing her ass off while I wait for the drinks. I smile at the sight in front of me. I had no clue that Arizona had moves like this. But the huge smile I had across my face quickly disappears when I lock eyes on the one person I didn't want to see while on this visit.

"Callie…."

_Shit….._

ARIZONA'S POV

I am having A BLAST tonight. Dancing with Callie was hotter than hot. The chemistry between us is undeniable even if we hadn't practically had dance floor sex, people would know how into each other we are just by how we look at one another. But now I am completely out of breath. We have danced to more songs than I can even count, and I could really use that drink Callie went to go get. I look towards the bar, to see if she was still waiting on them when I feel my heart drop. Callie is standing against the bar, and there is an extremely hot dirty blonde standing VERY, VERY close to MY girlfriend. I didn't even realize that I had quit dancing, and was not literally a statue in the middle of a dance floor full of people. Aria notices my attention directed towards the bar, and turns to see what I am so interested in. I hear her and David say, "Oh fuck" in unison.

Snapping my head towards them quickly I ask, "Who is that?"

"THAT would be Amber. My sister's ex-girlfriend." Aria says.

The woman is standing very close to Callie, and I has her back to us. Callie's face looks serious and straight as she steps to the side away from the woman.

"Ok….. so now we go save her." Aria says before taking David by the hand and nodding her head towards the bar, telling me to follow her lead.

When Callie notices us walking up to them, she looks right through the woman and smiles at me. I offer the same smile back, and move to stand next to her.

"Hi baby, we were worried you got lost over here." I say extra sweetly while wrapping my arms around Callie's neck and giving her a quick kiss." Pretending to just now notice the woman next to her, I say, "Oh I'm sorry. That was rude of me, hi! I'm Arizona." Amber's face went from sexy and smiling, to annoyed and un-amused. "Amber" is all she says as she shakes my hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Amber." I say, laying the fake smile on really thick.

"Amber, this is my girlfriend Arizona. Arizona, this is Amber." Callie says.

"Oh, you're the ex girlfriend." I say pretending to just now realize this. "I have to say… I seriously owe you one Amber." I tell the woman, and she scrunches her forehead before asking, "And why is that?"

"Oh, you know. For letting this one go." I say nodding towards Callie. Smile still spread on my face. "Because if you hadn't… I would have never been able to take her back off the market. So thank you!" I say.

The bartender interrupts our little confrontation by handing us our drinks. Accepting mine from Callie, I once again kiss her while thanking her for my drink.

Aria steps over next to us, literally cutting Amber out of the little circle. In an obviously rude gesture. Aria was not trying to pretend to be friendly in the least. She didn't like Amber when she was Callie's girlfriend, and she likes her even less now that she isn't.

"So, let's go back to the VIP section. The company out here is pretty disgusting." Aria says, and I almost choke on my drink. David choking on his as well thanks to his wife's comment.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Amber." I say to the woman, while leaning around Aria. "Come on baby." I say towards my girlfriend, lacing our fingers together and starting to follow Aria and David.

"Take care Amber!" Callie says in passing.

Once we make it back to the VIP section, we all bust out laughing. Unable to hold it in any longer.

"Did you see her face? She thought she had caught a single and available Callie until you bust that imaginary bubble of hers Arizona." David says to me.

"Hey! She needs to keep her hands AND her eyes to herself. This, _moving my hand up and down in front of Callie_, is all mine. She had her chance.. and her loss is MY gain!" I say before Callie pulls me into a kiss.

Yep… ALL mine…


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 – BACK TO THE BOOKS & A FLASH OF TERROR

ARIZONA'S POV

"So, spill it already. Did you two stay hidden away in your hotel going at it like bunnies or what?" Teddy asks me while we lay in our beds talking. It's Monday night, the end of our long weekend off and tomorrow we get back to the hustle and bustle of classes. I am beyond exhausted because we were at the club last night until a little after 2am, and then the party really started once we reached our hotel room. Jealousy is a green eyed monster, and after watching Callie's ex-girlfriend make googly eyes at her I wanted to rip Callie's clothes off and remind her of what she has now. Which I did… repeatedly.

"Very funny Teds. We spent plenty of time out of our room thank you very much. We spent time with her family, we went to the beach, we spent some time at the spa, even hit up a club last night." I say and all she does is yawn.

"Boring."

"What is so 'boring' about any of that? But if you MUST know, the time that _was_ spent in the hotel room….. was so hot that I cannot even _think_ about explaining it to you!" I say with a smile.

"Oh COME ON! How can you say something like that and then just drop it? That is messed up!" Teddy says while throwing one of her pillows at me.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell Theodora! Now go to sleep. I am going to be a walking zombie tomorrow already." I say before turning my back to her and closing my eyes. Just as our room became silent, I heard my cell phone alert me of a new text message.

Callie's name displayed across the screen made me smile. Swiping the screen unlocked, I press on the message and I can't fight back a giggle. Callie has her phone maybe 6 inches away from her phase and is making a 'kiss face'. Below the photo was the text saying, "I miss kissing you goodnight already".

I turn my phone around, and snap a photo similar to hers, causing the entire room to light up from the flash and type a message back.

"If you are sending nasty pictures to your girlfriend, at least go in the restroom and take them in front of a mirror like everyone else does on friggin' facebook!" Teddy says before we both break out laughing.

"That is NOT what I was doing. So shut up!"

"Sure it wasn't." Teddy says back, not believing me.

"Go to sleep Teddy!"

"I was trying, but then I thought we were being abducted by extraterrestrials when the room lit up in the middle of darkness."

This sends us both into another fit of giggles, and I laugh so hard that I can barely catch my breath.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" I say to my roommate.

"Hey, a little probing never hurt. And I'm not the one that got probed for 3 days in a row, so don't hate on the alien lovin'!" she says.

Once our laughing finally stopped, and our room went back to silence it didn't take long for me to finally fall asleep.

CALLIE'S POV

"Addison, I can't explain it. You don't understand how incredible these 3 days away from this place really was. The way Arizona and I were together was a whole new level of awesomeness. I can't even describe it." I say to my best friend.

Addison and I are sitting on my bed, Indian style, talking about my weekend with Arizona.

"I think you got it bad. Like REAL bad for this one Cal. I have never seen you so riled up before. She is changing you. And definitely for the better." Addison says.

"I feel better. Like I feel different. She makes me happier than I have ever been. And I know it's still all new and fresh, but if I wasn't already in love with her before we left, I became 10 times more in love with her after that trip."

"How did it go with Aria. We all know how she is never a fan of anyone you date. Did she try to scare Arizona off?" Addison asks.

"NO! That's another thing. I was beyond shocked with that. Aria and Arizona clicked. We spent one day at the beach with her and David and played Volleyball. Then we went to dinner at my parents house, where Aria carried on a normal, civilized conversation with Arizona. And the night before we came home, the 4 of us went out dancing. Together. Aria and Arizona even put on a production for Amber's benefit." I explain.

"Whoa, hold on. Wait a freaking second! WHEN did you see Amber? And why am I just now hearing about this?" Addison says holding both of her hands up stopping me from continuing.

"Oh, yeah. That was beyond uncomfortable for me at first. I was terrified that it was going to blow up into a huge mess, but once again, Arizona stepped up and blew Amber out of the water. She even thanked Amber for letting me go because she has me now. Thanked her Addy. To..her..face..! After that Amber was literally speechless." I say with a smile.

"I almost don't believe that story. Because I can't picture that bitch being speechless for even a millisecond. But I am liking Arizona even more now." Addy says.

"Oh yeah, my dad asked me about the apartment thing. If we were still wanting to get one after the semester is over. I kinda have to give him an answer like this week sometime." I say, remembering what my father had said.

"Oh, uh.. about that. I was going to talk to you. Well you see, Derek and I were kind of talking ab—" Addison starts and I cut her off.

"Wait! You want to get an apartment with Derek? Whheeww. That's perfect! Because I was thinking about asking Arizona if she wanted to get a place together…." I say and we both laugh.

"Well that works out pretty perfect for the both of us! But we totally need to get an apartment somewhere close together." Addison says.

"Well we better continue this conversation tomorrow, because it's after 1am, and you have that damn 7:30am class tomorrow. And you're already going to be a crap ass about it." Addison says while getting up and walking over to climb into her bed.

Once the lights were turned off I laid there for a few minutes just thinking about what it might be like to live with Arizona. To have privacy. To be able to go to sleep together every night and wake up together in the mornings. It could be just like in Miami, only every day. That sounds too good to be true. And if I didn't know for a fact that I already had this perfect girlfriend, I wouldn't believe that someone like her even existed. Now I just need to think of a great way to ask her. I know it's a big step, but it's one I am more than willing to take with her.

"GO TO SLEEP CALLIE! I can HEAR you thinking and it's making it impossible to go to sleep! She will want to move in together, so just STOP and SLEEP!" Addison says in her half asleep voice. I just laugh, before I take my phone out cover my head with my blanked and snap a goodnight kiss to send to Arizona. Within a couple of minutes, I receive a photo back from my girl and under her picture she wrote, "I'll never sleep another sound night again without you. You have ruined me. Love, Arizona."

That text was all I needed before I silently made my final decision. I would most definitely ask her about the apartment. And then I closed my eyes so I could rush the morning and be able to see my girlfriend. I don't hate the 7:30 class so much anymore after I discovered that Arizona was in it as well. Now I look forward to it. We get coffee together, and then walk to class and even sit next to each other. I wish she was in my 1st period every day because then my days would start off perfectly. No such luck though. So I'll take what I can get.

*The next morning*

CALLIE'S POV

"Boo!" I say as I sneak up behind Arizona in the quad.

"Hey! I was wondering what was keeping you." She says with a smile before I give her a quick kiss.

"Sorry, Addison was hogging the shower this morning. I missed you." I say and wrap my arms around her for a hug.

"I missed you too. It took me forever to fall asleep without you being there, but once I did.. I was dead to the world. I guess this weekend really took it out of me."

"Same here. _Somebody _took advantage of me several times this weekend. Didn't leave much time for sleep." I say with a wink.

"Oh, well I sure don't recall any complaining coming out of that mouth. But I DO remember several, "Oh GOD ARIZONA's coming from it." Arizona says.

"True, very true. You ready to walk to class?" I ask her.

"Yep, I already got us some coffee. Here you go. Cream with 3 sugars, just like you like it."

"You…are…the….best.." I say, with a kiss in between each word.

"And don't you forget it."

"Come on hot stuff, let's get to class." I tell my girlfriend, as she laces her arm into mine and we walk off.

Just before we entered the classroom, we noticed students starting to run in different directions. Their cell phones to their heads. Some in tears, some straight up screaming. I look at Arizona and she looks just as confused as I do.

"What the fuck?" I say to nobody in particular. Just trying to make sense of whatever was going on. Jerking the door to the auditorium open, I let Arizona enter first. Shortly after we dropped our bags, we walked over towards a television in the corner that had students piled up around it. The news was on and the entire room was silent.

Before we had a chance to hear what the news reporter was saying, the intercom came on and the Dean's voice came through the speakers.

"ATTENTION ALL FACULTY AND STUDENTS. EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY EVERYONE IS TO STAY IN THEIR CURRENT LOCATION. NOBODY GOES IN OR OUT OF THE ROOM YOU ARE IN. THE CAMPUS IS ON COMPLETE LOCK DOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. TEACHERS, PLEASE CHECK YOUR EMAILS FOR MORE INFORMATION, AND ENSURE THAT YOUR STUDENTS STAY INSIDE. LOCK ALL CLASSROOM DOORS QUICKLY AND REMAIN CALM."

"Remain calm? What the fuck is going on and how can he expect us to 'remain calm' after an announcement like that?" Arizona says, growing just as nervous as I currently am.

In the crowd, one of the students says, "Turn the TV UP, there are showing our school right now."

"It's been reported that there is a student loose inside the campus with a semi-automatic weapon. There has been no word on the number of injured nor if there have been any casualties. We were informed that the entire campus has been put on lockdown while law enforcement move throughout in search of the gunman. Stay tuned to KSAT12 for more updates on The John's Hopkins Shootings."

A shooter… I whisper under my breath. My heart begins racing in my chest and I hear my cell phone begin to ring. Looking down I see it's my dad and I quickly answer it.

"Calliope! Sweetheart are you ok?" My father asks in a panic.

"Yes papi, I'm fine. We are in the auditorium and they have it locked. But I'm fine." I try to assure him of my safety, but hell.. I'm not even sure how safe I am at this point.

"Where is your Arizona? She is alright as well right?" He asks.

"Yes, she is here with me. We had class together. Papi, I have to go ok, but I will keep you and mami updated so you know how we are." I say before my father and I say our goodbyes and hang up.

Arizona is shaking like a leaf next to me. Her phone ringing as well, but she doesn't even seem to register it.

"Arizona… baby. Look at me." I say, and she just turns her eyes to face me without moving her head. "Babe, we are going to be ok. We are together. I would never let anyone hurt you. Do you hear me? Answer me Arizona." I continue.

"O-okay. I'm just so s-scared Calliope. There are kids shot out there. That person with a gun is somewhere inside our school. What if they—" Arizona says, fear lacing her voice.

"No. Stop. We are safe. They have the doors locked, and we will not open them for anything. Babe, trust me." I say and she simply nods. I reach for her cell phone and see that it is her parents. Trying to get her to answer it didn't work, so I swipe my finger across the screen and begin assuring Arizona's parents that we were ok. Explaining that Arizona was just a little shook up and worried, but that I would have her call them soon.

"Everyone, we need to move towards the back of the auditorium. To the top few rows of seats. Quickly." Our professor says, and people move with super speed towards the top of the auditorium.

I pull Arizona up with me, and just as we are a few steps up, a loud " .BANG." comes from what sounded like right outside the auditorium doors. Everyone started screaming, some girls were crying and others calling different people on the cell phones.

"FUCK! That sounded so close. Oh my god!" Arizona says as I pull her into my arms and squat down behind one of the seats.

"Shhh, baby. It's ok. I'm here with you. I'm right here." I say to my girlfriend. Terror has already consumed my entire brain, but I am trying my hardest to remain cool and collected for Arizona.

_Please… somebody catch that maniac before he can harm anyone else…. I say silently. Sending up a prayer that everything is ok and my friends are okay wherever they might be…. _


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 – I'D TAKE A BULLET FOR YOU

ARIZONA'S POV

Callie has her entire body hovering over me, and I am shaking uncontrollably. The gunshots we heard were so close which is an obvious indication that the shooter is very close to us. Everybody is on their cell phone, talking to family members etc, but suddenly the sound of another shot rings through the air.

Everyone is screaming at the top of their lungs as we see a man enter the auditorium, blood dripping from one arm, and a large gun in his other. Everyone begins screaming and pleading for him to leave us alone, but he points the gun towards the crowd and begins yelling at us.

"EVERYBODY NEEDS TO LISTEN TO ME OR I'M GOING TO START SHOOTING YOU ALL ONE BY ONE!" He screams.

"Ok, ok, we will do whatever you want. Just please.. please don't harm anyone." Our professor begs him.

"I NEED SOMETHING TO TIE AROUND MY ARM. GIVE ME YOUR BELT!" He says to one of our fellow students in the front of our group. The student is nervous and shaking, taking longer than the gunman wants and then he lifts the gun, pointing it directly at his chest and pulls the trigger. "BANG".

My nerves get the best of me, and I end up vomiting onto the floor next to me. And Callie tightens her hold on me. She is now shaking just as much as I am.

"YOU! GET DOWN HERE!" the man yells. Pointing straight at me. I look towards Callie and the tears are non-stop falling from my face. "Callie…" I whisper, and before I can say anything I see Callie stand up. "Callie…no!" I say, but it's too late.

"She's sick, she can't do anything to help you. Let me help." She says. My stomach turning at the thought of him harming her.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THEN, AND I SUGGEST YOU TAKE OFF YOUR BELT UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM!" he yells pointing towards our fellow student laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. I keep cursing myself for not going when he called for me. Now the woman I love is standing there, inches away from a murderer.

"Here… let me tie it around your arm. It will cut off the circulation and slow the bleeding." Callie says, in an attempt to remain on the man's good side. Callie is shaking, but manages to get the makeshift tourniquet around his arm. Once it's tightly fastened, Callie turns to start heading back towards me when he jerks her by the arm, holding her next to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says. He pulled Callie so hard that she stumbled over her own feet and fell to the floor in front of him. When she tried to stand back up, he yelled at her again. "STAY DOWN THERE! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT MOVING!"

Panic is all I feel right now, and seeing my girlfriend laying on the floor next to the man that has been going around campus killing God knows how many people, makes me feel completely helpless. I reach into my pocket, twisting my body slightly to allow me to be able to pull out my cellphone. I hit the contacts app and type a text message to Teddy.

The shooter is in A&P auditorium. Call the police. – Arizona

Locking my phone back, I start to return it to my pocket when I hear the shooter yelling furiously.

"WHO WERE YOU CALLING!" He says to me.

I freeze. Unable to form any words, and that only makes him even more furious.

"ANSWER ME! WHO THE FUCK WERE YOU CALLING!" he repeats his question.

"I…I w-wasn't c-calling anyone. I swear!" I say trying to get him to calm down.

"TOSS THAT PHONE DOWN HERE. EVERY ONE. EVERY ONE OF YOU GET YOUR CELL PHONES OUT AND THROW THEM DOWN HERE. NOW! AND IF I CATCH A SINGLE ONE OF YOU WITH A PHONE, I'LL PUT A BULLET IN THEIR HEAD!" He yells to the entire class. People did as he asked quickly.

"Let's see what you were doing then, since you insist that you weren't calling someone." The man says while picking up my phone. He quickly opens up my text messages and the look that spreads across his face lets me know exactly what is going through his mind.

"You BITCH! You told them exactly where I was!" He yells at me, and my terror level jumps even higher. He backs up, moves over towards the wall and peeks out behind the mini blinds. Turning back towards me, he becomes silent. His body shaking, and his face beet red with anger. "They are everywhere out there! And because of YOU! Now you're going to pay you fucking bitch!"

What happened next felt like it was in slow motion. Almost slow enough to watch the bullet spinning in the air. When the shooter was far enough away from the window, he lifted the gun, pointing it directly at me and pulled the trigger. In a tenth of a second, I prepare myself for what is happening. Waiting for the bullet to pierce my skin. But instead, I see Callie jump in front of the shooter.

I scream out as loudly as I can, but I was too late. "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo" and Callie hits the floor. She managed to knock the gun out of the mans hands and several guys from the class took the opportunity to jump him. Knocking him to the ground as well. Other's ran towards the door, opening it and yelling for help. I was up and off the floor in a full sprint towards my injured girlfriend.

When I get to her side, I turn her over and quickly notice all the blood. There was so much blood that I couldn't find where she had been hit. Her eyes were slightly open, and she was having trouble breathing.

"Hang on Calliope. Oh, God baby. Please hang on. They are coming. HELP! SOMEBODY HELP HER!" I yell towards the medics that were running inside. Bags of medical equipment in their hands.

"Hold on baby. Stay awake. Please. Callie, you have to stay awake baby." I keep repeating myself, hoping she is listening to me. Before I could fight it, I feel two sets of arms pulling me back away from her, and the medics quickly looking her over. Another set of paramedics come running inside, pushing a stretcher. They waste no time lifting Callie onto it, and heading out of the auditorium. I stay on their heels the entire time.

"Ma'am. You can't go with her. Not unless you are family." The older of the two paramedics says to me.

"She's my girlfriend. I have to go with her!" I yell, trying to push past them but of course they are double the strength and size that I am.

"Ma'am. They are taking her to University Hospital. You can see her then, I'm sorry." They say, and quickly after Callie is loaded into the ambulance, the sirens blare and they take off in route to the hospital.

Standing in the middle of the parking lot, with both hands on my head I fall to my knees. Unable to control my emotions, I just let myself cry uncontrollably. I'm not sure how long I was in this position when I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"Arizona! What happened to Callie? I need you talk to me Arizona." I open my eyes and I see Mark is the one holding me.

"She w-was protecting me. She wasn't su-supposed to get i-in his way." I try to explain but my crying is making it difficult for him to understand me.

"Is she ok?" he asks begging for an answer.

"He s-shot her." I say before I feel my legs start to give out again. But before they do, Mark leans down and scoops my legs and body into his arms. Carrying me towards his car, he sets me down long enough to open the passenger door and helps me inside. He runs towards the drivers door just as Addison, Derek, Teddy and Lexie come hauling ass towards the car. He doesn't take time to explain what is going on he simply says, "Get in!" and they do, no questions asked.

The drive to the hospital was all a blur. Our friends asking me all kinds of questions, but I wasn't able to answer a single one of them. All I could think about was the way Callie looked, lying in a pool of her own blood. How I won't be able to live with myself if she doesn't recover from this. When Mark's car comes to a screeching halt in front of the emergency room doors, I bolt out and make my way inside and march straight up to the receptionist desk.

"I need to see a patient. She was just transported here by ambulance." I say to the woman who doesn't seem to care one bit about our dilemma.

"Patients name" she says.

"Calliope Torres. She was just brought over here from Johns Hopkins." I say.

The minute I said the words, "Johns Hopkins" it all made sense to the woman.

"Let me go check. Wait right here." She says with her voice much sweeter than it previously was.

Our friends come up next to me and I tell them that the nurse went to get an update, so they begin pacing as well. Finally the woman appears from behind the double doors. The six of us circle her like vultures. All wanting to know the same thing.

"Ok, look. Normally we aren't able to give out any information what so ever. But after the trauma you kids just went through I don't want to keep you out here worrying about your friend. The doctor had to send your friend up to surgery. There's a lot of internal bleeding, and they won't be sure on how extensive the damage is until they get in there. She is still unconscious and unresponsive, but that is all we know at this point. You are all welcome to go up to the 4th floor surgical waiting room and a doctor will come out and speak to you after they are finished. In the meantime, that is all I can do. But do any of you need to be seen? Are any of you injured?" She asks.

All of us saying no, she just shakes her head in understanding. "Ok, well head upstairs and hang in there. She is in great hands. Our doctors here are some of the best in the country. So if there is a hospital that you want your friend to be in, it's this one." She says before heading back towards her desk.

"Mark, this is my fault. All of it is my fault. If I hadn't have texted Teddy to tell her where the shooter was, then none of this would have happened. It's my fault that Callie is hurt. And it's my fault that she might not even life. GOD! I will never be able to live with myself if something happens to her. I can't lo—" Addison stops me from continuing and wraps me in a hug. Holding me closely she guides me towards the elevator, our friends right behind us. Hitting the 4 button, we head up towards the surgical floor.

"She's going to pull through this. Torres is a fucking badass. She's going to come out all tough and proud of her battle scars. Because that is who she is. She isn't going to give up that easily. She will fight. She won't leave us. Especially you, Arizona." Mark says as we all take a seat in the waiting room. I lean my head over onto his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. Rubbing my back, up and down for comfort.

A nurse walks over towards us, taking in our appearances and says, "I'm sorry to bother you kids, but I couldn't help noticing your hoodies and sweatshirts. Do you all go to Johns Hopkins?

"Yes ma'am we do." Lexie answers he.

"Well I am awfully sorry to hear about what happened over there. I hope your loved ones are all okay. Here, I brought a tray of coffee's for you all. I'm sure you could use it." She walks around, letting each of us accept a cup. I wasn't in the mood for coffee, or anything else for that matter, but I didn't want to hurt the woman who was offering her generosity to us so I accepted it, with a weak smile.

"Thank you ma'am. This was very kind of you." Derek says. The woman just smiles and turns to walk away.

Glancing up at the clock I see that Callie has been in surgery just less than an hour. The next few hours were spent looking from the clock, towards the doors to the OR rooms, and then back to the clock. Over and over again.

"No news is good news." Teddy says, patting me on my leg.

Looking up at my best friend, I just nod.

_I hope your right….. _


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 – AFTERMATH

ARIZONA'S POV

8 hours is an eternity. To some people it's a simple 'day's work' worth of time. To me, it's a lifetime. 8 hours is how long they have had my girlfriend in surgery and we have yet to receive any type of update on her condition.

"Arizona, I'm going to step outside and call Callie's parents. Ok? Addison is going to sit with you." Mark says. It had completely slipped my mind to call her parents, but then again my phone was somewhere in the auditorium along with several other people's phones.

"Okay." I say quietly before Addison takes Mark's place in the seat next to me. Just before Mark turns to walk outside the doctor and two interns walk out towards us. I am on my feet and in front of them before I anyone can even blink.

"Is she ok?" I ask quickly. My friends asking the same question.

"Ok, ok. Everybody try to calm down. Who is Arizona?" The surgeon asks.

"I am" "She is" we answer.

"Ok, she was mumbling your name before we put her under. She woke up a for a few seconds on our way up to surgery, but we couldn't make out exactly what she was saying other than Arizona." The intern says.

"She's my.. I'm her girlfriend." I say with a shaky voice.

'Your girlfriend was in pretty bad shape. It's a good thing she got here as quickly as she did. There was quite a bit of internal bleeding, and the bullet pierced her right lung. We were able to repair it and stop the bleeding. There was some damage to the muscle around her shoulder, but I'm confident that with some physical therapy she will regain full range of motion." He says, but I can see that he is holding something back.

"She is planning to be a surgeon. That's why we are all attending J.H. She has to get full function back in her arm doc." Mark says to the man.

"What are you not telling us." I ask him, squinting my eyes because I know there is more.

"Even though the surgery was a success, we have tried to wean her off the paralytics and she has remained unconscious." The doctor finally says.

"What? What does that mean? When will she wake up?" Addison asks, fear in her voice matching my own.

"We can't be sure. The trauma her body endured was substantial. At this point, all we can do is wait." He says.

"No! She has to wake up! She HAS TO!" I yell but Derek and Mark come to stand next to me, Mark resuming his position of putting his arms around me in an effort to calm me down.

"If she wakes up, there could be—" The doctor starts to explain when Mark cuts him off.

"WHEN she wakes up. WHEN! Get that straight." Mark says through gritted teeth.

"When your friend wakes up, we will have a better idea of how extreme the situation is. Until then, all we can do is wait." He says.

That is all it takes and I fucking lose it. Unable to be 'strong' any longer. I push away from Mark, my tears running like a steady stream down my face and I head towards the exit of the hospital. Needing desperately to get some air. Once I'm outside I walk around the corner of the building and it's as if I have no control over my own hands as they start pounding into the brick wall. I am not sure how long I was doing this, but I feel someone's hand grab my wrist to stop me. Looking through my tear filled eyes, I see Teddy.

"Arizona…. Stop.. come here." She says to me. As soon as I feel her arms around me, I begin sobbing harder into her chest. My body sliding down to the ground, and she moves with me, never releasing her hold on me. "She's going to wake up Arizona. She will. You two have so much of your story that still needs to be written. You have to believe that she will be ok, and stay positive. Callie would want you to believe in the strength of your love. So fight for her…" She says.

"I love her so much Teddy. S-so much, and I-I-I can't lose h-her. I need her."

"I know, and she needs you too. Which is why we are going to clean you up, and take you back in there. You need to be with her. If she wakes up, she will want your face to be the first thing she see's."

Sucking back my cries, I wipe my tears back the best that I can and nod. "You're right. I need to be strong for her." I say using the inside of my shirt to clean my running make-up. "Ok, I'm ..I'm good. I'm ready to see her. Thank you Teddy."

"Anytime Arizona. Come on, I'll take you to your girl." Teddy says before her arm is around my shoulder, and mine around her waist as we head back inside.

We pass our friends, and Teddy just nods to them, a silent agreement that she has me under control. And I notice that Mark is talking to one of Callie's parents. Before we can get through the doors, Mark calls out to me.

"Arizona. They want to speak to you." He says. I feel instantly sick. Thinking that her parents are sure to hate me for not protecting their daughter. Especially if they know that she put herself in harm's way to protect ME. I accept the phone from Mark, and try my best to hide how badly I have been crying.

"Hello" I say weakly.

"Arizona. Oh thank God you are ok dear. You are alright aren't you?" Rosia says to me, and I am relieved that she isn't furious with me.

"Yes ma'am. I'm ok. I'm on my way to see Calliope right now."

"Ok, you take care of our girl ok? Her father and I will be there as quickly as we can. We have been so worried after calling both of your phones and not getting an answer. Stay strong love, I know this is just as hard on you as it is on us, but we will be there soon. And we can lean on each other." She says, and it makes me feel a bit of comfort knowing that they will be here with us.

"Ok, I will. Be careful during your travels and I'll see you both when you get here." I say.

"Ok honey. Speak to you soon. And kiss my baby for me. Bye bye." She says before hanging up.

"Bye."

I hand the phone back to Mark, and take a deep breath.

"The doctor said only one person can be in there at a time, but we all agreed that it should be you Arizona." Addison says. I offer a weak smile and thank them before pulling the door open and walking down the hall towards my girlfriend's room. Trying to mentally coach myself into staying strong and not losing my ever loving mind when I see her.

Just as I reach the door, a nurse is coming out and looks at me with sadness in her eyes before she speaks.

"Dear, just prepare yourself before you go inside. She is hooked up to several machines so we can monitor her, and she is still intubated to help strengthen her lung. But she's a fighter, I'll give her that much. She's holding on for something with all her might." The nurse places her hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it before she walks away and allows me to enter.

I close my eyes and count to ten in my head before I push the door open. "My god…" falls from my lips in a whisper as I take in the full sight of the woman I love laying in that hospital bed. The nurse was not exaggerating when she said that Callie was hooked up to all kinds of monitors. It looks like a cockpit in this room. So many buttons and monitors. Sure, we have studied some things in med school, but not enough to understand EVERYTHING on these things. Callie looks peaceful. Just like she does when she is sleeping. Her chest rising and falling from the pump that is pushing air into her lungs. I can feel my bottom lip trembling as I pull a chair up next to her bed, and sit down. Pulling her hand into mine, I rub my thumb across the top of it before leaning over and kissing it. Holding my lips against her hand I think about how badly I love this woman. And the thought of living life without her in it is unfathomable. I need her. Like the air I breathe, I need her in my life. All day, every day.

"You have to fight baby. Don't you give up on me. We have so much more ahead of us. You are going to be an amazing surgeon. And we are going to do our internship together, we are going to start a new chapter of our life together. That is not something I am willing to do without you. I won't do it without you Calliope. I love you more than anything in this world. You have become everything that means ANYTHING to me. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. But in order for any of those dreams to come true, I need you to fight…and I need you to open your eyes. To show me those chocolate brown eyes that I fall in love with over and over again every time I see them. You're the strongest person I have ever met Calliope. You are also so, so, so stupid! I do not know why you did what you did. Being a hero and all. You almost died. I am so mad at you for getting yourself hurt like that, but then I love you SO fucking much for it at the same time. You literally took a bullet for me. That is something that most people simple use as a 'phrase of love'. They don't normally DO it. But you did. And you saved me. And I cannot thank you for that unless you wake up baby. I cannot show you how grateful I am to you unless you wake up and let me. I love you so much. Just… just can you… can you live? Can you live..for me?" I beg. The tears falling down my face and I lean over, pressing my forehead against her hand and quietly sob.

CALLIE'S POV

…_.you saved me. And I cannot thank you for that unless you wake up baby. I cannot show you how grateful I am to you unless you wake up and let me. I love you so much. Just… just can you… can you live? Can you live..for me?..._

I can hear her voice. It sounds like angels to me and I want to answer her but I can't. I feel like something is gagging me, but I don't fight it yet.

All I have been able to do is see flashes of the man pointing the gun towards Arizona and I could not let him shoot her. There was no way I was going to let that happen. I promised her that I would protect her. That nothing would happen to her. And if that meant me standing between my Arizona and a bullet, I would do it. So I did. The way it felt when the bullet hit me is something you never expect. Sure, you expect pain… serious pain… but you can't begin to understand the literal amount of pain until the hot steel is ripping through you.

When I was lying on the floor, I could hear Arizona yelling to me. Her hand's touching me. That is a feeling that no matter how great the pain was, I could still feel her hands on me. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Then everything went black.

But now… hearing Arizona's voice. Hearing her beg me to survive for her, I start fighting. As hard as I can. I need to open my eyes. I need to pull through this. For her. For us. I focus as hard as I possibly can, and move my finger. Inside the hand that Arizona has her head resting against. I feel my fingers moving against the skin of her face and then I hear her voice once again.

"Cal-Callie! Oh my god. Come on baby…wake up. Open your eyes Callie. Please baby." She begs. I can feel her body leaning over me.

I fight. Pushing myself to lift something as simple as my eyelids, but finding it incredibly hard.

"I'm here baby. Open your eyes.. let me see you." She says and it pushes me harder. Wanting to show her that I'm still here. A few seconds later, my eyes begin to flutter open… everything is blurry but I can make out the silhouette of Arizona's face. But quickly I start gasping for air. Something making it impossible to breath.

"NURSE! NURSE!" Arizona screams while reaching over and pushing the call button. But almost instantly a nurse and a doctor come running into the room, and Arizona steps back.

"Ok Callie… we are going to remove the tube from your throat, on 3 I want you to let out a deep cough so we can guide this out." The doctor says above me. My eyes just open as wide as possible, silently begging them to hurry. The need for oxygen was becoming worse by the passing second. "1…2…" they say and then I feel the tube slide out of my throat and I begin coughing out of my control. Taking deep breaths, causing my entire face to scrunch up in pain from my chest. The doctor notices my expression, and orders the nurse to get something and a few seconds later, I feel myself become very groggy, and I whisper 'Arizonaaaaa."

_Then my body relaxes and I let sleep consume me….. _

**AN1- Okay, I know! Drama, drama. But I warned you guys that this wasn't just a happy, fluff fanfic. That's why there is "We Are Just The Same" lol. Which I will be posting to part 2 soon, I just have more going on in this one at the moment. But I promise to post to the other one as well. My wife and son went out of town yesterday, leaving me home alone for the entire day with nothing but my iPhone and fanfiction. Lol So, I will try to deliver for you guys. At some point I do need to get some sleep, as I have to work tonight. BUT, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging here. So….. Callie woke up.. Awesome, right? **

**Capshawfan1981**

**Twitter - texansgohard**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 – WHATEVER YOU CAN'T DO, I WILL

ARIZONA'S POV

I spent the entire night next to Callie's bed. Even when our friends tried to get me to leave and rest, I refused. There was no way I was going to leave her. Not when I was the reason she was in this bed to begin with. The nurse came and went throughout the night, checking on Callie and doing her vitals. They kept her sedated pretty much all night to avoid her being in so much pain, but the doctor said that they would be waking her this morning. They needed to do a full exam on her, and it would be much easier if she could respond to their questions and let them know exactly what is hurting and how she is feeling.

After the nurses had their shift change, the new nurse came inside and I saw Callie's parents with her as well. Callie's mom almost instantly starts crying as she walks over to Callie's bedside and leans over to press her lips against Callie's forehead. Carlos walks over to the side of the bed that I have held vigil at and places his hand on my shoulder. "Arizona, the doctor spoke to us in the hallway. Updating us on Calliope's condition. He said you haven't left her side. How are you holding up?" He asks me.

"I'm fine sir. I'm just trying to stay strong for her." I say, looking back down towards my girlfriend and her mother.

"I cannot thank you enough for staying by her Arizona. She is very lucky to have someone that loves her as deeply as you do. It is easy to see that Calliope is very special to you. As are you, to her." He says and I smile because he is right. She is the most precious thing in my life.

"I love your daughter." I say, not facing him and my eyes locked on Callie. Both Torres parents look at me with deep concentration.

"We knew that the moment we saw the two of you together in Miami. And we have never seen our daughter look as happy as she did with you by her side. You have changed her in the best of ways." Rosia says to me.

"She has changed me too. I don't think she even knows how much." I explain.

The nurse comes back in and clears her throat. "I'm so sorry to have to do this, but its hospital policy that we are not allowed to have more than 1 person in the room at a time. I'm afraid I'll have to ask two of you to wait in the waiting area. You can take turns as often as you like though." The woman says. Rosia starts to protest, but quickly Carlos stops her. Agreeing that Callie needs her rest. I felt guilty for not wanting to be the one to leave, considering the fact that this is their daughter, but leaving Callie was just not an option.

"Arizona, we will wait out in the waiting room. You stay by Calliope. She wouldn't have it any other way I'm certain." Carlos says to me. I smile the best that I can and accept his hug before watching them leave the room, and resuming my seat by her bed.

Somewhere around an hour later, the doctor enters the room. Several interns along the side of him as well as a nurse.

"Good morning. We are going to reverse the medication and wake Callie. She will probably be in a great deal of pain, but we will give her something that should help. But we will have a better idea of her status once we have her awake. You are more than welcome to stay in the room, it might help keep her calm once she wakes." The doctor explains.

The group of doctors all move around, positioning themselves around my girlfriend's bed as the nurse administers some type of medication through Callie's IV. We stand and wait, and then I see her eyelids begin to twitch. Signaling us that she was approaching consciousness. She blinks slowly at first, and then finally she opens her eyes.

"Hey.. hey.. God I missed seeing those eyes." I say to my girlfriend once her eyes are fully open. "You're going to be ok baby. I'm right here." I assure her.

The doctor leans over, and flashes a light from one eye to the other, and then listens to her chest with a stethoscope. Speaking to the nurse and interns about Callie's vitals. Finally he stands up straight and looks down at Callie.

"Callie, do you know where you are?" he asks.

"In the. In the hospital." She says, swallowing mid-sentence. I can tell her mouth is very dry, so I reach to the bedside table and fill a cup with water. Placing the straw between her lips, she takes a long sip and swallows. "Th-thank you." She says to me, and I wink at her.

"Are you in any pain right now?" One of the interns asks.

"N-not really." She says slowly.

"Good. That means the medication we gave you is working. If you begin to feel any discomfort or pain, press the call button and a nurse will be in to give you something to help. You're a fighter. You are very lucky to be alive, but it's a good thing you are. You have some people that really care for you." The doctor says looking from Callie to me and then back to her.

I feel her squeeze my hand and a small smile graces her beautiful face.

"Ok, well we will leave you to rest. There will be someone in after a bit to check on you. Hang in there kiddo." The older doctor says before they all leave her room. Leaving us alone for the first time with her conscious.

"Hi baby." I say to my girlfriend. A huge smile across my face, and tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry Arizona.." She says while reaching up with her good arm, and touching my face with the palm of her hand. I feel my face melt into her touch. So happy to feel her touching me again.

"I was so scared that I had lost you. I didn't want to lose you baby." I tell her.

"I wouldn't give up that easily. I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere, and I'm here." Callie says.

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona. I w-want to ask you something." Callie says, taking a breath.

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"Before t-this happened. I wanted to ask you to move in with me. I wa-want us to get a place together. I hated sleeping with-without you." She says, and that was it. The tears started falling even more. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to make you—"

"No, no these are happy tears Callie. I would LOVE to live with you. I never want to be away from you. Life is too short to be away from the person you love." I say to her, and she smiles the smile I was so scared I'd never see again.

"Yes?" She says, tears in her eyes as well.

"Yes baby. Yes." I lean over and gently place a kiss on her lips. "I'm going to go tell your parents that you're awake ok? But I promise I will be back very soon."

"Ok." She says. One more kiss to her lips, and I head towards the waiting room to tell her parents that their daughter is awake.

"Carlos, Rosia.. she is awake!" I say with the biggest smile. They both stand and hug me at the same time.

"Oh thank the Lord. Can we see her?" Rosia asks excitedly.

"Yes, whoever wants to go first can go in. She is expecting you." I say and Carlos gestures for his wife to go first. Leaving the two of us alone.

"She looks really good. She was talking and everything. They have her pain pretty well managed, and the doctor said that her condition is improving rapidly." I say to the man.

"My Calliope has always been a stubborn one. So that doesn't surprise me. I am sure she was very happy to see you when she woke up." Carlos said.

"Not as happy as I was to see her awake. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't woken up Carlos. I can't even imagine it."

"You don't have to dear. She is going to get better, and you two will be just fine." He says while patting my leg.

"I know."

"Arizona, can I ask you something?" he says, changing his tone to a more serious one.

"Uh, sure. Of course." I say looking at him curiously.

"What happened in there? In that classroom. What happened that caused Calliope to be shot?"

When his question left his mouth, I felt my stomach drop. Was his entire opinion of me going to change the second he hears that she stood in front of a gunman and took a bullet while protecting ME? My hands began to sweat and I felt my body shake.

"It's my fault….." I say, looking down to the floor.

"Arizona, I don't think it was your—" He says, but I interrupt him.

"Yes sir. It was. The gunman was aiming for me. He was mad because he caught me using my phone to notify them of where he was. And he tried to shoot me… And..and Callie stopped him. She got in front of him… and then.." I try to finish but my emotions got the best of me. Crying so hard that it was silent. Silently sobbing when I felt Carlos hugging me, rubbing my hair with his hand.

"There there now. People do amazing things for the ones that they love. My daughter loves you. That much is obvious at this point. And she is a hero. She saved you, and I can understand that. But this is not your fault. You have to understand that. You would have done the same for her, would you not?" He asks me.

"Y-yes. I w-would." I say trying to calm myself down.

"Ok then. There is no one here to blame except for the person that was holding the gun. And that person isn't you Arizona. Calliope protected you the same way I would have protected my wife. It is what you do. You protect the things that you love." He says.

We sit like this for several minutes. Carlos letting me cry, and continuing to comfort me. A few minutes later after I have gathered myself Rosia comes walking back and you can tell that she also was crying.

"Carlos, mija wants to see you." She says to her husband.

"You will be ok?" he asks me as he stands.

"Yes. Thank you." I say and he simply nods before heading towards his daughter.

Rosia sat down, and took my hand into hers. I look up from our joined hands and meet brown eyes almost identical to the ones belonging to my girlfriend.

"Calliope told me what happened. She also told me why she did what she did. And so I must ask you Arizona. Do you really love her? As deeply as she loves you? Because let me tell you, I have never seen my daughter love anything or anyone as fiercely. She kept telling me how she couldn't let him harm you. She said that over and over again. So I need to know. If you are as serious about her as she is about this."

"Rosia, there is nothing I wouldn't do for your daughter. This has truly opened my eyes to so many things. And if anybody can see how much she loves me from this it is me. I watched it all happen. I saw her take one look in the direction he was aiming at and she didn't hesitate to protect me. I love Callie. With every single fiber of my being. I know that we haven't been together that long, but I know that with her…. With her I can see forever."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear honey. I am very, very happy to see my daughter find love like she has found with you. I really believe that the two of you have what it takes to make it." Rosia says and we both wipe our falling tears.

We spend the rest of our time making small talk, and Rosia really helped keep my mind occupied by telling me different stories about Callie when she was younger. How she always knew that Callie would become a doctor. That Callie has always worked her ass off for anything wanted. Never taking a hand out. And I agree with Rosia that Callie is the amazing woman she is because of those reasons.

_I hope I get to spend the rest of my life learning everything there is to know about her. She is the one… I know it…. _


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24 – RECOVERY & FRUSTRATIONS

**2 WEEKS AFTER THE SHOOTING**

CALLIE'S POV

FRUSTRATION: The feeling of being upset or annoyed, esp. because of inability to change or achieve something.

ANNOYANCE: The feeling or state of being annoyed; irritation.

ANGER: A strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility.

3 definitions of the way I am feeling right now. Two weeks in the hospital has really weighed on me. I am ready to get out of this place. The food is disgusting, the nurses wake you up every hour, even though they pretend to try and let you rest. I swear I need to go home to actually be able to rest and catch up on sleep. And to top it all off, my parents are STILL here. My mother has done nothing short of smothering me. The only thing keeping me sane is that I am out of this place sometime today. My parents are with the movers right now, getting the last of our stuff moved into the apartment and finally leaving Arizona and I alone.

My dad, being the influential man that he is, (more like he talks with his checkbook) made arrangements with the University and somehow he magically got them to allow Arizona and I to move off campus even though it is a few weeks before the semester is over. So today, instead of going home to my dorm, I will be going home to the apartment that Arizona and I will be sharing. I must admit I am very, very excited about that.

Arizona has been nothing but amazing through this. She had to return to class after they re-opened the campus, but she goes from the hospital to class and back. She spends every bit of her time outside of the classroom right next to my side. She has even brought all of my assignments to me so I can keep my mind busy and keep from falling behind. The dean was more than understanding with my situation, and assured me that I would be able to make everything up without any point deductions, but I insisted that I remain focused in order to remain sane. So Arizona and I study together, and I go over notes that she has gathered from several of my classmates. I feel horrible knowing that she has run herself ragged. She only sleeps when I do, and almost every time I wake up, she is already awake. Sitting by my bed.

Right now though, my blonde is fast asleep next to me on her cot. After the 4th night of her refusing to go home, and curling up in a very uncomfortable chair, a nurse rolled in a cot for her and it has become her permanent bed ever since. If I were possible for me to fall even more madly in love with her, I have. She has shown me how devoted she is to me during this ordeal. She has been a constant for me. I know that she feels responsible for what happened to me, and I plan to have a long conversation with her about it, but not until we are alone. Without nurses, doctors and my parents to interrupt us every few minutes.

I can hear my parent's voices in the hall, speaking to my doctor and quickly they are entering my room. As they walk in I hold my finger to my lips, before pointing to Arizona sleeping next to me. I do not want them to wake her because she definitely needs her sleep.

"Cállate. Arizona finalmente se duerme y no quiero despertarla. No ha dormido en todo lo que he visto. Y nunca se va." _Be quiet. Arizona is finally sleeping and I do not want to wake her. She hasn't slept at all that I have seen._ _And she never leaves._ I say to my parents before they have a chance to speak.

"Sí Calliope. Ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti. Usted tiene una buena mujer allí. Tratamos de hacerla dormir, pero ella se negó. Insistiendo estar a tu lado hasta que despertó." _Yes Calliope. She has been very worried about you. You have a good woman there. We tried to get her to sleep, but she refused. Insisting to be by your side until you woke up. _ My father says.

He takes a seat in the chair that is close to my bed, while my mother sits next to me holding my hand.

"Arizona y me hice cargo de todo lo relativo a la vivienda Calliope. Hemos sido capaces de conseguir el que los dos se selecciona del paquete." _Arizona and I took care of everything regarding the apartment Calliope. We were able to get the one that the two of you selected from the packet. _My dad says.

"Gracias papá. Sólo quiero salir de este hospital." _Thank you dad. I just want to get out of this hospital. _

"Callie, tal vez debería quedarse una semana más para que te pueda ayudar mientras que Arizona está en" _Callie, maybe I should stay for another week so I can help you while Arizona is in class. I don't think you should be alone right now sweetheart_. My mother says while looking at me as if she has already made up her mind.

"¡No! Arizona será el hogar tan a menudo como pueda. No necesito una niñera. Por favor. Te quiero tanto, lo hago, pero necesito que vuelvas a Miami. Por favor." _No! Arizona will be home as often as she can. I do not need a babysitter. Please. I love you both, I do, but I need you to go back to Miami. Please. _I say to my parents. The thought of my mother staying with me at the apartment during our first week there makes me want to lose my mind.

"Realmente creo que debería quedarme así" _I really think I should stay so—_My mother tries to argue, but I quickly cut her off.

"Oh mi dios padre informe a que se detuviera. Yo no soy un niño, y yo no quiero pasar mi primera semana en el apartamento que comparto con mi novia con mi madre allí." _Oh my god daddy please tell her to stop. I am not a child, and I do not want to spend my first week in the apartment I am sharing with my GIRLFRIEND with my mother there as well._ – I beg my father for his help. Because I am not going to do this.

"Rosia. Suficiente. Ella va a estar bien bajo el cuidado de Arizona. Y nosotros somos sólo una llamada de distancia. Deje su asfixia." _Rosia. Enough. She will be fine under Arizona's care. And we are only a phone call away. Stop smothering her._ – He tells my mother. And I let out a deep breath, knowing that she won't keep pushing against my dad.

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser útil Carlos. Y por mucho que me gusta, voy a volver a Miami. Pero será mejor que nos llame si necesita algo Calliope. ¿Me entiendes?" _I was only trying to be helpful Carlos. And as much as I dislike it, I will go back to Miami. But you better call us if you need anything Calliope. Do you understand me?_ She says and I nod.

"Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias por la oferta, pero voy a estar bien." _Yes I understand. Thank you for the offer, but I will be fine. _

"Asegúrese de decirle a Arizona nos despedimos, y que la vamos a llamar de vez en cuando para ver cómo estabas. Te amamos Calliope, y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes por su heroísmo. Nos vemos pronto." _Make sure you tell Arizona we said goodbye, and that we will call her from time to time to check on you. We love you Calliope, and I am very proud of you for your heroism. We will see you soon._ My father says as they both stand to hug me goodbye. My father looks over at my girlfriend sleeping and smiles.

"Te amo demasiado. Avísame cuando lo hacen en casa. Y voy a decirle adiós Arizona para usted. Gracias por todo." _I love you too. Let me know when you make it back home. And I will tell Arizona goodbye for you. Thank you for everything. _I thank my parents. They really have helped a lot while being here, even if my mother does make me wish I was an orphan at times.

"Cualquier cosa por ti mi hija." _Anything for you my daughter._ My dad says, and then with one last wave, they disappear out of my doorway.

I let out a deep breath and lean my head back against the pillow closing my eyes. Knowing that I am somewhat glad to know they are headed back home.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about? I didn't understand anything besides 'yada yada yada Arizona.. yada yada yada Arizona." My girlfriend says while sitting up on her cot.

"Oh my God. You scared me. I thought you were asleep!" I say to her and she laughs.

"I was asleep for most of it, but I woke up to the Spanish rant between the three of you, and considering the fact that I do not understand a lick of Spanish, I was unable to tell what kind of conversation you were having. So for my own safety, I kept my eyes shut." She says while standing and walking over to sit next to me on my bed.

I pull her towards me for a soft kiss, and smile. "My parents were just saying goodbye. They said for me to tell you from them. I didn't want them to wake you." I explain.

"Oh ok. Well then I kinda feel bad for faking my sleep then." She says.

"Oh trust me. Be glad that you were 'sleeping'. My mother tried her hardest to stay for another week. As in stay..with..us. But luckily I convinced my dad to rein her in. Because I cannot handle another week with that woman. But dad did say that everything was ready at the apartment." I say with a smile.

"Awesome! I think you're really going to like it. I know we picked it out together technically, but Callie it is so much nicer in person than it was in that book. And the fact that it is ours makes it that much more awesome!" She says with her dimples popping out.

"I can't wait to see it. And you know what the best part is?" I ask.

"What?"

"I get to fall asleep next to you. Instead of in this bed and you on that." I say pointing to her make shift bed near the window.

"That is my favorite part too. I miss falling asleep next to you." Arizona says while leaning over and connecting our lips.

It was our first REAL kiss since my parents have been here. Every chance we had alone we would get so close and then one of my parents had to bust into the room and completely ruin the moment. The feeling of her tongue in my mouth, moving slowly against my own makes my heart race. I missed this, so much. We kiss for several minutes, and I have manage to pull the blonde as close against my body as physically possible until Arizona pulls away.

"Whoaaa. We are going to have to stop right there Callie. Because two weeks without _THAT_ has been painful, but this feeling I have now.. _MUCH_ worse. Because I know that I cannot have you, and now I am going to have to find out exactly how strong I _really_ am." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry babe." I say. Arizona just looks at me with her forehead wrinkled.

"What is SO funny about that? You just wait. Let's see how easy this is for you when I decide to sleep naked. And you can't have any of this!" She says while moving her hand up and down in front of her body.

"You wouldn't…." I say squinting my eyes at her.

"Oh..I most definitely would Calliope Torres. So don't test me." She says right as the nurse walks in to my room, with papers in her hand making it impossible for me to continue the discussion with my girlfriend.

"Please tell me the things in your hand are my 'get out of jail free cards'." I say and my nurse laughs.

"Yes, that is what I have. You are free to go home, but there are several things you need to do once you leave." She begins, and I roll my eyes. Arizona playfully slaps my arm and turns back to listen to the nurse intently. "Ok, no lifting ANYTHING heavy. Do not overwork your body in any way that will cause you to become winded. Your lung is still healing and you don't want to irritate it. Also, continue taking your antibiotics to avoid any chance of infection. I have a schedule here with your physical therapy appointments. Do not skip any of them, they are crucial to your recovery." She says.

"Oh she won't be missing them. I guarantee that." Arizona says looking at me seriously.

"And lastly… no intercourse until you are cleared from the doctor. Hence the winded comment." The nurse says with a laugh. She has been one of the lucky people to come in and catch Arizona and I kissing on more than one occasion, so she knows how we are unable to keep our hands to ourselves.

"Got it." I say. "Can I break outta this place now?" I say. Eager to get out of this hospital room and go home.

"Yes, you are free to go. Take care of yourself Callie. And in this hospital, we are all huge fans as you are a huge hero!" the nurse says with a smile, before handing Arizona my discharge papers and leaving us alone.

"Well superstar, let's get you home." Arizona says.

"Home… that sounds so good coming from your lips."

_Yes… Home is wherever Arizona is from this point on… and I couldn't be happier about that. _


	25. Chapter 25

**AN1 – I received a complaint about the Spanish from last chapter. Ok, so I know I'm not fluent in Spanish, and I apologize if it was a horrible chapter. I needed a filler chapter to help ease Callie out of the hospital. And also to send her parents back to Miami. Knowing how fluent her family is in Spanish on the show, I wanted to incorporate that into the last chapter but I'm sorry if it sucked. My wife was out of town, and she is definitely the fluent one, so IF I use Spanish in the future (which I highly doubt I will other than small, short phrases) I will have her proof it for me. I used Google translate.. so.. blame Google.  
Also… I am seriously into this story, so It may be a few days before I post more chapters towards We Are Just The Same Part II.. but I swear that I am not abandoning it. I love that story VERY much, and I think there is still a whole lot to tell considering they have twins and a kinder kid.  
I am super thrilled about the comments you guys have been leaving. The comments from you guys make me want to push the chapters out even faster, knowing that you are eager to read more. So, if I didn't completely piss you off back in chapter 24, and your still with me.. Awesome.  
**

**Happy Grey's day! Hit me up if you want another chapter after the show. It comes on in 40 min here in Texas! **

**Capshawfan1981**

**Twitter (texansgohard) my wife (brendapruett) Thanks guys! **

CHAPTER 25 – SETTLING IN

ARIZONA'S POV

"Do you want to sit in here, or do you feel like laying down?" I ask Callie as we walk into the living room of our brand new apartment. There are boxes everywhere since I have not been able to be here in the past day and a half since Carlos and I finished the details on the lease. I didn't want to leave Callie's side to go to class, so unpacking an apartment was simply out of the question.

"Um, I think I want to sit in here. I have been laying down for two weeks." Callie says as she slowly walks over to the couch. "This place really is much nicer than it looked in the booklet. And that says a lot."

"I think so too. And you know what the best part is?" I ask.

"What?"

"That we don't have roommates.. which means…." I say as I lean over and kiss her deeply.

When we break apart I look at my girlfriend and her beautiful smile shines.

"No roommates is awesome, especially if you are going to be doing that often." Callie says with a wink.

"Oh I plan on doing that VERY often." I say before kissing her once more. "Are you hungry? We could order in. Because maybe now is a little late to tell you that I can't cook for crap." I say and Callie laughs.

"Well it's a good thing that I can. But ordering in sounds great for tonight. Anything is going to be better than hospital food. I think I lost more weight in that hospital than I do from working out weeks at a time." Callie says.

"Ok so do you want Chinese, or pizza?"

"Um, pizza sounds good. Any kind you pick is fine babe." Callie says while I reach for my cell phone. I had to get a new one after the shooting since my managed to disappear from the auditorium. Which honestly didn't surprise me.

After I order the pizza, I go to the kitchen and get us each a bottle of water and return to my girlfriend.

"Do you want to watch a movie while we wait on the pizza?" I ask.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk." Callie says, and I look at her curiously.

"Oh. Ok. About what babe?"

"The shooting." She says, and I feel my chills run down my body. I haven't told Callie about the constant nightmares I have had since watching my girlfriend being gunned down right in front of me. I didn't want to add anymore stress to her. She has enough to deal with concerning her recovery. I already got her freakin' shot, the least I could do was spare her MY grief in the matter.

"Oh. What about the shooting?"

Callie reaches for my hand, and pulls in onto her lap. "Arizona, what happened that day was NOT your fault. You know that right? Like you really, really know that?" She asks.

"Callie, it was—" I begin, but she shakes her head and stops me.

"No Arizona. It was not your fault. You didn't make that lunatic pick up a fucking gun and go through our school on a damn rampage. You didn't make him shoot all the people he shot. This..was..not..your.. fault. And I need you to understand that babe." She says and I just continue staring down at our joined hands.

"I know what you are saying Callie. I do. But if I hadn't sent that text, then you wouldn't be recovering from a gunshot wound." I say, trying to hold the tears back that are threatening to fall.

"Look at me Arizona." Callie says, lifting my chin with her hand. Making me look her right in the eyes.

"You sent that text. It happened. And because you sent it, the cops were able to find him. I might have taken a bullet to protect you, but YOU made it possible for him to be found. Who knows how many more classrooms he would have went to after ours had you not let the cops know."

"Why did you do it?" I ask her seriously.

"Why did I stop him from shooting my _girlfriend_?" Callie asks as if it is a ridiculous question.

"Yes. Why would you risk your life for someone like that?"

"I didn't risk my life for _SOMEONE _Arizona. I risked my life to protect the woman that _I love_. I risked my life because if you weren't in this world, then I wouldn't have any kind of _life_ left. Life without you? That would be a life not worth living. And I would never have been able to live with myself if I had stood there and watched that man shoot you. THAT is why I risked my life. And honestly… I would do the same exact thing all over again and I wouldn't think twice about it then either." She says.

I feel my tears running down my cheeks. Unable to hold them back any longer. But I see Callie has tears now also.

"I was so scared that you weren't going to make it. That I finally found this amazing woman, someone that I could easily see spending my life with..and then just like that, you were being ripped away from me. I felt helpless. Never in my life have I felt that helpless. Every time I close my eyes, I see it over and over. I see you in that pool of your own blood, and that I could do _NOTHING_ to help you." I say through my cries.

"Arizona. I know it was scary for you. It was pretty scary for me too. But I'm here. I'm alive. And I am not going anywhere. We have a shot at a beautiful life together. One that I very much plan on participating in. I couldn't give up that easily. Look… give me your hand." Callie says grabbing my free hand, and lifting it up against her chest. "Do you feel that?" I am able to feel her heart beating, and I lock eyes with her once more shaking my head 'yes'.

"My heart is beating because of you. Because of the love I have for you. I fought to stay alive… for you. Your voice was what kept pulling me back. Away from letting myself go. I wanted to get back to you, and I did. Because I love you so damn much. Even a psychopath with an assault rifle wasn't going to keep me from loving you. And nothing ever will." She says.

I don't get a chance to respond to that because Callie leans over, placing her hand around the back of my head and pulling me into a soft, and slow kiss. My hands move up to her face and I cup her cheeks in my hands. We both are pouring our heart, souls and undying devotion to each other into our kiss. And if we weren't already connected on this intensely deep level, then we definitely are now.

Our kiss continues for several minutes. Nobody making any effort to stop it. Not letting it progress into more either. Simply enjoying the way our lips feel against the other's. The bond that Callie and I have is something that is unbreakable. I feel that it's safe to say that without doubt now. Our love will guide us through anything that life puts in our way. And I am perfectly happy with that.

The sound of the doorbell finally causes us to part, and I stand to grab my wallet. After I pay for the pizza, I go back into the living room and Callie and I eat. She literally inhales it and I laugh because she sure wasn't kidding about how hungry she was.

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to be sick from stuffing my face like that." Caliie says, leaning back and resting her head against the couch cushions.

"I had no idea that it would even be possible for two women our size, to eat an entire large pizza. I am going to have to hit the gym very soon unless you want me a plump girlfriend." I say to Callie. Staring at the empty pizza box I just shake my head at the damage we did to it.

"Can you close that box? I don't want to keep realizing what we just did." Callie says before we both start laughing. But when we were in the middle of our giggle fest, I notice Callie hold her hand against her chest and her forehead wrinkle.

"Are you alright Calliope? What's wrong?" I ask full of concern.

"I'm ok, it's just pretty sore still. And if I laugh too much, it irritates it I guess." She says.

"Let me go get your medicine, and then we can go to the bedroom and change for bed. We can finish this movie in there. Ok?" I ask.

"Ok babe."

Walking into the dining room where we had sat our purses, I reach inside me and pull out Callie's pain medicine and her antibiotic. Shaking the correct amount into my hand, I walk back into the living room and hand them to her. I know that she is hurting, because she doesn't even attempt to argue with me about taking the pain meds. In the hospital she hated to take them, saying they made her feel seriously drugged. But right now, she swallowed it like it was a freaking multi-vitamin.

"That should help. But let's get you settled into bed before that medicine kicks in. I'm pretty fit, but I don't think I can carry you to bed." I play. Pulling her up to her feet by her hand, I lead us into the bedroom. More boxes are stacked around the room, and I grab the one labeled "Callie's clothes". Finally finding a t-shirt and some sweats, I go over to help her change.

"I seriously hate this sling. You have no idea how badly I want to just extend my arm." Callie says in annoyance while I help her gently sip the sling off to change.

"I know babe, but the more you move it around, the more damage that can be caused. And we need that arm back to 100% for some VERY important things." I say with a smirk.

"Oh, like becoming a surgeon. Yeah, that is pretty important." She plays back, knowing I'm referring to other things.

"Yeah, being a surgeon is important. But being able to fuck your girlfriend and keep her satisfied is up there too." I say and once her shirt is over her body I replace the sling. Smacking her on the butt I walk towards the restroom.

"Why are you changing in there?" She asks me.

"Because I don't trust you to not try and take advantage of me. You're worse than a horny teenage boy Calliope Torres." I say from inside the restroom. The door is open, but I am out of her line of vision.

"Very funny!" she yells.

Once I am changed, I walk back into our bedroom and stop while crossing my arms over my chest and look at her with a serious expression. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Callie just stares back intently. Refusing to admit that I am right and she is in fact VERY wrong. A few seconds of us giving each the evil eye, she finally caves.

"Ok! Fine! You're right. But can you blame me? It's not my fault that you have to look that damn good all the time." She says, and I walk over wrapping my arms around her waist.

"That's true… I do look pretty hot at all times."

We both laugh, and I give her a small peck on the lips before releasing her and pulling back the sheets on our bed. Carlos and Rosia did get the basics covered for us, and right about now I'm very thankful that I didn't have to come home and assemble a bed before making it. I got very little rest in the hospital, and sleeping in this bed will be exactly what the doctor ordered for my back.

Once we are both laying down, I scoot over as closely to Callie's uninjured side, and rest my head against her. My arm lazily finding it's way to rest across her stomach.

"I'm really glad we are doing this… the whole living together thing." Callie says quietly.

"So am I babe. So am I."

"Goodnight Arizona. I love you." Callie says before turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight Calliope. I love you too. Very much."

It doesn't take long before I can hear Callie's light snores fill the silence of our bedroom. And I can't imagine anything better to listen to while falling asleep. Especially after being terrified of never enjoying something as simple as hearing my girlfriend snore.

_I love you Calliope Torres.. More than you even think you know…. _


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26 – ONE DAY AT A TIME

CALLIE'S POV

"I'll see you as soon as class is over. If you need anything, text me and I will find a way to get here. No matter what. Ok?" Arizona says while gathering her books to head to class.

"Ok babe. I will be fine. Don't worry. Have a great day. I love you." I say to my girlfriend from my position on the couch.

"I love you too. And I'll call you in between classes. Bye babe." She says before kissing me quickly and heading out.

It's the first morning in our new apartment, and I'm pretty sure I would still be sleeping had I not heard Arizona's alarm. But I didn't mind getting up when she did because it gave me a little time with her before she had to leave me for the day. On the bright side, she has a short day today so once she gets home we are going to run errands and get groceries and a few things we need for the apartment so I am oddly looking forward to that.

Sitting here, I look around the room at all the boxes of our things. The furniture that is in the apartment is nice. Not exactly the things I would have picked out necessarily but Arizona has good taste, so I'm happy with her choices. My father insisted on paying for everything but even though Arizona was told by my father that money was no object, she still managed to remain modest. The things she picked out are nice, but not too flashy. Exactly how I like it.

I spent the first couple of hours after Arizona left on the couch. Channel surfing through daytime television is horrible on your brain cells. I think I can literally feel them dying while watching this crap. Luckily I hear my phone go off letting me know I have a new text message, so I happily grab it. Anything to occupy myself at this point will work.

**Hey Cal. How are ya feeling? – Addy**

**Physically or mentally? – Callie**

**Um. Both? – Addy**

**Physically I'm sore, but mentally I am bored out of my fucking mind.. are you in class? – Callie**

**Nope. I had to skip today, had a doctor appointment this morning. Want company? – Addy**

**YES! Yeah! Yep! Sure! Pleasssseee! – Cal**

**Lol ok, I'll grab us some lunch, and I'll come over. What's your apartment #? – Addy**

**503 See you soon! – Cal **

Before putting my phone away, I send a text to Arizona.

Hi baby. Missing you already. Addy is coming over to entertain me. – Cal

A few minutes pass, and I hear Arizona's text tone. Smiling I open the text and I see that it is a picture of her note pad. She had been doodling "Arizona loves Callie" all over the place. Under the photo she added the caption "All I can think about".

Well "Callie Loves Arizona" too. Can't wait for you to come home TO me ;) – Cal

I can't wait to go home to you too. Have fun with Addison, and I'll call you after class I love you – Ari

Love you too – Cal

Putting my phone down on the table, I go back to watching television while I waited for Addison. A little less than an hour later, I hear a knock on my door. Standing up I walk over and open it to reveal my best friend with a bag full of bagels and coffee from my favorite place. Earning the redhead a HUGE smile from me.

"Hey you!" Addison says while stepping inside. "You look great! Arizona must be taking really good care of you."

"She is. It's great to see you, it seems like I haven't talked to you in forever." I say to my friend.

"I know. I have been meaning to see you, just studying for finals has been kicking my ass. And then Derek has had me tutoring him with our bio chem material so needless to say, it's been crazy." Addison says.

"Yeah, I should have been studying all morning instead of watching tv, but it's almost like they hypnotize you on those damn shows. I can't stand them, but yet I can't manage to stop watching." I say with a laugh.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here. Don't need you to turn into a bon bon eating couch potato." Addison says while laughing as well.

"Wait. You said you skipped class because you had a doctors appointment. Are you sick?" I ask after realizing how it is possible for her to be here.

"Oh, it was uhh, just a check up kinda thing." She says without making eye contact with me.

"No way Montgomery. I know you far too well to buy that load of bullshit you just gave me. So let's start over again. "Why did you go to the doctor? Are you sick?" I say again while looking at her intently.

"Ok, I'll tell you but I swear to God if you tell anyone I'll take out your good shoulder!" Addison says while finally looking up at me.

"Mums the word." I say, making a 'zip' gesture across my lips.

"Alright, fine. Derek and I had a little 'scare', and so I went to the doctor to make sure everything was good." She says seriously.

"Good? As in to see if you were pregnant? OH MY GOD ADDISON! Are you fucking pregnant?" I say, freaking out a bit.

"No! Luckily I'm not pregnant. But we were worried that I could have been considering I was super late getting my period. But no, the results were negative."

"You two need to be WAY more careful than you are. Do you have any idea what a baby would do for your med school? And your future career? It would make it non-existent Addison!" I say, stressing my point.

"Yeah Cal, I know. Which is why I went to the doctor. To find out for sure, and see what we were going to do from that point on."

"Wait. Are you SAD that you weren't pregnant?" I ask her, because it sure looks like she is disappointed that she isn't knocked up.

"I'm not crazy. I know what it would mean for my future career if I had a kid. Especially right now. But I guess a small part of me wondered what it would be like. But I know that this is the best outcome at this point. Plus I don't want Derek to stay with me through college because he knocked me up and was stuck with me." She says.

"I guess that makes sense. But seriously Addy. This is what is best. If you guys make it through for the long haul, then you can always have babies later." I reassure her.

"I know. You're right. But let's drop this conversation. It's over and done with. So let's eat these bagels and then you can sit your booty down and tell me where you want this crap. You guys cannot live out of boxes!" Addison says and I smile at her. I don't know what I would do without her either. She is the best friend a person could have.

"You're awesome Addy!"

"And don't you forget it either! Now come on, I'm starving!" she says as we walk over to the couch once again to catch up.

ARIZONA'S POV

"She's doing really great. Seriously. She has her first physical therapy appointment day after tomorrow, and I'm going to take her." I say to my best friend and now ex-roommate.

"That's great. I want to go by and see her, but I'm going to wait a few days. Give you guys a chance to get settled."

"That sounds good. I'm sure Callie would love to see you. She gets to come back to class in another week, but the doctor wants her to take it easy for a few more days. But she can't wait to get back to normal. She's losing it being cooped up all day. She said that Addison was there visiting her now though, so I'm thankful for that."

"Yeah, Addison has been going around like a lost puppy since Callie has been gone. I mean yeah, she has Derek, but you can tell she misses Callie." Teddy says.

My conversation with Teddy was interrupted by my phone. Expecting it to be Callie, I reach for it quickly inside of my backpack, but I see that it's not Callie calling. It's my mother.

Just a second Ted, it's my parents. I'm sure they are calling to check in on Callie.

"Hey mom!" I say after pressing the accept button.

"Hello dear. I didn't catch you in a class did I?" she asks.

"No mom. I'm at lunch with Teddy right now. What's up?"

"Oh ok great. I was calling for two things actually. First, how is Callie doing?" My mom asks me.

"She's doing great mom. Getting stronger every day. She's at the apartment now with her friend Addison. I have a short day today, and then I'll be going home."

"Did you get everything set up in the apartment yet?"

"We spent one night there mom. We haven't exactly had much time to unpack, but I am going to work on it tonight. I just want Callie to rest though."

"Oh ok. Well your father and I were wanting to know if you would be up for visitors this weekend. We wanted to come and visit you, and you know that we need to meet this woman you are now LIVING with Zona." My mother says.

"Mom, I know. And you guys are more than welcome to come visit. We only have a one bedroom apartment, but we can figure something out." I say.

"Oh nonsense. Your father and I will be getting a hotel room. We just want to spend some time with you and this woman you can't stop gushing about. And you already went off to Miami to meet her parents, so I think it's fair that she meet yours. Unless you want to keep us hidden…"

"That's crazy mother. You know I would never do that. Callie will be excited to meet you both. I will talk to her tonight and I'll call you. Ok?" I say, trying to end this conversation. My mother loves to talk, and if I don't find a stopping point, she will talk for hours.

"Ok honey. That sounds great. We will be looking forward to your call. Give our love to Callie, and you take care too. We love you." My mom says.

"Love you too mom. Bye."

Hanging up the phone I notice the time. "Crap. I have to go Teddy. I still need to go get Callie's assignments before my last class. But I'll text you later, ok?"

"Ok. Tell Callie I say hey! Bye." Teddy says before she stands and heads off towards her class as well.

Once I got all of Callie's assignments and notes together, and sat through my last class of the day, I decide to stop by the flower shop on my way home. Today is the first time I will be going home to Callie, and I wanted to surprise her with flowers.

After selecting a beautiful bouquet, I walk towards our apartment, which is conveniently only a few blocks from campus. I can't help but have a little spring in my step. Going 'home' to Callie is the greatest feeling. It doesn't take long and I am sliding my key into the door. Walking inside the apartment, I hear music playing softly and Callie is sitting on the couch with a magazine in her lap.

"Hi honey. I'm home!" I say and Callie laughs. "I have always wanted to say that." I smile at her.

"Welcome home baby. How was your day?" She asks me.

"It was ok, but it is definitely better now. Here, these are for you." I say while handing her the flowers.

"Oh babe, they are beautiful. What's the occasion?" She asks.

"I just wanted to surprise my awesome girlfriend with some flowers. On my first time coming home to you." I say and then I wrap my arms around her neck and give her a soft kiss.

When we pull apart, she places one more peck on my lips and turns towards the kitchen.

"I'm just going to put these in water. Thank you baby."

"I'm going to change real quick and then we can head to the store. We seriously need some groceries in this place." I say to my girlfriend from the living room.

"Ok babe. I'm ready whenever you are." She says.

I change clothes, and when I walk back into the living room, I see Callie leaning against the wall, looking out the window.

I walk over to the dock that has her ipod on it, and scroll down until I find the song I am looking for. I press play and Callie turns to face me.

"Dance with me Calliope." I say, holding out my arm.

"Arizona, I can't dance with this thing on." Pointing towards her sling.

"Sure you can, watch." I say as I pull her towards me, and taking her arm to wrap it around my neck. I put my hands on her hips and lean my head against her shoulder.

Callie starts singing the words to me softly, while our bodies sway to the music coming out of the speakers.

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes**

**A holey pair of jeans**

**She looks great in cheap sunglasses**

**She looks great in anything**

**She's I want a piece of chocolate**

**Take me to a movie**

**She's I can't find a thing to wear**

**Now and then she's moody**

I feel Callie's grip around me grow tighter, and our bodies pressing even closer together. Every word that falls from her mouth makes my heart constrict. She has the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof**

**With her brown hair a-blowing**

**She's a soft place to land**

**And a good feeling knowing**

**She's a warm conversation**

**That I wouldn't miss for nothing**

**She's a fighter when she's mad**

**And she's a lover when she's loving**

**[Chorus]**

**And she's everything I ever wanted**

**And everything I need**

**I talk about her, I go on and on and on**

**'Cause she's everything to me**

**She's a Saturday out on the town**

**And a church girl on Sunday**

**She's a cross around her neck**

**And a cuss word 'cause its Monday**

**She's a bubble bath and candles**

**Baby come and kiss me**

**She's a one glass of wine**

**And she's feeling kinda tipsy**

**She's the giver I wish I could be**

**And the stealer of the covers**

**She's a picture in my wallet**

**and my unborn children's mother**

**She's the hand that I'm holding**

**When I'm on my knees and praying**

**She's the answer to my prayer**

**And she's the song that I'm playing**

**[Repeat chorus]**

**She's the voice I love to hear**

**Someday when I'm ninety**

**She's that wooden rocking chair**

**I want rocking right beside me**

**Everyday that passes**

**I only love her more**

**Yeah, she's the one**

**That I'd lay down my own life for**

**And she's everything I ever wanted**

**And everything I need**

**She's everything to me**

**Yeah she's everything to me**

**Everything I ever wanted**

**And everything I need**

**She's everything to me**

When the song ended, neither of us made any attempt to pull away. Instead we continued to rock back and forth, enjoying the closeness.

"I am going to marry you one day….." Callie whispers into my hair before kissing my head.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I say.

_I am most definitely going to hold you to that Calliope…. _


	27. Chapter 27

AN1-Sorry it took so long to post today. Not like my normal self. Lol But I had to pull at extra shift at work this morning and then came home to have some play/dance time with Haden while my wife went to the salon. But now.. here ya go! Probably have another chapter up tonight as well.

AN2 – Hey, I just wanted to respond to a couple of requests about Teddy & Addison. I think that they would make a hot couple, but just not in this story. They are together in my other fanfic, but this one I am sticking a little more to Addison & Derek. Sorry to disappoint, but Addison is a straight up heterosexual in this one guys. ;) I'm leaving the lesbian awesomeness to Cal & Arizona. Have a great weekend guys! ~Capshawfan1981~

CHAPTER 27 – TIME TO MEET THE ROBBINS

ARIZONA'S POV

"Is that the last of it babe?" Callie asks me as I set down another bag of groceries.

"Yep. Let me take my boots off and I'll come help put this stuff away." I say.

Callie and I never made it out of the apartment to run errands on Wednesday. We spent the night listening to music, talking and ending it with a light make-out session before bed. Then we had planned on doing it yesterday, but I got stuck with my study group a lot later than planned and I finally got home a little after 8:30pm. Today though, Callie had her first physical therapy session and she did excellent. The physical therapist thinks that she should be able to regain every bit of use of her arm.

After her appointment, we had lunch at a little deli the street from our apartment, and then tackled our long list of things needed from the grocery store. Callie has been on edge all day, knowing that my parents will be here tomorrow morning. Even though I have told her that my parents are the easiest people to get along with, she wants everything to be perfect. And I get it. I do. I know I was losing my mind when we went to Miami. But I know how my parents are, and they are beyond excited to meet Callie.

"I still can't believe how much stuff you and Addison got put away in one day babe." I say to my girlfriend while opening the cabinets and seeing dishes and other things put away.

"It wasn't me. It was all Addison really. She wouldn't let me do anything." Callie says. "What time did your parents say they would be here tomorrow?"

"They said they would be here by 11. And knowing my father, being the Marine that he is, that means 10:30." I say.

"Oh ok." Callie says, obviously nervous still.

"Calliope, relax. You can be nervous tomorrow. Tonight, let's just enjoy our time alone. Okay?"

"Okay."

Once everything was put away, I made us some salad's and we sat together to have dinner. Conversation is something the two of us never have a problem with. Callie asked me several questions about my parents, and about my childhood while we ate. It was comfortable and relaxing being able to just talk with her. Once dinner was finished, and I washed up the few dishes we had, I went into the living room expecting to find Callie, but she wasn't there. But I heard some noise coming from our bedroom so I walked in to find my girlfriend having one hell of a time getting undressed.

"Calliope…what are you doing?" I ask while she has half of her shirt over her head, and the injured shoulder tangled inside of it still.

"I was ATTEMPTING to undress for a shower, but as you can see….that isn't working." She says annoyed with herself.

"Let me help you." I say, while making contact with the bare skin of her stomach and back. When my hands touched her, I heard her inhale a sharp breath and hold it. Locking eyes with my girlfriend I know that she is feeling this 'no sex' rule as badly as I am.

First I remove her sling slowly so I can assist in removing her shirt. Once she is free of her shirt, I reach around her and unhook her bra and I help her slide it off. I cannot help but stare at her fully exposes breasts. Licking my lips, I look up to find brown eyes locked on my mouth. I swallow hard, the desire building inside of me. Callie leans towards me slowly, and I feel myself do the same. Soon our lips are connected and I feel Callie's tongue against my lips, and I eagerly allow her inside of my mouth. Callie's hands reach for the bottom of my shirt and slowly lifts it as high as her hurt arm will allow, and I break our kiss long enough to remove it the rest of the way. Tanned hands quickly working on the button of my jeans and pressing them down until I wiggle out of them.

Callie's mouth finds my neck, and I can't fight back the moan that slips out of my lips. Knowing that we aren't supposed to be doing this, I try to pull away and stop but Callie isn't having it.

"Calliope..we should stop…." I say, but she doesn't seem to hear me or she is flat out ignoring me.

"Arizona.. I need—" She says and I feel all of my strength go out the window. My lips attack hers and our hands are all over the place all at once.

We make our way towards the shower and I shed my panties and bra along the way. Once inside the restroom, I reach my hands on either side of Callie's hips and slide her panties down so she can step out of them. Only stopping long enough to turn on the water and step inside before we continue.

Our bodies are dripping wet, and our skin slides against each other's . I kiss down Callie's chest, until I take a very aroused nipple into my mouth. She arches her back, pressing her nipple into my mouth firmly. One hand is cupping her breast that is in my mouth, while the other runs down the side of her body, and back up the inside of her thigh. I move my hand in between her legs, and she spreads apart further allowing me more access. I am instantly met with a hot and wet core and my fingers move between her folds easily. Callie's hands find my hair, and she tugs a little roughly as she presses down onto my hand.

I tease her clit a little with my fingers and my mouth moves to her other breast. Giving the other nipple the same attention as the first.

"God Arizona. I have missed you. Uhhhhh that feels so damn good." I hear from her above me.

Once I have teased her enough I slide two fingers inside of her.

"Yes. Fuck! Don't stop baby." Callie says.

"If you start to feel any pain Cal-Callie, you have to tell me." I say looking up at her and she nods.

I kiss down her body until my mouth is centimeters from her core. Callie reaches for my hair once more, and presses me towards the place she needs me the most. My tongue slides inside of her with ease as I work my girlfriend up towards her release. I can hear her moaning loudly and it is turning me on even more. I could almost come just from hearing her like this.

With a few more swipes of my tongue against her clit, I feel her legs begin to shake, and her grip in my hair loosens. Keeping my tongue pressed against her clit, I slide my fingers back into her depths and I can feel her tighten around them. Her release hits her and she screams my name out LOUDLY!.

"ARIZONAAAAAAAAAA". I continue to massage her with my tongue until every last wave of pleasure passes and then begin kissing my way back up her body. She pulls me up quickly, and grabs the back of my head to kiss me.

When we pull away, our foreheads rest against each other and she said, "Wow. I missed that SO much."

"I missed doing it. But you're ok right? You're not hurting anywhere?" I ask, worried that I might have caused her pain.

"I feel great baby. Really great." Callie says and I smile before kissing her once more.

The water in the shower begins to run cold, and we decide to get out.I help Callie dry off, and slip a comfortable tshirt on before we enter the room. I reach into the drawer for a pair of panties, when I feel Callie's hand around my wrist stopping me.

"What do you think you're doing exactly?" She asks.

"I was going to get dressed, I need some panti—" I begin, but Callie pulls me towards the bed and pushes me down onto my back.

"I believe that the score is Arizona 1 Callie 0. And that makes it MY turn…" She says before kissing up the inside of my thighs.

The second her tongue touches my core, my chest arches off the bed and I feel my body jerk from the sudden pleasure. Knowing that I haven't experienced my girlfriends bedroom talents in a while this won't take me long at all. Especially when I was so close already inside the shower. What seems like seconds, but is really minutes I feel my orgasm rip through my body. My entire body going limp and I am not even able to form words to explain how much I enjoyed it.

"That good huh?" Callie asks, while laying on her good shoulder next to me.

"Better than good. You are so fucking good at that." I say to my girlfriend before lifting my head to kiss her once more. "But we just broke almost every rule your doctor set for you." I say, and Callie laughs.

"Well, what my doctor doesn't know, won't hurt them. But having to go another night without _THAT _would hurt _me_…"she says and we both smile.

"Your secret is safe with me." I say and wink at my girlfriend.

With one more kiss, I stand and walk over to my dresser for a second time and pull out my night clothes. Climbing back into bed with Callie, I extend my arm so she can snuggle against my chest. Callie wraps her arm across my stomach, and I start playing with her hair as she clicks on the television.

Soon we are lost in one of the reality shows that she loves, and I let my mind wander. Wondering what it would be like if Callie and I ended up married… surgeons… What life would be like with her. I know it's all way too soon, and I don't plan to propose anytime in the near future what so ever, but in moments like this.. when it's just she and I, it makes me think about stuff like that. I have never been the type to make plans for the future. I never planned out my life any further than college and becoming a doctor. But when you have someone like Callie Torres in your life, it makes it almost impossible not to wonder about what could be.

"Where do you see us in 5 years?" I ask Callie. She didn't respond right away, so I assumed she was thinking about her answer, but when I heard her snores I look down and find her eyes shut and her mouth slightly parted. Fast asleep. Smiling to myself, I reach over to turn off the bedside lamp and then the television. Once the tv is silenced, Callie stirs a little before saying, "Hey I was watching that."

"You were? Because it sure sounded like you were sleeping to me." I say with a laugh.

"Ok, you're right.. I was sleeping. Goodnight baby." She tells me before wiggling her head into a comfortable spot on me and closing her eyes once more.

"Goodnight Calliope." I say with a kiss to her forehead and leaning back to let sleep take me as well. The sound of Callie's snores almost like music to my ears helps push me into dream land.

_I know exactly where I see us in 5 years….. and it involves 2 medical degrees, and 2 wedding bands…. _


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28 – CALLIE MEETS THE PARENTS

CALLIE'S POV

The doorbell goes off and I feel my heart begin to beat inside of my throat. I woke up before Arizona this morning and that NEVER happens. My nerves have had the best of me all morning.

"Arizona! They are here." I yell towards my girlfriend that is still in the restroom.

"Ok, I'm coming." She says as she walks out. I love days like this when we are just at home because I think Arizona looks the cutest when she is in jeans, a hoodie and a ponytail.

"You ready?" she asks me.

"As ready as I will ever be I guess." I say.

"Come on babe. It's not going to be that bad. I promise." Arizona says before taking me by my hand and lifting it to her lips. The doorbell rings once more and Arizona calls out, "Coming." I stand back a few feet from the door while Arizona opens the door for her parents.

"Mama. Daddy! It's so good to see you!" she says in her bubbly voice.

"It's good to see you too baby girl. You look great." Barbara Robbins says.

"Hi honey. How are you?" Her father asks.

"I'm great dad. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Callie. Callie, this is my mom and Dad. Barbara and Daniel." Arizona says, introducing her parents to me.

"It's great to meet you both." I say extending my hand. Arizona's mom swats my hand away and wraps me in a huge hug. Definitely catching me off guard.

"You saved my daughter's life. We are way past hand shakes dear." She says with a smile. I can instantly see exactly where my girlfriend gets her smile and her blue eyes. As they are almost identical to her mothers.

"Thank you for what you did for Arizona. We will never be able to thank you enough." Daniel says before giving me a hug also.

"I wouldn't ever let anyone harm her if there was anything I could do about it." I tell them both.

"Ok, well how about we go out for lunch?" Arizona says to the three of us.

"Sounds lovely dear. Your father was just saying how hungry he was." Barbara says sweetly.

The 4 of us climbed into the Robbins rental car and Arizona gave them directions to the deli we frequent. We made light conversation in the car and Arizona held my hand in hers the entire time. Lunch went smoothly as well. Arizona's parents asked me a few questions about school, and what specialty I was going to go into. We talked about my parents and our trip to Miami as well. Luckily they didn't bring up the shooting and I assumed that Arizona had told them before hand how uncomfortable it makes me. They did ask how my recovery was going, but that was just the concerned side of them, so I didn't mind that part.

After lunch was over, I could feel the stiffness in my arm and obviously the pain I was in was written all over my face. Arizona noticed quickly and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Are you hurting Calliope? And don't lie to me."

"Yes, a little. But I'll be o—" I start but I'm cut off by Arizona turning to speak to her parents.

"Mom, dad we should get back to the apartment. Callie needs to take her meds pretty soon." She says and they both understand completely and stand.

Once we made it back to the apartment, I invited them inside for coffee and Arizona made me sit on the couch while she made the coffee and had me take my medicine. The 4 of us sat in the living room talking about school and they asked a few questions about how we met etc. Arizona's face was so beautiful as she told them the story about technically finding each other on the campus chat, before we literally ran into one another not knowing who we actually were. I tried to fight off how sleepy the medicine was making me, but the strength of the pain pills was too much. I didn't notice myself nodding off on the couch until Arizona's hand was on my cheek.

"Babe, go into the room and lay down. You're falling asleep." Arizona says.

"Oh, no. I'm ok. I'm sorry if I dozed off." I try to argue, but Arizona's mom is the next person to speak.

"No ma'am. You need to take your butt in that room and get some sleep. We want you to get better as quickly as possible sweetie." Barbara says.

"Well, I really did enjoy meeting both of you, and I really am sorry for being rude like this. This medicine just really knocks me out." I say while standing and Barbara does as well. She wraps me in a hug and I hug her back.

"It was lovely meeting you as well. Hopefully we will see you girls in the morning before we head back home."

"That sounds wonderful. We could meet for breakfast if you would like." I say and the woman gets very excited.

"That would be perfect. Get some rest sweetheart." Barbara says.

After saying goodbye to Arizona's dad, I make my way into our bedroom and it takes no time before I am sound asleep. I'm not really sure how long I slept, but when I woke it was dark, and I could hear the shower running in our restroom. Climbing out of bed, I walk into the restroom and the sight before me makes my mouth water. Arizona opens her eyes after moving her head from under the spray and is slightly startled.

"Oh Callie, you scared me. How are you feeling babe?" She says. If she notices me looking her entire body up and down, she doesn't act like she does.

"I uh, I'm um, feeling a lot better. I just needed to sleep that off. Did your parents go back to their hotel?" I ask.

"Yes, they did. And they will meet us in the morning." Arizona says as she continues to move the loofa over her beautifully naked body.

"Ok great. Well I'll uh, let you finish your um, shower." I say as I eye her once more and turn to leave.

"Callie…" Arizona says, and I stop in my tracks.

"Yeah babe?" I ask.

"Would you like to join me?" She asks with a wink.

No words were needed. I simply nodded a 'yes' and began removing my clothes. Stepping into the shower, Arizona took the body wash and began moving it all over my body. Once she finished, she washed my hair, massaging my scalp.

"That feels wonderful babe." I say with my eyes closed. But I felt Arizona's hands move down my shoulders and my sides, before she reached around and her hands cupped my slick breasts.

"How does that feel?" She asks, with her mouth next to my ear.

"Amazing…." I whisper, before turning my head to join our lips.

Arizona's tongue swiped across my lips and a small moan escaped me. My body quickly began to react to Arizona's hands on me and I reach up and cover her hand with my own. Moving it down my stomach towards my center. The need for her touch growing by the second. I started to turn around and face her, but she held me in place. Breaking our kiss, her tongue and lips found the side of my neck and she gently sucked, leaving a red mark and causing me to moan louder.

"Arizona… I need you…" I say and Arizona knew exactly what I meant, because her fingers began moving closer between my legs… coating her fingers with my wetness before sliding them inside of me.

"Oh god, yes baby…" I say into the shower, pressing down onto her hand.

"You feel so good. I wanted to wake you once my parents left, so I could feel you like this…." Arizona says and I feel her pressing her breasts firmly against my back. I reach around behind me, finding her core as well and instantly met with a very turned on girlfriend as well.

"Mmm, you did want this…" I say and she sucks in a sharp breath. Spreading her legs to give me more room, I quickly press myself inside of her, creating a rhythm together.

"OH Calliope… I want to..to. come together baby…" Arizona says.

"Y-yes, me t-too." I breathe out. Our pace quickens, and I our bodies press together firmly as our releases approach.

"Ar-Arizona, I'm so close baby. So, so close." I tell her.

"Me too, me too. Oh god.."

Seconds later, I feel Arizona's walls tighten around my fingers. But I continue moving in and out of her.

"Callieeeeeeee YEssssssssssssssss!" she screams. Hearing her say my name, while her orgasm rips through her sends me into my own, yelling out her name as well.

Once the aftershocks have worn off, I turn to face my girlfriend, pulling her into a soft kiss. Letting the water wash over our bodies.

"That felt so good baby. I love you." Arizona says.

"I love you too." I tell her before giving her one more short kiss.

We dry off, and change into our pajamas before climbing into bed. It's a little early to go to sleep, so Arizona turns on the television. She has her back against the headboard, and I am laying across the bed with my head on her lap.

"Arizona?" I ask.

"Yes babe?"

"In 5 years, I see myself just like this. I see myself anywhere that you are. Because as long as you are in my life, then I don't care what else happens." I say and Arizona is speechless. Just staring down at me. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask.

"No. No, not at all. I just didn't think you heard me last night…. When I asked you where you saw yourself in 5 years." She says.

"I heard you. And I'm sorry for not answering you. But I know that I love you. I know that I have never been this happy before in my life, and I know that you are the one that I can imagine spending a lifetime with. I don't mean we have to run off and get married anytime soon, but you are the person I definitely want to spend my nights with, and wake up with."

"Callie, I see myself with you in 5 years. I see myself with you in 20 years. I don't care how long we have been together. I know that this is real. You have more than proven your love to me, and I plan to spend every day of forever proving mine as well. You make me genuinely happy. I can't imagine not having a future with you." She says.

Smiling up at my girlfriend, she leans down and kisses me softly. I can feel her own smile through the kiss and when she pulls away, she flashes me those signature dimples.

"I love you." I say, staring her right in the eyes.

"And I love you." She says.

A few minutes later, we are both becoming seriously engrossed in a movie on tv when Arizona's phone starts ringing on the night stand. She reaches over to answer it, and lets me know that it's Teddy. I turn my attention back to the movie, while Arizona answers until I hear her questioning Teddy.

"What do you mean? How? I thought he was with Lexie? No way. Teddy… you're kidding right?" She says with a shocked voice.

I have gathered that she is talking about Mark, because of the Lexie comment, but her conversation has now gained my attention. Looking up at her I mouth, "what happened" and she hold her hand up for me to hang on.

"Ok, well this conversation is far from over Altman. I will call you tomorrow." Arizona says with a laugh before their confusing talk comes to an end. When she placed her phone back on the charger she let out a sigh.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"You are never going to guess Calliope. Never." She says.

"Ok, well let's skip over the guessing game then, and you can just tell me."

"Teddy and Mark freaking Sloan." She says.

I quickly sit up, confused as hell by this point.

"What do you mean Teddy and Mark? Mark is with Lexie." I say matter of factly.

"Well, apparently not anymore. Because Teddy and him went to lunch earlier, and he just left her room…." Arizona says wiggling her eyebrows.

"They didn't….."

"Oh, they DID. Which is why Teddy called me." Arizona says.

"And what happened to Lexie? I cannot believe Mark didn't call me! I wonder if Addison knows. She is going to freak out when—" I begin to ramble. Not used to being so out of the loop with my best friend has me a little shocked. But Arizona cuts my babbling off.

"Callie, I'm sure Mark will tell you all about it. But babe, seriously. They are grown. This IS college after all. People break up, sleep with others, date lots of different people. It happens." Arizona says.

"Wait. So is that what will happen to us? Since this "Is college". I say, making air quotations.

"What? NO! Not everybody is looking for that. But if Mark and Teddy don't become anything, it's not a big deal. If they do, then great. It's whatever they want." She says before pulling me back down onto her lap. Running her fingers through my hair.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not single anymore." I say confidently.

"That makes two of us. But it is entertaining watching our friends and their drama." Arizona says causing us both to laugh.

"That is true." I say.

_I don't plan on ever being single again. Our friends can have a good time, enjoying single life. I'll take committed and domesticated with Arizona over the 'single life' any day of the week… _

_AN1 – Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I had to get back in the groove. But I'll post another chapter later. Time for some soup and crackers with Haden. Being sick SUCKS! _

_Capshawfan1981_


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 – BACK TO CLASS

CALLIE'S POV

When I woke up this morning, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious. After a long 3 weeks, I am finally able to return to class. I'm not really sure how I am going to feel when I walk back into the auditorium where everything happened, but it's a fear that I have to overcome. Luckily Arizona will be there and I know that everything will be fine. Laying here in bed, I have so many things running through my mind but they all seem to disappear when I feel Arizona wake up and turn over to wrap her arm around me.

"Mmm, good morning" She mumbles into the back of my head. Burying her face into my hair.

"Good morning babe." I say back.

"Are you excited to get back to class? Have things go back to normal?" Arizona asks with her raspy, just woken up voice.

"I'm a little nervous actually. But I am more than ready to get out of this apartment." I say.

"Don't worry babe, I will be there with you. Everything will be ok. And everybody misses you, so we can have lunch with our friends. It will be nice." Arizona says as I start to turn over towards her.

"That is my favorite part about going back. Being able to see you more." I say before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Before I had a chance to possibly turn this small kiss into something more, the alarm begins going off on Arizona's phone.

"Well, we better get up. We don't want to be late on your first day back." Arizona say before giving me one more quick peck, and standing to walk towards the restroom. Just as she looks over her shoulder, she catches me pouting about the "almost sexy time" and says, "If we shower together, we might save time…" and with a wink she disappears behind the restroom door. Quickly followed by me.

After a VERY nice shower with my girlfriend, we grabbed our coffee mugs to go and set out towards campus. I loved having our own apartment, but it also meant that we had to leave earlier than we did from the dorms. But, the privacy and the fact that we live together makes it SO worth it.

When we got to school, Arizona and I were walking hand in hand on our way to A&P but I couldn't help but notice all the people that were staring at us. Every group of people we passed would point and whisper. Some people shouting "You Rock, or You're a Hero" before clapping was a big odd. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. I hadn't really thought of myself as a hero of any type. I was simply trying to protect my girlfriend, like anybody else would have done. Right? Arizona could sense my nervousness and tightened her grip on my hand as we made our way across the quad. What I definitely wasn't prepared for was what was waiting for me inside the auditorium. When we got to the double doors, Arizona pulled it open, and gestured for me to go first. And when I did, my jaw dropped.

The room was packed full of people. Students, faculty, even the Dean of our school was there. Balloons were tied all around and there was a huge table full of breakfast muffins, doughnuts etc. The dean, as well as my professor waved me over towards them and I turn to face Arizona. With a huge dimpled smile she gives me a little nudge in their direction. As I walked towards them, people were clapping and patting me on my back and shoulders as I passed. Once I made it to the front of the room, the dean stretched his arms out and instructed everyone to quiet down and have a seat. I felt the nerves inside of me begin to stir and I quickly found the blue eyes I knew would calm me and locked in on them.

"Callie Torres, I cannot begin to thank you for your bravery. You will forever be a hero in the eyes of this school. There is no way to know how many lives you saved by the actions you took, and I would like to thank you on behalf of all the students, faculty and family members for what you did. Please accept this plaque as a thank you from us all." The dean says, before extending his arm that had a plaque in it.

I didn't know what to say, I was completely shocked and not expecting this. I look towards Arizona once more and see big tears in her eyes, and her super magic smile on full display. Turning back to the dean I find my voice and thank him. Accepting the plaque while everyone clapped and cheered once more. As I walked back towards my desk Arizona stood and wrapped me in a tight hug and placed a kiss on my lips. Not caring who saw the two of us, and to our surprise the crowd cheered even louder. Knowing that I did what I did to protect this woman. Arizona looked down at the plaque and read it out loud to herself.

~Callie Torres – Thank you for your bravery & for being a true Johns Hopkins Hero~

"You're always going to be my hero baby. Always." Arizona says and I feel my own tears stinging in my eyes.

"I love you." I say, resting my forehead against hers and looking into her baby blue eyes.

"I love you too baby."

Once the dean left and the crowd began to fade, the only remaining people were the students scheduled for class. The professor wasted no time jumping into his lecture as semester finals were coming up this next week. I put all of my focus into what he was saying, because I was already weeks behind. Even with Arizona's notes I still have quite a bit of studying ahead of me if I plan on passing this semester.

ARIZONA'S POV

After Callie and I finished our first class together this morning, we had to go our separate ways for the next class. It felt good knowing that she was back, and that I would be able to see her in between classes and lunch. Our friends were all planning to meet up at the quad for lunch today, to celebrate Callie's first day back so I had text everyone to make sure we were still on. I was very happy to hear everyone say that yes, we were.

When lunch time finally came, I text Callie and told her that I would meet her in the quad. I reached our group of friends before she did, and waited. Mark and Teddy were sitting together, holding hands and it had me a little tripped out. This was still a new development, and I hadn't gotten the full scoop about how this came about but I planned to very soon. Christina and Meredith were watching them intently and whispering back and forth without shame. Soon, I saw my beautiful girlfriend walking towards our table with Addison, and they were both talking and laughing. Huge smiles on both of their faces. Callie walked over to my side of the table, but before taking the seat I saved her, she leans down for a kiss. One that I gladly give her with a wink.

"Hey, has anybody seen Derek?" Addison asks when she sits down.

"Yeah, I saw him last period. He said he would be here." Meredith says and everyone continues talking.

A few minutes later, we see Derek walking towards us with a guy about the same height as he was, but with bright red hair, and blue eyes.

"Who…is…that?" Meredith asks while eyeing the new guy up and down. Before anyone could answer her, even though we had no clue, the two guys walk up to the table.

"Hey babe." Derek says to Addison before turning to the guy next to him. "Everybody, this is Owen Hunt. He's going into trauma. I thought he could hang out with us for lunch. Owen, this is the group. This is my girlfriend Addison. Those two over there are Christina and Meredith. That's Mark and his girlfriend Teddy. The one right there is Arizona and that's her girlfriend Callie." Derek says.

"It's nice to meet you all." He says while looking around the table. Everyone waving and saying their 'hi's and hello's' back to him. "You're Callie? Callie Torres right?" He asks my girlfriend and she looks up from her phone and nods with a confused look.

"Yeah, that's me… do I know you?" She asks.

"Oh, no. I just.. I heard what you did. You're a pretty popular name around here right now." He says with a smile, taking the empty seat next to Christina.

"Oh." Is all Callie says, and I place my hand under the table on her thigh. Giving her a squeeze and receiving a smile from my girlfriend.

"So are you new here or something?" Meredith asks Owen.

"No, I have been here. Just haven't really hung around much after classes. I am lab partners with Derek and he convinced me to come out for a bit." He says.

Small talk consumes our table over lunch, and before we know it we have to get back to class. Before the group split, Mark spoke up. "Okay, so everybody is meeting where tonight to study?" He asks.

"I say we all meet at Callie and Arizona's. They have the biggest place." Christina says, volunteering our apartment for the study pow-wow.

"Ok fine, but you guys bring your own food!" Callie says before everyone agrees to the plan and part ways.

"Have a good day baby. I'll meet you back here after our last class, and we can walk home together?" I ask my girlfriend.

"Sounds great. Love you."

With a kiss we head towards our individual classes. Christina comes up to walk next to me, and leans over to whisper. "So do you think that Owen guy is single?" she asks.

"What? The red headed guy? Seriously?" I ask her. Shocked at her interest in him.

"Uh yeah, shut up. I don't judge you for being a lady lover, so don't judge me!" She says and I laugh.

"Well, I don't know if he is or not, but I'm sure you could ask Addison to find out. I'm pretty positive she could get any information she needs out of Derek." I say.

"Good idea. I'll do that. Oh, and hopefully Derek invited him to come study with us tonight." She adds.

"Christina, are you speaking girl right now? Because I'm a little thrown off honestly." I say.

"Oh shut up blondie! I'm outta here." She says before speeding up ahead of me. When I laugh, she reaches her hand behind her back, sending me 'the bird'. Speaking up loudly I tell her, "You're not my type Yang!" before she disappears into the crowd.

I waste no time to whip out my cell phone and texting Callie.

You will NEVER guess who Christina has the hots for – A

Christina has feelings? – C

That was my first reaction too! But apparently yes. So guess – A

No idea. Who? – C

The redhead Mr. Hunt – A

That is very weird… I can't picture them together – C

I agree. But she is hoping he comes to the apartment tonight to 'study' – A

I'll text Derek and see what I can find out. And how do YOU know this? – C

Strangely enough… Christina came out and told me – A

Wow. Things sure have changed in the 3 weeks I was gone. You and Chris being BFF's. – C

Not even close Calliope – A

HA HA. Ok, let me c what I can find out. See you soon. Love you – C

Love you too – A

After I finished texting Callie, I put my phone away and got settled into my next class. Knowing that tonight was going to be an interesting night. Christina fumbling around in front of Owen. The whole Teddy and Mark situation was something I was sure to bring up as well, and knowing my group of friends… there would end up being some type of alcohol involved.

Life is definitely never boring with this group of people.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 – TIME JUMP

Summer after freshman year –

CALLIE'S POV

"How much more shit could you possibly have? I swear 3 of those boxes said 'shoes' on it alone Addison!" I say as I set down another box of her things.

"A woman can never own too many shoes Callie. And don't act so shocked. I have seen the closet you and Arizona share. You two are just as bad, if not worse about clothes and shoes." My best friend says in defense.

Addison and Derek are moving into the apartment across the hall from Arizona and I. After the year ended, Derek finally asked Addison to take the next step and move in together. After she accepted, she ended up banging on our front door at 2am because she couldn't wait to tell me the news. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't excited for them to be next door. Addison has always been my very best friend and when Arizona and I moved off campus, I was happy to be alone with her but I did miss seeing Addison.

Even though she will be living across from me, Addison and I are very much alike when it comes to giving the other person space when they are in a relationship. Now, if Mark were living across the hall, I could definitely see a problem because that guy has no respect for personal privacy.

"Ok guys, I think that is the last of it." Owen says as him and the others set down another stack of boxes.

"Thanks! You guys are pretty great. Give me a few minutes and I will order some pizzas. Derek got the beer already." Addison says to all of us.

"I think your girlfriend planned on spending the day out of town on purpose. Just so she didn't have to do this shit." Christina says with an attitude.

"She had to go because her grandma was in town Christina. So shut up." I say back.

"Somebody is grumpy today." Christina adds.

"Yeah well, this is the first time we have been apart for over 2 days. I miss her." I pout.

"When is she coming back anyway?" Meredith asks.

"Tomorrow morning. But it can't get here fast enough."

"You guys are ridiculous. You live together. You see her all the time. Owen and I don't live together, and you don't see me being a baby every time I don't see him."

"That's because you don't have feelings Christina." Addison adds.

During the shuffling of boxes, Addison walked towards the living room to call and order the pizza. I was in the middle of unpacking the first of many boxes when I heard a familiar voice say my name.

"Hey beautiful…" Arizona says. I stand up and whip around faster than humanly possible and lock eyes with the deep blue ones that I love so much.

"What? I thought. You said.." I fail to form a complete sentence while Arizona closes the gap between us.

"Thank God. Now she can stop moping around like a depressed idiot." Christina says while passing us. I roll my eyes at my friend before looking back at my girlfriend.

"I wanted to surprise you. And I missed you like crazy. So I came home a day early." Arizona says before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I am so glad you are back. Christina is right. I was pouting and miserable without you here." I say while pressing my forehead against the blondes.

"Do you think they can spare us for a few minutes?" Arizona asks me, and I smile with a nod.

"Let's go." I tell her as I lead her out of the apartment and across the hall to our own.

When the two of us made it inside our apartment, I was caught off guard by Arizona pressing me against the door. The second my back was pressed against it, Arizona was pressed against my front.

"God I missed you." Arizona said between kisses on my neck. Her hands pulling my shirt from inside of my jeans.

"Mm, I missed you too." I say as I feel her hands making quick work on my belt. I begin unbuttoning my own shirt and as soon as it's open, Arizona pushes it up and over my shoulders. Her lips finding the exposed skin above my breasts and she kisses it. Reaching behind me she unhooks my bra only to toss it to the floor as well.

Reaching for her shirt, I pull it above her head and remove her bra as well. Pulling her naked chest against my own I moan at the contact. Arizona's hand makes it's way inside of my jeans and cups my core, pressing her palm against me to create a wonderful amount of pressure.

"I need you . So bad." I whisper. "Bed.. now."

"We don't have time for that Calliope." Arizona says, pulling me down onto the floor before climbing on top of me. Her thigh pressing between my legs, giving her added pressure as she enters me with two fingers.

'Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh yes. Please Please don't stop." I beg.

Arizona's mouth finds one of my extremely aroused nipples and latches onto it with warm tongue making circles. Each time she pulls her fingers out of my center, she uses her leg and presses back into me deeper and harder. My eyes are shut tightly, my hands both pressing her head against my breast firmly. My hips begin to raise from the floor in between her thrusts and everything seems to go silent all at once. White noise fills my ears as the aching inside of me builds.

"Yes Arizona. Fuck me baby. Do… not….stop…fucking…me!" I yell out loud enough that our friends almost certainly heard me. But at this point I do not care. The feeling of Arizona inside of me is consuming my every thought at the moment.

"You're so wet Calliope. Somebody missed me." Arizona says while she begins kissing down my body and pulling my jeans down my legs.

"You always do this to me. And y-yes I missed you so so much."

It felt like forever before Arizona's lips hovered above my center. My hips bucked up, in search of her warm mouth, and she quickly moved in and ran her tongue between my folds. Her tongue moves up towards my clit, and when I felt her begin sucking against it I lost it. My body started to tingle, my entire head felt like it was going to explode with pressure as my orgasm his me. My hands digging into the carpet on either side of me, in search of something to hold on to.

Once I couldn't take anymore, I placed my hand on top of Arizona's head and she looked up and locked her eyes on mine. A big smile crosses her face as she crawls up on top of me. Pressing her body flush against mine.

"You are too fucking good at that." I say and Arizona winks at me before flashing those dimples of hers.

"I try…"

"Well you succeed! I'm so glad your home. And not just because of that." I say before placing my hands on her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. The taste of myself still fresh on her mouth makes my desire for her build once more. But before I am able to do anything about it, a loud banging against our door breaks up our little reunion party.

"Torres! Robbins! Stop assaulting each other and come on! The pizza is here, and we need to help these two unpack so we can all go home!" Mark yells from the other side of our door.

"Suck it Sloan!" I yell and Arizona laughs.

"Gladly… but Teddy might not appreciate that.." He says in his typical smart ass tone.

"We're coming! Shit!" I yell back.

"That's exactly how it sounded. But stop 'coming' and get over here!" Mark adds before I hear several other friends of ours start laughing.

I look up at Arizona and she laughs as well. "I guess we will have to continue this later." She says.

"Most definitely." I say before sitting up to give her a soft kiss. "I'm glad your home babe."

"So am I. Now, let's go get some free pizza. We need all the strength we can get for later." Arizona says with a wink.

After we have both put our clothes back on, we walk back across the hall hand in hand.

"Well if it isn't the energizer bunnies. Glad you two could join us once again." Addison says, earning another laugh from the group.

"If you want our help, I suggest the jokes stop. Or we will happily go back to our own apartment and make those accusations true." I say, and the laughter instantly stops.

"That's what I thought." I add before reaching for a couple of napkins for Arizona and I.

ARIZONA'S POV

"So did you get it?" Teddy asks me when we are both alone in the kitchen unpacking Addison's things.

"Shhh Theodora. You're going to have one of those nosy friends of ours hear you and then everything will be ruined." I say.

"Well… is that a yes or a no?" She tries again.

"Yes, I got it. But I'm still not sure that this is a good idea. I'm not going to plan for it to happen. If the time is right, I'll do it. But not until then. So don't be asking me every single day." I say pointing my finger right at my best friend.

"Oh, she will be surprised, but I'm pretty sure she will be up for it." Teddy says.

"You do not know what you are talking about Teddy. And if you do know, then that means I tell you entirely too much about my relationship. But speaking of relationships, how are things going with you and Mark?" I ask.

"They are ok I guess." Teddy says and I don't miss the look on her face.

"Teds? Are you alright?" I ask.

"I just, I'm not ready to talk about it yet. But when I am, you will be the first person I talk to. Ok?" She asks seriously.

"Ok, but anytime you are ready.. I'm here to listen. Alright?"

"Thanks Ari. You're a great friend. Really." Teddy says before we exchange a hug.

Callie walks into the kitchen just as Teddy and I are pulling away from each other.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to interrupt a private conversation. They just wanted me to grab a few beers." Callie says while opening the refrigerator.

"No, you're fine. We were done talking about it actually. I could use one of those myself." Teddy says.

Callie looks at me after she looked at Teddy and hands her a beer. "Do you want one too babe?" She asks me and I nod.

Soon our group of friends finished off the pizza, several beers and had managed to get most of the boxes unpacked. Callie and I began saying goodbye to our friends when I noticed that Teddy wasn't in the room.

"Have you guys seen Teddy?" I ask, mainly directed at Mark.

"Uh, nope. She went on the balcony with Meredith a little bit ago.

Now, I knew that Meredith smoked when she drank, but I didn't peg Teddy as a smoker. So the idea of her going out for a cigarette really had me worried that she was stressed out.

"I'll be right back babe. I'm going to go say bye to Teddy and then we can go home." I say to my girlfriend before heading towards the sliding doors. Callie continued in the conversation with our friends and just as I pulled the blinds back to open the door the sight before me made me go into complete shock.

"What the?" I say causing the two women to break apart. As in STOP KISSING and move to opposite sides of the patio. "What? When? How? Wheeeen?" I stutter out.

Teddy wipes her lips while looking over at Meredith who is obviously as freaked out over being caught as I was at catching them.

"Arizona…" Teddy says, but I just raise my hand to stop her.

"Hey. I am not judging. This is none of my business. And I am all for whatever makes the two of you happy. BUT, I do not support cheating. And in an odd way, Mark is my friend too. So you need to end that (pointing towards the apartment) before you continue this (pointing back and forth between the two women). "

"I am. I totally am. Just please. Don't say anything. Not even to Callie. Because we aren't sure how this is going to play out, and I am going to end things with Mark. But I don't want him to think I'm leaving him just to be with Mer." Teddy tries to explain.

"How long has this been going on guys?" I ask looking more towards Teddy but Meredith is the one who spits out an answer.

"Maybe 3 months. Possibly closer to 4?" She says with a questioning look towards Teddy.

"Pretty close." Teddy says.

"Ok. Well your secret is safe with me, but you are both lucky that it was ME who came out here and not any of them. Because if anybody else would have caught this, the entire group would already know. So be careful. And Teddy?"

"Yeah?" Teddy asks.

"Handle the Mark situation soon. Please." I say in all seriousness.

"I will. I promise. And thanks for not freaking out on us." Teddy says.

"Yeah, really. I'm glad that you didn't get pissed off at us too." Meredith adds.

"I have no reason to get mad. Things happen. And everybody deserves to be happy. But you need to be SINGLE before you can start something in most cases. So make that happen Altman. I'll see you guys later." I say to my friends before heading back inside.

Callie stands up when she sees me walk back inside and says goodbye to our friends while we leave. Once we are back inside our own apartment, I walk to the liquor cabinet in our kitchen and pull down the bottle of patron, pour a shot and toss it back.

"Umm, babe? Is everything ok?" Callie asks with concern in her voice.

"No. It's not ok. Well, it is I guess. I just. Ughh, I don't know. I am not supposed to say anything." I say before pouring yet another shot.

Callie reaches out and takes the bottle from my hand and lifts my chin to look at her.

"Babe, whatever is going on, Patron is not going to make it go away. So why don't you just tell me?" Callie says.

"I promised Teddy I wouldn't say anything." I try to explain.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend. Which means secret promises are void, therefor you can tell me." Callie says.

"Yeah but when the secret involves my best friend AND your best friend, it makes it that much more complicated."

"Let's go take a shower. You can think about it while you make up for earlier. Then if you want to tell me, you can." Callie says while placing small kisses against my neck.

"That sounds like a great plan." I say before grabbing her arm and pulling her behind me towards the restroom.

_Oh the tangled web my friend has now spun….. _


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 – SUMMER VACATION

CALLIE'S POV

" Babe, Teddy is on the phone." I say after answering Arizona's cell. "Hang on Teddy. She's in the restroom."

"Oh ok. Do you want to have her call me back?" Teddy asks.

"No, she's right here. Hang on a sec." I tell our friend before handing the phone to Arizona.

I walk into the kitchen to get something to drink, and to allow the two friends to speak in privacy. Arizona and I haven't talked about what happened last night, but I figure if she wants to talk about it, she will. I don't want to push her because I know I wouldn't want her to push me if it were Addison or Mark that made me promise to keep their secret. Soon Arizona ends her conversation and walks into the kitchen and hops up on the counter across from the one I am leaning against.

"Ok, I know I promised her I wouldn't say anything,but you're going to find out soon anyway. So, I need to just get this off my chest." Arizona says.

"Ok…. What's up?" I ask not sure what she has to say.

"Teddy and Mark broke up this morning."

"What? Why? I thought they were happy and stuff." I say, shocked at this news.

"Well, Teddy met someone else. And she had to end things with Mark, because she couldn't keep seeing someone else behind his back." Arizona says.

"Wait. She's already seeing someone else? But she is always with our group. When does she have time to see someone else. I mean she is always with Mark or Mered-" I stop mid sentence when the realization hits me. "Wow. Meredith?" I say shocked.

"Yeah. I caught the two of them last night on the patio engaged in a very friendly position." Arizona says.

"Holy shit. I NEVER thought Meredith was on our team. I could see Christina batting a few innings if she were drunk enough, but never Meredith." I say, and Arizona laughs.

"You're telling me. My gaydar is seriously off. Because I didn't see that one coming either."

"How long have they been seeing each other or whatever it is they are doing?" I ask.

"They said about 3 to 4 months."

"Wow. And how did Mark take the news that his now ex girlfriend is on our team?" I ask.

"Well, that's the thing. He doesn't know. Teddy didn't want to upset him more. And a guy like Mark would take that as a serious ego crusher. Knowing that he lost his girlfriend to a female would do nothing for his manhood." Arizona says.

"True. So how are they going to be together if Mark is very much a part of our circle? He will find out eventually."

"I am not sure. I know that he will realize something is up, but that's not our place to tell him. I know he is your best friend babe but we need to stay out of it." Arizona says.

"You're right. I won't say anything." I say as I walk over and stand between Arizona's legs. She wraps her arms around my neck and I kiss her.

Just as our kiss begins to get hotter, the doorbell rings. Tossing my head back and groaning in frustration I pull away.

"Somebody better be dying." I say as I walk towards the door. Arizona laughs in the kitchen and I hear the doorbell again.

"Hang on! I'm coming." I yell to whoever is on the other side of the door.

When I open it, Mark doesn't even wait for an invitation to come in. Instead he walks right past me into the living room. Pacing back and forth.

"Come on in Mark." I say sarcastically.

"Did you know?" He asks me, frustration all over his face.

"Know what?" I say, playing dumb.

"Well, Teddy broke up with me this morning." He says.

"Oh. Why did she do that?" I try my best to seem shocked, but worried that it looks obvious that I'm not.

"She said something about not feeling a connection between the two of us. That she thinks we make better friends. What the HELL is that?" He says while throwing himself down on the couch and placing his arm across his eyes.

Arizona comes walking into the living room and see's Mark in his current position and looks over to me. I shrug my shoulders because I am honestly at a loss for words. Not sure what to say to my friend.

"Mark. I don't know what to say. I mean, it's better to end things now instead of dragging it out." I say.

"I think she is seeing someone else." He says and then I look over at Arizona who has wide eyes.

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"Well, she has been texting somebody non stop for a few weeks. And every time her phone rings, she walks away. That's weird right?" He asks me.

"I don't know. But you know that you and Teddy were awesome friends before you started dating. And I'm sure you can both get back to that." I say trying to reassure him that things will work out.

"Yeah. You're right. It's not like I was in love or anything, I mean I don't think I was." Mark says.

Before I could say anything else, I hear a knock on our front door, but Arizona quickly stands to go answer it. Soon I heard Addison's voice and I knew Mark heard her as well.

"So did you guys know that Teddy and Meredith were hooking up?" Addison says a little too loudly and Mark uncovers his eyes and looks right at me.

I can hear Arizona trying to make Addison be quiet, but it was too late. The ball had officially dropped.

"What?!" Mark says loudly while standing up and walking towards my girlfriend and Addison.

"Oh shit." Arizona says to herself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Dammit. I didn't know you were here Mark. I'm sorry." Addison says.

"So you guys did know." Mark says looking towards Arizona and myself. When we fail to respond quick enough, he just nods and walks out of the apartment. Slamming the door behind him.

"Well that didn't go too great." Addison says.

"I better go call Teddy. I'm sure he is headed her way right this second." Arizona says before walking into the other room.

I turn to face Addison, just shaking my head.

"I didn't know he was here Cal. I would have never said anything if I had known." She tries to explain.

"It's ok Addy. You are not to blame here. This is Teddy's mess. And she is going to have to own it. I think the best thing is for us all to stay out of it. They are all grown, so they can handle it." I say.

"So you guys did know then?" she asks me.

"Well, I only found out less than an hour ago. Arizona knew because she kinda caught them in the act." I explain.

"Wow. Are you as shocked as I am? I thought they were both straight as an arrow."

"Yeah, you and me both. But hey, I can't exactly judge them for appreciating the same sex." I say and Addison laughs.

"Ok, well I came over to ask about that, but also to see if you and Arizona wanted to double tonight. Derek has tickets to a concert, and we were going to go out for drinks afterwards. We have 2 extra tickets and thought you guys might want to go." She says.

"That sounds perfect. It would be nice to get out. We haven't really had a reason to get all dolled up in a while. What time should we be ready?" I ask.

"I'd say by 7, that gives us plenty of time to get there and find our seats before it starts. So I'll see you two later." Addison says before I say goodbye and she leaves our apartment.

Walking into the bedroom, I find Arizona on the phone with Teddy but she wraps it up when she notices that I have joined her. Hanging up the phone she falls onto her back on our bed. I climb up next to her and we both let out a deep breath.

"So, do I want to know what Teddy said?" I ask.

"Probably not. I honestly don't even want to talk about it. I hate being involved in our friends drama." Arizona says as she scoots over closer to my body. Resting her head on my chest I start running my fingers through her hair.

"Addison and Derek invited us to a concert tonight. Then maybe go for drinks afterwards. Just the four of us. I kind of said we would go. I hope that is ok babe."

"That sounds great Calliope. A night out with our friends that aren't currently twisted into this crazy web sounds amazing. And I can never turn down the opportunity to see you all dressed up." Arizona says before lifting her head and placing her lips on my neck.

"Well then I better dress extremely well tonight. Would hate to disappoint you." I say playfully.

I don't miss the change in mood that is written across Arizona's face. She went from happy and smiling, to more serious and concentrating. So I ask, "What's going on in that cute head of yours babe?"

"Just thinking. I mean… do you think that is going to happen to us Calliope?" Arizona says while playing nervously with the button on my shirt.

"Is what going to happen to us?"

"Do you think we are going to be just some college fling. Just together until one of us meets someone else?" She says, and I am shocked.

"Arizona. Look at me." I say, lifting her chin to turn her face towards my own. "Baby, you are not a 'fling' or a stand in girlfriend. I'm not with you to kill time until I find someone else. And I really hope that I'm not just a stand in for you either." I begin.

"God no. You are so much more than that to me." She says.

"Look, our friends and their relationships are nothing like what we have. You and I are the real thing. I know that you mean the world to me, and every single day I fall more and more in love with you. This isn't a college romance. This is something I want to build on. I'm talking the house, and the car, and the kids and the pets. Working at the same hospital. Being surgical attendings. Rock star duo's babe. You..are…my…world." I say trying my hardest to make this woman realize how serious I am about her.

"I want all of that too Calliope. I really do. I love you." She says, and I finally see her beautiful smile.

"I love you too Arizona. So, I say we go have some lunch somewhere, and then we can come back here and figure out what we want to wear tonight."

"Ok, I will agree to that, but I suggest we both leave our cell phones here. I do not want any of our friends to call us. The further we stay away from this mess, the better. And a few uninterrupted hours with my girlfriend is what I really need." Arizona says.

"I am 100% with you on that one babe. Come on. Let's go." I say as I climb off the bed and pull my girlfriend with me. "Where do you want to go eat?" I ask.

"Ummm, I'm feeling like sushi. How about you?" Arizona asks.

"I'm in!"

Soon we are out the door, and walking hand in hand down the sidewalk towards the restaurant. I'm more than excited to have a little bit or normal peace and quiet with Arizona because I know that we can't avoid our friends forever.

ARIZONA'S POV

When Teddy and I first met in our dorm room the weekend before classes started, I knew instantly that we would become amazing friends. And we have. She is a great person. When we started college, we come here with focus and determination. I didn't think that I would meet anyone, muchless fall head over heals in love with them. Now look at me. I live with my girlfriend, I have met this amazing group of people that are like my family and I have a super awesome best friend. But, the problem with my super awesome best friend being the now ex, of my girlfriends super awesome best friend makes things complicated. And I, Arizona Robbins… hate complicated. I like to fix things. To fix people. To make people happy. And even though I don't agree with the way Teddy went about things, I still support her. I just need to figure out a way to support her, but not take sides.

"Arizona, you are in another world babe." Callie says from across the table after our food arrives.

"I'm sorry Calliope. I'm just thinking."

"About what? She asks.

"The whole Teddy thing. I mean, I know she needs me right now. But you're my girlfriend, and I don't want to make things awkward if I support Teddy. I don't want you to think that I don't care about how Mark feels, because I do."

"Arizona. Teddy is your friend. So you need to be there for her emotionally through whatever it is she needs. Coming out is terrifying. You and I both know that. So supporting her isn't going to upset me. And I will be there for Mark, to help him piece his male ego back together." She says, and I can't help but laugh.

"I know. We just need to keep our opinions safe. The last thing I want is for you and I to end up in some jr high battle of best friend versus best friend." I says realizing how silly that sounded.

"We will figure it out. This really isn't our problem, so I think we should stay as far out of it as possible. Only step in when they really need us." Callie says.

"I agree." I say before leaning over the table and placing my hand on Callie's cheek for a kiss before returning to my lunch. "What time do we need to be ready tonight?" I ask.

"Addison said to meet them at 7. So we have plenty of time." Callie explains.

"OK. But tonight…. Don't get too wasted Calliope. Because once we get back home… I have a surprise for youi." I say with a wink.

Callie smiles up at me and nods in agreement. And I know that as of right now until tomorrow, our friends are on their own with their problems. I'm going to enjoy my date with my girlfriend, and then go home and ROCK…HER…WORLD!


	32. Chapter 32

AN/1 – Ok, HUGE apologies for taking so long to post. Typically NOT like me. But, I have had a lot going on. Losing my grandma was a hard hit for my family, then we had a couple of birthday parties that were tough as well minus my nana. And the latest news is….. My wife and I just started the process for our baby #2! YAY! But, things are calming down, so here is the first chapter now that I'm getting back into my groove. Sorry guys!

Capshawfan1981

CHAPTER 32 – DOUBLE DATES

ARIZONA'S POV

"So, I don't really know a lot of Maroon 5 songs guys." Callie says while we are riding towards the concert with Derek and Addison.

"It's ok. They have so many good songs, you will love them." Derek says. "What about you Arizona? Do you listen to them?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Which is why I'm surprised that Callie doesn't' know the words. I play them all the time." I say while squeezing my girlfriends hand.

"In my defense, every time you are playing music and I come home, I get a little distracted by your dancing that the music really doesn't even register." Callie says back before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

A few minutes later, the cab pulls up at the Staples center and the four of us exit and begin walking towards the large building. An enormous amount of people are already inside the building, but luckily we have our VIP tickets thanks to Addison's family (the Forbes-Montgomery family is beyond loaded) so we do not have to wait. When we make our way inside you can hear the music pumping through speakers, just to get people hyped up for the performance. Callie and I are walking hand in hand behind our friends and Derek stops to ask if we want to look at the T-Shirts, which I excitedly agreed to.

"Look at that one Callie! It's so awesome!" I say while pointing at the hot pink "Maroon 5" shirt and on the back it said, "I'm at a payphone….".

"Ok Arizona, calm down. Hey sir, can we get that one in a small please?" Callie says to the man while I wrap my arm inside of hers and lift her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Here you go ma'am. Enjoy the show." The man tells us after Callie pays for the shirt. I waste no time slipping it over my current shirt. Addison was now wearing a shirt as well so we decided to head inside and find our seats.

"Wow. We are SUPER close!" I turn to Derek and say.

"Yeah, Addison's dad gets this one pretty much whatever she wants." Derek says before I hear him muffle an "ouch" caused by Addison jabbing him playfully in the side.

"I'm not some spoiled brat. And I'm pretty sure that you are benefitting from this as well, so shush you." Addison says. Derek leans over and places a small peck on her lips before he stands.

"Ok ladies, I'm going to get us some drinks, beer's sound ok to everybody?" He asks as we all nod.

"I'll go help you." I offer before standing and following our friend towards the bar.

CALLIE'S POV

After I watched Arizona and Derek disappear, I moved over into the seat next to my best friend.

"So, how is 'married' life treating you?" I ask my friend jokingly.

"I could ask you the same question. But for the record, our 'married' life is going great. I'm really happy Cal." She says.

"I'm glad. You guys deserve it. I mean, it still trips me out a little, seeing you two all lovey and stuff after so many years of watching the two of you be nothing more than just friends. But happiness is all that matters."

"How are you and Arizona doing? You both seem pretty happy as well."

"We are happy Addy. I can't begin to explain it. And tonight is nice. I'm glad we came out with your guys. That whole 'Mark and Teddy' fiasco is like a ticking time bomb, and I wanted to be as far away from it as possible."

Before long, our significant others made their way back to our seats, handing both of us our draft beer. The lights dimmed and the crowd went CRAZY! I look over at my girlfriend who is on her feet like the other fans, screaming and clapping for the band. The first song they sang sounded a little familiar but of course my 3 companions knew it word for word. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I watched my girlfriend singing and bouncing along with the tune.

I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen

She left before I had the chance to say

Oh

The words that would mend the things that were broken

But now it's far too late, she's gone away

Arizona, Derek and Addison are all standing and dancing in place with their hands in the air. I take the opportunity to move to stand behind Arizona, placing my hands on her hips. She didn't miss a beat, and began pressing her ass against my center while turning her head sideways and continuing to sing.

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

Arizona places a small peck on my lips before the chorus began to play. The intensity in the room grew, and the sparkle in her eyes was magical. Watching her smile the way she was, and the true enjoyment she was feeling made all of the other drama in our friends lives go away. Right here and right now, we are happy.

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

"SING WITH ME CALLIOPE!" Arizona yells over the music, and I can't fight it. I do recognize the song, so I place my hands on her hips and begin to sing and join my friends.

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over

The noises that she made kept me awake

Oh

The weight of things that remained unspoken

Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

Of all the things I felt but never really shown

Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go

I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh

As I begin singing, I saw Derek and Addison dancing along, and it made me smile. Seeing two people that mean so much to me, looking that happy was amazing. Then I look at my own date, and think to myself, that I am just as lucky as they are… if not more lucky.

After a few songs passed, and we had time to catch our breath, we heard the lead singer talking over his microphone. I took this opportunity to lean over and kiss my very cute girlfriend. Just as Arizona had placed her hand on the back of my head to pull her in closer and deepen the kiss, I hear Addison begin squealing and when I open my eyes I see her jumping up and down. Arizona turns to look at what was going on as well, and there Derek was… on one knee. And on the huge mega-tron screen above the stage were the words, "Marry Me Addison Montgomery". I looked sideways at Arizona and we both shared the shocked and surprised expressions.

Just as a huge spotlight illuminates our little group, Addison says a very loud "Yes!" Derek stands and slips the ring on her finger before lifting her up and squeezing her tightly while finding her lips with his own. The words on the huge screen were replaced with a giant "YES" that continued to flash.

The lead singer says, "Well Congrats to Addison and Derek on their new engagement. Best of luck to the both of you. So here a song, just for you guys! LET'S HEAR IT FOR ADDISON AND DEREK GUYS!" Hey yells before the crowd going crazy once more. Soon the room is filled with the melody of "She will be loved." And I pull my teary eyed best friend in for a hug. Whispering congratulations to her before letting Arizona do the same.

Once the concert came to an end, Arizona and I walked a little ways behind the newly engaged couple and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"That was really sweet. What he did for her." Arizona says without taking her eyes off our friends. "They seem so in love."

"They are. I always thought they would make an amazing couple. Derek was the one that always picked on her the most growing up. But they still had this bond that was really strong. But they aren't the only ones that are in love like that you know." I say.

Arizona looks up at me when I suddenly stop walking. I turn to face her, and pull her towards me by her hips. I lean over and place a soft and short kiss on her light pink lips.

"I know for a fact that you and I have what it takes. I love you with everything I have inside of me. And I know without a doubt in my mind that I will marry you some day. Mark my words."

Arizona smiles before we once again lean in for a kiss. This time it's a deeper kiss. Full of the unspoken promises and commitments that we know we share. Once the need for air became too great, we pull away and begin walking to catch up with our friends.

Climbing into the cab, I look over at our friends and say "Ok, now it's time to find somewhere to celebrate. This night definitely calls for a toast!"

Derek and Addison both smile, and Arizona adds, "I hope you two are ready to get your drink on. Because it's not every night that you get engaged. So we are going to party like nobodies business!"

"Hell yea!" Addison says waving her hands above her head with a small dance.

The cab comes to a stop in front of a club called "The Bonham Exchange". It's one that we enjoy coming to but considering our school in on the other side of town, we don't get to come nearly as often as we'd like. Instead we almost always find ourselves at Joe's. After walking to the front of the line, Addison flashes her fancy "Fobes-Montgomery"name around and we are easily let in.

"It must be nice to have a name like hers. To get all of the perks that come along with it." Arizona says with a laugh.

"Have you forgotten my name? Or the pull I have in Miami babe?" I play back and Arizona nudges me with her shoulder.

The music was playing and the drinks began to flow easily. Song after song we dance with our date, and even at times we switch partners or simply dance in a group. Arizona and Addison are currently looking more like a couple than she and I do as they are engaged in quite the dance. Derek and I both laughing uncontrollably at our better halves. The alcohol was making them feel ten feet tall and bulletproof. That much was obvious. After watching for a bit longer, Derek takes ahold of his fiancée, and I grab my girlfriend and we head towards an empty table.

Catching a waitress, I order a round of shots and drinks. Amazingly, we didn't have to wait long and the drinks were placed in front of us.

Grabbing my shot of tequila, I raise it up and the others follow my lead.

"To Derek and Addison. The two people that have always been a constant in my life. You have the biggest hearts that I have ever seen. I know that the love you both FINALLY discovered will last a lifetime. You both deserve all the happiness in the world and I am thankful that I was able to share tonight with you both. I will never forget it. And in 50 years, when we are celebrating your anniversary I think that the 4 people that are at this table right now, should meet up once again and do this all over again! To my best friends. Congratulations, and I love you both!" I say as we all clink our shot glasses together before swallowing down the shots.

The newly engaged couple made their way towards the dance floor to share a slow dance, and I was watching them. The smile on Addison's face was bright enough to light up the room. But the focus I had on my friends was quickly lost when I felt Arizona's hand on my thigh under the table. Swallowing hard, and fighting back the instant electricity shooting throughout my body, I look up to face my girlfriend. When Arizona leaned over towards me, I initially thought it was for a kiss, but she turned her head to place her mouth next to my ear to whisper.

"I have a surprise for you too… once we are at home… ALONE. .Bed…Naked." She said the last few words with a kiss or lick against my ear and suddenly I was more than ready to wrap this double date up and head home. Most definitely, I needed to get her home and alone as quickly as possible.


	33. Chapter 33

IF WE – CHAPTER 33

Arizona's POV

"That feels so good." Callie says as I press my body against her in the shower. The water was almost running cold since we had been inside so long. But the wonderful morning starter that we were having was coming to an end quickly because the sound of someone pounding on the door to our apartment.

"Ugh, can we please pretend that we aren't home?" I said to my girlfriend.

"I would say yes, but from the sound of the beating our door is getting, they aren't leaving anytime soon." Callie said.

"Fine. But this better be a life or death emergency, or it will quickly become one when I get my hands on whoever that is!" I say as I step out of the shower and slip my robe on.

Jerking the door to the restroom open, I walk over towards the door as the pounding continues.

"I'M COMING! HOLD YOU DAMN HORSES!" I yell to the door.

When I open the door, I see Teddy standing there in jogging clothes. She was dripping wet, so she either ran here, or it is pouring down raining outside.

"What is the damn emergency?" I ask, obviously frustrated with her interruption.

"Mark! He is going crazy! I really think he has lost his flippin' mind Arizona!" Teddy says through rushed breaths.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He has become a HUGE pain in my ass! You have got to talk to him! I need your help! He got into my AT&T account and blocked all kinds of numbers. He was texting people all night trying to find out who they were. Assuming that I had been cheating on him all along. Then he hacked into my facebook and posted all kinds of 'lesbian-ish' things. Arizona, MY PARENTS could have seen that stuff. How would I have explained that if they—" Teddy rambled on. But was quickly cut off by Callie as she entered the room.

"Hold it right there. I understand that you and Mark have your issues, but this is not something that Arizona or I need to be involved in. You're her best friend, and Mark is mine. The best thing for all of us involved is for you guys to not drag us into the middle of it." Callie said.

I started to interrupt her, but I honestly couldn't find a reason to do so. Callie is right. It's not the same thing to have Teddy just talk to me about how she is feeling, but when she tries to make me choose a side, it gets complicated.

"Arizona is my best—" Teddy started.

"No. You are not going to play the "best friend" card. As I am Mark's but you don't see me taking sides. What you did was wrong. You should have ended things with him before starting a new relationship. So how things go at this point is something you guys have to deal with. I am not speaking for Arizona, and by all means, if she doesn't agree with me, she can step in at any point. But here… in this apartment… we are Switzerland. We are neutral!". Callie says.

"Seriously? Arizona?" Teddy says, turning to face my girlfriend.

"She's right Teds. I mean, I'll always be your friend. I'll be here for you but this is a messy situation and I shouldn't get involved if it is going to cause any problems with Callie and I." I say.

"This is total bullshit. But you know what? Alright. I'll just go." Teddy says and pulls the door open.

"Ted!" I try to stop her, but she just shuts the door behind her and is gone as quickly as she appeared.

I turned around and see Callie standing there, her arms crossed and shaking her head.

"Well that was a great way to start the day." I say.

"Ari, I am sorry if I stepped on your toes. I just don't think that she should come barging in here demanding you to do something about a situation that we are clearly not a part of. And if I upset you I'm sorry." Callie says.

I walk the few steps across the room to standing right in front of Callie. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her close to me. I snuggle my face into the crook of her neck.

"Calliope, you were right in everything you said. And honestly, between the two of us… my real opinion is that Teddy made this mess. Now she needs to fix it. We will continue to be friends with Teddy, and we will still be friends with Mark. If they have any problems with that then they can deal with it." I say trying my best to make sure she knows I am serious.

"I love you." Callie says before leaning over to kiss me.

Our kiss quickly grew from slow and soft to heated and passionate. Unable to finish what we had started this morning was setting in on us and Callie's hands quickly moved to the tie on my robe. As her hands began to explore my naked body, a soft moan escapes my mouth. I reach up and grab two hands full of dark black hair and pull her down towards me to deepen the kiss. We begin walking back towards the couch, and Callie quickly spins us and pushes me down on my back before climbing on top of me.

Wasting no time in removing Callie's clothing, I am greeted with the beautiful feeling of her bare chest pressing against my own. Moans and cries leave our lips and as I feel Callie's thigh move between my legs and press against my center, I am almost certain that it will talk next to no time for me to reach the point of no return. No words were being said, as we did nothing but enjoy the feeling of one another. Soon I am moving against her leg, the blood feeling like it has rushed to the center of my body as I feel my orgasm ripping through me. Just as it hits, I feel Callie press two fingers as deep as she possibly can inside of me.

"Oh my goooooooooooooooooood." I scream.

"Callie will be just fine." Callie jokes.

"Give me two minutes, and I will be ready to go." I say trying to catch my breath.

Callie collapsed against my chest, as I tried to get myself together. And as if the lesbian gods were against us, a knock at the door burst our pretty bubble we were floating inside of.

"Ughh. Who could that possibly be now? Do these people not have better things to do besides interrupt us?" Callie says as she climbs up off the couch to slip her shirt and pants back on.

I stand and grab my robe from the floor and disappear into our bedroom. Standing in our room I am slipping into some jeans and I hear Addison and Derek's voice. Rolling my eyes and thinking to myself how this weekend is definitely going to shit. I walk into the living room and catch part of the conversation that is being held.

"I am not listening to this shit any longer. Seriously. They are all acting like a bunch of children. Mark is STILL in our apartment and hasn't stopped bitching since he got there." Addison says.

"What do you mean? How did you both manage to get out of there if he is in your apartment? I ask as I enter the living room completely.

"He was on the phone with Teddy for the millionth time, and we snuck out." Derek said.

"We had to deal with Teddy and her drama this morning as well." I said and we all four ended up laughing.

"I think we should all just take off and go do something. Maybe if we stay gone for a few hours, they will all just give up on trying to corral us." Derek suggested.

"I have a better idea. How about you two go do something, and Callie and I will go do something." I say and everybody laughs before agreeing to do our own things with the promise to meet up for dinner later.

Once our friends had left, I shut the door and locked it. Not just the door knob, but the dead bolt as well as the chain.

"Making sure we are secure babe?" Callie asks with a chuckle.

"We have been interrupted twice within the past 2 hours Calliope. And I would like for us to be able to get ready, and leave this apartment without another person bombarding us. So I suggest you take that incredibly cute ass into that room and get dressed because we are going out for the day." I say with a wink.

"Oh we are huh? And how should I dress for our outing?" Callie asks.

"Jeans and a t-shirt will work just fine." I say.

Callie's POV

Arizona is refusing to tell me where we are going. I have to say that I am glad that we are out and about and away from our friends. As much as I love seeing them and spending time with them, nothing compares to my time alone with Arizona. And she and I haven't had much time to ourselves lately.

Arizona and I are singing along to some of our favorite songs, and soon she is turning into the parking lot of a local Put Put golf location.

"Arizona? Seriously? We are going to play put put?" I ask and she has a huge grin on her face.

"I thought it would be fun. Besides, don't worry. I promise I won't beat the pants off you too badly." She says with a laugh.

"Oh, really? You think I would let you beat me? You're on Ms. Robbins."

We walk to the counter and after the man hands us our two putters and balls, Arizona getting a bright pink ball of course, we make our way inside.

As we approach the first hole, Arizona stops me and says, "Remember, nice and easy. If you hit it too hard, you will never make it into that clown's mouth."

With a laugh, I put a hand on her shoulder and tell my girlfriend, "Step aside Ari. I got this."

Before I begin to put, she says, "How about we put a little bet on this game since you are so certain with yourself." Arizona asks.

"You're on. What are the stakes?" I ask.

"If… no, WHEN I win, you have to do the dishes for an entire month." Arizona said proudly.

"And when I win? What do I get?" I ask with a raise of my eyebrow.

"IF you win… I will do the dishes for an entire month."

"Oh no, WHEN I win, you get to do the laundry all month. And that doesn't mean wash, dry and leave in baskets. We are talking, ironing, hanging etc. The whole 9." I say.

"Deal!"

"Oh this is going to be interesting." I say to my girlfriend.

An hour and half later, we are down to our last 2 holes. Arizona is ahead by 2, as she made a couple of the shots on her first try. So now I'm staring down the little green towards a large windmill with 4 blades that spin to make it difficult to make the ball through the small doorway. I take a deep breath and begin focusing on the shot at hand when I feel a hand against my ass, and a small squeeze.

"Are you trying to distract me Ms. Robbins? Because that could be a foul on your part." I ask.

Arizona holds both of her hands up to play innocent and says, "Oh no, I wouldn't dream of making you lose focus. I am only trying to give my girlfriend a little good luck. That is all Calliope." She says with a oh so innocent tone.

"Sure you were. But have no fear Arizona. This game is mine." I say as I stop focusing so hard and just hit the ball. I send it down the green, and just as I was positive the blade would stop it, it in fact doesn't. Making its way through the small doorway and out the other side, only to fall directly into the hole.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew I could do it!" I yell with a double fist pump into the air.

"Now, now Calliope. Don't get too ahead of yourself." Arizona says.

I keep quiet and wait for her to have her turn. Moments later the ball goes down the green only to be stopped by the spinning blade and sent back towards Arizona.

"What the fu—" she begins, but I quickly shush her.

"Ari, there are kids here. Watch the 'f' bomb." I say with a laugh. Knowing she is extremely mad at herself, because if she does not make this next shot without trying, then victory is MINE!

"Just let me focus!" the blonde snaps.

I do as she asks, and remain quiet. This time the ball goes down the green, through the door, but misses the hole and hits the side of the wall, stopping only inches away from her victory.

"NO!" "YES!" we both scream out at the same time.

I walk over to my girlfriend, and a small smack on her ass I wink and say, "Oh and babe..I like light starch."

With a wink, I smile and walk towards the counter to return our things. Arizona stayed a few feet behind me obviously mad at her loss. Pouting would be the correct word actually.

"Hey you…" I say sweetly. Grabbing her by the hand.

I know you didn't win the game… but I promise if we go home, you will still be a winner…

That is all it took to get a smile on her face, and she took me by the hand leading me out of the park towards our car. Home being our next destination.


	34. Chapter 34

IF WE – CH 34

GENERAL POV

The apartment door slammed shut behind the two women who couldn't care less about how loud it shut. Their only focus being on one another, and making it to the nearest soft area to collapse on. Picture frames are being knocked off the hallway entering the apartment, and a trail of clothes are thrown to the floor as the two med students attempt to feel the naked flesh of the other. Unable to wait until they reached their bedroom, the couch seemed like the most reasonable place to get the show on the road.

Callie reached for the lamp, but as she did Arizona pulled her wrist in an attempt to pull her onto the couch with her. It all was too quick of a motion and the lamp went falling to the floor and all that was heard was a loud crash.

"Look what you did." Callie says with a laugh, but Arizona didn't seem to care. She reached up and wrapper her arms around Callie's neck. The only light in the room was the street lamp that was shining through the blinds of the living room. For a moment blue eyes locked with brown and everything seemed to freeze. In that moment, when their bodies were pressed as closely together as possible, they both seemed to be lost in one another.

"I love you Calliope." Arizona said before pulling Callie down for a slow kiss.

"I love you too." Callie whispered as their lips met.

Callie's tongue grazed across Arizona's bottom lip, then back, before slowly entering her mouth with her tongue. A moan slips into the air, and nobody knew if it was Callie or Arizona because they were both so into the moment. The passion was growing hotter by the second, and when Callie's fingers found the entrance of Arizona's core Arizona cried out.

"Calliope… inside of me…now." Arizona begged.

Callie didn't say a word, instead she gave Arizona exactly what she wanted. Her fingers were quickly coated with Arizona's wetness and she pressed her fingers as deep into her girlfriend as possible. Arizona didn't even make a sound. Instead, she sucked in a sharp breath and almost instantly Callie's fingers were being squeezed while Arizona pressed down with her hips.

"Yes's, Oh's, Don't stops'" were screamed out by both women, as they rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Neither woman stopped until they were both drenched in sweat and more than satisfied.

Callie stood up from the couch first, and Arizona sat up to say, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I will be right back sweetness. You stay right there." Callie says, and with a wink she disappears into the kitchen.

When she returns, she has a bottle of white wine and two wine glasses. She sat them on the coffee table before lighting the candle in the middle of the table as well.

"Would you like some?" She asks Arizona.

"Mmm, that would be nice." Arizona says while sitting up and kissing Callie's naked shoulder.

Taking the glass of wine from her girlfriend, they sip their wine, and their eyes meet over the rim of their glasses.

"Do you think about your future Calliope? I mean other than the doctor part of it?" Arizona asks out of nowhere.

"Of course I do. I think about my future a lot." What about you?" Callie says with a confused look on her face.

"I know we have both talked about it before, but do you really see a future with me? Do you think that I would be enough for you?" Arizona says.

"Oh Arizona. I know for a fact that a love like we have is not something that can be found every day. I know without a doubt in my mind that you are the one for me. I see us years down the line, being bad ass Ortho and Ped's doctors. Having a beautiful home and a couple of little Arizona or Callie's running around. You…Arizona…are my soulmate. And I know that I can't imagine my life without you in it. I might not have a map that plans out our every step, but I know that as long as your by my side, then my future is going to be exactly how it should be." Callie says.

Arizona wipes a few tears from her eyes and leans over to place a soft kiss on Callies lips.

Right then, something clicked inside of Arizona's head. Something that she had been trying to make a final decision on, but now she knew the answer. But it was something that she would take action on later.

"How long do you think we have before Addison and Derek come looking for us?" Callie asks.

Looking down at her watch, Arizona sees that it's nearly 7, and if they were going to meet up with their friends for dinner, it would be soon.

"Why don't you call them, and invite them over here for dinner. I don't really feel like dressing up and going out tonight. But if you want to, we will." Arizona says with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let me go grab my phone and I'll call Addy."

Arizona lets out a deep breath, and stands to take their wine glasses to the kitchen. What Callie did not know, was that she had already spoken to Addison and Derek about tonight, and her plan was set in motion. And when Callie came walking out of the bedroom after speaking to Addison, Arizona acted surprised that they easily agreed to coming over for a night in and dinner.

"Did Addison say how long before they get here?" Arizona asks Callie.

"She said they would be here around 8. Do you want to order something in for dinner?" Callie asks.

"Actually, I was hoping we could pick up some Italian from that restaurant a couple blocks away. And I know they don't deliver, but…" Arizona started to say before Callie cut in.

"I can run and pick it up love. I don't mind." She offers, which was a perfect play into Arizona's plan.

"That would be great babe. I will set the table while you to, and put some wine to chill."

Callie begins slipping on her shoes and jacket and leans over to place a kiss on Arizona's lips before heading out and promising to be back soon. The second the door was closed, Arizona jumped up and got busy with her plan. Hoping to make things go off without a hitch.

ARIZONA'S POV

The coast is clear! Lets go! – A

We are on our way!- Addy

I sent the text to Addison and seconds later her and Derek came from across the hall in their apartment into ours. A box full of things I had put in their apartment for safe keeping days ago.

"She went to get the food, so we have maybe 30 minutes to set this all up perfectly." I say to our friends.

"Derek! Run across the hallway and get that white table cloth from under the cabinet that my mom sent us." Addison says to her fiancé and he runs out the door quickly to return with a beautiful white tablecloth with flowers sewn into it.

"That is perfect Addison. Thank you!" I say as the table is completely finished. 4 place settings are placed onto the table, and two tall candles were lit in the center. Once the wine glasses were set into place as the last touch, and the soft music was filling our apartment, Callie came walking through the front door on cue.

"Babe, I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, but they were making your rolls fresh, so I hope your—" Callie was saying as she walked inside, dropping her keys and taking off her jacket. Stopping suddenly when she saw the way the dining room table looked.

Chocolate brown eyes found baby blue ones and the smile that I loved so much was shining bright.

"What's all this?" She asks. Derek and Addison quickly taking the bags of food from her hands and rushing into the kitchen to set things up.

"Just a little something for my love." I say, while wrapping my arms around her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's beautiful Arizona. Very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, but thank you. Now, go wash up and we can sit down and enjoy a nice dinner with our friends." I say.

I lightly pat Callie on her butt, and she heads off towards our bedroom to freshen up. Once she was out of my sight, I pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen and Addison had the basket of rolls already fixed and ready for me to add the finishing piece.

"Are you sure this isn't too cheesy? I want it to be perfect." I say to our friends.

"She is going to love it Arizona. Callie has always been a sucker for personal moments. Now, put that in there and lets get out of here before she comes looking for us." Addison tells me, and I do just as planned.

Walking into the dining room Callie joins us, and I pull out her chair for her to sit.

"Why thank you Ms. Robbins. How chivalrous of you." Callie says with a smile.

"You're welcome Ms. Torres. Enjoy your meal." I say, playing the part of the waitress.

Taking a seat next to my girlfriend, I feel my entire body shaking. Nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I am feeling right now. I know that this is the right decision. I know it's exactly what is right for me and my future, but sitting here right now. At the table, with the woman of my dreams, it's like I see my entire life flash before my eyes. And suddenly I can see my future as clear as day. A future as an Attending Pediatric Surgeon, married to Calliope, with a couple of kids that look exactly like her.

"Arizona? Arizona." I hear Callie calling me name, and I snap out of my daydream.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I zoned out for a second." I say, trying to pull myself together.

"Are you ok? Where did you go just now?" Callie asks, placing her hand on top of my own.

"Yes. Yeah, I'm good. I'm good. Do you want some wine?" I ask as I reach over and begin pouring her a glass of wine before myself. Passing the bottle to Addison, I do not miss her 'do it' look on her face.

"Can you pass the alfredo?" Callie asks.

I smile and pass the dish to her, and she serves herself some before asking if I would like some as well. My heart began to race and my palms were sweaty. Waiting for her to ask for bread. But to my surprise, she doesn't.

"These bread sticks are delicious." Addison says, making a point to draw Callie's attention to them.

"Oh, would you pass those to me Addy?" Callie asks her best friend, and in that second I thought I was going to pass out. Because this was it. There was no turning back now.

Addison handed Callie the basket of bread, and just as she reached inside, the small box was in view. The entire room was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the music playing in the living room floating through the air.

"Arizona…" Fell from Callie's lips in a whisper as she pulled the box from the basket.

"Open it." Was all I said, as tears filled the brown eyes that I love so dearly.

Painfully slow, Callie opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. It wasn't anything fancy, being a college student and living off of the money my parents give me each month didn't exactly allow for me to buy a ring that would really fit Calliope. But I know her well enough to know that she will love anything I gave her. And even if this ring was small, and simple, it was still what the ring resembles that would mean the most.

Standing from my chair, I move next to Callie and kneel down on one knee. Taking the box from her hands, I hold it in one hand while taking her left hand in my other.

I hear Callie suck in a sharp breath, and now her hands are shaking to match my own.

"Calliope, I know we have a long way to go still with school. And we both want to reach our goals in life. But I think that as a team, we will achieve so many things. Because together we are stronger than we are alone. You make me feel things I never knew were possible. You make me want to become an amazing doctor, and now… you make me want to have a family. A life. And I need a good partner to have those things. I cannot think of anyone more perfect to take this journey with. You have become my everything. You took a bullet for me. You showed me that you would give your life to spare mine, and I would have done the same had the tables been turned. I hope I can spend every day of forever showing you how much I love you. So Calliope Torres, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Callie watches as I slip the ring on her finger and then she looks me right in the eyes as she says the single word that holds my future. "Yes" falls from her lips, and I am up and on my feet in a second flat. Pulling Callie up into my arms and now my tears match hers.

"Awe! Congratulations you two!" Addison says as she and Derek walk over and hug each of us.

Never letting go of Callie's hand, I hug both of our friends and thank them for their help before they graciously excuse themselves and head over to their own apartment. Leaving Callie and I alone to celebrate our new engagement.

"You planned all of this?" Callie asks with a smile.

"Well I had a little help, but yes. Do you like it?" I ask my fiancée.

"I love it Arizona. You are amazing. And I love YOU so much."

"I love you too Calliope. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Callie asks a little confused.

"For saying yes. For making me happier than I have ever been. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't wait either. But right now… I need you to do one more thing for me." Callie says.

"What's that?" I ask, tilting my head to the side to study her face.

"I need you to take me to bed, and make love to me." Callie says.

Not wasting any time, I lean in and close the gap between us. My lips meeting hers and our tongues massaging one anothers. The passion we feel at this moment is more intense than any time before. Knowing that the commitment we just made to each other is something that will forever bond us is going to make for one long night of love making. And I couldn't be happier.

"That would be my pleasure. I can't wait to make love to my fiancée." I say after we pull away from our kiss.

"I like the way that sounds." Callie says before our lips meet again and we begin moving towards our bedroom.

Tonight will definitely be one for the record books.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

CALLIE'S POV

I tried to fight opening my eyes, as I wanted to stay in bed and let the memories of last night flood over me, but unfortunately the sun shining through the window was making that virtually impossible. I stretched my body out as far as I could, and I felt aches in places that I didn't know could possibly ache. Turning my head to the side, I see Arizona laying naked, only the sheet covering her lower half of her body, and her beautiful back showing. Her hair cascading down over the pillow hiding her face. I turn over on my side and run my hand softly down the length of her spine and back up until I reach her face. Lightly brushing the strands of hair that were covering it, and a small moan creeps out.

"Arizona… wake up baby." I say quietly.

"Don't…wanna.." She mumbles before scooting closer to me and burying her face in my chest.

"How about you lay here until you wake up, then you can shower while I make us some breakfast. I don't know about you, but after last night, I am starving." I say while placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Okay, but can we lay here for 5 more minutes?" She asks.

"Yes, but just 5 minutes. Then we have to get up and get moving. We both have to go to the book store today babe. We only have a few days before classes start, and we have so much to do."

"But wouldn't it be nice if we could just stay here like this for those few days? Pretend there is nothing outside of the walls to our apartment?" Arizona says while her tongue starts to explore my chest and up my neck.

"Yes that would be nice. But unfortunately it's not possible. And unless you want to repeat your sophomore year, then take advantage of these 5 minutes." I say while leaning my head back, allowing her more access to my neck.

As soon as I felt Arizona's hand growing braver, and reaching up to cup my breast, I had to put on the breaks. And that is not something easy to do. And if we didn't have a list a mile long to do today, then I would gladly let this go where it is headed. So as much as I hated to, I climbed out of bed and walked towards the dresser to slip on a tshirt and gym shorts.

"Ugh. Do we seriously have to get up Calliope?" Arizona tries once more.

"Yes, we do. Now get that cute butt in the shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." I say before leaning over and placing a quick peck on her lips and disappearing into the apartment.

A little while later, I am in the middle of cooking breakfast when I hear a knock at the door. Glancing through the peep hole, I see Mark standing on the other side. Letting out a breath with puffed cheeks, I open the door.

"Hey Cal, sorry to come over so early. I hope I didn't wake you guys." He says.

"Come on in. We were up. I was just making breakfast. You hungry?" I say to my best friend.

"I could always eat." He says before we both share a laugh.

While I continue cooking, Mark hops up on the bar stool and I hand him the orange juice and a glass.

"So I heard through the grape vine that you and blondie are engaged. Is it true?" He says with a smile.

Instead of responding, I simply raise my left hand and show him the ring that is now placed on my finger and offer a smile of my own.

"Well I'll be damned! I am happy for you kid!" He says before walking over and wrapping me into a huge hug.

"Oh hey, goodmorning Mark." Arizona says as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning Arizona. Congrats on the engagement. You got you a good one here." He says to Arizona.

"Yeah I sure do." She says before giving me a kiss and then reaching for a glass of her own.

I turn back to cooking and Arizona takes a seat next to Mark at the bar.

"So what's new Marcus?" Arizona asks. She and I both look at each other, waiting to hear all about the Teddy/Mark/Meredith drama.

"Not really. Just getting ready to go pick up Lexie and head to the bookstore he says.

"Lexie?" "Lexie!" Arizona and I both say in unison.

"Wait. Weren't you just hacking Teddy's stuff, and making this huge production over the fact that she left you for Meredith? And now your back with Lexie already? That was FAST!" I say to him.

"Lexie and I are just friends. She needed a ride to the bookstore and I said I would pick her up. No big deal. And the Teddy stuff, that is a long story. One that I'm not surprised you have already heard bits and pieces of." Mark says, as I set a plate of food in front of him and Arizona.

"Well, what you did to Teddy was completely uncalled for Mark. I mean I get it, the hurt or whatever, but to go hacking into her stuff… calling and texting random people…that is borderline stalker/psycho dude. And honestly, its pretty embarrassing for you." I say to my best friend.

"Anger will make you do some really dumb stuff. And when you throw liquor into the equasion, it makes it even worse. So cut me some slack. I have every intention on apologizing to Teddy actually. I don't want this weirdness between everybody. We are all friends, and I hope to keep it that way."

Arizona about choked on her juice when he said that one. And I even let a small laugh slip out.

"What's so funny?" He asks looking back and forth between Arizona and myself.

"Nothing. Just… that's very adult like of you. And sorry, we aren't used to hearing that from you." I say, trying to keep a serious look on my face.

"Yeah well, don't get too used to it." He says as he shovels his food into his mouth. Before we know it, he is standing up and putting his plate in the sink. "Well, thanks for breakfast. I just stopped by to see if you guys were going to that party tonight?

"What party?" I ask and Arizona cuts in.

"Oh yeah, the one that Owen guy is having, right?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, him and Christina are pretty much a thing now, and he invited us all out to his parents cabin. Supposed to have a huge bonfire and more beer than anyone can drink." He says.

"I'm in, as long as Arizona wants to go." I say.

"Sounds like fun. Yeah, we will see you guys out there." She says before Mark says his goodbyes and heads out.

"Well that was weird" I say as I take a seat next to my fiancée.

"Yeah, I expected him to go off on the defensive actually." Arizona says.

"Yeah, me too. But hopefully he can be mature about it and apologize. I mean, what he did was pretty messed up. And I have an apology to make as well." I say.

"What do you mean? Apologize to who?"

"Teddy. When she came in that morning, I should have let you talk to her and not gotten involved. She had every right to be upset the way she was. And you're her best friend. Of course she was going to want you to help her. I shouldn't have said anything to her." I say while pushing my eggs around on my plate.

"Callie. We were just trying to not get involved in our friends mess. And I'm sure once you talk to Teddy she will understand that." Arizona says. Her hand resting on top of mine.

"Let's get dressed and start our day. It will do us some good to get out of the apartment. And…. We have some shopping to do as well." I say.

"What kind of shopping are you referring to?" Arizona asks me.

"Well, if I remember correctly… you proposed to me last night. And I am now an engaged woman, wearing an engagement ring." I begin.

"Yes you are. And?"

"Well, you're an engaged woman now too. So we need to get a ring on that finger. I don't want people thinking that you're available. Because you are 100% taken." I say before turning in my chair to face her, and taking her face into my hands.

"I do like the way that sounds. Being taken that is." Arizona says as she leans over and gives me a soft kiss.

Once we finish up with breakfast, Arizona cleans up the kitchen while I take a quick shower and get ready to head out. Grabbing the keys to the car and our jackets we take off towards the bookstore. Pulling into the parking lot we notice the line has already formed and is clear around the back side of the building.

"Dammit. We should have gotten here earlier. This is going to take all day Arizona says while pointing towards the line.

"Well I do recall trying to wake you and you not wanting to get out of bed this morning." I say with a laugh. Arizona rolls her eyes, knowing that I am completely right.

After locking the car we walk towards the line we will surely be standing in for hours when I hear Cristina and Meredith calling out to us.

"Cal! Arizona! Hey, we saved your spot!" Cristina says and we quickly run up to them.

"Wow. You must have gotten here really early. You're almost the first ones in line." Arizona says.

"We didn't sleep in. Nor did we spend the night having sex. We knew that we wanted to be here early. Unlike some 'other people'." Cristina says with her air quotes.

"Funny. And for the record, we were celebrating." I say while raising my left hand up for them to see.

Meredith's mouth dropped and she quickly hugged us both.

"Congratulations you two! This is awesome. So who asked who?" She asks us.

"Arizona asked me last night at dinner. It was perfect." I say while looking at my fiancée and wrapping my arm around her waist to pull her closer to me.

"Ok ok ok. That's enough sappy girl talk for a day. Happy for you two, now lets go. This line is moving." Cristina says in her dry tone like always. Even if she didn't come out and congratulate us, I know that she is happy for us. It's just the way she is.

Walking inside the bookstore I grab the list of books I need from my purse, and Arizona and I split up to get our books faster.

Once I had all of my books, I was walking down the rows looking for Arizona, when I spotted Teddy looking at a shelf intently. Not really sure if I should approach her or not, I thought it over in my head quickly before walking up to her.

"Hey Teddy." I say, and she turns and looks at me. A forced smile on her face as she says a simple "hey" back.

"Teddy, I owe you an apology. Seriously." I begin, as she crosses her arms over her chest and listens.

"I should have never stepped in the middle of you trying to talk to your best friend about the whole Mark situation. Really, it wasn't my place. I don't ever want to come between the friendship you two have, and if I hurt your feelings in any way, I really and truly apologize. I hope that eventually you can forgive me."

"That means a lot. Thank you." She says. "How are you and Arizona doing? It feels like I haven't talked to you or her in ages. I don't think that morning at your apartment really counted as a 'friendly visit' she says with air quotes.

"She's here with me actually. Oh hey, there she is. Arizona!" I call out to my fiancée and she comes walking towards us with a concerned look on her face.

"Teddy. Hi!" Arizona says excitedly.

"Hi." Teddy says a little awkwardly.

"You been here long?" Arizona asks, trying to start up a conversation.

"I just got inside. The line was insanely long. You guys?" Teddy replies.

"We got here a little late, but Cristina let us kind of cut to the front." I say as I brush the hair away from my face as it fell.

"Is that a… engagement ring? Are you guys?" Teddy asks while pointing back and forth between the two of us.

Arizona and I both smile widely and I motion for her to answer her best friend.

"Yes, I asked her last night. And, well.. she accepted." Arizona says as she wraps her arm around my waist.

"Wow. That's… well that's amazing. Congratulations to you both." Teddy says before hugging Arizona, and then myself.

"Thank you. We are going shopping for Arizona's ring after this actually. You should join us." I say trying to extend an olive branch.

"Oh, that is something you guys need to go do alone. Seriously. And I'm meeting up with Meredith and Cristina here to take Meredith to lunch."

"We should double sometime. Maybe catch a movie, or dinner." Arizona suggests.

"That sounds great. You have my number, so text me and we can set it up. It was really nice seeing you guys, and again.. I'm really happy for you both." She says as she begins to walk away. After she was a few feet away, she stops to turn and face me.

"Oh and Callie? Thanks again for the apology. It means a lot." Teddy says with a smile before she disappears around the corner.

"What apology was she talking about?" Arizona asks.

"Well, I told you I wanted to apologize for the whole Mark/Teddy/Meredith situation. And I saw her standing over here, so I took the opportunity to apologize for being a jerk." I say.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Arizona says before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Well, lets go pay for these books and get started on our day. I want to put a ring on that finger as quickly as possible." I tell her and we walk out hand in hand.

_Time for some ring shopping…. _


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

CALLIE'S POV

"I can't even make out the words on these pages anymore. They are all just blurred together. Seriously, how many chapters can they make us read in one day? This is ridiculous!" Arizona says while rubbing her eyes and blinking them widely.

"I don't know, but I have read the same paragraph about 20 times in a row and still can't tell you what it says." Teddy tells her as she reaches above her head to stretch.

"I say we could all use a break. What do you guys say about us going to grab a pizza and some wings?" I suggest.

Arizona shuts her book, stands and says, "That sounds like a great idea. I need to get as far away from this book as possible right about now."

"I'm in!" Meredith says.

Since the day that Teddy and I made up in the bookstore, about 6 weeks ago, she and Meredith have hung out with Arizona and I quite a bit. It has been fun and a nice change of pace to have another lesbian couple to go out with, but there are times when I miss having time alone with Arizona. But she and I will have a little time away this coming weekend. We are headed to my parent's house to make the announcement about our engagement. I'm still surprised that we have both been able to keep it from them for 6 weeks, but our parent's schedules and our schedules clashed too much. And we both wanted to tell our family's face to face.

Just as we walk out of the apartment, Derek and Addison come out of theirs at the same time.

"Hey guys, where are you all headed?" Addison asks.

"We were just headed to the pizza pavilion. We needed a break from those ungodly chapters." Arizona says to our friends.

"Oh cool, Derek and I were headed to dinner as well. We have been studying all day. Oh how I miss summer Saturdays. It seems like we spend our weekend with our heads in a book, instead of enjoying our two days away from class." She adds.

"Why don't you guys come with us to eat?" I say to our friends.

Addison looks to Derek and he nods, and then we all head out towards the restaurant.

"Have you heard from Mark recently? That guy has been MIA for a while." Derek asks me.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't talked to him in a couple days. As soon as he got back with Lexie, he has been off the map."

"Well Mark has never been the type to keep things private that should be private. I'm surprised he has managed to keep his and Lexie's business private this long." Derek says.

The 6 of us enter the pizza place and find a table big enough for all of us.

"What kind of pizza are you guys wanting?" Teddy asks, but the sound of a familiar laugh causes us all to turn around.

Mark was sitting at a table, his arm around Lexie's shoulders and a group of people that I had never seen before were with them. They were all laughing, and it looked as though Mark was genuinely happy. For a second, I felt bad..almost hurt. It looked as though Mark had found a whole new group of friends to replace us.

"Who are those people they are with?" Addison asks me and Derek.

"I've never seen them before. Have you?" I say back.

"I know the 3 across from them are freshman, but the other 2 I have never seen." Derek says.

The waitress comes over to take our order, and once we made the decision, we all began talking about our assignments and other random things.

"So what day are you guys headed home for the weekend?" Addison asks.

"We are leaving Friday, since it's only a half day of classes." I say to her.

"It's been a while since I went home. I'm sure my parents would love for Derek and I to visit. They have been so happy ever since I told them that Derek popped the question. Now my mom keeps trying to plan my wedding. Everytime I talk to her, she goes off the deep end on planning. You have that to look forward to." Addison says with a laugh.

"You guys should totally come with us! It would be fun!" Arizona says to our friends. "Right Callie? They should!" She says while looking at me.

I planned on the weekend to be some time alone with Arizona, and now she invited our friends, but the last thing I want to do is upset anyone or hurt their feelings. So I decide to smile and go along with it.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I say with a smile.

"What do you think Derek?" Addison asks as she moves her hand from his shoulder, to run through his hair.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call mom and let her know that we are coming to visit." Derek says.

Across the restaurant, I notice Mark stand and head towards the mens room. Quickly I excuse myself from the table, and head towards the direction he went.

"Hey you." I say, and he stops. Turning around to face me" he smiles.

"Hey Cal. What are you doing here?" He asks as he gives me a hug hello.

"Oh, we decided to take a study break, and pizza sounded really good. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. Lexie and I have been spending a lot of our free time together, and so far the homework has been kicking my ass. How are you and Arizona?" He asks.

"We are doing great. We, um, we…we are engaged. She asked me a few weeks ago." I say as I show him my ring.

"Wow. Congrats Cal!" Mark says before he wraps me up into a huge hug.

"Thank you. Hey, Addison, Derek, Arizona and I are going home this weekend. You should come too. It would be fun to all be back at the same time. You can even bring Lexie. You know, if you want to." I suggest.

"Really? That sounds pretty fun. I'll talk to Lexie and see if she can get away, and I'll text you later or something." He says with a smile.

"Cool. Well, I better get back. We just came to eat real quick before hitting the books again. But call me soon. Love ya Mark." I say before turning to walk back towards our table.

Arizona must have seen me talking to Mark, because as I sat down she ran her hand down my arm, before lacing our fingers together and asking, "Are you alright Calliope?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I was talking to Mark. I asked him if he and Lexie wanted to go home with us this weekend actually. He sounded excited and said that he will let me know later after he talks to Lexie."

"That's awesome. I'm glad you two are still doing ok. I'm sure you miss him babe. And a trip back to your hometown with your best friends should be interesting." Arizona says with a laugh.

"You have no idea." Derek says with a wink.

Once we finished eating until we couldn't eat anymore, we headed back to the apartment to get back to studying. Walking down the hallway to our apartment, we could hear shouting coming from it. Then, a woman screamed right after a loud "SLAP" noise echoed through the hallway. Derek and I stopped and looked at eachother before taking off at a full sprint towards the screaming female. Derek and I honed in on the man just as he had his arm raised and was winding up for another smack on the womans face. But the guy didn't get a chance because just as he went to lower his hand, Derek grabbed his wrist and twisted him until he hit the wall face first.

"You think you're a big man because you can smack a woman around? Huh? Does it make you feel like a bad ass?" Derek says through gritted teeth into the mans ear.

The man pushed against Derek with all his strength, and managed to spin around to face Derek. Just when he pulled back his fist and connected with Derek's jaw, it was enough to push Derek over the edge. He grabbed the mans wrist and bend it back while head butting him. The man screamed out with pain at the twisting of his wrist.

"I'm going to be a surgeon! Don't break my hand. Please don't!" he begged.

"Were you thinking about your precious hand when you were using it as a weapon? No! You weren't! I have half a mind to break it in a way that will ensure that you NEVER operate on anyone! So if you know what is good for you, you will get the hell out of here and never bother this woman again! Do you understand me you piece of shit?" Derek yells into his face.

"Ye-yeah. I got it." The man says through labored breaths.

Derek pushed him forward and the man didn't waste anytime before high tailing it down the stairs and out of our sight. Addison was immediately at Derek's side while Arizona and I walked up to the shaking woman.

"Are you alright?" Arizona asks her. The woman just nods a 'yes'.

"Are you sure? Is there anything we can do?" I ask her, knowing she is anything but fine right now.

But again, the woman just shakes her head, saying she was ok.

"Let's at least go inside and put some ice on your face. You're sure to have a big black eye regardless, but this way we can help keep the swelling down." Arizona says.

The woman finally agrees, and we take her into our apartment while Derek and Addison head into their own for a bit.

Meredith and Teddy follow us inside, and I hear Arizona tell Teddy to lock the door. Just because we don't know exactly how crazy that guy is and the last thing we need is any unexpected visitors.

Inside the kitchen, Arizona grabs an ice pack from the freezer and wraps it in a dish towel before handing it to the woman. Holding it to her face she flinches a bit, and it's obvious that she has a few tears falling.

"Hey. He won't hurt you anymore. I'm pretty sure Derek scared him away for good." I say to her, and she gives us a weak smile.

"Thank you for your help. Really. I appreciate it." She says quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that happened to you though, but I'm glad we got here when we did. I'm Callie and this is my fiancée, Arizona." I say as I extend my hand out to introduce myself.

"I'm Isabel Stevens. But everybody calls me Izzy. It's nice to meet you both." She says.

"I've seen you and your boyfriend a few times in the hallway. I had no idea that he was so crazy though. He seemed nice enough in passing." Arizona says.

"Yeah, Alex has a really short fuse. And I had finally reached my limit and when I told him it was over, well, as you all saw, he flipped his lid." The blonde explains.

"Some people can't handle rejection apparently." Arizona says and we all let out a small laugh.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you both, and thanks for.. you know.. all of this." She says while lifting the ice pack away to show us. She starts to hand it to me, and I quickly push it back gently.

"Just hang on to it. I'm sure we will see you around. Especially living down the hall from each other." I say with a smile.

"Well thanks. I owe you guys big time." Izzy tells us with a smile.

As she walks towards the door, I see Arizona move towards her and stop.

"Hey, Izzy?" she begins.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come over later for dinner? A few of us have been having a study group, and then we are going to eat. I'm not sure what you're studying but if you want to join us, you are more than welcome." Arizona offers, being the typical sweetheart that she is.

"Um, I'm a sophomore at Hopkins. I've seen you're group of friends around. But I wouldn't want to impose. You guys have enough going on I'm sure." She says, trying to decline Arizona's offer.

"Nonsense, you're not imposing on us. I'd really like for you to join us. So, come on by whenever you get your books together. We should be studying again here in about half an hour or so. Ok?" Arizona pushes.

"Alright. If your sure."

"We're sure." I say while coming to stand next to Arizona and offering our new friend a smile.

"Thank you. Then I will see you guys in an hour." Izzy says, and then she leaves headed towards her apartment.

After Arizona closed the door, she leaned her back against it and let out a deep breath.

"Wow." She says.

"Poor girl." Teddy says as we step into the living room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Meredith asks with concern.

"She should be ok, physically. As far as emotionally goes… I have no idea. There's no telling how long that Neanderthal has been smacking her around like a rag doll. Dammit, guys like him seriously piss me off." I say to nobody in particular.

"We invited her to come study in a bit, and she accepted. So , let's get this place picked up before we all make another huge mess." Arizona says.

Once the apartment was cleaned up, Addison and Derek came back over and a few minutes after that, Izzy knocked on the door with her books in hand. The first hour was spent talking about random things, just getting to know our new friend, and her getting to know us as well. We ordered Chinese so we could continue studying while eating instead of stopping so I could cook. Around 11:30 Addison stands up and lets out a loud sound while stretching.

"That's IT! We have been studying all day long, only stopping long enough to refuel ourselves and then right back to it. I'm in need of a drink, and I want to dance." Addison declares.

"I could definitely use a drink as well!" Arizona says while looking at me.

"Well if she's going, I'm going. How about you Izzy?" I ask.

"I don't know. Alex never really let me go to—" She started and Addison cut her off.

"Oh no girl. Don't even say the words, 'he didn't let me'. That is not acceptable. So take your pretty little blonde behind down to your apartment, get dressed up in something that says, I'm hot and I'm single, and meet us back here in 30 minutes." Addison orders.

Izzy looks around the room, silently asking if Addison was joking or being serious and when her eyes land on me I silently laugh before I smile and nod.

"You should probably listen to her." I say while leaning over towards her.

"Everybody get ready, and don't take all night. We don't have that long to put a large amount of alcohol into our systems. So get your dresses on, get your fake id's in your hands and we will meet in the hallway. 30 minutes SHARP!" Addison says.

"I don't even have clothes to wear here. So you can count us out." Meredith says.

"Nah uh. You don't get out of this that easily. I have plenty of clothes. Come on Theodora. You too." Arizona says before we all head into the bedroom to get ready.

This should be interesting…..


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

CALLIE'S POV

After we all got dressed and ready to go out, we were walking downstairs to get ready to catch a couple cabs. None of us wanting to drive after drinking. Normally we would just hit up Joe's, but it had been quite a while since we got all dressed up and went out to a really nice place, so we were going to this place called "The Heat". It's a mix of gay/straight and it's somewhere that is perfect for our group of friends.

"Hey, did you text Cristina and Owen? What about Mark and Lexie?" Arizona asks me.

"Yep, I text Mark and he said they would meet us there later, and Cristina said they would try and make it, but most likely would be there."

"Awesome. This is going to be a lot of fun!" Arizona says excitedly.

After Derek hailed a couple of cabs, we all climb in and head off to the club. Once again, Addison's name got us access to the club without any problems. The man didn't even ask for our ID's, and that makes me less stressed out. Even if our fake ID's are beyond perfection, I still get nervous at times about using it.

The music was playing some awesome beats, and I could tell that Arizona was itching to dance.

"Babe, let's go dance!" She yells over the music.

I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement, before shaking my head.

"Hang on love, let's get a table and order a drink. Then we can go dance to as many songs as you like. I promise." I say before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Not realizing that our little peck lingered a little longer than planned, it wasn't until a loud clearing of someone's throat that it caused us to finally pull apart.

"Ahem! Don't you guys have an apartment that you can make out in? So we don't have to watch it?" Cristina says with a stone cold serious face.

"Oh Cristina… what a pleasure it is for you to join us…" Arizona says sarcastically.

"You know you wouldn't have a good time unless I showed up Dr. Barbie." Cristina says.

Arizona just rolled her eyes and turned back to face me, and I laughed while wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hey, where's Owen?" I ask my friend.

"He's at the bar. I need a shot of tequila really soon if I'm going to be able to hang out with this group tonight."

"Well, so sorry we aren't your cup of tea." I tell her with a little shove.

"Hey, not all of you are annoying. Just about 75%. I mean I like you and Mer. So that's something." She says while scanning the room with her eyes. "Speaking of Mer… where' is she? I thought you said she was coming tonight." Cristina asks.

"She was right here a second ago. I guess her and Teddy went to get a drink too."

"That still trips me the hell out. I didn't know that Mer was a lady lover." Cristina says.

"Yeah well, don't knock it until you try it. You never know what you—" I start to say, but Cristina holds her hands up to stop me.

"Stop right there. I am, and forever will be on the penis loving team. So save your recruitment speech Cal."

Our group couldn't help but laugh at that, and during our laughter, Cristina noticed Izzy standing next to Arizona.

"Who's blondie the second?" She says, pointing her thumb over her shoulder."

"Oh, Cristina this is Izzy. Izzy this is our, uh, friend… Cristina." Arizona says, introducing the two. "Izzy lives in the apartment down from us. We invited her out with us tonight."

"Are you a professional boxer? Or a crash test dummy? What's with the huge shiner on your eye?" Cristina says with her typical dry and blunt attitude.

Izzy instinctively lifts her hand to cover her eye. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "Oh um.." Izzy stutters.

"What's wrong with her? Is she deaf? Or just mute?" Cristina says to me while moving her eyes as to point at Izzy.

"Cristina stop. Seriously. Izzy is pretty nice, so you need to get used to her. Because I personally think she's cool. So she is going to hang out with us sometimes. Got it?" I say placing my hand on my hip, showing her I'm serious.

"Ok. Gotcha. Oh! Tequila!" Cristina says, completely blowing off our previous topic of conversation as Owen comes up with 2 beers in one hand, and 2 shots of tequila in the other.

"I didn't know you did shots Owen? A wild one huh?" I play.

"Oh no. These are both for her. I stick to beer." He says and we all laugh as we watch Cristina toss back one shot, and then the other quickly behind it.

"Ooookay then. Babe, let's go get our drinks. Izzy.. you coming?" Arizona says while taking me by the hand.

The three of us head up to the bar and I order our drinks. The bartender puts it on the house and Izzy looks at us completely confused.

"Why didn't he charge us?" He asks.

Arizona points over towards Addison. And Izzy still doesn't grasp what we mean.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery. Forbes…" Arizona says.

It takes a couple seconds, and then the light bulb above Izzy's head pops up.

"Forbes? As in FORBES?" Izzy asks with shot.

Arizona and I both nod yes, and sip on our mixed drinks. "Yep. That's the one." I say.

"Wow. So she is like… loaded."

"In a word, yes. But she's still our Addison. And she's very humble. For the most part anyway." I say with a smile.

Suddenly I felt two hands come up and cover my eyes from behind. Knowing the smell of the cologne anywhere, I laugh and say, "Hi Mark…" and he removes his hands.

"How did you know it was me?" He asks, looking disappointed because he couldn't surprise me.

"You have been wearing that same cologne since high school Marcus. Of course I recognized you. I'm glad you guys made it. Hi Lexie." I say waving to her as well.

She just shyly waves and Mark hugs Arizona as well.

After we introduce Mark and Lexie to Izzy, we walk over to join the group of friends, and the drinks start flowing and laughs are shared. We all danced in a group and some with our partners. Sometimes switching up our partners and even a few dances with strangers.

During one of our breaks from dancing, I was talking to Mark when he suddenly stopped mid sentence and started waving to some guy in the crowd. "Hey! George! Over here!" He says, waving some guy towards our table.

"Look Lex. He made it." Mark says to his girlfriend, and she turns around before a huge smile creeps up on her face at the sight of this guy.

Once the guy walks up, I took in his full features. He was a little shorter than I was, had a 'little boy haircut' and dressed in jeans and a sweater vest. Not exactly something any of my male friends would wear, especially be caught dead in a club wearing something that was more for a golf course.

"Hey guys, This is George O'Malley. George, this is Callie and her girlfriend Arizona.

"Fiance!" I correct him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Her "Fiancee" Arizona. That's Derek and his fiancée Addison. This is Owen and his girlfriend Cristina. Um, that's Teddy and her gi-girlfriend Meredith. And this is.. I'm sorry, what was your name again?" He asks Izzy.

"Isabel Stevens. But everybody calls me Izzy." She says and George smiles shyly at her. Everyone says hello, and then quickly goes back to their own conversations.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask Arizona as a slower song comes on. Knowing it has been far too long since I was able to hold her in my arms and dance to a nice slow song.

Leading her out to the dance floor by the hand, I stop when I reach about midway into the floor, and wrap my arms around her lower waist. Arizona's arms find their place around my neck, and she pulls my face closer to her own before we let our lips connect and share a soft kiss. As if someone literally turned up the heat in the club, I felt my body begin to burn. The heat from her kiss making it's way down my body and straight towards my core. Pulling away, I rest my forehead against Arizona's and look deep into the blue eyes that I love so much.

"How long do we have to stay out tonight?" I ask her.

"I say we finish our drinks, make conversation for a few more minutes, and sneak out of here and back to our apartment before they even know we are gone." Arizona suggest.

"I am good with that. So come on then, let's finish these drinks."

Even though I wanted nothing more than to take my fiancée home and have my way with her, the effects of the alcohol and our friends took its toll. Before we knew it, we were several drinks down, and laughing our asses off. Losing track of time as we enjoyed our night out with our friends. It wasn't until the voice on the speaker announces that it is last call, that we finally realized exactly how late it actually was.

"Oh my God. It's almost 2 o'clock in the morning!" Arizona exclaims.

"We are going to feel this tomorrow… or later today should I say." I tell her. "Let's get out of here babe."

The cab ride to the club always seems to fly by. Because it's all fun, and exciting. But a cab ride home at 2am, when all you want to kick off your heels, and climb into your bed, seems to take forever. Literally.

Arizona even dozed off… or passed out is more the word, in the cab against my shoulder. When we pulled up in front of our apartment complex, I had to shake her several times before I even got a grunt as a response from her. After helping pull her out of the cab, and draping her arm around my shoulder, I helped her inside and to the elevator.

Once we were inside the apartment, I helped guide Arizona to the bed, and reached around behind her to unzip her dress. Once it fell to the floor, and she stood only in her bra and panties, I felt that desire I had earlier, return. But any hopes of having some Arizona time tonight, went right out the window when she plopped down on the bed face first into her pillow. Considering the fact that I was a walking zombie, I ignored the desire quickly and pulled off her heels.

Once I had washed my face and changed into a night shirt, I climbed into bed next to Arizona who was already snoring like a large man. It blows my mind how someone so small and dainty can snore like a bear during hibernation. So I pulled my pillow over my ears, and let her now muffled snores, lull me off to sleep.

ARIZONA'S POV

Pounding… the sound of what seemed to be a freight train blasting through my living room wakes me from my drunken sleep. Slowly cracking my eyes open to chance a look at the alarm clock I see that it is 11:45am. Seriously? I'm still in bed? I guess I should be thankful that I'm alive and not in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. But then that loud noise resembling a stampede of large African elephants coming from my living room causes me to grab my forehead in agony. Turning over I see that I am the only person laying in my bed. I never know how Callie can drink the way she does and still get up and be able to function the next day.

Pulling my aching body out of bed, I stumble over to the restroom and start the shower. On the counter I notice a bottle of water and two advil. Smiling through my pain, knowing that Callie put them there for me, I take them and step into the warm waters. The heat from the water soothing the ache inside my body, but doing nothing for my headache. After the water stopped running hot, and was pretty much nothing but cold, I was unfortunately forced out of the shower. Wrapping my robe around my body, I crept into the living room. I love Sunday afternoons, because Callie and I typically lounge around all day, sometimes leaving just to eat lunch in the park or something, but mostly we stay in and enjoy our last day before the week begins. But today… that was not the case. And I say that because the level of noise coming from the living room was almost too loud that I considered hiding away in my bedroom until it stopped.

"Well, good afternoon sleepy head!" Mark says loudly over the television that had a football game going on the screen.

"Oh, what a nice surprise." I say sarcastically to our group of friends that were sprawled out across our entire living room.

"Hey babe. You feeling any better?" Callie asks, looking up from her spot on the couch. A large bowl of chips in her lap.

"Was I the only person that drank into oblivion last night?" I ask to nobody in particular.

"Nope, we all did. But we know how to handle our liquor and you don't." Mark adds.

"Suck it Sloan." I say, as I turn to go back towards the bedroom.

"Babe, are you alright?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, I am going to go get changed, and I'll be out in a few minutes."I say over my shoulder before closing the door behind me in my room.

Leaning my back against the door, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Hoping that I can survive this day. Or more like hoping that my friends survive the day without me murdering one of them.

I'm never drinking again….


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

ARIZONA'S POV

"NO! GO GO GO GO GO! Son of a—" Mark and Owen yell at the tv as two of their teams play against each other.

The smell of beer and nachos has taken over our apartment, and I still cannot understand how they can be drinking after the large amounts of alcohol we consumed last night. I know that even if someone put a gun to my head and said 'you must drink this beer, or we will shoot you dead between the eyes', then I would be a dead woman. I have managed to scoot to the furthest chair in our living room to get away from the smell the best I can.

Callie stood and walked towards the kitchen, glancing over towards me. My legs are pulled up into the chair and my arms are wrapped around my knees, holding it up towards my chest. She walks over to me and squats down in front of my chair.

"Babe? Are you feeling alright?" Callie asks me.

Propping my face up on the palm of my hand, I look towards my fiancée and try my best to smile.

"I'm alright Calliope. Just a little queezy but I'm sure I will be ok once I get some food in me. But those nachos will not help matters. I know that much."

"Would you like me to make you something to eat? I don't mind." Callie offers, but I know she is just as much into the game as the guys are.

"No, it's fine. I will grab something in a little bit. You watch the game love." I say as I run my hand through her hair.

"Ok, if your sure." She says as the guys start yelling once again, and I wince at the pain that radiates through my head.

Callie's head whips around to see what she missed on the tv, as she moves back into place next to Mark and Owen.

A couple of knocks on the door, and then Derek and Addison come walking in. Derek doesn't even seem to notice me as he rushes to find a place in view of the television while Addison takes a seat next to me and rolls her eyes as she is just as unimpressed as I am by today's activities.

"Hangover?" I say to Addison. Partly a statement and partly a question.

"Like death" she says. "But Derek couldn't wait to get over here. He didn't really care if I wanted to stay in bed. How about you? I see Callie and 'her boys' are in their typical positions." Addison says.

"What do you mean typical?" I ask, not sure what she means.

"I spent more football seasons than I can count in the middle of those 3 idiots cheering at the television as if it can hear them. I swear, Callie was supposed to be born a man." Addison says and we both start laughing.

Callie looks over when she hears Addison and I laughing and silently moves her lips to mouth, 'what'. And we both just shake our heads.

"So where is Cristina? If Owen is here, I'm surprised she isn't far behind. They have been up each other's butts so far since they started dating." Addison tells me.

"Well, he invited her but she said she would rather go to the dentist and have some wisdom teeth pulled. So instead she and Meredith were staying at Mer's to watch movies all day. In the dark… as in no sunlight, no screaming at the television, no beer and nacho smell… just nice, dark, and relaxing. Exactly where I would like to be." I explain.

"I bet we could sneak out of here, and across to my apartment the next touchdown they score. Those football junkies wouldn't notice us if we were on fire and running around the apartment." Addison says.

"Not unless we ran in their view of the stupid tv." I chime in.

"Ok, so we watch for the next touchdown, and then we haul ass!" Addison says and I laugh and nod. Sure enough a few minutes later, beers are being passed around and then it happens. Callie comes up and off the couch, pumping her fist in the air, and Mark falls to his knees to cheer as well, as their team scores another touchdown. We saw our opportunity and took it. Addison and I were up and off our seats, and slipped out of my apartment.

Once we were inside Addison and Derek's apartment, Addison walked over to the window and closed the blinds. Once it was dark, she turned down the air condition temperature, and went into her bedroom. She came back out with two blankets and some pillows. Kicking off my shoes, I take a pillow and blanket and curl up on the couch while Addison does the same on the other couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asks.

"Sounds good to me. As long as it isn't blaring, I'm game." I say.

After she put the movie on, she turned off the light in the living room and we both let out a deep breath. Finally peace and quiet for my hangover headache.

"I wonder how long it will be before they notice we are even gone." Addison says and we both start laughing.

"I have no idea. But my guess is we are good until halftime, or the end of the game. Depending on what the halftime show is." I say.

CALLIE'S POV

"I told you! I so told you Marcus Sloan! Now pay up!" I say to my friend as I won a bet about a play.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're a better man than I am. Congratulations." He says with an eye roll before handing over the 20 dollar bill.

"I'm going into the kitchen to get us some more chips. Ya'll need anything?" I ask the guys.

"Babe, do you need—" I began, but stopped suddenly when I noticed that Arizona was no longer sitting in her chair. Also Addison was missing as well. I walked into the bedroom, then the guest room and still there was no sight of my fiancée or my best friend.

"Hey! Did you guys see Arizona or Addison leave?" I ask.

"No. They were right there like 5 minutes ago. I, I think?" Derek says just as confused as I was.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Arizona's number. I heard her phone ringing on the table. Hanging up, I press call on Addison's number and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Did they answer?" Derek asks.

"No. Arizona's phone is here, and Addy's just went to voicemail." I say a little confused.

"I'm sure they went for a walk or something. They wouldn't go far without telling us. I'm sure they are fine. Now come on, let's get to work on those hot wings before halftime is over." Mark says.

"You're right. I'm sure they will be back before the games starts." I say, and then shrug it off.

The guys and I get to work on making the wings, and Mark convinces us all to take a shot for our team's good luck. I didn't feel up to it, but Mark being Mark he wouldn't stop until I agreed. I only took one shot, while the guys did several and before we knew it, the game was back on. We sat back down and ate our wings and resumed cheering for our team.

After about an hour and a half, I looked around and realized that Arizona still wasn't back.

"Guys, I'm starting to get a little worried. Arizona and Addy should be back by now. Especially if they don't have phones with them. I'm going to go check your apartment real quick." I say to Derek.

"No way Cal! There's only 7 minutes left in the 4th. You can't miss this!" Mark yells.

"Fine! But I'm going to see where they are as soon as this is over!" I snap, and then set back down.

ARIZONA'S POV

"So have you guys thought of a date for the wedding?" I ask Addison as we are relaxing in her apartment.

"Not exactly. I mean we have put some ideas out there. And the pressure from my parent's isn't helping matters." She says.

"What do you mean pressure? They want you guys to wait?"

"The complete opposite actually. My mother and father have loved Derek since we were kids. They used to joke around saying that we were going to grow up and get married. That we would have beautiful babies with green eyes and a head full of Derek's hair." Addison says with a laugh.

"The guy does have some good hair." I say back and we both start laughing.

"Yeah, he does. And the bad part is he knows it. But what about you and Callie? Any wedding bells anytime soon?" Addison asks.

"We haven't talked about it actually. We have pretty much left it open for discussion. Once we put the rings on our fingers, we haven't really talked about it since." I say, looking down at the huge rock of a ring that Callie put on me.

"Why does it seem like there's more to it than that? Are you having second thoughts Arizona?" Addison asks while sitting up.

I sit up as well, and pull the blanket over my legs and sit indian style.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind about spending the rest of my life with Callie. I guess, I just don't know what she wants any of this to happen. I mean, I think she hasn't brought it up because she thinks I want to wait until we graduate. But honestly, Addison I can't wait to marry her. And just because we are married doesn't mean we won't finish school. Because we will. We both want the same things out of life, and know where our futures are going. I just don't know how to tell her that I guess." I say.

"If I tell you a secret, you promise not to say anything?" Addison asks me.

"Scouts honor." I say raising two fingers.

"Were you even a girl scout?" Addison asks.

"No, but my father is a marine, so same difference." I laugh.

"So not the same thing, but ok. Look, Callie told me that she wants to marry you as soon as you are ready. I am pretty sure you both are on the same page, but if you are both too scared to mention it then you will both be at graduation and still wearing engagement rings. So buck up, and have that talk. Ok? I promise you….it will go better than you think it will." Addison says.

"Really? I just didn't want her to think I was rushing. I mean, I'm not saying we need to get married this summer, or even within a year, but I would love to know when. Aside from all of this craziness at school, it's nice to have something else to focus on."

"Callie is many things, but a pushover is not one of them. If she isn't ready for something, she doesn't do it until she is. She dated Amber for a long time and she never once thought about spending her life with her. She told me after two weeks with you that she knew in her gut that YOU were the woman she was supposed to spend her life with. So, I'm sure that she is wondering the same things you are."

"I never thought about being in a serious relationship either, when I came to school I had sworn to myself that I wasn't going to fall for some girl and let my focus drift from what I came here for. But after meeting Callie, I knew that there was no way I could fight my feelings for her. I knew she was the one too." I say.

"Just don't ever hurt her. Callie may look tough and strong, and she is. But you are someone that I believe has the power to crush her. She has let her walls down with you, and I think—" Addison stopped talking mid-sentence when we heard some soft knocking on the door.

"I'll get it. I'm sure it's one of them." Addison says as she pulls the blanket off her lap and stands to see who is at the door. Looking through the hole in the door, she says, "Yep. It's yours."

A few seconds later, I hear Callie's voice.

"Hey. Is Arizona here with you?" Callie asks her best friend as she steps inside the apartment poking her head around the corner and I smile at her as she see's me.

"So you guys have been here this whole time? Just… sleeping?" Callie asks with a laugh and sits down next to me. "Are you feeling any better? She asks.

"Wheww. You're breath smells like hot wings and tequila. And a dash of beer. Gross." I say while waving my hand back and forth in front of my face to fan away the smell.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. I only took one shot with the guys." Callie says as she covers her mouth with her palm.

"It's alright babe. I feel a lot better than I did. And I'm sorry we left. My head felt like it was going to split down the middle if I hear Owen or Mark yell one more time. So Addison and I came here to nurse our hangovers." I say while lifting my bottle of Gatorade and showing her.

"It's fine babe. I knew you were with Addy, so I wasn't too worried. And if I knew you were feeling bad enough to run and hide, I would have asked the guys to leave. I hope you're not upset with me." Callie asks.

"Calliope, of course I'm not upset with you. Besides, Addison and I had a nice time talking. How was the game?" I ask.

"The dolphins won. But was there ever any doubt?" Callie says with her cocky tone, and huge smile.

"None." I play back.

Derek and the guys come walking through the door, and plop down in the living room. Derek starts handing them the controllers to the xbox and Callie, Addison and I all roll our eyes and stand.

"Derek, seriously? You just finished watching football all morning, and now you're going to play football?" Addison says with her hands on her hips.

"That's our cue." Callie says while standing from the couch. "Come on babe, let's go home, and we can close the blinds and watch ANY Disney movie you want."

"Really?" I say with excitement, realizing I sound similar to a child but could care less.

"Really." Callie says while reaching out and taking me by the hand.

"See you later Addison. Goodluck." I say with a smile over my shoulder.

Now this is exactly how I wanted the day to go. Snuggling in bed with my fiancée. Hopefully tomorrow I can get some time alone with her and we can talk about this wedding date business. I have to figure out how to bring it up. I know I really want to…..


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

CALLIE'S POV

I think we should get the girls 2gether n go shopping 2day. Up 4 it? – Addy

Let me ask Arizona. Text u back in 5 – Cal

"Hey babe. You almost finished in there?" I yell towards the restroom where Arizona has been for the past 45 minutes.

"Just about!" She yells back through the door.

"What can you possibly be doing in there still?"

"Calliope! Hang on!" Arizona says and about 5 minutes later she finally came walking out of the restroom and my jaw hit the floor.

Sure, Arizona was dressed in jeans and a Johns Hopkins hoodie with her hair pulled back into a ponytail but she looked stunning. Her hair had been straightened and since it was pulled back, I could see her beautiful face perfectly. Her make up was on lightly, but her lips glistened from her lip gloss and all I could think about was kissing them.

"You look beautiful." I said with my goofy smile.

"Why thank you Ms. Torres. The restroom is free now." Arizona says with a wink before heading towards the living room.

"Hey babe. Addison text and wants to know if you and I want to go shopping with the girls. Kind of a group thing. What do you say?" I ask.

"That sounds good. I mean, if you want to go. I need to pick up a few things anyhow." Arizona says.

"Cool. I'll text Addison and let her know. She's out to breakfast with Derek right now." I tell her.

Pulling out my phone I send a text to Addison and she replies letting me know that everyone is meeting up at the mall and I let her know that we will be there.

"I'm going to get dressed real quick and then we can head out. Ok?"

"Ok. I'm going to call mom and dad to check in while you do that."

After I was ready I was walking into the living room, but I didn't see Arizona anywhere. After walking around the apartment and checking the kitchen, I find Arizona walking back and forth on the patio talking to her mom on the phone.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway, and obviously Arizona didn't notice me being there. She was laughing at something her mom said until she turned around and saw me. She jumped about 2 feet off the ground before smacking me on the arm.

I couldn't hold back my laugh, as Arizona was explaining the reason she screamed so loudly to her mom. Once her conversation was over, Arizona and I headed out towards the mall. Just as planned, Addison, Meredith, Cristina, Lexie and Teddy were sitting on the bench in front of the mall and waved us over.

"It's about time you two got here. I suggested we leave you, but Addison insisted we wait." Cristina says and Arizona just rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something back before I cut her off in an effort to keep her from picking back at Cristina.

"Sorry! We were running behind, but we are here now. So… where to first?" I ask our friends.

After we went in and out of several stores, Arizona and I were walking hand and hand behind our friends, as we came up on a bridal store.

"Hey, let's go in there!" Addison says excitedly.

Arizona and I look towards each other and I can't help but smile. Cristina tried to get out of it, but Meredith and Teddy wanted to go see just as much as we did, so needless to say, we all entered the bridal shop and began looking around.

"Ohh, look at these Cal." Addison says, while showing me the 'honeymoon attire' section. She was holding up a black laced nighty that was virtually see through.

"Yeah, I'm sure Derek would love that. But there are FAR too many strings and buttons. That would take too long to take off." I say with a wink to Arizona as I explain why I disliked the outfit to Addison.

"You have a point." Addison says before looking on the other racks.

Addison and I were busy looking at different items, as Arizona drifted off with Teddy. When I went to look for her, I couldn't believe my eyes. Arizona was standing next to Teddy at the mirrors, and she had a wedding veil on that was out of this world beautiful. Suddenly, all I could imagine was what she would look like in a wedding dress, standing at the alter waiting for me. So many thoughts flashing through my mind about the day I would marry Arizona. I knew right here and right now, that I didn't want to wait years to marry this woman. I wanted more. I wanted to know she is my wife, and every day after that would be a million times better.

I walked over to Arizona, and Teddy instantly saw the look in my eyes and walked away to give us a moment alone. I came up behind my finacee and placed my hands on her hips, while resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Do you… Arizona Robbins… take me… Calliope Torres to be you wife… forever and for always?" I whisper into her ear.

"I do." Arizona says, before turning around in my arms and wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Do you… Calliope Torres… take me… Arizona Robbins to be your wife.. forever and for always?" Arizona asks, her lips only centimeters away from my own.

"I do." I whisper before I lift her veil and kiss her lips softly.

"Calliope?" Arizona asks…

"Yes babe?"

"I want to marry you. Soon…" She says, and my eyes lock on hers. The same thoughts had been invading my mind, so when I heard those words leave her mouth I felt like someone sucked the breath right out of me.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yes. More than anything." Arizona says before kissing me again.

When we pulled apart, I smiled at the woman I love more than anything.

"I can't wait to marry you Arizona. I think we should start planning. Because I would love for you to be my wife as soon as possible." I explain.

"I'm ready Calliope. I am so, so ready." Arizona says.

"Hey! Lovebirds… let's go get some lunch!" Teddy yells to us and after Arizona takes the veil off, we walk hand in hand towards our friends.

Walking into the restaurant the lady walks over to us to ask where we would like to be seated. All of us agreed that eating out on the deck would be perfect as it overlooks a beautiful lake, and since it was such a beautiful day outside we were all looking forward to a nice lunch.

"I don't know about you people, but I am ready for a drink. A mimosa sounds absolutely great right about now." Teddy says.

We all seemed to agree that a mimosa was a great idea and began ordering as soon as the waiter came over. Addison insisted that she wasn't up for drinking as she still wasn't over her hangover from the other night. Cristina had a field day with telling her how much of a lightweight she is, and I finally had to call her off so we could all enjoy our lunch before Addison committed murdered her.

"Well, lunch was great, but we have to go guys. We have to go by the farmers market before we can go home, and then we have a mountain of laundry to do before we get back to class tomorrow. So, you guys have a good day." I say before Arizona and I stand and say our goodbyes.

"Where are you going Calliope? The cabs are over here." Arizona says as I turn to walk the opposite direction of home.

"Just come with me." I say, as I reach out for her hand.

A few blocks down, I walk over to a magazine stand, and Arizona smiles quickly when she notices what I was up to. I began picking up every bridal magazine that the stand had. Handing them to the man, I pay for them and Arizona and I both smile as we walk down the sidewalk with our arms full of wedding magazines.

When we get back to the apartment, Arizona and I quickly put in our laundry, and picked up the apartment. A few hours later, I was hanging the last of our laundry in the closet and headed towards the living room to find Arizona. When I came around to the living room, Arizona had lit candles all around the room. She had our favorite playlist on, and two glasses of warm tea on the coffee table. Next to our coffee were all of the bridal magazines.

"What's this?" I say with a smile as I sit down next to her on the rug.

"I thought we could start looking. I mean, that is why we bought them, right?" She says with her dimpled smile on full display.

"Right. Let me grab some scissors and a marker." I say with an equally big smile.

The hours passed quickly, and our living room had been turned into bridal extravaganza. Clippings were covering the couch, chair, carpet and table. We had tablets with notes upon notes scribbled on it. It seemed as if our 'wedding browsing' had turned into our serious 'wedding planning'. Arizona and I had similar taste on flowers, music, table cloths, silverware, and so many other things. It made planning so much easier than we had ever imagined. We planned, and laughed, and kissed, and smiled. The night was something straight out of my dreams. My fairytale dreams. As we listened to different songs, I took Arizona by the hand and we danced together slowly. It was then that Arizona and I both noticed that we had managed to plan things for our wedding all..night..long. The sun was rising and I spun Arizona around slowly and opened the blinds before wrapping my arms around her.

"We are going to be walking zombies in class, I whisper before kissing her softly on her neck.

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it. And I finish by 2 today, and you're done by 315… we can meet here and have a late afternoon nap. Sound good?" Arizona asks as she turns to kiss the side of my cheek next to my ear.

"I'll be looking forward to it. And we can order in, and snuggle in bed after we wake up." I add.

"You're a genius." Arizona says.

"Well, how about we go share a shower before we have to get ready for class?" I ask and Arizona just simply smiles and leads me towards the restroom.

The pretty pink bubble we are floating in bursts as soon as the sound of someone banging on our front door interrupts what was sure to be a hot and steamy shower. And I don't mean the temperature.

"Seriously?" Arizona says as she drops her panties onto the floor and now stands completely naked.

"My thoughts exactly!" I say as I slip my shirt back over my head. "Who could be banging on our door this early in the damn morning!" I say before pulling the restroom door open and heading towards the annoyance.

"Hang on! I'm coming." I say to whomever is on the other side of the door.

"Callie! Hurry!" I hear Derek yell.

"Derek? What is—"I begin to ask. The last person I expected to see was Derek. He is not the type of person to bother anyone unless it's an emergency.

"Cal, we need you. It's Addison." He says in a panic.

"What?" I say before we both run across the hallway into their apartment. "Where is she!" I yell at him.

"She's in the restroom. She won't let me in." He says in a panic.

I quickly knock on the door and listen. "Addy? It's me." I say but no answer. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, you better answer this door before I have Derek take it off the hinges!" I yell to my best friend.

"Only you." She mumbles from the other side of the door.

"What?" I ask her, hoping she repeats what she said.

"Only… y-you." She says through obvious tears.

"Okay, okay. Only me. But please Addison… open the door." I beg.

I turn to look at Derek and shrug my shoulders from confusion. He nods and heads towards the kitchen while Addison lets me in.

Slowly the doorknob turns and she peeks out to make sure that I was truly alone.

After stepping inside the restroom, Addison quickly closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Addison, what the hell is going on? You are freaking me out, and you already have Derek freaked the hell out." I say crossing my arms.

Addison didn't say a word. Instead she pulls something from behind her back, and as she opens her hand, she almost drops what she has due to her shaking so much.

My eyes must have been huge, as I saw what she was holding. With wide eyes, I look up from the object, and lock eyes with my best friend.

"I'm pregnant….." she says. And then collapses onto the floor in a mess of tears.

I stood there silent, not sure what to say to my best friend. Knowing that this is the worst time ever for this to be happening.

"Oh Addy." Was all I could force out, as I sat down on the restroom floor and wrapped my arms around her.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

CALLIE'S POV

"Addison, you have to talk to Derek. He is worried about you. You have to talk to him." I say.

"I don't know what to tell him. I, he doesn't want a baby right now Callie. We are trying to finish med school. This could ruin things for the both of us." Addison says.

"Addy, Derek isn't that kind of guy. You aren't in this alone. He needs to do this with you. No matter what you decide." I explain.

"You're right. Just, I need time to think about this. Please don't say anything to anybody until I have a chance to talk to Derek. And I think I need to go to the doctor first. I don't want to scare him until I am certain there is something to even be worried about."

"Ok. I won't say anything to anyone. And if you want me to go to the doctor with you, I will. Just let me know when your appointment is." I say.

"Thank you Callie." She says, while wiping her tears away from her face.

"I'm here for you Addison. And I always will be. Don't ever think differently. I'm going to go back over to the apartment before Arizona starts to worry. I'll see you at class though, ok?" I say before standing and helping her up.

"Ok. I will call today at lunch. I'll text you and let you know what they say."

I walk out of the restroom and close the door behind me so Addison has a few minutes to herself to clean up and compose herself. Derek was quickly standing in front of me, looking like he was going to lose his mind from nerves.

"Is she alright?" He asks nervously.

"Yes. She will be fine. Just give her a little time, and she will talk to you. Ok?" I tell my friend since childhood.

"Ok. But you're positive that she is alright?"

"Yes Derek. You know I wouldn't keep it from you if she was in any kind of danger."

"Thanks. I'll see you in physics." He tells me and I just say goodbye before heading across the hall to my apartment.

When I walk inside, I am met with a very unhappy blonde.

"Well? What was that all about?" She asks.

Arizona quickly notices the look on my face and her tone of voice changed instantly.

"Callie? Are you ok? What happened babe?" She asks as she walks over towards me.

"Addison is pregnant. She locked herself in the restroom after she took the test and Derek was panicking. He came to get me, and she finally let me in the restroom." I explain.

"Oh my God. What is she going to do? I guess the scare they got last time wasn't enough to make them use protection." Arizona says.

"Arizona, now isn't the time to judge them. Addison is going to need us to be strong, and I have to support her no matter what she decides.

"I know. And you are right. I just can't believe this is happening to them. This could make it next to impossible for her to finish school. I mean, how would she do clinical rotations when she is pregnant?" Arizona asks.

"Arizona, we don't do those until senior year. It's not like she would still be pregnant in 2 years. And we would all have to help them. We are family. Addison and Derek are my family." I say as I sit down on the couch, trying to let this mornings events sink in.

"I will help any way I can as well. They are my family too remember? Addison will have all the help she needs, I promise." Arizona says, as she sits on the coffee table in front of me and places her hands on my knees.

"They are your family too. And I'm so glad you feel that way."

Arizona glances down at her watch and quickly stands up.

"Shit. We better hurry babe. We are going to be late for class." Arizona says as she slips her backpack over her shoulder.

"Still meeting here after class for our nap?" I say with a smile, picking up my bag as well.

"Can't wait…" Arizona says as we walk out and lock the apartment behind us.

"Hey guys. Wait up." Derek says to us as we were fixing to step into the elevator.

"Where's Addison?" I ask him.

"She said she wasn't feeling well. She is going to skip her first class, but she said she would meet up with us at the quad for lunch." Derek explains.

Arizona and I glance at eachother, but do not say a word as we just go along with what Derek says.

Riding to campus together, the 3 of us make small talk in the car, and I make sure to avoid even mentioning what happened earlier this morning with Addison. Not wanting Derek to suspect that I knew before he did. After we parked and reached the campus, Derek said his goodbyes and Arizona and I did as well.

As I was walking to class, I heard my cell phone alert that I had a new text message and I noticed it was from Addison.

**Called the Doctor. Appointment today at 4. Can you make it? – Addy**

**I'll be there. I'm out by 315. I'll pick you up. – Cal**

**Thanks. – Addy**

After locking my phone, I put it away just in time to take my seat in class.

The rest of the morning passed like normal, and finally lunch time came around. I was walking towards the quad when I noticed a big group of people standing around a bulletin board. I quickly noticed the blonde hair that belongs to my fiancée, as well as Teddy, Cristina and Meredith next to her. Walking over, I ask Arizona what the commotion was about.

"Hey babe! Check this out! They are selecting 25 students that will get to go to Seattle, to some hospital called Seattle Grace Mercy West and watch two twins that have been joined at the head since birth, have separation surgery. It's some huge, never been done before surgery." Arizona said excitedly.

"I'm totally going to this surgery. I'm Cristina Yang, and I do not fail!" Cristina says with a fist pump while walking off with Meredith.

"How are they selecting who gets to go, considering there are thousands of med students here?" I ask.

"Everyone that has a 3.8 gpa or higher can submit an essay, explaining why you think you should be able to attend. And then the school board selecting the 25 students by that." Teddy says.

"Oh wow. That would be an awesome surgery to watch. I think we should all try. Right?" I say.

"MOST DEFINATLEY" Arizona says while she practically jumps up and down.

"When is it due by?" I ask my final question.

"By Wednesday. The surgery is Friday, so the dean wants a day to allow his board to pick who goes." Arizona explains.

"Well, so much for a night in bed huh? We have to get busy on those, and I have a ridiculous amount of homework as well." I say, surrendering to the realization that I won't get to spend the evening cuddling with my fiancée. "Oh, hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask Arizona.

"Sure. I'll be right back guys." She says to Teddy and Meredith.

I take Arizona by the hand, and we walk over to a bench away from the crowd of people.

"Addison called the doctor. She has an appointment today at 4. She was wanting me to take her. Is that cool with you?" I ask her.

"Of course Calliope. I wouldn't want her to do this alone. Even though I must say, she should be taking Derek with her. But I understand, so yes. Go with her. I'll be at home when you get back." Arizona says with a sweet smile.

"You're so wonderful babe. Thank you for understanding. But I'll be home right after, ok?" I say as I lace our fingers together.

"If you think I'm wonderful now, wait until you get home and I already have your favorite turkey burgers from Tycoon Flatts waiting for you." Arizona says with a wink.

"You know how to make a girl swoon, don't you?" I play.

"You know it Calliope. And don't you forget it." She says and we both stand to get ready for lunch.

"Do you want to go grab a salad with me? Or are you headed to a class?" I ask.

"That sounds good. Come on." I say as I lead her towards the cafeteria.

Arizona waved Meredith and Teddy over and the 4 of us went to enjoy our lunch together. Sitting at the table, we are all talking briefly about the essays and how we are all hoping to be selected to go. Getting to see a surgery like that is beyond exciting. Not to mention, we get full attendance credit while we are gone, AND it would look amazing on our job applications after graduation.

"So you get to sit in the gallery, and watch these hugely famous surgeons operate on adjoined twins. That's almost as cool as being in the OR for real." Meredith says as she stabs a tomato in her salad.

"Yeah, I would kill to be selected for this trip." Teddy says.

"Well, I think we should all help each other so we can try to all get selected. What do you think?" I say to our friends.

"Sounds awesome. How about we meet up tonight? We can all put together a rough draft for our essays and go over them together?" Arizona suggests and everyone seemed to agree.

"Ok, I better go. I have class in about 10 minutes, and my professor is a royal bitch if we are even a minute late. I'll see you guys later. And you, miss beautiful, I will call you after I get done with classes. I love you." I say to Arizona before giving her a peck on the lips and heading off to class.

A few hours later, I am finally finished with my classes for the day, and fighting the urge to go home and climb into bed for a few hours of sleep. Pulling an all nighter is something I haven't done in years. But the time I spent with Arizona last night was pure happiness, and I wouldn't trade it for sleep, ever. Walking out of the last class, I send a text to Addison to let her know that I'm on my way, and I then push Arizona's name to call her. Arizona had finished her classes at 3, so she had mentioned getting Teddy to drop her off at the apartment.

"Hello?" Arizona answers.

"Hey babe. I just got out, and I'm headed to the apartment to pick up Addison. Do you want me to pick you up anything on my way?" I ask.

"Actually, I would die for something chocolate right about now." Arizona says.

"Ok, I'll stop and grab something, and then I'll see you in a minute. Love you. Bye." I say before hanging up.

After a quick stop at the convenience store to get Arizona her favorite chocolate doughnuts, I am pulling into the parking lot of our apartment complex, when I see Mark and Derek dressed in gym clothes climbing into Mark's truck. I gave them both a quick wave, before walking inside. I was glad that Derek was going somewhere, because it made the fact that Addison and I were leaving less complicated to explain.

"Hey babe, I'm home." I say as I walk inside. Arizona is sitting at the dining room table, with her laptop out and talking to her brother on Skype.

"She's here. Hang on!" Arizona says into the camera while waving me into her direction.

I hear Tim's voice on the laptop saying ok as I come to sit next to Arizona. Pulling a chair up next to her so we can both be seen in the camera I am greeted with a smile almost identical to Arizona's.

"Hi Tim. How are you?" I ask my future brother in law.

"I'm doing good. You know, same shit, different day. But I want to see the ring. Show me the goods." Tim says.

I laugh as I raise my hand, and he whistles.

"Sis did good." He says.

"You did great too. That ring she has is crazy big. I could buy a house with what you spent!" Tim says, and we both laugh.

"Well, I will let you talk to your sister, I have to get going. But it was good to talk to you. We will talk later." I say as I wave goodbye and walk over to Arizona.

"Here are your chocolate doughnuts babe. I have to go tell Addy I'm ready, so we can make it to her appointment on time. I'll text you as soon as I find anything out." I say.

"Ok, be careful. Love you." She says as we exchange a quick kiss and I head out.

Just as I knock on Addisons door, I take a deep breath, and hope that everything works out for my best friend. I can't imagine how scary this must be, and I have never been so thankful to be a lesbian as I am right now. Arizona and I don't have to ever experience the "oops" moments, and the day that we do have children it will be because we planned to do so. But right now, no matter what Addison decides to do, I have to be strong and stand by her 100%. I know that she would do the same for me.

Addison comes to the door, and you can instantly tell she has been crying most of the day. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. The fact that she had no make up on was a complete shock. Considering Addison has never went a day without make up since her parents let her start wearing it in 8th grade.

"Hey Add's. You ready?" I ask.

"As ready as I can be, I guess." She says while shutting the door behind her.

We walk towards the elevator and I send up a silent prayer that things work out for my best friends.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

CALLIE'S POV

"How long can it take to come back with results? The nurse said 15 minutes right? Has it been 15 minutes? It has to have been!" Addison says while her knee bounces 50mph and she chews away on her fingernails as if she hasn't eaten a meal in days.

"Addison. It's been maybe 5 minutes. She will come back as soon as she can. Try to relax. And spare your fingernails." I say.

A few more minutes later, the nurse comes walking into the room, followed by a doctor. The second I saw the doctor coming into the room, I knew instantly that this wasn't going to be the news Addison had been hoping for.

"Ms. Montgomery? The doctor says with a question while looking back and forth between Addison and myself.

"That's me. Addison Montgomery." She says and the doctor extends his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Dr. Moore. Addison, we have your results for your pregnancy test. And it is a positive test." The doctor says.

When I look at Addison, I notice how quickly the blood in her face has drained completely and she was as white as a ghost. I stood next to her and squeezed her shoulder with my hand.

I stood there listening to the doctor go over the results with my best friend, and all she could do was nod and nod. If it weren't for the blinking, I would swear that she was sitting there sound asleep. She looked as though her body was physically here, but mentally was a whole different story.

"Do you have any questions? The doctor asks.

Addison sits there still not saying anything and I gently shook her on the shoulder.

"Addy. Do you have anything you want to ask the doctor?" I say, and Addison looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"H-how long do I have, to uh, make a decision?" She asks him.

"Well, you are a little over 6 ½ weeks. I'd say that you need to make a decision as soon as possible. But for now, I am going to put you on some prenatal vitamins and set up your first appointment. If you decide to take another course of action, just call the office and cancel. But until then, make sure to take the vitamins once a day." The doctor says.

"O-okay. Thank you." Addison says as the doctor stands and leaves the room so Addison can get dressed.

"Are you alright Addy?" I ask.

"I need to talk to Derek. I can't make any decision about this without him. Can you take me home?" She asks as the tears fall.

"Sure. Come on, let's get you home."

The drive back to our apartments was long and silent. Addison spent the entire drive just staring out the window. I can't imagine how she is feeling right now. Ending up pregnant at such a critical time of our education is a major wrench in a tire spoke. But I have known Derek and Addison practically my entire life and they will make it through anything that is thrown at them.

When we were finally standing in the hallway between our two apartment doors, Addison walked over and hugged me. No words were said by my best friend, but I know that she was silently thanking me for taking her. When we pulled apart she gave me a sad smile and put her key into the door and went inside. Once she had disappeared completely behind the door to her apartment, I too unlocked my door and went inside.

Cristina, Teddy, Meredith, Owen, and Arizona were all spread out around the dining room and living room hard at work on their essays. When I walked inside, everyone said hello and Arizona stood up to walk over and kiss me hello.

"How did it go?" Arizona whispered in my ear.

"I'll tell you in a bit. I want to go change into something comfortable and then I can come and work on my essay with you guys."

"Ok babe. You go change and I'll get you something to drink." Arizona says before giving me one more kiss and I head towards our bedroom.

Changing clothes turned into me taking a quick shower, and let some of the worry wash away from today. Even though I know Addison will make whatever right choice is best for her, as her best friend I worry for her. As I came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel I went into my bedroom to get some pajama pants and a tshirt when Arizona came walking into our bedroom.

"Hey. You alright babe?" She asked me.

I sat down on the side of the bed and let my shoulders hang down for a minute. I turned to face Arizona and she knew instantly.

"She's pregnant for real huh?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah. She is. 6 ½ weeks along." I say.

"Wow. Does she know what she is going to do?"

"She said she was going talk to Derek. He isn't home yet, but he will be in a few minutes. She is in her apartment laying down until he gets home." I say.

"Well, if she needs anything, make sure she knows we will be there for her."

I squeeze Arizona's hand and smile. "Thanks babe. How's your essay coming?" I ask.

"It's going pretty great. I'm SO going on that trip Calliope. So you better get to work, because I would hate to go without you." Arizona says with a wink and leaning over to nudge me with her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little butt. I will blow that essay out of the water. I will be on that trip. But I'll take lots of pictures and stuff for you." I say as I stand and pull open the drawer to the dresser to grab some clothes.

"You're funny Calliope. So, so funny. I'm going to get back to work on it." Arizona says before walking out of the bedroom.

When I came into the living room, I found a place next to Arizona and got to work on my essay. The hours passed quickly, and several laughs were shared during breaks. We had all managed to finish our essays by a little after midnight, and we said goodbye to our friends before locking the door. I turned and looked at the living room and sighed. Pizza boxes, paper cups, and even a few beer bottles were scattered around the house and I turned to face Arizona.

"I vote we leave this crap until tomorrow. I'm beat. And I can literally hear the bed calling my name." Arizona says before a huge yawn slips out.

"I second that. Let's go."

It was only a matter of minutes before we were both sound asleep. It seemed like once our heads hit the pillow, we lost all ability to hold our eyes open.

The next morning I woke up and oddly felt as if I had slept for hours upon hours. When I brushed away the blonde hair that had been covering my face, I turned over to and noticed the alarm clock read 9:24am.

"Shit!" I yell as I jumped out of bed and Arizona jolts upright.

"What!?" she asks.

"It's after 9! We are SO late! We have to have those essays submitted before 10:30 if we want to have any chance of being selected. If we aren't one of the first to turn them in, then we lose all hope of making a good impression on the school board. Hurry babe! Let's go!" I say as I toss her a tshirt and some jeans.

We both get dressed quickly and rush into the restroom to brush out hair, teeth and throw on a little makeup before sprinting out of the apartment. When we got to campus, we made it inside the auditorium just in time to turn in our essays and sneak into our classes unnoticed.

**Did you get in trouble? – Ari**

I opened up my cell phone to read the text from Arizona, and silently laughed.

**No. This old fart didn't even see me walk across the front row. You? – Cal**

**He looked over his glasses at me, but luckily no. Lunch? – Ari**

**See you at the quad. Love u – Cal**

**Love you too – Ari**

I closed my phone and tried my best to focus on the presentation and luckily the girl that was sitting next to me let me borrow her notes from the beginning of class. I was looking over the reading requirements for the next class when my phone vibrated ones again. Expecting it to be Arizona, I slid the screen unlocked and noticed that it was from Addison.

**Would you be able to pick up my assignments today? – Addy**

**You're not in class? Are you alright? – Cal**

**Derek and I skipped today. Spending time thinking – Addy**

**Ok. I will get them 4 u. Text me if you need me – Cal**

**Thanks. I will – Addy**

When class let out, I took off towards the quad to meet Arizona, and I quickly found the long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes in the crowd. She was sitting with Teddy and Meredith, and I saw Cristina and Owen walking towards them as well.

"Well there she is. We were just talking about you." Teddy says.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I know you were talking about something interesting." I joke.

"Arizona here was just telling us all about the stuff ya'll decided on for the wedding. That's great. Itsounds beautiful." Meredith said.

"I think it will be. Arizona has great taste. I mean, she is marrying me after all." I say before kissing Arizona on the cheek.

"You're hilarious." Arizona says with an eye roll and playfully nudging me.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask Arizona and she nods before we both stand to walk away from the table to find somewhere a little more private to talk.

"Is everything ok?" Arizona asks.

"I think Addison is going to keep the baby." I say.

"Really? What about school? How is she going to pull that off?" Arizona asks.

"She didn't say for sure yet, but her and Derek both stayed home today. I just have a feeling. She wants me to drop off her assignments after we are done today, and hopefully she will tell me what they decided." I say.

"Wow. I can't even imagine having to make any of those decisions right now. I mean I know we are planning a wedding and all of that, but a baby? No way." Arizona says.

"I know. I couldn't imagine it either. But, it's happening and they have to deal with it. Hey, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us? I think it would be nice to get some time alone." I suggest.

"I am definitely up for dinner with my hot, sexy fiancée. Teddy wanted me to study, but that isn't half as appealing as a night with you. But before we focus on dinner, let's get something in you for lunch."

"I'm not really all that hungry. But I'll share with you." I say.

"Well I just so happen to have some cheese fries with your name all over them." Arizona tells me before flashing me her dimples and winking those blue eyes.

Later that night Arizona and I were walking into Fire Bowl for dinner when my cell phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Addison. Even though Addison is my best friend, the time I do get with Arizona alone has been rare lately so I let the call go through to voicemail.

"Who was that babe?" Arizona asks me while nodding towards my phone.

"It was Addy. But I can call her after we finish dinner. I don't want any interruptions right now." I say before giving her a soft kiss.

"Are you sure? You can answer it if you need to." Arizona tells me.

"I'm positive. Let's just enjoy tonight. Just you and me….." I say with a smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys,

Just wanted to post an update and let ya'll know that it will be a little while before I can post. I'll try my best to post up some chapters as soon as I can. My best friend of 23 years passed away yesterday in a car accident, and I need to handle some things. But I will have my wife post some chapters for me tomorrow. THanks for understanding. Hope everyone had a good weekend.

Capshawfan1981 - Amy


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 42

ARIZONA'S POV

Callie and I enjoyed our dinner together and decided to talk a walk for some frozen yogurt before heading home that night. When we reaced our apartment we could hear the television blaring over in Derek and Addison's apartment. I looked over at Callie and she just shrugged her shoulders before we went inside and locked the door behind us.

"Do you think everything is ok over there?" Callie asked me.

"I guess so. Did Addison leave a voicemail when she called you earlier?"

"No, she just hung up when the voicemail picked up. I will text her in a bit and find out what she needed. But right now I just want to take the two of us into that huge bath tub and soak in a hot bath." Callie says while wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You sure know how to woo a woman Calliope Torres." I play.

"Well you just wait and see what else I can do to a wom-" Callie began before a loud knocking started on our door.

"One guess who that is." I say with my arms now crossed.

"Shh. Maybe if we are quiet, they will go away and think we aren't home yet." Callie says.

"I"m starting to think it would have been cheaper to just stay living on campus. We get the same amount of privacy anyhow." I tell her, obvious annoyance taking over.

"I'll get rid of whoever it is. Ok? You go in the restroom and get the bath started. I'll be in there before you know it." Callie tells me with a quick peck on my lips.

"Ok, but if you take too long, I promise you... I will start without you." I say with a serious smerk.

I took off towards the bedroom, and once I was inside I let out a deep breath, hoping that whomever it was, knowing it was most likely Addison, that they or she would take the hint that Callie and I need privacy at times. I went into the restroom and started the bath, and poured Callie's favorite bath salt into the water before adding some bubble bath, and I leaned against the sink. Not wanting to get into the water too early before my fiancee. So while I waited, I started to remove my make up in the mirror to kill time.

After a few moments, and still no sign of Callie, I slipped my robe on and walked towards the bedroom door, and before I even opened it, I could hear voices on the other side. Once I heard voices I was not expecting, I jerked the bedroom door open and stepped into the living room.

My jaw dropped at the sight before me. Not only was Addison standing in the middle of our living room, so was Derek, Mark, Lexie, Cristina, Meredith, Teddy, and Owen. There were so many people talking at once, that I couldn't make out who was saying what. Callie was waving her hands around, trying to get everyone's attention, but was having absolutly NO luck. I took a few more steps out and put my fingers up to my lips and whistled loud enough to make everyone turn and face me.

"Hey!" I yell to our group of friends. "I do not know what in the hell everyone is doing here, and to be totally honest, I do not give a rats ass. It is late, I have a bath drawn, and a hot fiancee that needs to be in it. And for that to happen, I need all of you to take you problems and whatever else you are here for, and go to your own homes. Callie will still exist tomorrow, and you can talk to her then!" I say, pointing towards the door. When nobody moved, and stayed standing in the middle of the living room just staring at me, I walked passed them and opened the door to our apartment.

"Here. Let me." I say, while holding it open wide and waving them all out.

"You just want us gone so you can get your freak on." Mark said with his typical attitute.

"As a matter of fact, YES, Mark Sloan. I do plan to get my "freak" on, but I need you to get OUT of here first. Because my sex drive plumits whenever I see your face." I say, and I hear a few people laugh as they pass by. Each giving their own quick goodbye's.

Once the door was shut, I locked the knob, the dead bolt, as well as the chain.

I turned around and faced Callie, and let out a huff, and I could see her face still, shocked and silent.

"What?" I ask.

Callie walked over to me, and pulled me into a long, deep kiss.

"That was hot!" she said.

"Oh yeah? You aren't mad that I kicked them all out." I ask.

"NO way. I was trying, but everytime I would start to get one of them out, someone else would knock and then before I knew it, they were all here." Callie explains.

"What were they doing here anyway?" I ask confused.

"Addison came over first, and was telling me how much of an ass Derek was being about what ever she said. I can't really remember because then Cristina and Owen came over and they were going off about the essays, saying that they posted a bulliten that they are going to announce the winners the day after tomorrow. Going on and on about that trip, as if we were already selected. I couldn't shut them up, before more and more people came. Thats when you came to the rescue." Callie explained.

"Well I am glad I could be of some help." I play. "But I'm sure our bath water is too cold by now, and the last thing I feel like doing is freezing my ass off in there." I tell her, and I don't miss the look of disappointment flash across her face.

"Yeah, I understand that. We should get to bed. It has been a really long day, and I am sure that you are ready to get some sleep." Callie says.

"Actually, I can think of something else we could do together, and I'm sure we wouldn't be cold what so ever." I say before taking her by the hand and leading her towards our bedroom.

"I like the way that sounds." Callie says with a smile, and we finally lock ourselves away in the safety of our bedroom.

I was determined to have my night with my finacee and I don't care who I have to kick out in order to do that. And it was only a matter of seconds before clothes were tossed and skin was carressed. Not a care in the world for besides eachother, and that exactly how I like it.

CALLIE'S POV

WhenI woke the next morning, I stretched my sore body and smiled when I remembered why it was so sore. I turned over, expecting to find a naked and sleeping blonde next to me, but instead all I found were cold sheets where she used to be. I lifted my head and looked towards the restroom, thinking that she must be in there. BUt when I saw the door open, and no sight of Arizona, I called out for her.

"Arizona?" I said loudly. I listened and didn't hear a response.

I stood up and slipped on my sleeping shorts and a tshirt, before heading towards the living room. When I opened the door, the smell of food filled my senses and heard Arizona humming to a song playing on her ipod while standing in front of the stove.

"Hey you." I say as I stepped into view.

"No, no, no." Arizona said with pout.

"Well good morning to you too."

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. But now you're awake and that surprise is ruined." She said with a frown.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to go back to bed and pretend to be surprised?" I play.

"Don't be rediculous Calliope. But since you are up, you can chop the fruit. I"m just about done here." She tells me and I quickly step into place next to her and help her finish up breakfast.

We both sat down at the table and made casual conversation while eating the amazing breakfast she had prepared for us both before getting ready to head to classes. Once we were both dressed and ready to go, we walked out hand in hand getting ready for another day.

When we got to campus, everyone was buzzing around and I looked over at Arizona with a questioning look, only to recieve a shrug of confusion as well. It wasn't until Teddy came hauling ass towards us and explained that the list was up early for the students that had been selected to go to Seattle Grace to observe. Arizona and I looked at each other and then picked up our pace towards the list.

While we stood in line, waiting for our turn to see who had been chosen, I turned to Arizona and smiled.

"If I wasn't picked, and you were... I want you to go. And don't think twice about it. It would be too awesome to pass up." I said.

We hadn't discussed what would happen if we both weren't selected, becuase I guess we had just silently hoped that we would be. But now standing her, I worried that maybe we woudln't get to experience this together.

"Same for you Callie. I would want you to go as well." Arizona says before squeezing my hand in her own.

Over the loudness of the croud,I hear Cristina yell 'Yes! Ohhhhhh yes!" and I smiled, knowing that my friend had been one of the ones selected for the trip to Washington.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Arizona and I made it to the front. Her pale finger touched the paper, scanning it for our names. I watched her finger stop and she turned and smiled at me.

"Babe! They picked you!" SHe said with a smile.

Part of me wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but I could see the nervousness in her eyes as she turned back to continue seaching for her name. Finally she stopped and instantly started jumping up and down and right into my arms.

"We got selected Calliope! We are going! We are going to Seattle! Oh my God, can you believe it?" She said with her dimples on full display.

"This is great news!" I said with a huge smile of my own.

"Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Addison, Owen, Teddy and you and I! This is amazing!" Arizona said with excitement radiating off of her.

I couldn't help but feel a ping of nervousness when I heard her list off our friends names, and noticed that I didn't hear Mark or Lexie's names. I wondered if maybe they just hadn't turned in their essays, but knew that couldn't be true. Lexie was beyond excited when we were all talking about it.

I brushed it off and tried to let myself enjoy our excitement as we walked over to our group of friends and they were all talking non stop about our trip.

"We did it!" Teddy said as she walked over and high fived Arizona.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the smile that was plastered across Arizona's face, and decided to just be happy for us, and we all started planning out trip.

Seattle Here We Come!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Seattle Grace Trip

Arizona's POV

"We are NEVER going to make it to the airport on time. There's no way Calliope!" I yell with a panic.

"That is why I suggested you go over a check list last night like I did. But noooo, you and Teddy were too busy watching a Grey's Practice Marathon, instead of packing, while Meredith and I made sure you BOTH had things ready." Callie says as she leaned against the doorway and watched me run around the room looking for clothes to pack.

"What do you mean by that?" I say after stopping in the middle of the room with one leg inside my jeans, and the other still out.

Callie didn't say anything, instead she just pointed to the other side of the bed where a suitcase sat against the wall. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and walked over to pick it up. Once it was placed on the bed, I quickly unzipped it and then I saw that she had everything that I would need packed inside. I looked up and smiled at my insanely considerate fiancée.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" I say as I walk over, half pant-less and wrap my arms around her neck before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Not today, but feel free to continue." Callie says before re-initiating our kiss. When I felt Callie's hands moving down my sides, and stopping on top of my butt, I pulled her deeper into her kiss.

When we finally pulled away, breathless I rested my forehead against hers.

"As much as I love, love, love where this is going, we better stop before we really don't make it to the airport." Callie says.

"Okay. You're right. I better finish getting dressed. I'll be ready in 2 minutes!" I say.

The knocking from the door let us know that our friends were already arriving. Why we were all meeting up at our apartment is still confusing. I do not remember how our place turned into grand central station, but it has. Sometimes that doesn't bother me, as we all have become somewhat of a dysfunctional family. But other times it drives me absolutely insane.

"I'll get it" Callie says.

The sound of Teddy and Meredith's voices in the living room made me hurry even faster. Knowing that I was the last one ready to go is SO not like me. I am almost always the Type A, follow a list and schedule type of person. Once I heard Addison and Derek in the apartment as well I walked out and to say hello to everyone, pulling my suitcase behind me.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?"

"Definitely. You?" Addison says.

"Yeah. Totally Has anyone talked to Mark or Lexie? I mean, I can't believe they really aren't going." Meredith says.

"I talked to Mark yesterday, but he didn't mention anything. And he knows that we are leaving today. He hasn't been easy to get ahold of lately. Every time I do talk to him, he is with Lexie. So maybe they are just wrapped up in their own stuff." Derek says.

"That's possible. We all get pretty self-consumed. But I for one, am super stoked. And I say, let's do this!" Callie says with a fist pump and we all bust out with a laugh.

"This is going to be awesome! I cannot wait to see that surgery. Just think, we are going to be down there, doing that same thing one day. Rock stars with a scalpel." Teddy says and gets huge cheers from everyone else.

An hour later, the 8 of us were on the airplane and flying above the clouds. Cristina was reading the latest edition of Surgeons magazine while Owen played solitaire on his phone. Teddy and Meredith were watching a movie on their iPad. Addison and Derek were deeply involved in a pregnancy 'what to expect when you're expecting' book, while Callie and I shared the earphones on her iPod. Typically that is how we travel. Music has always been a big part of our relationship, and these moments when we are just silent and listening to music are some of my favorite.

The flight seemed to pass quickly, and when the wheels touched down in Seattle we could not contain our excitement any longer. We all rushed out of the terminal and picked up our luggage. After a taxi ride to our hotel, we were all checked in and unpacking in our individual rooms. Callie and I were in an adjoining room with Derek and Addison while Cristina and Owen were adjoined with Meredith and Teddy.

The plan was to get unpacked and then meet up with everyone to eat dinner before calling it a night early. Callie and I unpacked with super speed and were the first two in the hotel lobby.

"I am beyond excited about this babe. Can you believe it? We will be watching a REAL surgery. The very thing that we want to spend our lives doing. I can't believe this is really happening." I say to Callie. Unable to wipe the smile off of my face.

"I know. And we are both going to be great surgeons. And I can't wait for you to look all hot when you're breaking and re-setting bones." I say as I smack her gently on the butt.

"Well the baby-saver thing is hot as well." Callie says with a wink.

Once everyone met up, we climbed into another cab and made our way to the sushi restaurant that Teddy's aunt who lives in Seattle recommended.

"Yes, how many?" The hostess asked as we came walking inside.

"8. There should be a reservation under Altman." Teddy says in response.

"Yes, I found it. Right this way." The woman says and we all start following her towards our table.

The windows in the restaurant were huge, and you could see the city lights from every side. I walked over to the window and stood there looking out when Callie walked up behind me. Her hands running up and down my arms.

"It's beautiful." She said in a whisper.

"Yeah it is. It really is." I say in agreement.

"I was talking about the way you look tonight. You're gorgeous." Callie tells me and I can't help the way my heart skipped a beat.

"You're really beautiful too babe. Let's eat." I say as I take her by the hand and lead her towards the table.

Just as expected with our group, the drinks started flowing, and before long we all hade a decent buzz going. All except for Addison of course. And after Cristina had her fourth or fifth shot of tequila her typical Cristina-ness came out as she realized that Addison had yet to have a drink.

"So, Red." Cristina began. "Why don't you do a shot with me, huh?"

"Uh, I'm not, well, I don't really-" Addison began, while everyone looked sideways in silence.

"Nah, nah, no excuses. Let's do the shot. Or is there 'something' keeping you from being able to drink?" Cristina asks while propping her chin against her palm.

"Cristina, don't start. She doesn't want to drink, so don't make her drink." Meredith says.

"No, come on. We have had how many nights of that redhead turning up drinks? And now, on the biggest night we have had so far, she decides that she doesn't want to put that fake id to good use? Seriously. There's more to this story. Just look at the—" Cristina says before Addison stands up and hits her fists against the table.

"I'M PREGNANT! OKAY CRISTINA? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Addison says loudly, before she turned and stormed off towards the ladies room.

"Addy!" Callie called out to her but she didn't stop, and Callie followed her as well as Derek too.

"Good job Cris. Do you ever have a filter?" Callie said before she took off.

I roller my eyes a bit dramatically before pushing my chair back and following my fiancée and her pregnant best friend to the ladies room. When I got in there, I instantly regretted it because the water works were in full effect. Callie was holding up outside of the stall that Addison was locked inside of. It took around 45 long, long, looooong, minutes before Callie finally convinced her to come out of the stall and I could finally give Derek a positive update. We managed to pull off a civil dinner and returned back to our respective hotel rooms. It felt as if Callie and I would never climb into our bed, so when we finally did, I lifted her arm and scooted my body as close to hers as humanly possible.

"Well tonight was definitely…. Entertaining. Callie says while letting out a deep breath.

"You could say that. But I am more than glad that it is over."

"That makes two of us. We better get some sleep, we have to be at the hospital for the tour early tomorrow, and I want to be able to get my hair and make-up done before hand." I say.

"Arizona. We aren't going for an interview. It's just a tour before the surgery the following day." Callie says.

"Calliope. This is the top hospital on the west coast. The number one ranking pediatric hospital as well. And I personally want to work there when I finish med school. So you never know who could still be working there when the time comes for us to APPLY. Am I right? Or am I right?" Arizona says while poking me in the ribs.

"Ok superstar, let's get some sleep then. You need your beauty rest before the big "audition"." Callie says with her air quotes.

Callie's POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of music playing from the restroom. I got out of bed, and stumbled over towards the door and pressed my ear against it while softly knocking on the door.

"Arizona? What are you doing babe?" I said.

The door quickly opened, and there stood Arizona, dressed for the day with her hair pulled up partially and the strands that were down were curled perfectly. I was practically speechless when I saw her and I felt a huge smile break out on my face.

"Like what you see Ms. Torres?" Arizona says playfully.

"Very much." I say as I step forward and capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Hey, hey now. Don't go messing up this masterpiece that took me over an hour to pull off." Arizona says while pushing against my stomach.

"But it's SO much fun. And besides, you always look hot with 'sex hair'."I say while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Nah uh. Not going to happen. And besides, you need to get in that shower and get ready. We have to meet everyone for breakfast in less than an hour."

"Do we HAVE to meet them? I can think of a dozen things that would be more fun than meeting our friends for breakfast. And the one at the top of my list involves you, me and that bed." I say as I lean in for a kiss only to have Arizona press her finger against my lips to stop me.

"Shower Calliope." Arizona says before stepping to the side and walking into the room.

"Fine. But I'll remember that later when you're the one begging for it." I say as I reach over and turn on the shower.

"Oh babe, you and I both know that if I want it… I'll get it. There's no resisting..all…of…this." Arizona says while moving her hand up and down her body and we both start laughing.

"I'll get your blouse ironed while you shower. But make it quick in there, we can't be late." Arizona says while smacking my bare butt before I step into the shower.

"Will do."

I took a shower as quickly as possible, and when I finished getting ready Arizona was sitting on the foot of the bed with her iPhone in hand looking something up.

"What are you looking up there?" I ask.

"I was looking up the names of the top surgeons there, incase we get to meet anyone, I'd like to know their names. You know, be ahead of the game." She says seriously.

"Good plan. Well, I'm ready. How about we go get some food? I'm starving already and I'm sure we won't get a whole lot of time to ourselves today." I say.

I took Arizona by the hand and we started walking out of our room when I spotted Mark and Lexie in the hallway.

"Mark? What the—" I say, seriously confused at seeing him.

"Hey Cal." He said just as comfortably as could be.

"What are you doing here? You're name wasn't on the list." I say.

"Oh, um. My father is on the board of directors at Seattle Grace. So we came to observe and take a tour." Lexie says.

"Wait. So you guys didn't even have to submit an essay? And yet you BOTH got to come anyway? That's so fuc—" Arizona began before I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Well, I guess we will see you guys at the hospital?" I say in a hurry. I was mainly trying to get Arizona as far away from them as possible, and quickly.

Once we stepped into the elevator I could see the steam pouring out of Arizona's ears.

"What is wrong?" I ask her. Instantly regretting that question.

"Seriously?! They didn't have to stay up all damn night working on an essay. All that little brat had to do was make a phone call to daddy and get her and her boyfriend a spot for the observational surgery? That's total bullshit!" Arizona says on her rant.

"I know. It's not fair, but it is what it is. We are here though, and that is what matters, ok?" I say trying my best to calm her.

"And what the hell did you cover my mouth for? I was ready to give them a nice earful. But you had to stop me!" Arizona says while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ari. I wasn't trying to stop you because I didn't agree with you. Just the opposite. But, as she has already shown, her "daddy" is a powerful influence at this hospital, and the last thing we need to do is piss her off. Especially if this is THE hospital you plan to work for after we graduate. Ok?"

"Ugh. You're right. But I'm still so mad. I hate when people take advantage of nepotism. It's so un fair."

"I know babe. But hey, we're here. We're going to see a surgery. And we are going to have a great time. So let's just try to enjoy ourselves. Ok?"

"Ok Calliope. Ok." Arizona says as we step out of the elevator and she reaches over to take my hand once again.

Shaking my head, I think to myself that I hope I can contain my walking grenade all day.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 44

GENERAL POINT OF VIEW

"So all the brat had to do was make a phone call to daddy dearest, and he puts her and her little boy toy on a plane, as well as securing them two of the slots for the surgery observation? Well that's epic. I'm ready to go over and give the little princess a nice kick in the a—" Cristina says before Callie cut her off.

"Cristina! Stop. She is going to hear you."

"Well she is right. I mean we all spent hours working on our essays. We didn't have someone pulling strings for us. And we could have. Addison is a FORBES, and Callie is a freakin' Torres. Two phone calls and their dad's could have had them the first ones on the list. But they didn't. They worked for their place here. So I agree with Cristina. It's total bullshit." Teddy explains as we all turn to look at Mark and Lexie sitting at a table with a man in a suit, as well as a woman in a expensive dress that we all assumed to be Lexie's parents.

"Guys, the point is, we are here. So let's just enjoy our trip and let it go. I'm not saying I don't agree with you, because I do. But I don't want to waste our time bitching and moaning over this either. Now let's go. We are supposed to meet at the intern locker room to get our scrubs. And that is so awesome." Addison said.

Everyone walked together towards the locker room and once they were inside a short, chubby woman came walking into the room. She had on a white lab coat, and her name tag read "Miranda Bailey, General Surgery Attending."

"Listen up children. I am a busy woman, and as a busy woman, I do not appreciate being instructed by the chief of surgery to let you minions follow me around for a day. But, as I am the one performing the surgery today, I'm stuck with the likes of you all. When I say 'move' you move. When I run, you run. If you get yourself lost, then you might as well look for the exit instead of me, because I do not let anyone into my gallery that is late. Are we clear?" Bailey says, looking at us all with her eyes over the top of her clipboard.

"Crystal." "Yes ma'am." We all say in unison.

"Alright then. Gr-Grey? Meredith Grey?" Bailey says with a stutter.

We all looked over at Mer, and noticed that she was looking down at her feet, avoiding Bailey's glare.

"Which one of you is Meredith Grey?" She asks again.

Meredith stood up and finally made eye contact with the Surgical Attending.

"I'm Meredith Grey." She said.

Nobody understood why Meredith was acting so funny, but it was only a few seconds before we all found out.

"You're mother is an amazing surgeon. I was honored to scrub in on a surgery with her once. It's a shame she doesn't practice any longer, but her legacy will live on. And frankly, I'm surprised that she even has a daughter, much less a surgeon that's following in her footsteps. Here's hoping you can live up to the last name." Bailey says.

Everyone's mouth dropped after the woman finished speaking. Nobody was aware that Meredith's mom had once worked at THIS hospital. Sure everyone knew she was the daughter of some amazingly awesome surgeon, but none of them knew that this is the place that said surgeon had made herself into a legacy.

"Now, your scrubs are set out over there, and name tags as well. Keep them on. Because if any of you do something stupid today, I want a staff member to be able to know your name so I can deal with your butts later. Change, and meet me at the nurses station in 5 minutes. Do not be late." Bailey said before walking out of the room.

Everyone changed and put on their nametags before rushing out of the room and towards the nurses station. Everybody was laughing quietly to one another, some snapping photos on their phones of themselves in their scrubs. Surely they would end up being posted on facebook at some point, but once Dr. Bailey noticed their actions, she snatched some phones out of their hands and shot them all a look that could kill.

"This is not daycare. This is not playtime. And if you wish to observe the surgery that will be happening, I suggest you put away the phones and cameras, because you are not here for a photo shoot. You are here as future doctors. As sad as that is, it's probably a reality. So get your crap together, or feel free to change out of my scrubs, and get the hell out of my hospital." Bailey said.

Nobody took what she said lightly. They put their phones away with quickness. Falling in step behind Bailey, the group of med students walked with huge smiles on their faces. Unable to contain their excitement when they saw the famous Dr. Richard Webber. Each student had the same matching look on their faces, which was open mouth's and a bit of drool coming from them. It wasn't until Bailey stopped walking and the group almost plowed into her that she once again gave them an ear full and demanded that they pay closer attention.

"Do you think she has a husband? Or a boyfriend? I mean, who would want to be in a relationship with someone like her? Her attitude is complete shit. She's very intimidating." Cristina whispers to Meredith.

"Um, you're not exactly cupid yourself. I wonder how Owen survives with you at times too." Meredith says and the group quietly giggles, earning a death glare from Bailey.

"Listen up newborns. This is the way up to the gallery. Tomorrow, I am doing the surgery at 6am sharp. Which means you minions will be in that room by 5:30am. If you are even 1 minute late, you do not watch. Are we clear?" Bailey instructs.

Everyone simply nodded their heads and followed the attending up a small flight of stairs, and into the gallery. Once inside they all went silent. Looking down at the set up operating room, and all of the instruments was enough to silence each and every one of them.

"Well, well, well. Finally you all shut up." Bailey says, and everyone seems to ignore her comment.

Several whispers about a different piece of equipment or surgical tool were shared between the med students, but this time Bailey didn't seem to mind. She even saw a glimmer of herself in a few of these med students because she was once a scalpel hungry med student as well.

"Ok, well this show is over. If you want to see the surgical floor and maybe even a few doctors, then I suggest you move." Bailey says.

Once again the students fall into step right behind their guide for the day. After a tour around the hospital, the group comes to a stop at a set of double doors that read 'Surgical Floor'. When they went inside, they could see how fast paced this job really was. Nurses, doctors, interns and other staff were moving 90mps in different random directions. Bailey lead the group over to the side wall that had a huge white board mounted against it.

"This here is a surgical board. We keep it updated at all times. As you can see, there are several surgeries going on as we speak, and once they have been completed, only the surgeon or his intern can erase his or her procedure from the board. This makes our lives a lot less hectic, considering on a good day it's nothing short of chaotic. And here comes one of our interns now. Fresh out of med school, and one of our newest interns." Bailey said as we al watched a woman, not much older than us, come walking towards the board, and erasing a procedure from it.

"Erica Hahn, these are the students from Hopkins that are here to observe my procedure tomorrow. I have to go meet with the chief, so you take over for a minute." Bailey instructs her.

"Sure thing, Dr. Bailey." Erica says.

The group of students all looked back and forth between each other, as the attending walked off towards her meeting.

"So, how are you all liking the tour so far? I'm Erica Hahn, and you are?" She asks to the students.

As she shook hands with each student, they introduced themselves. But when she got to Callie, she held on to the handshake just a little bit too long, and it did not go unnoticed by Arizona. Callie sensed how uncomfortable it was, and removed her hand from the doctors before looking straight down at her feet. The glare that Arizona was shooting the intern was one of pure dislike, and it wasn't until Teddy squeezed her shoulder, that Arizona broke the glare.

"Okay. Well, it's lunch time right now, so if you will all follow me, I'll show you to the cafeteria and then I'm sure Dr. Bailey will find you all after that." Erica said.

Callie reached over and took Arizona by the hand, and gave her a quick wink to silently let her know that she had nothing to worry about, but all she receive back from her blonde was a tight smile, and a squeeze.

In the cafeteria, the students all grabbed their food, and took a seat at an empty table.

"I'm sure McDevil isn't going to find what she wants for lunch, in that line." Cristina says with a laugh, as she takes a bite out of her tuna sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asks.

"Didn't you see the way she was staring at Torres? Like she wanted to have her for lunch. It was creepy." Cristina explains.

"Cristina, shut up. You're not helping." Callie says before moving her eyes towards Arizona who was stabbing at her salad like she was trying to kill it.

"Well she didn't hold onto any of our hands like that. Now did s—" Cristina began, before a loud "OUCH!" came out of her mouth as a foot kicked her under the table.

Everyone started eating their lunch, and having their own little conversations amongst each other, and Callie leaned over to whisper in Arizona's ear.

"I love you…" Callie says, and regardless of how much Arizona wanted to attack the woman, she couldn't help but smile at the words from her fiancée.

"I love you too Calliope." Arizona says before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. But their small moment was interrupted when Dr. Hahn came walking over to the table.

"Didn't she say that Bailey would be getting us?" Addison whispered to Callie, just before pretending to be eating as the woman stopped right in front of Callie.

"It's Callie, right?" Erica asks.

"Uh, yeah. Yes." Callie says, trying to avoid looking at the woman right in her eyes. Arizona's hand that was resting on Callie's thigh under the table begins to pull away, when Callie places her hand over it and stops her from moving it away.

"Well Callie, I was on my way up to take a patient to CT, and I thought you might like to come up and observe. That is if you're done eating." The doctor says.

All eyes at the table went from Callie, to the doctor, to Arizona, and then repeating. Nobody said a word, as they waited for Callie's response.

"That sounds interesting, but my fiancée and I didn't get much time to eat last night, so I'm pretty starved." Callie says and the sound of Cristina choking on her apple makes the doctor turn.

"S-sorry. I m-must have taking too big of a bite." Cristina says and the doctor's facial expression showed she was clearly un-amused.

"Well, maybe some other time then." Dr. Hahn says, before turning and walking away from the table.

"I outta go over there and give that bit—" Arizona began, but Callie reached over to cover her mouth before the rest of that word left her lips.

"Looks like you have a fan Torres." Derek says before Callie shoots him a death glare of her own.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." Arizona says before quickly standing.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Callie asks.

"No, it's fine babe. I'll be back in a sec."

Arizona walked out of the double doors and spotted her target at the elevator doors. She quickly walks over and stops next to Dr. Hahn.

As the doctor, as well as Arizona, stepped inside of the elevator, Hahn asks Arizona, "Going up?"

"Sure, that sounds fine." Arizona answers, while looking straight at the silver doors.

Once the elevator started moving, Arizona couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Look, you are supposed to be a doctor. You were given instructions to show us around as a TOUR GUIDE. And the only thing you showed us was how to get to the cafeteria. But that's fine. I don't even care that our day went to shit the second you were put in charge of it. But what is NOT fine with me is the way you keep eye fucking my fiancée right in front of me, and our friends. Callie is engaged. HAPPILY engaged, might I add. So step off, because you don't have a chance in hell. You read me?" Arizona says with her finger pointed right in Erica's face.

A loud gulp sound was heard, before Erica nodded in agreement.

"Good." Arizona says just as the elevator opens to some floor she has never seen. Turning to face the elevator once more, she stared at Erica until they shut and the doctor disappeared.

Arizona pressed the button on the next elevator and quickly made her way back towards the cafeteria with her friends and fiancée. After she sat back down at the table, she leaned over and gave Callie a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

"Feel better?" Callie asks. Knowing damn well that Arizona didn't go to the restroom as she had said.

"Much." Arizona says with a smile, and returns to eating her lunch.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 45

GENERAL POINT OF VIEW

"I still can't believe we are fixing to watch an actual surgery. Not on a tv screen in class, but the real deal. I couldn't even eat this morning I was so excited." Arizona says to the group as they all change into their scrubs in the locker room for the second time.

"Me either. I felt like a kid that can't sleep before the big field trip." Teddy said.

Once they were all changed they made their way towards the hallway that Bailey had shown them the day before. Outside of the door to the gallery stairway, Erica Hahn made her appearance once again.

"Incoming. McBitch." Cristina says under her breath, but loud enough for the group to hear.

Callie looked up and quickly turned back once she saw the doctor that was approaching. "great" she said quietly before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Dr. Bailey is scrubbing in for the surgery, and as I am on her service today, she instructed me to take you all up to the gallery." Erica said, completely avoiding making eye contact with Callie.

The group of friends all followed behind the woman, and Callie leaned over to whisper something into Arizona's ear.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with, all of that." Callie says, while gesturing quickly up and down Hahn's body.

"We might have had a conversation. And then again, we might not have. Maybe she just realized that she can't compete with all of this." Arizona says, gesturing up and down her own body before sending Callie a playful wink.

"Well, whatever you did… or didn't say, I'm glad you did. But try to keep your "talks" short today. We don't want to get kicked out before we even get to see the surgery." Callie says back.

"I'll take your input into consideration Ms. Torres."

Just before they reached the top of the stairs, Addison turns around and shoots the couple a look. Silently telling them to drop their playful banter before they got inside, and both Callie and Arizona look down at their feet as if the principal just scolded them.

For the second time, the med students took in the sight before them. The operating room below was enough to cause the group of typically over talkative friends, go silent. A needle could be heard hitting the floor, while they all stood in complete awe of the one place that they all were eager to be one day. But their stare fest was broken up quickly as the loud voice of Dr. Bailey filled the air. They each whipped around quickly to face the sound.

"Well good morning. I'm surprised to see you all here, and on time. But it's a damn good thing you are, otherwise I would fill those seats with actual doctors, faster than you could say 'scalpel'. But, since you are here, find a seat and stay in it. There will be other people joining you people soon, and they have real doctor things to talk about while observing. So sit, be quiet, and watch. If you're lucky, you might learn something. If one of you babies need a potty break, exit and enter QUIETLY. And let me stress QUIETLY because if I am interrupted in my surgery, because one of you ankle biters makes too much noise, you won't know what hit you until you land on your ass outside the front doors of this hospital. You feel me?"

Several nods were given, as the room returned to sheer silence.

"Well good. I'm happy to see that you saps can understand simple English. Alright, well, I will meet up with you after the surgery. I do hope you enjoy this, considering it's what you all want to be doing in a couple more years." Dr. Bailey says before leaving the room and heading down to scrub in.

As Dr. Bailey and her team all filled up the OR below the students, they all watched intently. That was until a couple of surgeons came walking in that they all recognized. The first was Dr. Preston Burke. Dr. Burke was a popularly known cardio thoracic surgeon, and had been published in Surgical Magazine more than a dozen times. When he entered the gallery, he was chatting away with yet another famous doctor by the name of George O'Malley. Dr. O'Malley was a pediatric surgeon, and when he entered the room, Arizona's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Arizona didn't notice how quickly, and obviously, roughly she was tapping on Callie's knee to point out the doctor. Callie had to grab her hand and give her a gentle squeeze to finally stop her.

"Calliope, do you k-know who that is?" Arizona says, pointing towards Dr. O'Malley.

"How could I not? You made me memorize these doctors names when you were. And you mentioned his name, at least a dozen times this morning, alone." Callie says with a smile.

Arizona playfully rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but laugh as she watched Callie's eyes grow large, as the Ortho doctor, Dr. Avery Jackson came walking in to observe as well. He stopped at the empty seat to the right of Callie, and Addison had to nudge her from behind to get her to stop staring. Arizona leans over and says only loudly enough for Callie to hear, "And you said that I'm the star struck one?" before letting out a soft giggle.

The next several hours were spent watching Dr. Bailey perform a flawlessly beautiful surgery. Not a single word was spoken between the med students other than the occasional 'wow', until Dr. Bailey had the nurse press the call button on the intercom.

"Well I'm quite surprised that you have all managed to compose yourselves thus far. And since I am that shocked, I'm going to let one of you minions scrub in and get a closer look." Bailey announced.

The group of college students almost couldn't contain their excitement. The thought of being inside of an actual OR, during an actual surgery was enough to make them all squirm in their seats.

"Now, which one of you kids should I pick." Dr. Bailey asks while scanning across the group of on lookers.

Each one of the students were silently saying prayers inside of their own heads, hoping to be the one person that the surgeon picks.

"You. Grey. Go down to the scrub room, and one of my interns will help you scrub in properly and gown up. But hurry up, I don't have all day." Bailey says as Meredith jumps to her feet and disappears down the stairway towards the scrub room.

"It's the last name. You know that's why they picked her, right? She's Ellis Grey's friggin' daughter. So I'm not shocked that she picked Meredith." Cristina says.

"That's total favoritism. And it couldn't have been more obvious." Mark says from the row behind Callie and Arizona.

"Hey, don't be talking crap about Mer getting picked. Because I guarantee she isn't thinking about us all up here for one second. She was picked, and she jumped on the chance. The same way any one of us would have. So be jealous in silence." Teddy says, defending her girlfriend.

"She's right. If one of us would have been picked, we would have been down there just as fast, if not faster." Addison says.

The rest of the surgery passed rather quickly, and Meredith watched closely from inside the OR, while her friends continued to observe from the gallery. After the surgery was completely finished, the group all walked together towards the locker room to change out of their scrubs, and back into their every day clothes. Everyone asked Meredith about a million questions about how awesome it was to be in there, and she was still glowing with excitement. Once that she was certain wouldn't disappear any time soon.

After they all were changed, they took a seat on the bench and waited for Dr. Bailey, who arrived shortly there after.

"Well, I hope that you all learned something here today, and that it was everything that you had hoped to see. Once you have turned in your scrubs, you can leave." Bailey says and the group stands until she leaves the room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"To Meredith being the luckiest bitch I know. A natural born legacy." Cristina says while everyone raises their shot glasses and toasts before throwing them back.

"I still can't believe that you got picked, and I didn't." Mark says to her, and everyone laughs.

"Let it go, Sloan." Derek tells his best friend.

As the waitress starts to pass by, Cristina grabs her attention and everyone puts in their order. From the looks of things, nobody was planning to stay even a little bit sober. With the exception of Addison, and her being pregnant. Several more shots were taken, and an ungodly amount of other drinks were consumed in the few hour stretch that the group had left before the bar closed.

The night of laughs and joking around amongst friends quickly came to a halt when the door to the bar opened, and Erica Hahn came walking it, closing up her umbrella and shaking the water off of her coat.

"Hey Joe, I'll take a draft beer, and a shot of tequila. It's been one of those days." Erica says to the bartender. As she turns and leans her back against the bar, scanning the room to see if there were any familiar faces. And when she spotted one extremely hot Latina, she smiled to herself. Once Joe handed her the drinks, she tossed back the tequila shot, before taking her beer in hand and walking across the room towards the jukebox, where Callie was now leaning up against, selecting some music.

"Well, funny seeing you in here. I figured you would be on a plane bound for John's Hopkins already." Erica says, causing Callie to whip around to find out who it was exactly that was talking to her.

"What is it that you need exactly, Dr. Hahn." Callie asks, obviously annoyed by the woman's persistency.

"Actually, I was hoping to buy you a drink. Maybe throw a game or two of darts. That is if you guard dog will cut you some slack." Erica says with a laugh, and only receiving a very un-amused look from Callie.

"First of all, Arizona is my fiancee, NOT my guard dog. Secondly, Arizona doesn't have to TELL me not to talk to you, because I already don't want to talk to you, on my own. So if you don't mind, I need to be getting back to my fiancee and our friends. Excuse me." Callie says, excusing her from the presence of Erica.

Over at the med student table, everyone had been watching Erica Hahn and Callie have a discussion and were all waiting for Arizona to lose her cool and jump across the table tops to get at her. They couldn't make out any of the words that were being said, but as the look of failure graced Erica's face, it was obvious that Erica wasn't hearing anything that she had hoped for.

When Callie reached the table, Cristina was primed and ready to quiz her about what the doctor had wanted but before she could say anything, Callie was taking Arizona by the hand and leading her towards the small dance floor. The song was slow, and Callie quickly took advantage of the opportunity to hold her fiancee closely. Derek and Addison, Mark and Lexie, and Teddy and Meredith soon joined them. Cristina and Owen stayed behind and were deep in conversation about the surgery from earlier in the morning.

Luckily, Erica seemed to take the hint, and after Callie blew her off, she left shortly after finishing her one beer. The group of med students finished their night at the bar, and took a couple of cabs back to their hotel. They each went their separate ways. Once Callie and Arizona were inside their room, Callie plopped herself down on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

"This was by far, one of the most awesome days I have ever had." Arizona says.

"I have to agree with you there. Can you believe that one day, we will be down there and having people watch us in awe?" Callie says.

"I know. I just hope we survive med school, and make it that far. Some days I feel as if I'm ready to commit suicide with the shit some of our professors give us."

"Oh come on. If you did something like that, I would have to go out and find someone else to marry." Callie says playfully as she stands next to the bed.

Arizona wraps her legs around Callie's and pulls her down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her close.

"That isn't even funny. I'd have to come back and haunt you and her until I finally scared her off. Face it, you'd never be able to keep anyone with ghost Arizona around." Arizona says before they both crack up laughing.

Callie smiled before leaning down and capturing Arizona's lips in a kiss.

"I've been waiting all day for you to do that." Arizona says softly.

"Well let me show you what I have been waiting all day for." Callie replies before kissing her once more…


	47. Authors Update

To all my followers:

Thank you for not giving up on the stories... and I apologize greatly for that. As you all know, life can be extremely hectic and that has exactly been the case. But I am more than pleased to say that so many changes have occured for my little family, all being amazing, but today all 4 of us are being completly lazy today and taking a much needed "pajama day".

So... what do I plan to do on this pajama day? Well, except for the attention my children need, I will be right here... typing away like a mad man on these very neglected fics. Hopefully I can post 1 chapter to each one, at the very least.

Heads up to my "We Are Just the Same" followers, after a few more chapters, that story will be coming to an end. It's been a long road with that fic, but I have so many other ideas for more fics that I want to persue, but until I close these off, I am hesitant to begin more.

Thank you all for you reviews over the time I have had my stories out there. With the exception of a few nut jobs, most of you have been incredibly supportive, incouraging, and politely criticized my work. So hopefully I will semi make up for my absence.

Hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation. After today, things are going to be back to business for my family, so best wishes.

Capshawfan1981


End file.
